Recordações
by Bela Patty
Summary: Milo relembra fatos passados, inclusive seus sentimentos por uma pessoa muito especial, revendo fotos e cartas. Fic essencialmente Milo & Kamus, mas outros cavaleiros também fazem parte das lembranças. COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Nota da autora - O fic "Recordações" é uma trilogia. A primeira parte da trilogia "Recordações" é a fase "Fotos".

Em cada capítulo de cada fase, haverá um título abrangente para as lembranças, porém cada lembrança será destacada separadamente no capítulo.

Espero que apreciem.

Recordações - Prólogo

Era uma manhã cinzenta. Já era o segundo dia de chuva intensa. Passavam das 11 horas. Ficara todo o dia anterior na cama, sem coragem de sair ao menos para comer com seus companheiros. Hoje não seria diferente, pois não queria ir até o refeitório. Com certeza Ele estaria lá e pior, todos os outros também. Sabia o quanto Ele ficava aborrecido quando ficavam juntos com todos os outros. Segundo Ele, temia que descobrissem e que a reputação de ambos fosse manchada e fossem castigados por isso, se bem que a reputação do jovem de cabelos cacheados já não era tão boa assim.

Sem vontade nenhuma de continuar deitado, deu um longo suspiro e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Talvez um bom banho o tirasse daquele estado de letargia.

Enquanto o sabonete deslizava por seu corpo naturalmente bronzeado, pensava no que fazer naquele dia. Até o término do banho, não conseguiu pensar em nada de interessante para fazer no meio daquele dilúvio. Saiu da banheira, secou o corpo, penteou os longos cabelos e vestiu apenas uma cueca.

Abriu a cortina e olhou para as casas zodiacais que se seguiam à sua. Nada. Ele não estava na entrada da casa de Aquário. Suspirando novamente fechou a cortina e virou-se, olhando fixamente em algum ponto da parede, perdido em devaneios.

Seu olhar começou a baixar e fixou em um belo móvel negro de puxadores prateados. De repente um leve sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, arregalou os olhos, seu coração bateu mais forte. Caminhou rapidamente até o móvel e abriu as portas.

Não estava muito organizado. Teve que tirar muitos papéis e caixas de dentro para encontrar o que queria. Ao tocar a caixa de presente, lembranças vieram a sua mente: risadas, palavras, lágrimas, sentimentos... momentaneamente fechou os olhos e sorriu ao ver nitidamente a imagem do dia em que tinha recebido aquela caixa.

Agora, relembrando o momento, as pessoas pareciam estar em um filme, em que se podia adiantar-lhes ou retardar-lhes os movimentos, como se estivessem em câmera lentas. Era engraçado como conseguia se lembrar com perfeição dos detalhes daquele seu aniversário.

oOo

Recordações - O aniversário de Milo

- Tem gente em casa ? - Aioria perguntou, mas já foi entrando e dando risada.

O som alto e as vozes empolgadas dos convidados denunciava que a festa iria bombar até tarde.

- E aí cara ? Ainda sobrou alguma gata pra mim ? Não é porque é seu aniversário que você vai ficar com todas né ? - Aioria abraçava Milo enquanto lhe entregava seu presente.

- Não se preocupe, tem pra todos - respondeu o aniversariante com um sorriso maroto.

Vários convidados já haviam chegado e estavam bebendo e se divertindo.

Milo estava dançando com Shaka e olhando para a entrada da casa, vê alguém que não esperava em sua festa. Parou de dançar imediatamente e foi andando com ar zombeteiro até o belo jovem de calça preta e camisa azul clara.

- O que houve Kamus ? Deu formiga na sua casa ? Você não disse que não vinha ? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

Afrodite, que estava próximo, abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, tamanha a indiscrição do Escorpiniano.

- Bem... o Aioria falou que seria bom eu ficar perto dos amigos e me distrair um pouco e como o Shaka também insistiu, então achei que valia a pena vir e te dar parabéns. - respondeu sem sarcasmo aparente, porém sem desviar o olhar do aniversariante.

Afrodite não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Puxa, obrigado pela franqueza. - disse fuzilando com o olhar o Pisciano, que deu um sorriso sem graça e se afastou - Espero que você se "distraia" ou que pelo menos "valha a pena". Fique à vontade - falando isso, virou-se e foi andando, um pouco aborrecido pela forma como o cavaleiro de Aquário havia falado com ele.

- Milo, espera..

Sentiu que seu braço foi seguro firmemente, mas sem machucá-lo. Virou-se. Seus olhos se encontraram. Não sabia o porquê, mas corou ligeiramente. Desviou o olhar para baixo, indo de encontro a uma caixa de presente que estava na mão de Kamus.

- É para mim ? - questionou com um sorriso infantil apontando para a caixa

- Hã... ? Ah.. É sim. - o outro sorriu também e colocou a caixa em suas mãos.

Por alguns segundos suas mãos se tocaram. Olharam-se novamente. Kamus puxou a mão.

- Espero que.. você goste.

Kamus estava aparentemente incomodado. Isso divertiu um pouco o Escorpiniano.

Desfez o laço caprichado e abriu a caixa com cuidado. Retirou uma bela camisa branca de mangas compridas de dentro. Sorriu. Colocou a camisa na frente do seu corpo.

- Fico bonito ? - falou com um sorriso sedutor, olhando fixamente para Kamus, esperando sua reação.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o Aquariano não ficou sem graça, apenas sorriu em resposta. Milo sentiu-se estranho, um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, não ouvia mais a música. Fixou o olhar no rosto do outro. O sorriso de Kamus era muito encantador, quase uma obra de arte. Pena que não o fizesse sempre, pensou.

- ...Milo ...Milo ?

- Hã...? - aspirou o ar profundamente antes de falar quase sem fôlego, despertando do transe e se assustando um pouco com a música voltando aos seus ouvidos - Obrigado. É muito bonita.

O outro apenas sorriu em resposta. Ficava realmente belo.

- Venha beber alguma coisa. O que você quer ? - disse já arrastando o outro pelo salão.

- Ei Milo !! Seu mestre não te deu educação não? Não vem receber os amigos ? - Aldebaran entrou gritando no salão fazendo com que Milo momentaneamente soltasse o braço de Kamus.

Foi falar com Aldebaran e quando deu por si, o outro já tinha sumido. Vários convidados vieram cumprimentá-lo e por algum tempo não pensou mais no outro, tamanha era a agitação. Quando se lembrou Dele, procurou-o com o olhar, mas não o encontrou. Mais tarde soube que Kamus ficara ao lado de Shaka, Afrodite e Aioria. Tinha ficado apenas 30 minutos e se retirado. Não se viram mais naquele dia.

oOo

Bem típico Dele, pensou, enquanto abria a caixa completamente.

Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação pelo que via. Havia várias fotos, de várias épocas. Também havia cartões de aniversário onde reconheceu a letra de vários dos seus amigos, cartas, algumas até lacradas com sua própria letra.

Um envelope em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Dentro encontrou uns poucos bilhetes e umas raras cartas, com a letra de Kamus. "Se Ele soubesse desse envelope, provavelmente me congelaria" riu baixinho, lembrando o quanto o outro temia que o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro fosse descoberto. Não que o cavaleiro de Escorpião fosse irresponsável, como o outro teimava em lhe acusar, mas já tinha sentido o gosto amargo do abandono nas vezes em que Kamus o tinha deixado e não queria sentir isso novamente. Ao menos se acontecesse, teria como lembrá-lo fisicamente tocando em sua letra e fotos, até que pudessem estar juntos novamente.

Como o conteúdo da caixa estava desorganizado, virou-a sobre o lençol de cetim azul escuro. Havia muito para se lembrar.

Próximo capítulo: Recordações - Fase Fotos - Capítulo I

No próximo capítulo, Milo revê fotos de seus amigos de Ouro e lembra-se de sua adolescência. Um sentimento diferente começa a tomar conta do Escorpiniano.


	2. Fotos Cap I Os amigos

Capítulo Anterior: Recordações - Prólogo

No capítulo anterior, numa manhã chuvosa, Milo decide rever suas lembranças, que estavam em uma antiga caixa de presentes. O Escorpiniano lembra-se do dia em que a caixa de presentes chegou em suas mãos e depois começa a ver os tesouros que a mesma guardava.

...Um envelope em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Dentro encontrou uns poucos bilhetes e raras cartas, com a letra de Kamus. "Se Ele soubesse desse envelope, provavelmente me congelaria" riu baixinho, lembrando o quanto o outro temia que o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro fosse descoberto. Não que o cavaleiro de Escorpião fosse irresponsável, como o outro teimava em lhe acusar, mas já tinha sentido o gosto amargo do abandono nas vezes em que Kamus o tinha deixado e não queria sentir isso novamente. Ao menos se acontecesse, teria como lembrá-lo fisicamente tocando em sua letra e fotos, até que pudessem estar juntos novamente.

Como o conteúdo da caixa estava desorganizado, virou-a sobre o lençol de cetim azul escuro. Havia muito para se lembrar...

Capítulo I - Os amigos

A primeira foto que pegou mostrava três belos adolescentes. Milo, com os cabelos cacheados um pouco mais curtos, estava ao centro e vestia calça e jaqueta jeans escuras com uma camiseta branca completando o conjunto. Exibia um belo sorriso enquanto colocava seus braços sobre os ombros dos dois amigos. Aioria, à sua esquerda, também sorria. Vestia uma calça clara e uma blusa de moletom preto, apontava para a câmera enquanto fazia sinal de positivo com a outra mão. Kamus vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta bege de mangas longas, com os cabelos lisos um pouco fora do lugar devido ao vento, sorria levemente e... segurava a cintura de Milo ! "Engraçado, eu nunca tinha reparado nisso" pensou o Escorpiniano sorrindo. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se dos acontecimentos que se desenrolaram a partir daquele dia...

-oOo-

Recordações - Foto: O três amigos

Estava fazendo frio. Milo, Aioria e Kamus tinham conseguido uma folga durante a tarde e pensavam em como aproveitar o tempo livre.

- Vamos até o parque ? - sugeriu Aioria animado.

- Não sei vão permitir que nós três nos ausentemos.

- Kamus, larga de ser mané ! Quem disse que nós vamos pedir ?

- Milo, se você quer arrumar confusão, não me coloque nessa porque eu não estou com vontade de ser castigado por sua causa.

- Kamus, Kamus, ninguém vai ser castigado - Milo falava suavemente, abraçando o amigo de lado - vamos até o parque, nos divertimos um pouquinho e voltamos, ninguém vai perceber. Não é, Aioria ?

- É isso aí ! Não vamos fazer nada de errado Kamus, somos jovens e precisamos de uma folguinha de vez em quando. - piscou um dos olhos.

- Tudo bem, vamos, mas com uma condição, quando eu falar vamos voltar, nós vamos VOLTAR.

- Ok. Mas para isso você vai ter que convencer um de nós dois. Fechado ?

- Nada disso Milo, pensa que não vi você fazendo um sinal para o Aioria ? Ou será assim ou NINGUÉM sai daqui.

- Ok, Kamus, beleza. - Aioria já puxava os dois amigos pelo braço, antes que Kamus desistisse - Eu e o Milo concordamos, não é Milo ?

- Falou. - o desânimo de Milo era aparente.

Era dia de semana, mas naquele fim de tarde o parque de diversões não estava tão vazio assim. Milo arrastou os dois amigos até a fila da montanha russa. Deixaram algumas pessoas passarem por eles na fila para conseguirem sentar bem na frente, os três gritavam de satisfação. Saíram do brinquedo rindo e falando alto.

- E aí Kamus ? Doeu ? - Milo perguntou debochando do amigo.

Recebeu em troca um olhar de desaprovação.

- Parem de brigar vocês dois e olhem só aquele grupinho de meninas ali. - Aioria já apontava para uma pequena multidão que se formava em torno de um palco.

- Aquele grupão de meninas ali, você quer dizer, né ? Por que tem tanta menina junta ?

- E isso interessa ? O que interessa é que tem TANTA menina junta. Vem. - Aioria fez um sinal para que os outros dois o seguissem enquanto aproximava-se rapidamente de um grupo de meninas.

- Oi.

A garota estava de costas, virou-se e deu de cara com um belo garoto de olhos verdes. A menina sorriu.

- Oi.

- O que está acontecendo aqui ?

- Vai ter um show do grupo Os Minotauros. - respondeu uma amiga da garota, olhando Milo, que acabara de chegar - Vocês vieram assistir ?

- Minotauros ? Quem são esses ? - Milo perguntou analisando a nova menina de cima a baixo.

- São os três garotos super-maravilhosos que cantam a música "Fique comigo esta noite".

- Nunca ouvi.

- Nem eu.

- E você ? Por que é tão quietinho, não fala ? - uma outra garota, que ainda não tinha participado da conversa, lançou um olhar sedutor para Kamus analisando-o de cima a baixo. Kamus corou imediatamente pela surpresa da abordagem.

- Ai, que bonitinho ! Ele é tímido e ficou vermelho ! - exclamaram as três juntas e começaram a rir.

Aioria e Milo se entreolharam e riram também. Kamus ficou mais vermelho ainda.

Os seis jovens se apresentaram e ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo. O tal grupo entrou no palco e começou o show. Vários grupos de meninas gritavam sem parar "Lindos, Lindos" para os garotos do palco.

Os três cavaleiros deram a mão para cada uma das três meninas e foram se afastando aos poucos da multidão, para namorarem em paz.

O show já estava perto do fim quando Aioria, Kamus e suas respectivas companhias se encontraram novamente.

- Cadê o Milo ? - Kamus já perguntava olhando para todos os lados, preocupado com o horário.

- Se eu conheço bem a Ariadne, eles vão demorar.

Realmente a garota conhecia a amiga, ficaram esperando por quase uma hora até que Milo e a garota apareceram. Kamus estava visivelmente irritado por causa do horário. Aioria tentava amenizar as coisas.

- Kamus, pega leve, pelo menos a gente aproveitou a folguinha. - falava baixinho.

- Vamos embora, AGORA.

Começou a ventar.

- Vocês já vão ? - choramingou a menina segurando o braço de Milo.

- Desculpe, - Milo se soltou da menina, enquanto ainda dava uns selinhos nela. - mas já era para termos ido. - viu de canto de olho que Kamus continuava aborrecido.

- Então - disse a menina tirando uma máquina fotografia da mochila - deixa a gente tirar uma foto com vocês ?

Milo ia negar pois já tinha visto que Kamus não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas de repente, teve uma idéia fantástica. Antes que Kamus estragasse tudo, disse rapidamente:

- Claro, uns cinco minutos a mais não vai nos deixar menos atrasado. Podemos fazer este favor para as meninas, não é Kamus ?

As três estavam com olhares suplicantes.

- Tudo bem. - disse Kamus, vencido.

Era uma máquina automática pequena, mas rendeu boas fotos. Todas tiraram fotos com suas respectivas companhias.

- Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer. Será que você pode tirar uma foto de nós três ? Faz tempo que não tiramos fotos juntos, não é galera ?

Kamus quase surtou. Milo rapidamente puxou Aioria e Kamus para junto de si.

- Claro, façam uma pose bem bonita, o que não será difícil. - a menina piscou e se afastou um pouco para enquadrar os três.

- Senhores, façam pose de gostosões. - Milo falou baixinho no ouvido dos outros dois.

- Tá me estranhando ? - perguntou Aioria se afastando um pouco.

- Confie em mim. Logo vamos ter as garotas que quisermos, apenas façam.

Aioria não entendeu, mas como falou em mulher, ele estava dentro. Como já estavam mais que atrasados, só restou a Kamus entrar no jogo e fazer pose para foto. Foi puxado pelo ombro por Milo.

Os três se prepararam para a foto, Milo ficou no centro, com os braços sobre os amigos. Aioria ficou à sua esquerda e Kamus à sua direita.

- Parecem até pop-stars. - Falou a menina, entregando a mesma a Aioria.

- Eu sei. - disse Milo, com um certo ar de convencimento.

Se despediram novamente das meninas. Já estavam longe delas quando Milo agarrou a foto da mão de Aioria e pulou na frente dos dois.

- Tá maluco Milo ? O que deu em você - Aioria elevou levemente seu cosmo com o susto.

- Calma ! Vocês sabem o que isso aqui ? - colocou a foto quase no rosto dos dois.

- Uma foto de três caras atrasados que vão ficar uns quatro meses de castigo ? - perguntou Kamus com uma careta.

- Não Kamus. - disse colocando-se novamente na frente dos dois, impedindo a passagem de ambos - É uma foto de três caras que vão arrasar na MAIS NOVA BANDA DA GRÉCIA !!

- O QUÊ ? BANDA ?! - perguntaram os outros dois sem acreditar no que ouviam.

- Claro ! As amazonas não vão resistir.

- Milo, você bateu com a cabeça ou será que aquela menina sugou o seu cérebro pela boca ?

- Aioria, Kamus, acordem ! Meninas são meninas em qualquer lugar. Você não viu como aquelas garotas estavam enlouquecidas por aqueles três viadinhos ? Se eles podem, por que a gente não poderia ?

Kamus e Aioria se entreolharam, ainda incrédulos das palavras de Milo, mas já considerando a situação. Os três jovens sorriram.

Os três vinham correndo até chegarem na entrada do Santuário. Um servo se aproximou e disse que o Mestre os aguardava.

- Agora ?

- Pediu para falarem com ele assim que chegassem.

Já passava das onze da noite. Olharam um para o outro e subiram, já esperando o pior. Tinham sido descobertos e agora iriam enfrentar a ira do Mestre. Outra vez naquela noite, a cabeça de Milo pensou rápido.

O Mestre estava sentado em sua cadeira. Shura estava ao seu lado com um ar de superioridade.

- Fechem a porta. - mandou o Mestre.

Ajoelharam-se em respeito ao Mestre. Milo nem esperou permissão para falar, pois já tinha um plano, mas não ousou levantar os olhos.

- Mestre, foi minha culpa. Temos treinado muito sem nenhum tempo de folga ou diversão. Os treinamentos têm sido árduos e sei que precisamos disso pois somos cavaleiros de Atena e não estamos aqui para nos divertir, mas se pudéssemos ter alguma coisa diferente para fazer aqui mesmo no Santuário, como estudar música, por exemplo, poderíamos montar uma pequena banda e nos divertir aqui mesmo e não ficaríamos pensando em sair para nos distrair. Com certeza renderíamos melhor nos treinos. - falou de uma vez e só então parou para respirar.

"Idiota", pensou Aioria, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Kamus arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Será que Milo estava ficando louco ?

O Mestre não respondeu nada. Levantou-se e foi andando até os garotos. Ficou ao lado de Milo. Este sentiu um tremor e apertou os olhos, esperando o golpe. Há algum tempo o Mestre já não era mais o mesmo, não tinha mais a paciência de antes e às vezes parecia até um homem bem mau.

Primeiramente o Mestre pensou em castigá-los, mas depois reconsiderou, precisava deles para seu propósito. Nem era um pedido tão absurdo assim, se fizesse essa pequena vontade deles agora, poderia exigir mais deles no futuro. Sabia que precisaria disso em breve.

Milo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levantou a cabeça para olhar para o Mestre ao seu lado.

- Música... - disse olhando para Milo - Será que os jovens só pensam nisso Shura ?

- Bem Mestre..

- Está bem - falou interrompendo Shura - podem estudar música, se isso significar um maior rendimento nos treinamentos, mas eu quero você, Shura, acompanhe e ensine os garotos. Lembro-me até que você tocava... guitarra ?

- Contrabaixo, Mestre.

- Que seja. Cuide disso, mas quero ver mais resultado nos treinamentos.

- Claro Mestre. - Shura fuzilou os três com o olhar. Odiava ser babá daqueles garotos idiotas.

- Agora saiam.

Os garotos se levantaram e se dirigiram à porta, aliviados. Aioria e Kamus saíram logo.

- Milo ?

- Sim Mestre ? - virou-se para encará-lo.

- Você está de castigo. Treinará com supervisão, durante 5 dias, sem comida ou água para se lembrar de sua desobediência. Shura, cuide do treinamento do Milo nesse período.

- Pode deixar, Mestre. - um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Shura.

Os instrumentos chegaram depois de três semanas. Milo não se continha de tanta excitação. Correu até uma guitarra negra e abraçou-a como a um bebê. Aioria sentou-se em um banquinho e com o contrabaixo sobre sua perna, arriscou algumas notas.

- O baixo é meu. Você fica com a outra guitarra, se quiser. - falando isso, Shura tirou rudemente o instrumento das mãos de Aioria.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DE GUITARRA.

- Então fique na bateria.

- EU QUERO O CONTRABAIXO !

- Aioria ? - Kamus chamou suavemente pelo amigo, colocando-se entre ele e Shura, sentindo que o cosmo de ambos estava se elevando - Provavelmente você será um melhor baterista que eu. Posso ficar com a guitarra ?

- Tem troco. - Aioria disse apontando para Shura, que deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Estou esperando, gatiiiinho. - falou fazendo biquinho.

Aioria arregalou os olhos e foi para cima do Shura. Milo, que percebera o movimento e rapidamente havia se colocado entre os dois, pois não queria que Aioria fosse castigado, levou a pior.

- Ai, Aioria - gemeu enquanto caia de joelhos, com a mão um pouco abaixo da virilha - Está querendo acabar com a minha descendência ? - e continuou a gemer.

- Você me paga, Shura.

- Aioria, você já esqueceu das garotas ? - Milo ainda falava com dificuldade, baixinho para o amigo.

Kamus observava de perto, pronto para também se colocar entre Aioria e Shura.

- Não. Desculpe - disse ajudando o Escorpiniano a se levantar. Pegou as duas baquetas e foi arrumar o banco da bateria.

- Shura, você está aqui para nos ajudar ou para atrapalhar ? Porque se for para atrapalhar, é melhor você...

- Ora Kamus, está aprendendo a ser atrevido com seu amiguinho Milo ?

- Não Shura, só estou dizendo que isso era para ser uma diversão e não um motivo para brigas.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou ser rude com o Milinho ou machucar o gatinho. - falou com voz de falsete, rindo sarcasticamente.

Aioria deu um olhar mortal a Shura, aspirou e soltou o ar pesadamente, mas não disse nada.

"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei" pensava Milo enquanto balançava a cabeça em desaprovação.

Muito a contra-gosto, Shura começara a ensinar as notas musicais aos garotos. Os garotos começaram a evoluir.

Como estava estudando vários documentos do Santuário, Kamus era quem menos se desenvolvia. O garoto achava que o motivo que tinha para aprender música era muito bobo: impressionar mulheres. "Só Milo, com os hormônios à flor da pele, poderia pensar em alguma coisa deste tipo e só o tarado do Aioria para acompanhar aquele insano." pensava.

Já treinavam constantemente e conseguiam tocar algumas músicas, mas como Milo treinava mais, era sempre ele quem fazia a guitarra principal.

Shura já estava se acostumando mais com os garotos e brigava bem menos com eles, porém continuava enérgico. De vez em quando, trazia um exercício mais difícil, só para exigir mais dos meninos. Foi justamente em um destes exercícios que "aconteceu".

Os três garotos estavam juntos, Kamus acabara de chegar, ainda estava com os cabelos molhados do banho. Shura entrou no grande salão com uma folha na mão. Era um exercício muito complicado de solo de guitarra. Disse que eles tinham um dia para aprender e que cobraria a execução do exercício, sem direito a olhar no papel, no dia seguinte.

Deixou o papel com as notas escritas e saiu. Milo sabia que quando o Capricorniano dava um prazo era bom obedecer, por isso ficou treinando até que conseguiu fazer o exercício perfeitamente. Kamus bem que tentava acompanhar, mas por uma deficiência em outros exercícios, não conseguia um rendimento tão bom mesmo acompanhando as notas no papel o tempo todo.

Já estava ficando tarde e Aioria se despediu dos outros dois, indo para sua casa.

Kamus continuava tentando finalizar o exercício no tempo e sem erros, mas estava realmente complicado. Milo tentava ajudar Kamus falando onde este estava errando, mas Kamus continuava com dificuldade para acertar.

Milo então levantou-se e ficou atrás de Kamus, que estava sentando em um banquinho.

- Kamus, não é assim que você tem que posicionar os dedos, você precisa esticar mais, para ficar mais fácil atingir as notas com a velocidade necessária - enquanto falava, abaixou, ficando com o corpo sobre o de Kamus para que pudesse segurar-lhe a mão e posicionar os dedos do amigo nas cordas, da forma correta.

- Assim ? - Kamus ainda com a mão de Milo sobre a sua virou-se para trás para encarar o amigo.

O rápido movimento fez com seus cabelos se movimentassem e que Milo sentisse o perfume que exalava do amigo. Fechou os olhos e aspirou, abriu os olhos novamente e suspirou levemente. Virou o rosto para encarar o amigo. Seus olhares se encontraram e suas bocas estavam bem próximas. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. A boca de Milo ficou seca, seu coração acelerou e sentiu um calor por todo o corpo, sua mão, ainda sobre a de Kamus tremeu levemente enquanto começava a suar. Desceu o olhar para a boca de Kamus e se sentiu atraído como para um imã. Fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, em direção a Kamus. Tudo isso ocorreu em frações de segundos.

"UM HOMEM !" seu cérebro gritou, fazendo-o cair em si. Soltou Kamus rapidamente e deu dois passos para trás. Engoliu seco. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada. Balançou a cabeça como uma negativa. "NÃO", seu cérebro gritou novamente. Devia estar ficando louco, Kamus era seu amigo, AMIGO, não amiga, não era uma menina, era um menino, e os dois eram HOMENS. Sentiu-se zonzo e fechou os olhos. Logo pensou em Afrodite, o rapaz com um jeito um tanto efeminado sempre fora motivo de piada entre ele e os amigos. Será que os deuses estavam brincando agora com Milo por suas atitudes contra Afrodite, fazendo-o sentir-se atraído por outro homem ? Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Sentiu um leve enjôo subir-lhe a garganta ao pensar que por instantes se sentira atraído por outro homem. Emitiu um som rouco.

Kamus que ainda estava paralisado, ao ouvir o amigo, levantou-se preocupado e foi até Milo, que estava um pouco abaixado, com a mão no estômago.

- Você está bem ?

- ME SOLTA. - gritou com uma voz chorosa, empurrando Kamus violentamente, jogando-o no chão.

- Calma Milo, eu só estou querendo ajudar.

- VAI AJUDAR SE FICAR LONGE DE MIM. - e saiu correndo da sala, deixando Kamus sozinho.

Chegou em sua casa com lágrima nos olhos. "Droga." - pensou - "Não sou mais criança para ficar chorando assim. Já sou um homem. Um homem. Um homem." - repetia mentalmente - "Um homem, que sente por outro homem o mesmo que sente por uma menina ?" - desta vez não pode segurar o enjôo e vomitou. "Que nojo, Milo, ficar pensando em outro homem" entrou, tomou um bom banho e saiu escondido. Precisava esquecer toda esta loucura, e para isso só tinha um remédio: mulheres.

-oOo-

Milo agora olhava a foto tristemente. Sentiu-se culpado. Sabia o que Kamus estava sentindo. Até ele, Milo, um dia já tinha sido intolerante com este tipo de relacionamento. Suspirou. Levantou-se da cama, abriu toda a cortina e olhou novamente pela janela. A chuva ainda caia bem forte. A entrada da casa de Aquário continuava vazia.

Sentou-se novamente na cama, sua barriga roncou, sentiu fome. Não queria mais comer frutas. Teria que sair e enfrentar seus medos.

Começou a se trocar. Antes de sair, olhou para a cama desarrumada e viu no meio de suas recordações uma foto muito estranha, Milo estava de costas, subindo a escadaria em direção à casa Touro, completamente pelado !

Ao vê-la, desatou a rir, riu tão forte que sentia espasmos em sua barriga, quase chegou a cair da cama. Enxugando as lágrimas e parando as risadas se lembrou daquele dia...

-oOo-

Recordações - Foto: O Jogo de cartas

A Batalha contra Hades já tinha acabado há um bom tempo. Os cavaleiros, já ressuscitados, estavam em suas casas.

Aioria, Milo, Mu e Shaka haviam combinado de jogar pôquer. Enquanto se vestia, Milo sorria, sabia bem o tipo de jogo que os amigos estavam armando para aquela tarde.

Sentiu um cosmo conhecido próximo à porta do seu quarto.

- Pode entrar. - disse ao recém chegado.

Milo vestia uma bermuda, uma regata e estava com uma camiseta na mão.

- Onde vai ? - Kamus chegou e sentou-se em uma confortável cadeira.

- Jogar pôquer. Quer participar ?

- Não sou muito bom jogador.

- Que ótimo. - disse analisando o amigo de cima a baixo.

- Por quê ?

- Nada. Estou só brincando.

- O que você está aprontando Milo ?

- Nada Kamus. - falou com um ar inocente - Vai querer participar ?

- Posso ir só para olhar.

Voltou a olhar maliciosamente para Kamus, depois, afastou os pensamentos e abrindo a gaveta, jogou um par de meias e uma camiseta regata para Kamus.

- Toma, coloca.

- Milo, eu já estou de meias, para quê eu vou querer outras ?

- É melhor colocar estas por cima.

- Milo..

- Vai por mim Kamus, você não vai se arrepender.

Achou que era mais uma armação do Escorpiniano mas resolveu aceitar a brincadeira. Calçou as meias por cima da que estava, tirou a camiseta e colocou a regata por baixo. Percebeu que Milo acompanhava seus movimentos.

- Não vai colocar ? - apontou para a camiseta que Milo deixara cair no chão, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do amigo.

- Hã ? Ah.. Claro. - abaixou-se e pegou a camiseta, mas sem desviar os olhos do Aquariano.

- Vamos ?

- Vamos.

Na casa de Mu, Shaka e Aioria já haviam chegado. Conversavam animadamente.

Quando Aioria viu Kamus entrando, começou a gargalhar.

- Você não presta Escorpião ! Tá querendo ver o Kamus pelado ?

Kamus olhou para Milo sem entender. Quando viu que Milo fazia sinal para Aioria ficar quieto, caiu em si. Ficou irritado, seu cosmo subiu um pouco. Todos os cavaleiros sentiram frio.

- Calma Kamus, eu perguntei se você queria vir, lembra ? - Milo já falou dando alguns passos para trás e esfregando os braços com as mãos.

- Mas você NÃO disse que era strip-poquer ! - falou um tanto exasperado.

Aproximou-se de Kamus e colocou a mão sob o queixo de Kamus, fazendo-o se assustar. Aproximou-se vagarosamente do ouvido do Aquariano.

- Não se preocupe - disse baixinho. Virou-se e foi em direção à mesa com um andar sedutor - se você ficar pelado.. - virou-se para encarar Kamus, olhando de cima a baixo - eu protejo você .- deu um risinho maroto enquanto piscava para o amigo.

Kamus cruzou os braços. Milo queria brincar, não queria ? Iria ver se conseguiria aguentar, então.

- Ah! Sei. Tá querendo me retribuir o dia em que eu tomei conta de você enquanto você estava pelado ?

Milo estacou. Arregalou os olhos, engoliu seco, ficou vermelho.

- Como é que é ? - Aioria já se levantou apressadamente, em direção a Kamus.

- Kamus, por favor, por Athena, por Zeus, CALE A BOCA. Não diga nada ! - Milo voltou correndo e ajoelhou-se aos pés do amigo, segurando-lhe a mão e fazendo drama.

- Agora vai ter que contar ! - Mu e Aioria já cercavam Kamus.

- Bem... acho melhor perguntarem para o Milo - Kamus livrou-se das mãos do amigo e sentou calmamente na mesa, deixando o outro ainda de joelhos.

- Kamus... por favor.. - a voz de Milo era suplicante

- Corta essa Milo, acha que a gente não te conhece ? Você está louco para contar. - Aioria ajudou Milo a se levantar.

- Caramba, mui amigos vocês, hein ? Nem para se compadecerem do meu drama. - Milo levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá, a princípio, parecia estar emburrado, depois exibiu um enorme sorriso - Ok, eu conto, até porque acho melhor EU contar a MINHA versão, não é Kamus ?

- Fique à vontade, mon ami - Kamus sorria, já se lembrando do ocorrido.

Milo levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se na mesa. Todos os outros sentaram também e ficaram com os olhares fixos nele.

- Bom, vocês se lembram daquele dia em que eu e o Deba fomos até aquele restaurante mexicano ?

- Aquele que tem aquelas meninas gostosas vestidas a caráter ?

- Esse mesmo Aioria. Bem, eu e o Deba comemos umas comidas típicas bem carregadas de pimenta e claro, para completar, pedimos a novidade da casa: tequila com licor de gengibre.

- Nossa, você teve coragem de pagar para tomar isso ? - Shaka falou visivelmente incomodado.

- Não só pagamos, como tomamos uma garrafa inteirinha. O pior é que o Deba já estava um pouco acostumado com bebidas fortes, como aquela que ele trouxe do Brasil, como é mesmo o nome Mu ?

- Pinga.

- É, isso mesmo, só que eu não estava tão acostumado assim e acabei ficando um pouco mal e saí um pouquinho da linha.

- Imagine se tivesse saído muito.

Milo olhou para Kamus e corou novamente.

- Continua Milo, agora não para. Se você ficou sem palavras uma segunda vez, depois que o Kamus falou, é porque a coisa É BOA MESMO. - Aioria já falava mais alto, pela empolgação.

Milo tomou fôlego e continuou.

- Bom, o Deba teve que praticamente me carregar até a casa dele. Nisso, o Kamus estava vindo da casa do Mu, com um livro na mão.

- O Deba pediu para eu levar este moleque bêbado aqui - Kamus apontou para Milo - até a casa dele.

- E você levou ?

- Levar, levou, só que eu dei tanto trabalho para subir as escadas até Escorpião, que o Kamus acabou deixando o livro do Mu cair e estragar a capa. - Milo ria enquanto falava.

Mu não fez uma cara muito boa.

- Pelo menos reconhece que me deu trabalho, já é alguma coisa.

- Reconhecer que te deu trabalho não fez o meu livro se consertar.

- Desculpa Mu, eu já te dei outro não dei ?

- Deu Milo. - falou contrariado.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, o Kamus me levou até em casa e me enfiou em baixo do chuveiro, eu só me lembro de estar queimando por dentro, tanto pela pimenta, quanto pela tequila com gengibre.

- Não antes de você quase vomitar em mim metade do que tinha comido, né Milo ? - Kamus perguntou em tom de desaprovação.

- Você vai deixar eu contar ou não ?

- Se eu deixar você contar, você vai omitir tudo o que não te interessa, não é ?

- Tudo bem, quando achar necessário, pode interromper, mon ami - Milo falou, imitando o francês.

Todos riram.

- Voltando, eu me enfiei debaixo dos lençóis e estava me sentindo péssimo, estava quente, tremendo e com muita falta de ar, mas mesmo assim, eu consegui dormir. De repente, eu acordei e o Kamus estava do meu lado e eu levei um tremendo susto...

- Kamus, você se aproveitou do Milo bêbado ? - Aioria perguntou indignado.

- Peraí Milo, você está pulando um grande pedaço e está me deixando com má fama. Explica isso direito.

- Ah, é ? Então conta como aconteceu, só não vale mentir - Milo falou com um ar tão sério que fez com todos caíssem na risada.

- Milo, Milo, você realmente é ótimo - Kamus enxugava as lágrimas. - posso contar como realmente aconteceu ?

- Pode Kamus, até porque se você não contar, acho que nem dorme hoje a noite.

- Se você não quiser, eu não conto - Kamus falou olhando seriamente nos olhos de Milo.

- Pode contar, afinal, estamos entre amigos. - levantou-se de repente, apontando o dedo para cada um dos presentes - É bom mesmo que eu esteja entre amigos, porque se isso sair daqui, vocês vão sentir as 15 picadas do Escorpião. - sentou-se novamente olhando seriamente para os outros quatro.

- Calma, Milo, não vamos falar nada, somos amigos. - Aioria tentava acalmar o Escorpiniano passando a mão em seu ombro.

- Ok - Milo falou, piscando para os amigos, deixando claro que era brincadeira - pode continuar Kamus.

Mais risadas.

- Bom - começou Kamus - depois que eu tirei ele do banho, deitei ele na cama, ainda pelado, e fui procurar uma roupa para ele, mas ele logo se enfiou debaixo do lençol e ficou tremendo. Joguei um edredom por cima dele, apaguei a luz e fui saindo do quarto, mas ele me chamou de volta e pediu para eu deitar com ele, pois ele não queria ficar sozinho, então...

- Como é que é ? Que viadagem é essa Milo ? - Aioria questionou o amigo.

- Peraí que eu posso explicar. Eu não me lembro de ter pedido para o Kamus ficar, - na verdade lembrava-se muito bem, mas não podia admitir isso para os amigos, ainda mais para Kamus - mas como eu estava muito mal - olhou para Kamus esperando uma confirmação, este assentiu afirmativamente - pode até ser, que eu realmente tenha pedido para Ele ficar comigo.

- Bom, o fato é que você realmente pediu para que eu ficasse, mas como você quase tinha vomitado em mim, eu fiquei com receio e achei melhor ficar sentado na cama ao invés de deitado. Assim, eu fiquei sentado, com as pernas debaixo do lençol, lendo o livro do Mu. Acho que eu acabei cochilando e estava sonhando com uma garota muito bonita, aí, eu senti uma mão no meu joelho, que foi deslizando pela minha perna, subindo. Admito que fiquei excitado, mas - Kamus fez sinal para que os amigos boquiabertos não falassem nada antes dele continuar - eu abri os olhos lentamente e quando eu vi que era o Milo que estava com a mão na minha perna, eu gritei.

Todos, ainda de boca aberta, olharam de Kamus, para Milo. Este, que estava com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, tirou as mãos e se defendeu prontamente.

- CALMA TODO MUNDO ! Eu estava FORA de mim e NÃO sabia que era o KAMUS que estava do meu lado. Mas quando Ele gritou, eu tomei um susto TÃO grande que me joguei para o outro lado da cama e caí no chão, ficando enroscado no lençol. Aí... - Milo parou de falar e desatou a rir.

- Fala Milo - insistiu Mu.

Mas Milo não conseguia falar, só rir e apontar para Kamus. Foi a vez do Aquariano ficar vermelho, lembrando do ocorrido.

- Aí.. Ele.. - ria e apontava para Kamus, que estava ficando quase roxo de vergonha - foi tentar me ajudar a levantar... só que estava TÃO excitado... - Milo parou para tomar ar - que eu gelei e pensei "tô fu...." - e recomeçou a rir sem parar, seguido pelos outros.

- Literalmente, né ? - Aioria completou e todos riram mais ainda.

- O pior de tudo, é que ele não deixava eu tocar nele... - Kamus falou gargalhando - mas eu estava ficando preocupado, pois ele começou a ficar com muita falta de ar e puxava o ar rapidamente, arfando, fazendo um barulho que já estava me deixando louco. - falou rindo mais ainda.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ, imaginem a cena: o Milo pelado, no chão, tentando fugir, sem conseguir respirar, o Kamus excitado, em cima dele, tentando levantá-lo, HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ, que loucura !! - Aioria quase nem conseguia falar, de tanto que ria.

- Aí como eu não parava, esse viadinho do Kamus teve uma FELIZ idéia ! Fez uma espécie de algema de gelo e prendeu minha mãos e meus pés, me levantou do chão, pelado, é importante lembrar, e me jogou na cama. Aí que eu pensei "agora sim é que eu tô fu...., o Kamus vai me comer à força e ainda é chegado em S&M" - Todos caíram na risada, menos Shaka.

- E precisa falar deste jeito Milo ?

- Qual é Shaka ? - questionou Milo parando um pouco de rir - Estamos só entre homens aqui.

- E viadinho é força de expressão. - lembrou Kamus

- E depois - continuou Milo - você nem é TÃO puro assim né ?

Novamente, todos riram, desta vez, até o Shaka.

- Tudo bem, estamos só entre homens.

Depois Milo iria entender o porquê da reação de Shaka.

- Cara, não tinha o que fazer, aí é que eu não conseguia respirar mesmo.

- E como você consegui se acalmar ? - perguntou Mu.

- Na verdade, eu falei para ele se acalmar pois eu não ia machucá-lo e ainda ameacei deixá-lo preso e pelado para sempre. - enquanto os outros três riam desesperadamente, Kamus sorriu e deu uma piscada de leve para Milo, voltando o olhar aos outros amigos, rindo gostosamente com eles.

O Escorpiniano lembrou-se exatamente daquele momento. Não tinha sido bem como Kamus havia falado. O Aquariano havia sentado ao seu lado na cama e puxado o lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu, com uma das mãos segurava gentilmente seu rosto, fazendo Milo encará-lo, enquanto afagava seus cabelos com a outra mão e falava suavemente para que ficasse calmo pois não iria machucá-lo, mas se continuasse daquele jeito, teria que deixá-lo preso por mais tempo, até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Milo começara a se acalmar. Sua respiração já estava mais controlada. De fato, se sentira muito bem pela forma gentil com que o amigo o havia tratado. Sentia algo diferente pelo outro e não queria que Ele o tomasse à força, por isso ficara com medo, mas isso nunca poderia dizer a Kamus. Acalmara-se completamente, sentindo os toques suaves do amigo em seus cabelos.

Milo ficou olhando para Kamus e sorrindo, alheio ao mundo externo e às risadas dos amigos, fascinado por aquele homem. Já não brigava mais consigo mesmo para fingir que não sentia nada por outro homem. Sentia mesmo. Tinha que esconder isso dos outros, mas não podia mentir para si mesmo. Esconder, mentir. O sorriso murchou em seus lábios. Sabia que nunca poderia dizer a Kamus o que sentia por Ele. Tentara abordar o assunto com Kamus algumas vezes mas o amigo não parecia concordar muito com isso. Ainda tinha o agravante dos outros também serem um pouco contra.

Ainda se lembrava do que Kamus havia dito certa vez quando estavam vários cavaleiros reunidos, inclusive Afrodite e tocaram neste assunto. Aioria começara "Pra mim é tudo viado. O cara que sai com um outro cara ou o cara que sai com homens e mulheres" "E o que você tem contra eles ?" Afrodite perguntara, "Nada. Desde que fiquem bem longe de mim." "E você seria amigo de um ?" "Não somos amigos ?" todos haviam dado risada, inclusive Afrodite. Apesar de rir, em seu interior, Milo sabia que os dois não eram tão amigos assim, aliás, enquanto ria, notou algo estranho, todos os cavaleiros estavam sentados mais ou menos próximos, mas TODOS estavam LONGE de Afrodite.

Shura perguntara a Kamus, chamando a atenção de Milo, "E você Kamus, que é francês, teria coragem de assumir um relacionamento com outro homem ?" "Nunca Shura. Podem falar o que quiserem, mas o relacionamento entre dois homens não é uma coisa natural. Além disso, qual deve ser a graça em gostar de alguém e ter que esconder sempre ? Esse tipo de relacionamento está fadado ao fracasso." "Se os dois fossem muito amigos, você acha que daria certo ? E se acabasse, continuariam amigos depois disso ?" Shura insistira em perguntar a Kamus, mas era para Milo que ele olhava. O Escorpiniano tinha sentido um frio percorrer o corpo. Ele sabia. "Claro que não. Não importa o quanto amigos fossem, não aguentariam a pressão externa, acabariam com certeza e aí, seria uma amizade morta. Não valeria a pena." "...uma amizade morta. Não valeria a pena, não valeria a pena, não valeria a pena" aquelas palavras ficaram batendo insistentemente na mente do Escorpiniano. Milo se sentira péssimo. Tinha desde então dois medos: nunca conseguir uma resposta de seus sentimentos por Kamus e ainda perder a amizade que tanto prezava. Com todos estes pensamentos, ficou mais triste ainda.

- Milo, Milo ? - Shaka que estava ao lado do Escorpiniano, sacudia-se levemente o ombro - Está tudo bem ? Você ficou tão triste de repente.

- Não se preocupe, nós não vamos contar nada. - completou Mu

- Espero que não esteja chateado pelo jeito que eu falei com você. - disse Shaka com ar de preocupado.

- Não, Shaka. É bobeira minha. Chega de conversa, né ? - falou pegando as cartas que estavam no centro da mesa e embaralhando - Vamos ao jogo senhores. - voltou a exibir um sorriso, piscando para os amigos e deixando-os mais tranquilos, mas por dentro estava se sentindo em pedaços.

Jogaram algumas partidas. Kamus realmente não era bom de pôquer e não conseguia ganhar nenhuma rodada. Milo era quem mais ganhava, seguido de Aioria e Mu. Apesar disso, rapidamente Milo ficou apenas de bermuda e com um dos pares de meia. Já havia tirado a camisa, a camiseta, os sapatos e um dos dois pares de meia. Pelas regras do jogo, quem ganhava escolhia alguém para tirar a roupa e Aioria e Mu não estava perdoando o Escorpiniano. Milo também não estava em um dia de benevolência e resolveu descontar em Shaka. Bem que gostaria de ver Kamus sem roupas, mas não na frente de todo mundo.

- O primeiro a ficar pelado vai ter que desfilar.

- Legal !!

- Legal para você né Mu, afinal tudo indica que eu serei o primeiro a ficar pelado.

- Isso se você não tirar toda a minha roupa primeiro, não é Milo ?

Rindo, os cinco rapazes continuaram o jogo, até que na próxima vitória, Aioria mudou a estratégia e ele e Mu começaram a tirar a roupa do Aquariano.

- Assim não vale, vocês estão roubando. Estão jogando juntos.

- Não entendi Milo, enquanto estávamos tirando a SUA roupa, você não estava reclamando, agora que passamos para o Kamye, você está se incomodando ?

Milo pensou rápido.

- Claro ! Fui eu quem convenceu Ele a vir, já sabendo o que ia rolar, e se Ele fica bravo por estar pelado e resolve congelar meus descentes ?

- Obrigado por declarar publicamente que você queria me sacanear. - falou rindo.

- Desculpa Kamus, mas eu não resisti. Você é tão certinho, que eu achei que seria bom para você se distrair de vez em quando. - riu e piscou para o amigo.

- Ficando pelado ? - Kamus balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda rindo, não acreditando na cara de pau do amigo.

- Bem...

- Quatro ases. Ganhei. Kamus, a próxima peça.

- AIORIA.

- O que é Milo, eu ganhei mesmo, olha só ! - e mostrava as cartas para o amigo.

Milo não queria que isso acontecesse. Até que queria que Kamus ficasse pelado, mas não no meio dos outros amigos. E se Milo ficasse excitado por ver Kamus então ? Seria um desastre.

- Espera Kamus. - fez sinal para o amigo não se mexer. Kamus já estava de bermuda e com apenas uma meia. - Vamos fazer uma equipe. Eu e o Mu contra vocês três. Quem ficar pelado primeiro paga um castigo.

- Beleza, só que o Kamus fica com você e o Mu, comigo, ou você acha que eu não percebi que é uma jogada para você despir o Shaka e o Kamus ficar numa boa ?

- Deixa o Mu ficar comigo.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Não esquenta Milo, a gente ganha deles. - Kamus falou passando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Ok. Mesmo assim, você ainda tem uma peça para tirar Kamus.

- Tudo bem.

Depois de mais algumas rodadas, Aioria estava com três peças de roupas, Mu com duas e Shaka, Milo e Kamus com uma só.

- Tenho três reis e dois dez.

- Você ganhou Shaka.

- Ganhei ?

- GANHOU !!

- Não ganhou, NÃO.

- Não ganhei ?

- GANHOU !

- NÃO GANHOU !

Shaka que estava entre Mu e Milo, ora olhava para um ora para outro. Enquanto Milo estava distraído, Aioria tirou as cartas de sua mão, olhou e jogou na mesa. Milo não tinha nada.

- O Shaka ganhou.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO !

- Sinto muito Milo, mas eu realmente quero ver você pagando esse castigo, vai ser muito engraçado.

O Leonino se aproximou de Shaka e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Shaka, por favor, é você quem vai dar o castigo. Seja benevolente. - Milo ajoelhou-se ao lado de Shaka e deitou sua cabeça nas pernas do amigo.

- Benevolência, o caramba ! - disse Shaka se levantando - Eu já fui muito bonzinho com você, vai tirando logo a roupa e sem reclamar. Pode tirar, e com desfile.

- DESFILE, DESFILE ! - gritavam Mu e Aioria. Shaka começou a ajudar no coro.

- Tudo bem. - disse Milo se levantando - Eu sei que vocês não resistem a esse corpinho sarado. - enquanto falava, escorregava a mão pelo corpo, sensualmente.

- UUUUUUUUUUH UUUUUUUUUH ! Convencido ! - os amigos vaiavam e jogavam as cartas nele.

- Shaka, você conquistou, você leva. Pode fazer as honras. - Aioria apontava para Milo que já estava parado, só de cueca no meio da sala.

Shaka se levantou, passou por trás de Mu, colocando discretamente a mão no ombro o amigo e passando-a até o outro ombro, sobre o cabelo de Mu, gesto que não passou desapercebido pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Bem Milo, desculpe, mas jogo é jogo.

Shaka ficou por trás do Escorpiniano, segurou a cueca de cada lado e foi descendo devagar. Milo tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Pronto Milo. Agora você vai ter que ir até a casa de Touro e voltar, sem correr.

- O QUÊ ? TÁ MALUCO ? DE JEITO NENHUM. - balançava a cabeça em negativa enquanto escondia a nudez com as mãos.

- Tudo bem, então o Mu vai tirar toda a roupa do Kamus e teletransportar você e ele para a Arena.

- Você não faria isso, né Muzinho ?

O tibetano sorria, impassível.

- Mu ?!

- ...

- DROGA !! Tudo bem. Eu apostei, eu pago. - e dirigiu-se para a saída da casa de Áries com os outros quatro, rindo muito atrás dele.

- Posso pelo menos ir correndo ? - perguntou suplicante.

- Não.

- Por favor Shakinha !

Mu encostou em Shaka e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem Milo. Pode voltar correndo.

- Você vai ver quando me pedir alguma coisa, seu loiro tingido.

Shaka deu os ombros.

Milo olhou a escadaria "Parece mais longa do que antes" pensou, e começou a subir. Subiu de três em três degraus. Chegou no último degrau, virou-se e desceu correndo, cobrindo-se com a mão. Passou pelos amigos como uma bala, pegou a bermuda e vestiu. Mu estava deitado no chão e Aioria ajoelhado de tanto rirem. Kamus mal conseguia respirar e Shaka estava reclamando da dor na barriga, de tanto dar risada.

Uma semana depois, Milo saia de sua casa com uma maçã na mão. Estava atrasado e não ia passar no refeitório para comer. Encontrou com Saga, que subia até o templo da Deusa. Assim que este o viu, começou a rir.

- Aí em Milo, com certeza você ganhar o prêmio de atleta do ano. Só tenha cuidado para não pegar uma gripe. - continuou a subir, rindo ainda.

Milo que não entendeu nada, deu os ombros. Continuou a descer a escada. Próximo à casa de Libra notou um cartaz de cor chamativa. Tinha alguma coisas escrita e uma foto colada no centro do cartaz. Aproximou-se. Gelou.

Era uma cartolina em laranja vibrante. Havia uma foto no meio. Escrito sobre a foto estava "Atleta do ano". A foto mostrava Milo de costas, pelado, subindo a escadaria até o tempo de Touro.

- FILHOS DA P..., DESGRAÇADOS ! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS !!!

O grito de Milo ecoou por todo o Santuário.

-oOo-

Depois desta lembrança, sentiu-se mais animado. Acabou de se trocar e pensou mais uma vez na descoberta da foto do "atleta". "O Saga até que foi discreto ao encontrar comigo", pensou. "Saga". Os pensamentos de Milo foram até dois dias antes. Curiosamente, no décimo terceiro templo, seu guardião lembrava-se da mesma coisa.

Milo saiu de casa, recebendo toda a chuva em seu corpo.

Continua . . .

(.) S&M - Sadomasoquismo

Próximo capítulo - Kamus reflete sobre os últimos acontecimentos com Milo. Este decide enfrentar seus medos e sai ao encontro de Kamus.

Milo relembra fatos ligados à apresentação da banda em um show.

Críticas,comentários ou sugestões. erika.patty 

Nota da autora: Esta fic faz referência à banda formada na fic "Cavaleiros Rock Star" da Somoyo.

Somoyo, obrigada pela gentileza de não se incomodar que eu mencione alguns dos integrantes da banda tocando os mesmos instrumentos :)


	3. Fotos Cap II Demonstrando o potencial

Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial

Nota da autora: Este capítulo foi modificado para atender às determinações do site Fanfiction Net, já que não é mais permitido exibir letras de música nas fics. Caso desejem receber a versão na íntegra, por favor, entrem em contato. Obrigada.

No capítulo anterior, Milo revê fotos com os cavaleiros de Ouro e lembra-se da primeira vez que sentiu algo por Kamus.

...Depois desta lembrança, sentiu-se mais animado. Acabou de se trocar e pensou mais uma vez na descoberta da foto do "atleta". "O Saga até que foi discreto ao encontrar comigo", pensou. "Saga". Os pensamentos de Milo foram até dois dias antes. Curiosamente, no décimo terceiro templo, seu guardião lembrava-se da mesma coisa.

Milo saiu de casa, recebendo toda a chuva em seu corpo.

Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial

Kamus terminara de colocar seu almoço no prato e começava a comer. Estava aborrecido e sem fome, por isso começara a cozinhar tão tarde. O Aquariano preferia cozinhar em casa a ter que almoçar com todos os outros cavaleiros.

Às vezes ficava mais sociável, mas nunca seria como Milo, que precisava de gente a seu redor. "Mesmo que seja apenas para se exibir e ser o centro das atenções !" pensou se aborrecendo mais ainda.

"Droga" pensou "Porque mesmo Você sendo tão impulsivo, irresponsável, egoísta, infantil e debochado, eu não consigo te tirar da mente ?"

Encostou-se na cadeira um pouco irritado e parou de comer, o Escorpiniano tinha também outro dom, o de tirá-lo do sério. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos há dois dias...

-oOo-

Kamus, Saga e Shura, coincidentemente o mesmo trio que se unira na Batalha contra Hades, estavam junto da Deusa, tratando assuntos administrativos do Santuário e da Fundação.

Milo tinha ido até a casa do francês e tinha ficado à vontade, sem sapato e sem camisa e ficara deitado na cama de Kamus lendo um livro. A presença de Milo no quarto de Kamus não teria sido tão problemática assim, se ao terminarem os trabalhos, Saga não tivesse pedido um livro emprestado ao francês.

Os três chegaram à casa de Kamus e ele convidou-os para entrarem. Shura não quis entrar, alegando que tinha algumas coisas para fazer, o que Kamus encarou numa boa, pois desde a Batalha contra Hades que ele e o Capricorniano já eram um pouco mais próximos, esquecendo as diferenças que tiveram na época de adolescência e juventude.

Kamus pediu para Saga entrar e o conduziu até a biblioteca. Estavam distraídos, falando de métodos para alavancar os negócios do Santuário, quando ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto.

Saga havia se concentrado e percebido um cosmo conhecido e não-agressivo, alertando Kamus. Os dois foram até o quarto e encontraram Milo. A cama estava desarrumada, havia um grande livro de astronomia sobre a cama, Milo estava descalço e sem camisa.

- Oi Saga, tudo bem ? - cumprimentou o Geminiano - Oi Kamus, e aí ? - falou com seu jeito jovial.

Saga ficou um pouco sem graça ao encontrar Milo no quarto de Kamus, ainda mais sem camisa e com a cama desarrumada, mas nem teve tempo de falar nada, porque Kamus elevara seu cosmo assim que vira a cena.

Os outros dois sentiram frio. Kamus ficara furioso.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI ?

- Calma, só vim falar com você.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE ESTÁ NA SUA CASA ?

- Kamus, eu acho que não tem motivo para você ficar desse jeito, eu apenas...

- CALA A BOCA ! - Kamus estava realmente transtornado.

- Peraí Kamus, agora você passou dos limites. - Milo falou já um tanto bravo.

- Eu REALMENTE não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo. EU passei dos limites ? EU ? - o Escorpiniano tentou falar, mas Kamus não deixou - Pois se você quer saber Milo, você não passa de um folgado infantil, que não tem respeito algum pelas pessoas, para entrar na casa delas assim, sem ser convidado. - falou bufando e elevando ainda mais o cosmo.

- Como é que é ? - Milo perguntava sem acreditar na reação de Kamus.

- Calma Kamus, o garoto pode até ser um pouco inconseqüente, mas não é mal intencionado.

- Garoto ? Melhor chamá-lo de CRIANÇA. É isso que ele é. Não passa de uma criancinha mimada que todos fingem não ver seus erros por gostarem do seu jeitinho "cativante". - falara com deboche.

Milo aumentou o cosmo. Odiava ser repreendido por Kamus na frente dos outros. Fechara os olhos e cerrara os punhos, respirara pesadamente, pegando sua camiseta e calçados, passara feito uma flecha por Kamus e Saga.

-oOo-

"O que aquele... aquele irresponsável inconseqüente pensou que estava fazendo ? Será que Ele queria que TODOS descobrissem que estamos juntos ?"

Kamus gostava da companhia de Milo, mas a imaturidade do grego já estava excedendo os limites. O Escorpiniano sabia muito bem que Kamus não tolerava este tipo de atitude e que não queria de jeito nenhum que descobrissem sobre os dois. Tinha receio de manchar sua imagem de cavaleiro.

"O que a Deusa vai pensar ? Que sou um maníaco desajustado ? E Hyoga ? Que sou fraco e incompetente para ser um Mestre ? O que os outros cavaleiros vão pensar ? Que os enganei o tempo todo, me preocupando mais com outro HOMEM do que com a deusa, fingindo não ser homo..." não conseguia pronunciar a palavra, dava-lhe arrepios.

Sempre recriminara Afrodite e agora... não queria passar pelo mesmo que o Pisciano passava, agüentando dia após dia o desprezo de uns e o escárnio de outros. Realmente Afrodite era um cavaleiro muito forte, pois era preciso muito controle emocional para agüentar tudo isso.

"Droga Milo ! Como você é moleque ! Será que é tão estúpido que não percebe o risco em que nos colocou ?"

Seu cosmo se alterou com o aborrecimento e acabou congelando o garfo, não teve a intenção, porém estava tão irritado que fez mais força no objeto. O garfo espatifou-se.

Milo chegava no refeitório que estava vazio, a não ser por duas servas que arrumavam a cozinha.

- Milo ! Está ensopado. Por que não pediu à Diana para que levássemos sua refeição em casa ? Pode ficar doente assim.

Ilana era uma das servas mais antigas do Santuário, sempre esteve presente na vida dos garotos. Milo lembrava-se que ela sempre o deixava lamber a panela de doces e várias vezes encobertava suas travessuras. Gostava muito dela e o sentimento era recíproco, na verdade, a senhora era como uma mãe para Milo. Quando pequeno, sempre que se machucava, fazia-se de forte na frente dos outros, mas era no colo da serva que derramava suas lágrimas.

- Boa tarde Ilana. - aproximou-se da velha senhora, beijando sua testa. - Nossa ! Quanta preocupação ! Acho que quando eu ficar mais velho, vou querer casar com você. - falou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto analisava a senhora de cima a baixo.

- Humf ! Você só tem tamanho, não é filho ? Com tanta moça bonita você quer casar com uma velha ? - enquanto falava pegou uma toalha fazendo Milo se sentar e começou a secá-lo.

- Mas eu não quero uma moça bonita. - falou sorrindo e jogando um olhar sedutor à serva.

- Eu sei.

A declaração da velha senhora fez o grego ficar sério. Como ela podia saber que NÃO QUERIA uma MOÇA ? Ilana notou a mudança de semblante do rapaz.

- Você precisa é de uma mãe, de alguém que tome conta de você o tempo todo, que te ouça, te faça carinho, que te faça sentir protegido e que te leve um leite quentinho na cama, estou errada ?

Milo continuava mudo e olhava para baixo. Estava sentimentalmente muito frágil. Seus olhos começaram a encher de água.

"Droga" pensou. "Não posso chorar, sou um cavaleiro e sou homem. Um homem não fica fazendo estas coisas em público". Duas lágrimas correram de seus olhos azuis, uma de cada lado do rosto, juntando-se à água da chuva.

A serva não o viu chorar, mas conhecia-o muito bem, não se importou com o fato do "menino" estar encharcado e abraçou-o ternamente. Milo abraçou a cintura da serva.

Olhou para a entrada do refeitório e pensou em Kamus. Sabia que o francês estava bravo com ele.

Milo estava com medo. Medo de encontrá-lo, medo de brigar com Ele, medo de perdê-lo para sempre.

Um soluço sacudiu seu corpo. Apertou ainda mais o abraço, a velha senhora afagava sua cabeça.

- Meu menininho, tão jovem e com tantas cicatrizes no coração, não é ? - sentiu outro soluço estremecendo o corpo do Escorpiniano.

Soltou-se do abraço e sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade pela idade, na frente do jovem, no longo banco de madeira. Enxugou-lhe a face e levantou-lhe o rosto com a mão.

- Meu anjinho. Você cresceu tão rápido e ficou um jovem muito bonito. Eu sei que sou velha e que os jovens não gostam de conselhos, mas vou falar como uma mãe e conselho de mãe a gente sempre ouve.

Milo olhou para a senhora atentamente.

- Não fique guardando este sofrimento filho. Você está sempre se mostrando tão feliz para todo mundo e eu sei que muitas vezes é mentira, que você só está fingindo uma felicidade aparente... - parou de falar. As lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Milo e o garoto soluçava em silêncio.

Milo não agüentou a revelação. Era a mais pura verdade. Sempre fora uma pessoa que demonstrara grande alegria interior, o que sempre contagiava os demais, porém, embora sempre se mostrasse acessível e extrovertido, na verdade, guardava seus verdadeiros sentimentos no fundo do seu ser.

Intimamente tinha um pouco de insegurança e esta fragilidade era escondida através de alguns recursos.

A primeira postura que sempre adotava frente aos inimigos, era a de arrogância. Com um sorriso debochado no rosto, menosprezava-os, fazendo-os acreditarem que eram inferiores. Isso também fazia ele próprio acreditar que era superior e conseguir vencer.

Quando estava triste, fingia estar alegre, pois não gostava de demonstrar suas fraquezas. Não apenas porque era um cavaleiro, mas fazia parte de sua personalidade, ser misterioso, jogar com os outros, às vezes até manipulá-los, sem que notassem, escondendo sua fragilidade, erguendo uma aparência de fortaleza em torno de si.

Entristeceu-se por perceber que, em grande parte do tempo, fingia.

Fingir. Até quando teria que fingir ? Até quando teria que fingir que ele e Kamus eram apenas amigos e que não sentia nada pelo Aquariano ? Até quando teria que fingir para a deusa ? Fingir para os amigos ? Fingir para a sociedade ? Até quando ?

Mais lágrimas vieram a seus olhos e sentiu o coração apertar. Soluçava nos braços de Ilana.

- O que quero dizer, meu menininho, é que você também tem direito de ficar triste e de chorar. - afagava o cabelo cacheado do jovem enquanto falava.

"Direito ?" pensou Milo "Sou um cavaleiro, não tenho este direito !. Tenho que estar sempre firme, sempre forte, sempre atento, para encarar todos os obstáculos, qualquer que seja, para defender a deusa, mesmo que isso signifique..."

A batalha de Hades veio à sua mente. Lembrou-se do ódio que sentiu Dele, não pelo que havia ocorrido com Shaka ou por vê-lo na posição proibida, mas pelo ciúme que sentiu ao ver que depois de tudo que passaram juntos, não era ao seu lado que Ele estava, mas ao lado do Capricorniano, que tanto os desprezara.

Claro que os cavaleiros de ouro eram ensinados a lidar com os sentimentos, sabiam que isso poderia ser a ruína em uma luta, pois poderiam perder a concentração, mas naquele dia, não conseguira conter sua ira.

Agora, não conseguia conter sua tristeza.

Sentiu o peito apertar e as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto. Precisava ser forte, não podia deixar isso acontecer, era um cavaleiro e tinha que se portar como tal. Enxugou as lágrimas com força.

- Ilana, os homens, ainda mais os cavaleiros, não podem ser dar a este luxo de chorar. Temos deveres para com... - falou com a voz embargada.

- Eu já ouvi muito essa historia de que "homem não chora" e também já ouvi muito dizerem que os Cavaleiros de Atena não devem expressar sentimentos de fraqueza. - disse a serva interrompendo-o - Isso é tudo bobagem.

Milo calou-se e ficou olhando para baixo.

- Todos estão errados, meu anjo, vocês são de carne e osso. Homem chora sim, só que chora só por muita tristeza ou por uma felicidade extrema, diferente da mulher, que chora por qualquer coisa. - a serva já estava chorando - Se você está chorando, filho, é porque tem uma grande tristeza em seu coraçãozinho. - enquanto falava, passava a mão no peito de Milo, na região do coração.

- Ilana... - abraçou a senhora e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

A serva abraçou-o com força enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos Milo acalmou-se e fitou a senhora, que também estava com os olhos vermelhos.

- Milo, os extremos são irreais - falou enxugando as próprias lágrimas - muita alegria, esconde uma grande tristeza, muito ódio, esconde o amor, muita frieza esconde um grande sentimento.

- Mas Ilana, eu sou um cavaleiro, o que eu faço ? - olhou suplicante para a serva.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar. Não siga sua cabeça. Ela vai te dizer que não pode, que não deve, que não serve, que é errado, que é feio, que é sujo, que todos vão te recriminar, que você não vai conseguir, mas é o seu coração, filho, que vai te dar força, que vai te dar esperança, que vai te mostrar o caminho. Se você seguí-lo, poderá ficar triste por não ter conseguido, mas nunca por não ter tentado. É esse o segredo da busca da felicidade. As oportunidades são poucas e precisamos estar preparados, senão elas passam, aí você fica velho, olha para trás e pensa no que fez e no que deixou de fazer. Fica querendo ser jovem de novo para mudar tudo o que passou, fazer tudo o que não fez, falar tudo o que não falou.

Milo olhava a serva atentamente.

- Você é JOVEM Milo, faça agora, fale agora, mude agora, não deixe para depois. O depois pode não existir nunca mais.

A última frase da serva ficou em sua mente. Ela estava certa, não podia deixar as coisas assim. Tinha errado há dois dias ficando muito "à vontade" na casa de Kamus e gostava demais daquele Aquariano "Todo Certinho", para deixar uma simples briguinha estragar tudo.

- Você tem razão. - levantou-se e secou as lágrimas. - Preciso encarar o mundo.

- Tudo bem, você pode encarar quem você quiser - enquanto falava, puxou o jovem para baixo, fazendo-o sentar novamente - mas primeiro vai comer, pois já dizia a minha finada mãe "saco vazio não para em pé".

Os dois riram.

Beijou ternamente a serva na testa.

- Tem certeza que não quer trocar de roupas ?

- Acho que eu não vou ficar muito bem com um vestidinho verde-água e um aventalzinho branco por cima.

Riram novamente.

- Quando chegar em casa TOME UM BANHO BEM QUENTE. - gritou para que o jovem, debaixo da chuva, a ouvisse.

- PODE DEIXAR. - gritou, olhando para trás enquanto corria.

Tomaria um banho bem quente em casa, mas não agora, primeiro, tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

Chegou à casa de Kamus pingando. Entrou decidido. Parecia que o mundo tinha desaparecido e só uma coisa importava: Kamus.

Procurou-o nos cômodos da casa e o encontrou na cozinha. Sentado na pequena mesa, com o olhar perdido.

- Oi Kâ. - sorriu enquanto sentava-se à sua frente.

Kamus não respondeu, estava sério. Olhou para o recém-chegado completamente encharcado e foi seguindo com o olhar para o chão molhado, por onde o Escorpiniano passara. Milo acompanhou-o com o olhar e engoliu seco. Kamus voltou a olhar para Milo, sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- Bem, acho que você está esperando uma explicação minha sobre o que aconteceu antes de ontem, não é ?

O francês nem se mexeu.

- Bom... é... eu vim até aqui para falar com você e... - parou para olhar para Kamus, que continuava imóvel - ...bem, você não estava e como já tinha passado do horário que você costuma chegar, eu fui até a biblioteca pegar um livro para me distrair.

Milo deu uma pausa, mas o amigo não demonstrava reação.

- Aí eu... você sabe, estava muito quente, então eu resolvi tirar a camiseta, porque o calor estava quase insuportável, não estava ?

Kamus apenas olhou para baixo e voltou a olhar para o Escorpiniano.

- Bom, Kâ, eu sei que você não gosta que eu fique na sua cama de sapatos, então eu tirei. Desculpe, eu não esperava que o Saga viesse com você... aí quando eu vi, vocês já tinham chegado.

- Será que você pode repetir novamente desde o começo ? - Kamus falou pausadamente, com a mesma expressão que estava antes na face.

- Desculpe, Kâ, eu não entendi.

- Será que você pode repetir a sua história de novo ? Eu acho que me distraí e não ouvi a parte em que você disse que ANTES DE FAZER QUALQUER COISA, VOCÊ TINHA PARADO PARA PENSAR NAS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS DOS SEUS ATOS.

O grego ficou quieto.

- AH ! JÁ SEI PORQUE EU NÃO OUVI ! NÃO OUVI PORQUE NÃO TEVE ESTA PARTE, NÃO É ESCORPIÃO ?

Milo engoliu seco novamente, sabia que quando Kamus o chamava de Escorpião era porque estava bravo. E se estava gritando e chamando-o assim, era porque estava MUITO BRAVO.

- Kâ, me desculpe, eu já disse que eu não sabia que...

- E O QUE É QUE VOCÊ SABE, hein, Milo ? Quando é que você vai crescer ? Você não pensa não, MOLEQUE ? - falou arrastando a cadeira para trás e levantando da mesa.

- EU NÃO SOU MOLEQUE ! - falou um pouco irritado, levantando-se também e ficando na lateral da mesa.

- Ah ! Não é ? - Kamus começou a andar pela cozinha - E você quer que eu te chame como, se você tem atitudes de uma criancinha de dois anos ? Você tem idéia da situação em que me meteu ? - falou chegando bem perto do Escorpiniano - Imagine só, se alguém chega na sua casa e pega um homem sem camisa e sem sapatos na sua cama.

- Você está exagerando.

- CLARO QUE ESTOU ! Para uma pessoa que não tem UM PINGO de discernimento como você, tudo é exagero, não é Milo ? Aposto que você não pensa no que Atena vai achar se descobrir que dois dos seus cavaleiros estão tendo um caso. Ou no que o Hyoga vai pensar de mim como Mestre ou ainda nos seus alunos. E os nossos amigos ? Você acha que vão encarar numa boa, achar bonito, moderno. É isso ?

- Kamus...

- Imagine só, se Atena fizesse uma reunião informal e convidasse, hoje, empresários ou personalidades do meio dela para conhecerem seus cavaleiros. O Shura iria apresentar a Shina, o Aioria a Marin e eu, Milo ? Como você acha que eu iria encarar todas as pessoas com quem eu me relaciono ?

- Espere só um minuto. - falou antes que o francês começasse outro sermão - Eu acho que devo estar com algum problema no ouvido, pois não ouvi você perguntando "E você Milo ? Como você vai ficar ? Como você vai se sentir ?" Ah ! Eu já sei ! - falou repetindo o francês - Acho que eu não ouvi porque VOCÊ NUNCA SE PREOCUPA COM ESTA RESPOSTA, NÃO É KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO ?

Kamus se aborreceu. Sabia que na maioria das vezes que Milo o chamava assim, era para debochar dele.

- Você não passa de um moleque, infantil e egoísta. Francamente Milo, eu até gosto de você, mas você é TÃO irresponsável, inconseqüente e imaturo que eu acho que está TUDO errado e que assim não vai dar. Não vê como tratam o Afrodite ?

- EGOÍSTA ? - Milo ignorou as últimas palavras de Kamus - É CLARO QUE EU TENHO QUE SER EGOÍSTA. VOCÊ NUNCA PENSA EM MIM ! - Kamus tentou falar, mas Milo não deixou - Sim, você não pensa não, ou você acha que eu não ouvi você dizer que "ATÉ GOSTA DE MIM" ? POIS EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM ALGUÉM QUE "ATÉ GOSTA DE MIM". Pode não parecer, Kamus, mas EU NÃO SOU UM BRINQUEDINHO QUE VOCÊ USA QUANDO TEM VONTADE E DEIXA DE LADO QUANDO NÃO QUER MAIS, ATÉ QUE TENHA VONTADE DE BRINCAR DE NOVO. Mas eu sei o que acontece com você. Sei REALMENTE qual é o seu problema. VOCÊ SABE QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA ? SABE ? - Milo estava alterado.

- Não. Você pode me dizer ? - perguntou Kamus, cruzando os braços.

- O SEU PROBLEMA É QUE VOCÊ NÃO VIVE ! VOCÊ SE PREOCUPA DEMAIS COM QUE OS OUTROS VÃO FALAR, VÃO PENSAR, PARA O INFERNO COM ELES, CXXXXXX !

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando a reação do Escorpiniano e deixando o outro mais bravo.

- Kamus, é MUITO difícil conviver com você. Você está SEMPRE me criticando. Para você, eu estou SEMPRE errado. NUNCA sou suficiente para você. Você pode se achar PERFEITO, Kamus, mas não é - Kamus tentou interromper, mas Milo não deixou novamente e ficou mais aborrecido quando o francês fez cara de quem diz "Você está louco" - VOCÊ FINGE QUE ACEITA NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO, MAS NA VERDADE É TÃO OU MAIS PRECONCEITUOSO QUE TODOS ESTES QUE VOCÊ MENCIONOU.

- Bobagem.

- BOBAGEM ? POIS VOCÊ É O VIADO MAIS PRECONCEITUOSO QUE EU...

Kamus não o deixou continuar. Deu-lhe um forte soco, jogando-o contra a parede. A mesa que estava encostada nela despedaçou-se. O corpo do Escorpiniano quebrou um pouco a parede da cozinha.

Milo se recompôs. Ficou olhando para Kamus sem acreditar na reação do outro. Sentiu um gosto estranho na boca e levou a mão até ela. Havia um pouco de sangue.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO ?

- Saia da minha casa. AGORA !

- O QUÊ ?

- Saia. Eu não te dei o direito de falar assim comigo.

- Do que você está falando, Kamus ?

- Saia. Nossa conversa acabou.

- Peraí, você bate em mim e ainda me expulsa ?

- Entenda como quiser.

- Você deve estar brincando.

Kamus estava sério.

- Você quer REALMENTE, que eu vá embora ?

- Você é surdo ?

- Eu vou FINGIR que não ouvi isso. - Milo disse bem aborrecido - Tudo bem, se você quer que eu vá, eu vou, mas vou te dizer uma coisa.

Kamus ficou olhando com olhar de superioridade, esperando.

- Eu vou, mas eu NÃO VOLTO. Para eu voltar, você vai ter que ir até a minha casa e me pedir DESCULPAS. Você entendeu ?

Kamus abaixou-se e começou a recolher pedaços da mesa, ficando quase de costas para Milo.

- Se já terminou, saia, tenho muito que fazer. - falou sem olhar para o grego.

Milo sentiu o sangue subindo pelo corpo. Elevou o cosmo e cerrou o punho. Percebeu que Kamus deu uma pequena pausa no que estava fazendo, mas depois recomeçou a recolher os pedaços.

Saiu do templo de Aquário com o sangue fervendo. Começou a descer as escadarias.

Shura, que estava em casa, sentira o aumento dos cosmos na décima primeira casa e fora até a entrada do templo.

- O que aconteceu, Milo ? Você e o Kamus brigaram ? - o Capricorniano parecia realmente preocupado.

- VAI PARA O INFERNO E NÃO VOLTE MAIS DE LÁ.

Milo passou por Shura pisando forte e seguindo para a casa de Escorpião.

"Mas que droga ! O que deu em mim ? Eu que sou tão controlado, por que perdi o controle assim ? Por que desta vez não consegui ficar impassível com mais esta molecagem do Milo ?"

Kamus suspirou fortemente e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma enorme tristeza. Encostou-se em um dos armários e deslizando as costas por ele, sentou no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e enfiou a cabeça entre eles.

A chuva continuava a cair com força.

Milo chegou em sua casa tremendo de raiva. Entrou em casa pingando. Estava com vontade de socar Kamus.

"É assim que Ele quer, é assim que vai ser. Vamos ver quem agüenta mais o tranco".

Pensou em sair, mas ainda era muito cedo. Antes de tirar a roupa para tomar um banho quente, foi até a cozinha e pegou uma pedra de gelo para colocar no machucado. Lembrou-se do outro e apertou a pedra na mão, desfazendo-a completamente.

A chuva havia parado.

- Kamus ? Kamus você está aí ? - Afrodite entrava na casa do Aquariano com cuidado.

- Estou. - Kamus saia da cozinha e ia de encontro ao Pisciano.

- Eu ouvi alguns gritos e uns barulhos, depois eu vi o Milo saindo da sua casa e vim ver se está tudo bem.

- Está, pode ir embora.

- Nossa Kamus, é assim que se fala com os amigos que se preocupam com você ?

- Eu JÁ disse que está tudo bem, agora, pode ir embora - Kamus apontou para a saída e virou-se, para entrar na cozinha novamente.

- Espera Kamus ! - Afrodite apressou-se e segurou o braço do francês. Olhou por sobre o ombro deste e viu a situação da cozinha. - OH! POR ZEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI, KAMUS ?

- Você não tem mais o que fazer, não ? Por que veio aqui ? - encarava Afrodite - Veio matar a sua curiosidade para sair fofocando por aí ? Ou veio ver como eu estava depois de brigar com seu amiguinho ?

- KAMUS ! Claro que não. Eu vim porque estava preocupado. Ouvi uns gritos, já disse e...

- Saia. - Voltou a apontar para a saída.

- Por quê ? Se eu não sair você vai me bater como bateu nele ? - falou desafiadoramente.

Kamus se aproximou rapidamente de Afrodite, surpreendendo-o. Agarrou seus braços com força e sacudiu o Pisciano.

- Kamus, você está me machucando !

- Pois eu deveria ACABAR com a sua RAÇA. Você me irrita, sua voz, seu cheiro, sua presença, TUDO O QUE VOCÊ SIGNIFICA ! SAIA. - disse empurrando Afrodite com força em direção à saída.

- Eu sei porque você está assim. É ELE quem você vê refletido em mim, não é ? Ou será que é VOCÊ que você vê, hein, Kamus de Aquário ? - Afrodite falou de uma vez, depois se arrependeu e colocou a mão na boca.

Era tarde para se arrepender. Os olhos de Kamus ficaram vermelhos. A temperatura caiu rapidamente. Cristais de gelo começaram a se formar e tomar conta do ambiente.

Kamus avançou em direção a Afrodite. Shura que acabara de chegar, viu o estado do Aquariano e usando a velocidade da luz colocou-se na frente do francês, segurando-o com dificuldade.

- Kamus, por favor, pare ! Afrodite o que está acontecendo aqui ?

- Saia AGORA da minha casa e não volte NUNCA MAIS. - falou pausadamente, fuzilando Afrodite com os olhos.

- Eu vou Kamus, mas sei que estou certo.

Kamus tentou se soltar de Shura e socar Afrodite, mas Shura com muita dificuldade conseguir detê-lo.

- Esse viado, filho da pxxx, eu tenho NOJO dele.

- Calma Kamus, eu também não gosto de viados, mas isso não é motivo para querer matar um "deles".

- E você, o que quer ? - olhou desafiadoramente para Shura.

- Ei, calma aí, só vim ver se você está bem. O Milo passou por mim há algum tempo e parecia muito bravo e eu pensei que...

- Estou bem, agora saia.

- Calma Kamus, eu não vim aqui para piorar as coisas, eu só queria ajudar.

- Vai ajudar mais se for embora. Por favor. - apontou a saída para Shura.

O capricorniano obedeceu. "Tem alguma coisa muito estranha nesta história toda" pensava enquanto retornava à sua casa.

Milo saiu do banho e olhou-se no espelho. O lábio inferior ainda estava um pouco inchado, mas apresentava apenas um pequeno corte. Sentiu um leve remorso. Não devia ter falado com Kamus daquele jeito. "Mas Ele também não tinha direito de partir para a agressão" pensou em seguida.

Seus sentimentos brigavam dentro de si, ora achava que estava certo, ora achava que estava errado. Suspirou. "Será que Ele vai vir até aqui ? Será que Ele ainda está bravo ?"

Passou para o quarto e olhou pela janela. Shura estava entrando em sua casa. Parecia que tinha vindo do templo de Aquário.

Fechou a cortina e acendeu a luz. Olhou para a cama desarrumada. As fotos ainda estavam espalhadas sobre ela. Sentou-se ao lado da caixa e pegou a próxima foto.

Aioria estava sério, um pouco de lado e segurava duas baquetas na mão, ao seu lado estava Milo, de braços cruzados, sorrindo levemente, enquanto mantinha uma guitarra negra encostada em seu corpo. Kamus ao lado do Escorpiniano, segurava o braço de uma guitarra vermelha, que estava encostada no chão. Shura virado para o outro lado, segurava o braço de um baixo negro e branco, enquanto fingia tocá-lo.

"O Show" pensou sorrindo. Forçou a mente para se lembrar de como tudo havia começado...

-oOo-

Recordações - Foto: O Show - O início de tudo

Saori não apenas tinha se mudado do Japão para o Santuário, mas depois de todas as batalhas, começou a montar uma fundação para crianças carentes, tão grande quanto a do Japão. A menina queria difundir o sonho do avô. A Fundação Kido Grega receberia meninos e meninas carentes.

A garota estava com muito trabalho, ser deusa não era uma tarefa fácil e precisava muito da ajuda dos cavaleiros para este empreendimento.

Descobriu que a cultura grega era um pouco diferente da japonesa, pois não bastava para uma instituição manter-se bem financeiramente, precisava possuir doadores, para que a população a aceitasse. Assim, Saori reuniu os cavaleiros para exporem idéias de como divulgar o nome da Fundação e conseguir doadores para a mesma.

Alguns deram idéias de ir até grandes investidores e pedir doações, até se ofereceram para fazerem isso, outros falaram em promover uma campanha com entrega de folhetos, mas a idéia que agradou a todos foi a de Afrodite.

- Por que não fazemos um show beneficente ?

- Ótima idéia ! Podemos chamar grandes nomes para tocar, todos vão comparecer e conseguiremos grandes doações. - Saori juntou as mãos de contentamento.

- Bem... desculpe senhorita - Saori pedia para chamá-la informalmente quando o assunto não era o Santuário. - mas como é para começar a Fundação, acho melhor fazer de uma outra forma. - Afrodite ainda ficava sem-graça de contrariar a deusa.

- Por quê ?

- Porque os gregos são meio nacionalistas e dão mais valor às coisas que saem de sua própria terra.

- Desculpe Afrodite, mas eu não entendi.

- Bem, senhorita, eu achava melhor fazermos um show com bandas locais e pedir doações em alimentos ou roupas para os que vão assistir ao show, mas podemos pedir a grandes empresas gregas que patrocinem o evento e pedir doações em dinheiro durante o show.

- O Afrodite tem razão, assim funciona melhor, isso é bem "grego". - confirmou Saga.

- Bom, então vamos fazer isso, mas não seria bom ter uma atração especial ? - a menina insistiu.

- Bem, a senhorita poderia tentar trazer o tecladista grego Vangelis, que fez o tema dos filmes Carruagem de Fogo e Blade Runner, ele é muito bem conceituado na Grécia. - falou Mu.

- Mas poderíamos ter uma apresentação caseira também, vocês poderiam se apresentar. - Aldebaran se pronunciou apontando na direção de Shura, Milo, Kamus e Aioria.

- Temos uma banda no Santuário ? - perguntou Saori animada - Isso seria ótimo ! Acho que mostraria um maior envolvimento de nossa parte. Se até o Santuário, que normalmente fica distante dos acontecimentos diários resolver aparecer, será uma boa jogada de marketing !

- A senhorita realmente aprendeu rápido a se virar no mundo dos negócios - disse Saga sorrindo.

- Peraí, mas para isso teremos que treinar, pois faz muito tempo que não tocamos. - Kamus falou um pouco preocupado.

- Quem está na banda ? Saori questionou.

- Eu, o Milo, o Kamus e o Aioria.

- Tudo bem Shura, vocês ficam liberados para se prepararem para o evento. Quero marcá-lo para final do mês que vem. Afrodite, como você deu a idéia, me parece que tem uma boa noção do todo, acho melhor que coordene tudo. Você consegue ?

- Claro senhorita ! Vou me esforçar muito e mostrar que sou capaz ! - Afrodite não cabia em si de felicidade

- Ótimo ! Sentamos para acertar os detalhes e você me passa informações do andamento do evento. Senhores, obrigada pelo auxílio. Estão dispensados.

- Tenho a impressão que esta bicha vai acabar com tudo. - Shura falou baixinho a MM, mas Milo que estava ao lado de MM, ouviu o comentário maldoso.

- Dá um desconto Shura, o cara é bom.

- Tô te estranhando, já tá se enturmando com as "purpurinadas" ?

- Shura, você não conhece o Afrodite direito, ele é REALMENTE capaz e quer saber ? Cala a boca. - MM foi embora e deixou Shura falando sozinho.

- Você entendeu ? - Shura perguntava a Milo.

Milo olhou Shura de cima a baixo e não respondeu. Torceu um pouco a boca em reprovação e virou-se, indo juntar-se a Kamus e Aioria, que já discutiam sobre o show, mas ainda em tempo de ouvir Shura murmurar um "viadinhos" antes de se juntar a eles.

-oOo-

Milo pensou em Afrodite. Não era apenas Shura que sempre duvidara de sua capacidade, até Milo já tinha achado algumas vezes que o Pisciano não deveria ser um cavaleiro. Claro que agora não pensava assim, mas entristeceu-se por ter sido TÃO preconceituoso.

Lembrou da discussão com Kamus. Levou a mão ao lábio machucado que ainda doía. Dificilmente o Aquariano se exaltava tanto, apesar de parecer o tempo todo que usava uma máscara de autocontrole.

"Será que TODO MUNDO finge ser outra coisa ?" se perguntou.

O francês era sempre correto, polido, calmo, um verdadeiro lorde, mas quando estava junto do Escorpiniano, mostrava um lado que poucos conheciam. Milo achava que era a pessoa que mais conseguia retirar a máscara do francês fazer com que Ele se mostrasse exatamente como era. Sorriu. Com Milo, Kamus, era simplesmente, Kamus.

Ainda estava com a foto na mão. Suspirou e olhou-a novamente. "Ah! Depois teve a briga com o Shura por causa do vocal..." relembrando outro acontecimento que antecedeu o show dos cavaleiros...

-oOo-

Recordações - Foto: O Show - O Vocal

- Precisamos arrumar um nome para a banda.

- É, não pode ser "a banda do Santuário".

- Acho que é mais importante treinar mais músicas e repassar as que já treinamos.

- Mas é legal ter um nome.

Os quatro estavam reunidos no grande salão. Já fazia duas semanas que treinavam, mas ainda não tinham ajustado todos os ponteiros.

Afrodite entrou no salão com vários papéis na mão.

- Pronto. O Mu me ajudou e já tenho alguns cartazes, o que acham ?

Havia alguns desenhos com sugestões de nomes para a banda. A escolha foi unânime. O nome escolhido foi Sétimo Poder, talvez até pelo desenho apresentado, pois o T do Sétimo era uma espada e o O do Poder era um escudo, exatamente o que eram os cavaleiros: o ataque e a defesa, segundo Afrodite, mas a junção do desenho no meio das letras gregas também dava um toque especial.

- Foi o Mu quem desenhou isso ?

- Foi.

- É, parece que o carneirinho tem mais habilidades do que as que conhecemos.

- Falando em habilidades, Shura - começou Milo - me deixa cantar também ? Assim podemos escolher mais músicas e ...

- Esquece Milo, você não tem fôlego para cantar e depois, você é muito duro, só fica parado, parece mais um obstáculo.

- Eu vou te mostrar QUEM é um obstáculo aqui.

- Calma rapazes. - Afrodite se colocou no meio dos dois. - Milo, CALMA. Shura, você está sendo injusto.

- INJUSTO ? Fala sério ! Esse aí não tem gingado nenhum. Parece mais um muro de concreto. Nem que Apolo, o deus da dança, viesse aqui, seria capaz de transformá-lo.

- Você está é com inveja, pois Apolo já me deu dois dons: o da música e a beleza. - falou Milo esnobando o Capricorniano.

- Pena que nenhum deus quis te dar inteligência, né ? - Shura falou debochando.

O Pisciano não gostava do jeito que Shura falava com as pessoas, alguém tinha que dar um basta naquilo. Esse "eu sou perfeito" do espanhol já estava dando nos nervos.

- E se ele provasse que consegue ? - Afrodite falou rapidamente, antes que Milo pronunciasse qualquer palavra ou tentasse matar o Capricorniano.

- Como assim ? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu trago uma música para o Milo cantar e dançar e se ele conseguir, você aceita dividir o vocal com ele.

- Esquece, Afrodite. Tenho certeza que você vai trazer uma música fácil e ele...

- Você está com medo. - falou Aioria, quieto até então.

- Claro que não estou.

- Prove.

- Tudo bem ! Traga estas porcarias, mas EU escolho a música.

Afrodite foi rapidamente em casa, pegou vários CDs e voltou ao salão. Os três continuavam discutindo.

- Você não consegue tocar esta droga de bateria sem abafar minhas notas.

- Você é que não tem capacidade para tocar este baixo no tom certo.

- Calma gente. Aqui está Shura, pode escolher. - falou e entregou-lhe os CDs.

- Ok ! Vem cá. - levou os CDs e Afrodite para uma sala separada.

Dez minutos depois, Shura voltou sorridente, colocando o CD na mão de Milo.

- Música quatro. Você tem uma hora para se preparar e me convencer.

- UMA HORA ? Mas eu nem sei que música é essa !

- Se vira. Você não é bom ? Prove.

- Não se preocupe Milo, eu te ajudo. - Afrodite foi puxando Milo do salão antes que ele golpeasse o Capricorniano com umas trinta agulhadas.

Não se passara nem meio minuto quando ouviram Milo gritando, apesar da porta estar fechada.

- O QUE ? NEM PENSAR ! ESQUECE ! NÃO VOU ME PASSAR POR UM TRAVECO ! NÃO VOU DANÇAR ESTA MXXXX POR NADA NESTE MUNDO ! - Milo saia da sala fumegando de raiva e indo na direção de Shura.

- SEU MALDITO, FILHO DE UMA PXXX ! TÁ QUERENDO ME DESMORALIZAR, SEU DESGRAÇADO ? - Kamus e Afrodite seguraram o Escorpiniano com dificuldade.

- Se não tem capacidade, cai fora, inútil.

Agora Shura havia passado dos limites.

- MILO, O QUE É ISSO ? POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO ME MEXER ?

- POIS VOCÊ VER O QUE VAI ACONTECER ASSIM QUE EU CONSEGUIR SOLTAR AS MINHAS MÃOS. - Milo se debatia tanto que Aioria teve que ajudar Kamus e Afrodite a segurá-lo.

- MILO, CHEGA ! - Afrodite gritou. - Você aceitou o desafio do Shura. Vai desistir agora ? Eu tenho certeza que você consegue e supera TODAS as expectativas. Solte o Shura, por favor. - Afrodite estava na frente de Milo e segurava seu rosto enquanto falava, forçando-o a olhar para o Pisciano.

- Tudo bem. - Milo retirou o golpe Restrição de Shura.

Shura pensou em revidar, mas viu que os outros três estavam do lado de Milo. Estava em desvantagem, decidiu mudar a estratégia.

- Milo, se você quer cantar no show, vai ter que provar que é bom. Você não conhece a música e nem tem jeito para ela... - deu um sorrisinho desmentindo o que tinha dito. Milo percebeu e fez menção de partir para cima - Brincadeirinha. - falou se afastando um pouco, enquanto os três voltavam a segurar o grego - Se você conseguir, prova que é bom e ninguém vai contestar. Você tem quatro testemunhas aqui.

Milo se soltou dos três. Ajeitou a roupa.

- Ok. Mas se eu perceber alguma coisa por trás, eu QUEBRO A SUA CARA ! - disse apontando para Shura.

- Milo ?

- O QUE É SHURA ? - falou virando-se, pois já acompanhava Afrodite novamente para a sala.

- Com essa música você ainda quer perceber alguma coisa "por trás" ? - falou e riu do duplo sentido da frase de Milo.

Milo fechou a cara a princípio, mas depois riu também.

- Tudo bem, um a zero. - falou sorrindo para o Capricorniano e depois foi para a sala com Afrodite.

Passou-se uma hora e Shura pediu para Kamus chamar os dois. Não se atreveu a aborrecer mais uma vez o Escorpiniano.

Afrodite saiu da sala rindo muito e correu para o aparelho de som, colocando o CD para tocar. Ajustou o aparelho para diminuir a voz e aumentar os instrumentos.

- PRONTO MI.

Milo saiu da sala devagar. Estava tenso.

- Fica calmo, Mi, basta fazer exatamente como você fez dentro da sala.

- Eu não sei se consigo. - falou suplicante a Afrodite.

- Claro que consegue, é só entrar no clima.

Milo olhou para os outros três com cara de derrota. Shura sorria com superioridade. De repente o Escorpiniano arregalou os olhos ao olhar na direção de Aioria. Passou rapidamente pelos três e caminhou até um grande armário onde havia várias roupas de treino, escolheu algumas e foi para a sala.

- Tá legal, se é assim, eu vou REALMENTE entrar no clima. - falou rindo. Piscou para os amigos e fechou a porta.

- É ISSO AÍ CARA ! É ASSIM QUE SE FALA, NÃO LIGUE PARA OS PERDEDORES ! - Aioria gritava para o amigo enquanto olhava de rabo de olho para Shura.

- AFRODITE ! - Milo gritou de dentro da sala, pouco tempo depois.

- Fala.

- PODE COMEÇAR.

Ninguém entendeu porque Milo queria que a música começasse se estava dentro da sala. Afrodite ligou o som. Os primeiros acordes começaram. Milo saiu da sala vagarosamente, caminhando como um felino e mexendo os ombros. Vestia uma calça de treino bem menor que o seu número, por isso, estava curta e colada ao corpo. A blusa também estava colada e Milo ainda tinha rasgado a barra e amarrado a mesma com um nó na lateral do corpo, deixando as pontas caídas e a barriga à mostra.

Todos estavam boquiabertos. Somente Afrodite sorria.

www kboing com br - gloria-gaynor - I will survive

Quando a música começou, Aioria foi o primeiro a rir, riu tanto que caiu no chão de joelhos, mas mesmo assim, não tirava os olhos de Milo, pois não queria perder a performance.

Milo cantava exatamente junto com a cantora. Colocou a mão no coração e cantou, demonstrando muita dor e tristeza. Movia os ombros e corpo acompanhando o sentimento demostrado, enquanto caminhava vagarosamente, até chegar no meio do salão.

Nota da autora: Por não ser permitido exibir letras de música no estou substituindo cada estrofes por reticências.

Fez uma cara de superioridade, tirou a mão do peito e apontou acusadoramente para Shura.

Levantou um dos braços evidenciando os músculos e com a outra mão bateu levemente no muque.

(parte instrumental)

Colocou uma mão na cintura e outra ficou para cima, fazendo movimentos circulares com o indicador. Começou a balançar ritmadamente o quadril de um lado para outro e mexer os ombros. Sorria enquanto cantava.

Shura não se agüentava em pé de rir, mas não tirava os olhos de Milo. Ninguém queria perder o "show".

Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e balançava-a de um lado para outro, enquanto fazia o movimento contrário com o quadril.

Parou fazendo cara de mau e fazia sinal para Shura sair, como se o enxotasse.

Apontando para Shura fazia um círculo no ar com o indicador, mostrando que deveria virar-se para sair.

Empinou a bunda para trás e fazia uma negativa com o indicador, remexendo o corpo todo.

Virou-se jogando os cabelos para trás e caminhando felinamente na direção de Aioria, que ainda estava no chão.

Colocou a mão no queixo do amigo e abaixou-se, fazendo menção de beijá-lo.

Soltou o queixo de Aioria e olhou-o com desprezo. Começou a caminhar sedutoramente até Kamus.

Kamus ficou paralisado, olhando-o de boca aberta.

Milo posicionou-se na frente do francês, ficando de costas para ele. Pegou as mãos do Aquariano e puxou-o para junto de si, colando o corpo do amigo nas suas costas. Colocou as mãos do francês em seu tórax e deslizava as mãos do amigo em seu corpo, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares, forçando Kamus a acompanhá-lo, de tão colados que estavam.

Aioria chorava e rolava no chão.

Jogou repentinamente a bunda para trás puxou ainda mais Kamus para junto de si. Mexia-se para frente e para trás como uma cobra fazendo com que Kamus repetisse todos os movimentos.

Jogou as mãos de Kamus para o lado, soltando-se demonstrando desinteresse por este. Kamus riu, mas não deixou de ficar um pouco vermelho com a ousadia do Escorpiniano.

- Hey, Hey – gritou.

Rodopiava no salão enquanto levantava o cabelo com as mãos e olhava para os amigos sorrindo sedutoramente, mordia o lábio inferior e rebolava vagarosamente, subindo e descendo o corpo.

Os quatro não se agüentavam de tanto rir. Shura chorava e Aioria ainda estava deitado no chão. Kamus estava em pé, segurando a barriga e Afrodite, estava sentado em um banquinho quase caindo de tanto rir.

Colocou novamente a mão no coração, virou um pouco o rosto e piscou repetidas vezes.

Fez cara de coitadinho e olhava para os amigos suplicante.

Fez cara de quem estava chorando.

De repente jogou os cabelos para trás e rebolava enquanto passava a mão por todo o corpo. Sorria e olhava-os sedutoramente.

Parou e apontou dançando para cada um dos quatro.

Empinou a bunda para um dos lados e deu um tapa de leve nela.

Voltou a repetir os movimentos que havia feito antes para Shura, nesta mesma parte da música, só que voltando a caminhar felinamente e aproximando-se de Afrodite.

Virou-se e apontou acusadoramente para Aioria e Kamus.

Fez uma careta.

Olhou para cima sorrindo e balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Chegou perto de Afrodite e levantou-o do banco, puxou-o junto a seu corpo e pegou em sua mão, como quem fosse dançar um tango.

Jogou o corpo de Afrodite para trás e jogava-o de um lado para outro.

Trouxe-o de uma vez. Passou a mão no cabelo do Pisciano e puxou-os para trás. Aproximou-se da boca de Afrodite.

Oh…

Ainda perto da boca de Afrodite, olhou para os amigos e piscou. Levantou o braço e ainda segurando Afrodite pela mão, rodopiou-o. Os outros três batiam palmas e riam alto.

Milo soltou-se do Pisciano e chamou todos com a mão.

Os quatro se juntaram rapidamente ao Escorpiniano e ficaram dançando, rebolando e rindo bastante. Milo continuava cantando, enquanto ensaiavam alguns passinhos e ficavam, os cinco, balançando o corpo com os braços para cima.

Quando a música acabou, todos bateram palmas. Shura abraçou o Escorpiniano.

- Milo - disse quase sem fôlego, de tanto que ria - você REALMENTE provou que é capaz. Pode dividir o vocal comigo.

- YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS. UH UH!

Milo pulava e vibrava.

- Milo ? Milo ? MILO ! - Kamus tentava falar com o amigo, mas sem sucesso.

- Oi Kamus, desculpa. Fala aí, o que é ? - parou de pular e deu atenção ao francês.

- Vai tirar esta roupa antes que o Aioria volte.

- Ué ! Cadê ele ?

- Foi pegar a câmera.

Milo ficou sério. Kamus olhou Milo de cima a baixo e começou a rir. Milo olhou para a própria roupa e começou a rir também.

-oOo-

Milo ria. "Que pena" pensou, "Eu deveria ter deixado o Aioria tirar uma foto, teria sido legal". Kamus tinha se preocupado com o amigo, não deixando que Aioria o expusesse novamente. "Kamus, sempre preocupado". Olhou novamente para a foto e lembrou-se dos acontecimentos seguintes.

Continua . . .

Próximo capítulo - Milo relembra dos últimos acontecimentos que antecederam o show e do grande dia da banda Sétimo Poder. Kamus reflete sobre seu o relacionamento com Milo.

Críticas,comentários ou sugestões: erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou neste site

_Nota da autora_: Obrigada pelos comentários enviados. Agradecimento especial à Ilia Chan (escritora Saint Seiya Dreams e Fanfic) que me ajudou em um momento de grande dúvida na metade do capítulo.

_Nota da autora – Contato_

podem entrar em contato comigo pelo e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	4. Fotos Cap III O Show

Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo III - O Show

No capítulo anterior, Milo recebe conselhos de uma pessoa muito querida, mas acaba brigando com Kamus, depois de ter feito algo sem pensar. O Escorpiniano ainda observa a foto de divulgação do show e lembra-se dos primeiros acontecimentos que antecederam o grande dia.

... Milo ria. "Que pena" pensou, "Eu deveria ter deixado o Aioria tirar uma foto, teria sido legal". Kamus tinha se preocupado com o amigo, não deixando que Aioria o expusesse novamente. "Kamus, sempre preocupado". Olhou novamente para a foto e lembrou-se dos acontecimentos seguintes.

Capítulo III - O Show

oOo

Recordações - Foto: O Show – Temporada de caça.

Era uma noite clara e estrelada. Milo tinha subido até o telhado do seu templo. Era uma área bem ampla, com algumas grandes pedras espalhadas. Caminhou até uma pedra lisa, um pouco inclinada e sentou-se. Desde que tinha começado a tocar, fizera uma pequena adaptação para levar o amplificador até lá e conseguir treinar no local.

Ainda errava algumas passagens cantando e tocando ao mesmo tempo e por isso repassava as músicas repetidas vezes, treinando exaustivamente.

"Se eu errar qualquer coisa, o Shura me mata" pensou.

Tocou quatro músicas e parou. Estava acertando a voz, mas não o acompanhamento com o instrumento.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o décimo primeiro templo. Pensou em Kamus e tudo o que haviam passado naquele lugar. Era ali que passaram boa parte da infância, não apenas os dois, mas os outros cavaleiros também, onde costumavam brincar de pega-pega e esconde-esconde, o que deixava as servas loucas, pois elas achavam que eles eram muito levados e poderiam cair daquela altura.

Milo riu ao se lembra disso, mas logo ficou sério quando outra lembrança veio à sua mente. Recordou-se do que costumavam fazer, somente ele e Kamus, naquele lugar, onde passavam horas juntos brincando de desenhar nas estrelas.

"Desenhar nas estrelas..." sua mente viajou até sua infância. Tinha então sete anos quando tudo aconteceu ? Não, tinha seis, faltavam poucos dias para seu aniversário de sete anos...

o

Por toda a primeira infância, Milo queria um bichinho de estimação, mas sabia que o Mestre não autorizava animais no Santuário, por isso teve uma outra idéia. Alguns dos locais de treinamento dos aprendizes eram bosques que ficavam nas proximidades do Santuário. Sabendo que alguns animais silvestres habitavam estes lugares, o pequeno grego ia quase todos os dias lá na esperança de encontrar algum animal que servisse como o "seu" bichinho de estimação.

Certa vez encontrara um coelho, cinza e branco e decidira que aquele seria o seu animalzinho.

Freqüentemente pegava legumes escondidos da cozinha e levava para o bosque, para fazer o animal se aproximar. Às vezes tinha a impressão que nunca era o mesmo coelho, mas o que importava ? O importante era conseguir a aproximação do bichinho.

Já estava próximo do seu aniversário e Milo prometeu a si mesmo que até o dia, conseguiria tocar no coelho. Este seria o presente de aniversário que daria a si mesmo. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para a data quando fez uma armadilha para o animal.

Colocou vários legumes próximos de uma grande árvore e fez uma trilha com alguns outros. Escondeu-se atrás da árvore, bem próximo dos legumes. Se o coelho quisesse comer, teria que se deixar tocar.

Do esconderijo onde estava, viu o animalzinho se aproximando. Era menor que os outros, mas era o mais bonito deles. O coelho comeu os legumes e foi seguindo a trilha, fazendo com que o menino exibisse um largo sorriso de contentamento.

O animal já estava bem perto da árvore e Milo chegou mais perto do monte de legumes, esperando o bichinho, quando ouviu uma espécie de zumbido, seguido de um pequeno guincho agonizante.

Saiu correndo de trás da árvore e viu o coelho estendido no chão. Abaixou-se e tocou o animalzinho deitado. Estava morto. Uma flecha o havia atravessado.

- Milo, você se machucou ? - Aioros que chegou correndo, levantava o menino para ver se ele estava bem.

O garoto estava com os olhos marejados e não tirava os olhos do coelho. Aioros abraçou-o fortemente e depois segurou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o olhar para si.

- Milo, me desculpe, eu não sabia que ESTE era O SEU coelhinho.

Milo começou a chorar. Aioros o abraçou novamente, enquanto continuava a pedir desculpas.

- Você quer que eu te ajude a encontrar outro coelho ?

O menino apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente, enquanto as lágrimas desciam sem parar.

Milo abaixou-se e pegou o animalzinho no colo. Apertou-o e soluçou. Virou-se para Aioros e fez um pedido suplicante, estendendo o coelho já sem vida:

- Tira ?

Aioros ficou emocionado com a situação do menino. Pegou o animal e forçando um pouco, conseguiu tirar a flecha. Entregou novamente o coelho para Milo.

O pequeno virou-se e foi andando sem rumo, com o coelho morto nos braços e o sangue sujando sua roupa. Caminhou muito e depois parou. Sentou-se em uma pedra com o animal no colo. Ainda chorava quando percebeu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era. Era o garoto francês.

Kamus chegara no Santuário mais ou menos na mesma época que Milo, mas nunca foram amigos. O futuro cavaleiro de Aquário era muito formal e metido a sabichão, o que aborrecia o grego. Milo satirizava o jeito que o garoto falava, carregado de sotaque francês, para menosprezá-lo.

Aioria que era muito amigo de Kamus, sempre o defendia de Milo, pedindo que o futuro cavaleiro de Escorpião fosse tolerante, pois ainda teriam que conviver por muito tempo juntos já que tinham o objetivo comum de defender a deusa Atena. Entretanto o grego não cedia, achava Kamus muito chato, parecia mais um pequeno adulto, sempre se mostrando PERFEITO em tudo, por isso Milo arrumava confusão com o francês quase o tempo todo.

Além de não gostar de Kamus, o aspirante à armadura de Escorpião tinha mais um problema: detestava que o vissem chorar.

Quando chegara no santuário era muito novo. Chorou na primeira semana porque estava com medo já que tudo era novidade. Na semana seguinte acabou caindo de uma altura razoável e se machucando, chorando novamente. Nos primeiros dois meses que se seguiram, acabava chorando por um motivo ou outro.

Shura e Máscara da Morte quase sempre estavam por perto e tiravam muito sarro do grego quando isso acontecia. O italiano comentara certa vez entre risadas "Ué, eu pensei que homem não chorava !" e Shura completou, também rindo, "Mas homem não chora, na certa erraram e trouxeram uma menina no lugar de um menino". Os dois riram bastante. Máscara da Morte ainda disse "Vai Milo, se você correr, ainda consegue entrar no treino das amazonas" riam mais ainda. Shura ainda tomou fôlego para finalizar "Vai ver ele prefere brincar de casinha com o Afrodite". Milo tinha ficado bravo e saíra correndo com as mãos nos ouvidos para não ouvir a risada dos dois.

Depois desse ocorrido, o grego começou a reparar no aspirante à armadura de Peixes para ver se os comentários eram porque Afrodite chorava tanto quanto uma menina. Milo se surpreendeu. Apesar das características bem femininas, o garoto não ficava chorando à toa.

O grego podia ser pequeno, mas era orgulhoso. Iria mostrar a eles, iria mostrar a todos. Treinaria bastante, seria um cavaleiro bem forte e não choraria, não seria mais motivo deste tipo de piada para NINGUÉM.

Milo não queria que o francês o visse chorando, por isso virou bruscamente para o outro lado, puxando seu ombro da mão de Kamus. Este não se deu por vencido. Sentou-se ao lado do grego e passou a mão na cabecinha do animalzinho.

- Coitadinho, era tão pequenininho. - falou.

Milo não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e chorou, chorou muito.

Kamus passou gentilmente o braço em volta do grego, puxando-o para junto de si. Entre soluços, Milo contou o que acontecera.

O francês soltou-o, e ficou na frente do grego, com a mão estendida. Milo olhou para Ele sem entender. Kamus continuava a oferecer a mão. O grego deu-lhe a mão e Kamus levou-o até uma árvore.

O francês pegou uma pedra, abaixou-se e fez uma cova rasa.

- Vamos enterrá-lo.

- Será que vai ser melhor para ele ? - Milo perguntou ainda em soluços.

- Não.

Milo olhou suplicante para o francês. Precisava ouvir uma palavra de consolo e não uma resposta negativa.

- Não será melhor para ele, Milo, pois já está morto. Não há mais nada que se possa fazer por ele...

O grego baixou a cabeça. As lágrimas continuavam a cair.

... mas será melhor para você. - o francês falou, levantando o rosto do menino e enxugando suas lágrimas. - Poderá vir visitá-lo todos os dias...

Pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido, Milo sorriu.

- ...e poderá também procurá-lo nas estrelas.

- Nas estrelas ? - questionou o grego sem entender.

- É. Eu ouvi uma vez que o que vale a pena lembrar está desenhado nas estrelas. - Kamus falou apontando para o céu.

Milo ficou um pouco pensativo e depois se abaixou para colocar o animalzinho na cova. Os dois o enterraram. O francês não o abandonou, ficando com Ele até o anoitecer, quando passaram a ficar olhando para o céu. Kamus disse que se conseguissem desenhar o coelho nas estrelas, ele valeria ser lembrado e Milo poderia vê-lo sempre que quisesse.

Após algumas tentativas, conseguiram fazer o contorno de um coelho, unindo várias estrelas em um traço imaginário. O pequeno grego sorriu para Kamus, o francês estava certo. O coelho estava nas estrelas. Valia a pena ser lembrado.

Desde este dia, os dois não apenas passaram a ser amigos, mas passaram a ser inseparáveis.

o

- Kamus, Kamus, - falou Milo lembrando do ocorrido – como é fácil gostar de você. Só falta você gostar de mim.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Chega de se distrair, Milo, vamos ao trabalho ! - falou para si próprio.

Mal acabou de tocar a primeira música e ouviu a voz do francês.

- Oi.

- Kamye ! Faz tempo que você está aí ?

- Não - disse sentando-se à esquerda do Escorpiniano - Ouvi você tocando e subi para ver esse talento de perto.

- Talento ? Qual deles ? São tantos. – riu e piscou para o francês.

Kamus achou graça do comentário do amigo.

- Milo, você é impossível ! Será que eu não posso te elogiar sem que você fique se achando o máximo ? – Kamus perguntou rindo.

- Que eu posso fazer se sou bom, mesmo.

Os dois riram mais ainda. Enquanto ria, Milo teve uma idéia. Afinal, na guerra e no amor valia tudo, não ?

Milo tirou a guitarra do colo e colocou-a em pé ao seu lado. Parou de rir e ficou olhando para as estrelas. Como previra, Kamus começou a fitar as estrelas também.

- Você se lembra que era daqui que ficávamos brincando de desenhar nas estrelas ? - Milo apontou para o céu.

- Como poderia esquecer ? - Kamus ficou olhando para o amigo.

Milo percebeu que Kamus o observava, já tinha conseguido a atenção do amigo, o que era um começo, mas ainda precisava investir mais para tentar algo mais ousado.

- É, eu sei, "quem apanha nunca esquece" e como eu quase sempre ganhava... - enquanto falava, deitou-se na pedra, sobre os braços cruzados.

- MILO ! Larga de ser mentiroso ! Normalmente empatávamos, mas se eu me lembro bem, EU ganhava MUITO MAIS que VOCÊ ! - Kamus falou sem acreditar no descaramento do grego.

- Ah é ? - Milo sentou-se novamente. - Tá se achando muito, não é ? Então prove ! - falou desafiadoramente.

Kamus foi pego de surpresa.

- Como assim ?

- Ora, escolha alguma coisa para desenhar.

- Ok. Uma espada. – falou de supetão.

Tinha conseguido o que queria, Kamus caíra em sua armadilha.

- Nossa Kamus ! Quanta criatividade ! Uma espada ! - falou debochando - Quer mudar ?

- Se está falando assim é porque não consegue. Comece !

- Tudo bem, você escolhe, eu começo.

Deitou-se novamente, seguido de Kamus.

Milo falou o nome da constelação por qual iria começar. Depois falou quais estrelas estava utilizando até formar o desenho de uma espada.

- Pronto. Faz melhor ? - perguntou olhando para o amigo com desdém.

- Humf !

Kamus fez o mesmo que Milo, mas utilizando outra constelação e grupo de estrelas. A espada de Kamus ficou um pouco melhor que a de Milo.

- É Milucho, acho que você PERDEU. - Kamus falou lentamente a última palavra enquanto sorria.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo. Essa você ganhou, mas quero ver se ganha a próxima.

- Ok. Manda.

Milo sorriu intimamente. Olhou para o céu por algum tempo, fingindo fazer o desenho antes para saber se era possível.

- Pronto Kamus. Escolho uma boca.

- Uma boca ? - Kamus olhou para o amigo.

- Acha difícil ?

- Difícil ? É MUITO FÁCIL ! Vou ganhar esta com os olhos vendados !

Os dois riram. Era esta a frase que Milo costumava utilizar quando o Aquariano escolhia um desenho muito simples.

- Ok, espertinho, comece! - Milo ordenou.

Kamus falou o nome da constelação e citou rapidamente seis estrelas.

- Pronto.

Milo começou a rir.

- Ora Kamus ! Você acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar este desenho tosco ? eu te pedi UMA BOCA e não UM SEMICÍRCULO.

- Você não especificou que boca era. A boca daquela bolinha amarela que sorri é assim. Acho que o nome dele é Smile ou coisa parecida.

- Háháhá, muito engraçado Kamus, mas eu estou falando da boca de uma PESSOA. Quero só ver que vai rir agora. - falou e começou a rir.

Kamus ficou olhando para o céu durante algum tempo. Pelas regras do jogo, o vencedor ganhava um ponto se tivesse escolhido o desenho e dois se o desenho fosse do outro.

- Achei, mas vamos ter que virar um pouco.

Kamus mudou um pouco a posição, encostando as pernas nas pernas de Milo, este se arrumou ficando paralelo ao corpo de Kamus. Sem perceber, o grego acabou tocando na guitarra, que deslizou um pouco sobre a pedra.

O francês anunciou a constelação inicial e foi falando as estrelas vagarosamente, até finalizar o desenho. Milo ficou um bom tempo olhando para o céu.

- E então ? - perguntou o Aquariano.

- Me deixe, Kamus - falou o nome do amigo quase em um sussurro.

O grego apontou a mão para o céu e começou a desenhar o contorno da boca, sobre as estrelas mencionadas pelo amigo. Apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo e virou o corpo para olhar Kamus mais de perto, ficando quase em cima do francês.

O Aquariano estava lindo. Seus cabelos escuros estavam iluminados pela luz da lua, a boca um pouco entreaberta pedia para ser beijada e os belos olhos azuis que antes miravam o céu, agora se voltavam para o grego.

Milo tornou a olhar para o céu e repetiu o gesto do desenho depois, virou-se para Kamus e aproximou-se de seu rosto, tocando-lhe levemente o lábio superior e descrevendo com o dedo indicador, lentamente, o mesmo desenho que vira no céu. Ao passar pelo lábio inferior, percebeu que Kamus fechara por uma fração maior de segundos os olhos e ouvia a respiração do amigo aumentar. Terminou o desenho novamente no lábio superior, depois desceu suavemente o dedo, tocando no lábio inferior e abrindo um pouco a boca de Kamus.

- Perfeito - disse vagarosamente em um sussurro enquanto se aproximava mais da boca de Kamus - acho que você ganhou.

Milo olhou para os olhos de Kamus que pareciam hipnotizados pela boca de Milo. O grego aproximava-se lentamente, mas com o deslocamento do próprio corpo, tocou a guitarra, que escorregou mais ainda pela pedra.

Um grande estrondo os tirou do transe, fazendo com que se levantassem imediatamente. A guitarra havia caído no chão e como estava ligada, tinha feito um grande barulho. Milo correu para o instrumento.

- Ah, não ! - disse chateado, sentando-se no chão.

- O que foi ? - Kamus abaixou-se perto do amigo.

- Tudo bem aí, meninos ? - perguntou Afrodite que acabava de chegar ofegante - Que barulhão foi esse ?

- Não. Não está nada bem. - reclamou Milo.

- O que foi ? - perguntou o Pisciano.

Milo virou a guitarra para mostrar o estrago para os amigos. O braço estava arranhado, duas cravelhas tinham ficado amassadas, uma tinha entortado e uma das cordas arrebentara.

- Não fica assim Milo. - Kamus falou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo para consolá-lo.

- É, não fica não. Acho que o Mu consegue consertar. - Afrodite sugeriu.

- Será ? - Milo perguntou esperançoso.

- Ele não conserta armaduras ? Deve ser mais difícil que consertar guitarras. - disse Afrodite sorrindo.

O Pisciano pediu a guitarra para Milo e começou a descer do telhado com o instrumento nas mãos.

Kamus deu a mão e ajudou o amigo a levantar. Olharam-se quando o grego se levantou. O Aquariano olhou para baixo e rapidamente soltou a mão do Escorpiniano, ficando um pouco sem graça e apressou-se em acompanhar Afrodite. Milo sorriu.

A temporada de caça já tinha começado. Agora, não tinha mais como voltar.

oOo

- É Kamus, realmente não teve mais volta... – Milo falou olhando para a foto.

O grego ficou sério ao pensar no francês.

A princípio, achou que seria bom sair e fazer ciúmes para o Aquariano, mas do jeito que tinham brigado, o tiro poderia sair pela culatra e Kamus poderia querer terminar. "É melhor ficar em casa" pensou.

Kamus já tinha arrumado a bagunça da cozinha e estava deitado na cama. Ainda não acreditava em sua atitude nem com Milo nem com Afrodite. Aliás, com o Pisciano até que podia entender. Milo saia com várias garotas, beijava-as até na frente de Kamus, mas isso para o Aquariano não era nada, não tinha ciúmes delas com Milo. Só tinha ciúmes de uma pessoa: Afrodite.

Ele e Milo eram amigos e várias vezes o Escorpiniano ia até a casa do Pisciano para conversarem. Às vezes saíam juntos. Como se não bastasse os dois ainda tinham segredinhos. Kamus não o suportava por puro ciúme, mas odiava admitir isso.

Esqueceu momentaneamente do Pisciano e voltou os pensamentos para Milo. Pensou em como seu relacionamento com o Escorpiniano estava ficando complicado. Estavam juntos a pouco mais de cinco meses, mas algumas atitudes do amigo o assustavam.

Milo era possessivo e ciumento. Normalmente conseguia administrar bem isso, mas algumas vezes, nitidamente, perdia o controle.

Costumavam se encontrar uma vez por semana, a maioria das vezes na casa do Escorpiniano, já que as casas vizinhas estavam vazias e podiam ficar mais à vontade.

O francês dizia a Milo que o relacionamento deles era muito bom porque eram MUITO compatíveis sexualmente, mas isso não significava que teriam que ficar presos um ao outro, mesmo porque socialmente, este tipo de envolvimento não era muito bem visto e com certeza esperavam que se envolvessem com uma bela garota. Por isso Kamus tinha dado a idéia de saírem periodicamente com os amigos, atrás de mulheres. Milo tinha concordado prontamente, apesar de Kamus notar que a expressão do Escorpiniano não fosse de tanto entusiasmo assim.

Em uma destas saídas, estavam Milo, Aioria e Kamus. O Escorpiniano ficara elogiando muito uma garota para o Aquariano, dizendo que os dois combinavam, que a garota era muito bonita e coisas do tipo. Kamus resolveu ouvir o amigo e aproximou-se da menina. Ficaram conversando algum tempo e acabaram a noite em um motel. No dia seguinte Milo estava uma pilha de nervos. Brigou com todo mundo que se aproximou e ainda acusou Kamus de ser um mau amigo por não voltar junto com Ele e Aioria.

- Mas Milo, quando você sai com alguma garota, é justamente isso que acontece. - o francês tinha dito em defesa própria.

- Mas com você é diferente. Não faça mais isso. - falou seriamente.

Depois, sempre que saiam para este fim, Kamus só passava a noite com a sua menina se Milo passasse com a dele também.

Nesta ocasião o Aquariano tinha ficado um pouco preocupado. Será que o Escorpiniano estava desenvolvendo algum sentimento mais forte por Ele ? Nunca tinham falado sobre o assunto, mas o francês achava que estava implícito - por serem cavaleiros, pelos cargos que tinham dentro da Fundação e por seus treinamentos sobre o assunto - que o relacionamento entre ambos não deveria seguir este caminho.

Porém isso não era nada, comparado a dois fatos que tinham ocorrido nos últimos dez dias.

o

Numa noite, dormiam na cama de Milo, quando o Escorpiniano acordou em prantos.

Kamus ficou surpreso porque era muito difícil ver o amigo chorar desta forma. O francês o conhecia muito bem, mesmo quando criança, o grego não costumava derramar lágrimas em público, fazendo-se de forte, mas Kamus também sabia que quando Milo se sentia muito à vontade com uma pessoa, mostrava-se abertamente. Era assim que acontecia com Ilana, uma serva já em idade avançada, a quem o Escorpiniano amava como a uma mãe. Não que Ele nunca tivesse chorado na frente de Kamus ou de Aioria, mas isso só ocorria quando não conseguia se controlar. Ilana era a ÚNICA a quem Milo recorria quando QUERIA chorar.

A razão do choro tinha sido uma série de pesadelos sobre a forma com que as pessoas o tratavam ao descobrirem que estava com outro homem.

Ver Milo se aconchegando em seu colo e se desfazendo em lágrimas o deixou um pouco assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Sentiu uma grande emoção pelo amigo dividir sua fragilidade com Ele. Abraçou-o e acariciou seus belos cabelos cacheados. Beijou-o ternamente na testa e puxou-o mais para junto de si. Perguntou para o grego o que exatamente tinha sonhado, pois achava que o Escorpiniano precisava desabafar.

- Eu e você... morávamos juntos... e eu fiz... uma coisa... ruim... e você disse... disse... - Milo quase não conseguia falar entre as lágrimas e os soluços.

Kamus insistiu para que Ele continuasse.

- ... você disse que... não me amava mais e que... estava tudo... acabado entre...

Milo não conseguiu completar a frase, chorava mais ainda e se agarrava ao francês, com desespero. As últimas palavras pronunciadas, seguidas da reação do grego, fizeram Kamus congelar.

Demorou algum tempo para voltar a si. Abraçou o amigo mais forte e continuou a acariciar seus cabelos, mas agora estava com medo. Já vinha sentindo algo diferente pelo Escorpiniano, o que identificou como um sentimento que nunca tinha sentido antes. Será que era amor ? Não podia ser. Eram cavaleiros. Não podiam se relacionar amorosamente um com o outro. As pessoas e os outros cavaleiros jamais aceitariam que os dois ficassem juntos. Era homens e homens se relacionam, amam e se casam com mulheres.

Será que Milo também estava sentindo a mesma coisa ? Estavam começando a despertar o amor ? Será que a compatibilidade sexual tinha sido somente um pretexto para o amor se manifestar ?

Kamus estava cheio de dúvidas, que em pouco tempo foram esclarecidas.

Poucos dias depois, estavam na cama do Escorpiniano após uma noite de prazer. Milo tinha abraçado Kamus, beijado levemente seus lábios e lhe dito palavras doces, o que era normal fazerem entre si, o que não tinha sido normal foi o que o grego disse ao se encaixar em seus braços antes de apagarem a luz para dormirem.

- Kâ, eu gosto muito de você. Não, na verdade, eu não gosto, - deu uma pequena pausa para olhar nos olhos azuis do francês. Beijou-o novamente com suavidade e aproximou-se do seu ouvido - eu te amo - falou em um sussurro.

O Aquariano chocou-se com a declaração, mas não quis que o amigo soubesse disso. Abraçou o Escorpiniano e beijando-o ternamente na testa disse-lhe:

- Boa noite, mon ange, vamos dormir.

Apagou a luz do quarto. No escuro pensava no que Milo havia dito.

Uma parte de si tinha ficado extremamente feliz com a declaração, era exatamente o que gostaria de ouvir de uma pessoa. Não, na verdade, era exatamente o que gostaria de ouvir da boca do Escorpiniano. O que estava sentindo por Milo aumentava a cada dia. Ficava boa parte do dia pensando no grego e contando as horas para se verem novamente. Apesar de saírem periodicamente com mulheres, era nos braços do amigo que sentia os maiores prazeres. Milo o completava totalmente, o compreendia totalmente.

Outra parte de si o repreendeu. Era um relacionamento proibido. Eram cavaleiros. O relacionamento de ambos jamais seria aceito. Como poderiam ser exemplo, já que diziam aos aprendizes que um cavaleiro deveria passar por cima dos sentimentos, se não conseguiam controlar os seus próprios ? E o pior de tudo. Eram homens. Dois homens. A sociedade jamais aceitaria, ainda mais pela posição que assumiam dentro da Fundação, poderiam perder seus cargos. E se isso acontecesse com Milo, Kamus não se perdoaria.

o

Kamus se sentiu muito mal com estes dois fatos e numa situação muito complicada, ainda mais quando se lembrou da primeira vez que percebeu o amigo de uma outra forma. O sentimento piorou ao se lembrar que perguntara certa vez a Milo quando tinha começado a se interessar por Ele e o Escorpiniano respondera que tinha começado logo depois deste mesmo acontecimento.

Kamus se culpava, pois achava que as atitudes do grego tinham sido influenciadas por seus atos. Ele só não sabia uma coisa: Milo mentira.

Na oitava casa, o Escorpiniano olhava novamente a foto de divulgação do Show e sorriu ao lembrar dos detalhes do grande dia...

oOo

Recordações - Foto: O Show - O grande dia

No dia do show, as doações estavam sendo feitas em quantidade, fossem em alimentos, roupas, brinquedos, ou dinheiro.

A Sétimo Poder era a oitava banda a se apresentar. Seria a segunda a se apresentar depois que escurecesse. Mais uma banda tocaria e o show seria fechado pelo tecladista Vangelis.

Entre o intervalo de uma banda e outra, Mu ia até o microfone central e informava o valor que já havia sido arrecadado. Um TV local cobria o evento e Saori tinha conseguido que uma rádio local também fizesse várias chamadas e até tocasse parte de cada um dos shows.

Os cavaleiros também tinham feito sua parte. Tinham convidado todos os que conheciam. Havia muita gente lá para prestigiar o evento.

Os componentes da Sétimo Poder estavam nos bastidores, assistindo aos outros shows e auxiliando Mu, Shaka e Afrodite, que orientavam as demais bandas e verificavam se todos os detalhes estavam corretos.

Tudo estava bem, até que Shura entrou em crise.

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para se apresentarem e o Capricorniano começou a andar de um lado para o outro e depois desatou a suar. Ainda bem que não havia se trocado ainda, pois já estaria todo encharcado.

Shura chegou até Milo, segurando seus ombros com uma leve sacudida.

- Milo, eu não posso abrir o Show. Você vai começar.

- O QUÊ ?

- Isso mesmo. Eu não posso. - tremia muito - Você já olhou lá fora ? - perguntava com uma voz desesperada - Tem milhares de pessoas ! Não vai dar.

- Shura, você NÃO pode fazer isso comigo ! - desta vez o Escorpiniano sacudia-o - Eu NÃO treinei para abrir o Show e depois, você ensaiou até palavras para falar para o público! - falou sem esconder o desespero.

- Eu sei Milo... - Shura mostrava-se muito assustado - mas você já viu o que acontece com cada banda que entra ? - Shura nem esperou Milo responder - A galera fica vidrada, com os olhos colados neles, esperando que façam o MAIOR show da vida deles. E não é só isso Milo, muitos destes caras são profissionais, já tocaram em bares, pequenos shows, alguns já viajaram o país e outros até foram para o exterior. Sem contar que você viu o que aconteceu com a penúltima banda, aquela que não conseguiu agitar o pessoal ?

Milo engoliu seco. Tinha acompanhado parte da apresentação da banda em questão. Enquanto tocavam, a multidão conversava. Vários chegaram a ficar DE COSTAS para o palco. O vocalista falava com o público e não obtinha resposta. Os gregos eram nacionalistas, mas eram exigentes. Milo gelou.

- Shura, eu acho que eu não...

- ÓTIMO ! - disse interrompendo o grego, falando rapidamente - Eu sabia que você não iria se incomodar ! Cante a primeira música que você iria cantar, que seria a segunda do nosso show, depois, eu canto a que seria a da abertura.

- Mas Shura, eu não...

- Não se preocupe, eu aviso o Aioria e o Kamus para eles não se confundirem.

- SHURA ! NÃO DÁ !

Shura parou e ficou olhando para Milo. Colocou a mão no ombro do Escorpiniano e falou mais devagar.

- Milo, eu não vou conseguir.

O grego fez cara de espanto. Não acreditava que o todo-perfeito Shura estivesse REALMENTE confessando uma fraqueza.

- Eu te dei um desafio dois meses atrás. Você tinha uma hora para aprender uma música e ainda dançá-la e... - parou momentaneamente, quando falou, balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, como que confirmando cada palavra - você foi muito bem e demonstrou que é capaz. Você ensaiou muito esta segunda música e eu sei que você consegue !

Milo estava mudo.

- Por favor ! - falou suplicante.

Agora não tinha escapatória. Era um cavaleiro e tinha um outro cavaleiro em dificuldade. Se bem que era uma dificuldade diferente, mas não importava. E a palavrinha mágica tinha feito em Milo o efeito que Shura esperava.

O Escorpiniano suspirou profundamente.

- Ok.

- Belê, vou avisar a galera - estava saindo, mas lembrou-se de algo e voltou - e Milo ? – o grego fitou-o - vê se não me faz passar vergonha, pois a Shina vai estar vendo.

Só faltava esta ! Agora, além de se preocupar em abrir o show, ainda ia ter Shura controlando seus movimentos. "Eu sabia que este filho da p estava aprontando comigo" pensou aborrecido.

- E ai cara ? O Shura me contou.

- Pois é, Aioria.

- Eu já falei com o Kamus, será que eu posso te pedir um favor ?

- Claro.

- Dá para você não ficar muito na minha frente, eu vou estar sem camisa e quero que as garotas me vejam, principalmente a Marin.

Milo riu com a sinceridade do amigo. Só o Aioria mesmo para pensar em mulher numa situação daquelas.

- Tudo bem Aioria, mas o Shura vai te matar se você ficar sem a camiseta da banda.

- Eu vou deixar ela pendurada no ombro.

- Ok.

Kamus chegou e cumprimentou os amigos. Aioria se despediu alegando que tinha que conversar com a Marin.

- Já está sabendo ? - Milo perguntou

- Já.

- O Shura mandou eu não errar nada, pois a Shina vai estar aí e ele quer impressioná-la. Estou um pouco tenso.

- Meia hora para vocês entrarem - Mu passou pelos dois e falou, dirigindo-se rapidamente para um corredor.

- Eu vou avisar o Aioria que falta meia hora.

Milo concordou com a cabeça. Viu Kamus se afastando. Estava ficando mais nervoso.

Já estava quase na hora de entrarem. Estavam todos juntos nos bastidores. Shura estava mais calmo.

A banda que se apresentava acabou o show, mas voltou para um bis. A multidão estava gostando. "A Sétimo Poder vai precisar continuar neste ritmo" pensou Milo.

A música acabou, os integrantes se despediram da multidão. Ao passaram por eles, desejaram sorte.

Mu foi até o microfone e falou novamente dos colaboradores do evento e que em breve teriam a atração principal. A galera vibrava. Falou também que já estavam com um volume muito alto de doações e que já estavam com mais de vinte mil pessoas assistindo ao show no momento. Todos aplaudiram, gritaram e assobiaram. Mu esperou fazerem um pouco de silêncio para continuar.

- E agora vamos receber uma banda pouco vista, mas muito competente, a banda dos Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário. Com vocês o "Sétimo Poder".

Kamus apertou o ombro do amigo e sussurrou em seu ouvido "você consegue". Milo olhou para o Aquariano que sorriu e piscou. Sorriu de volta, estava mais confiante agora.

Entraram no palco. A quantidade de pessoas era impressionante. A multidão gritava e batia palmas. Começaram a se ajeitar nos instrumentos.

- LINDOS !

- GOSTOSOS !

- EI GUITARRISTA ! MANDA UM BEIJO PARA MIM !

Milo olhou para as garotas das primeiras filas e colocando a mão nos lábios, beijou-a e depois fez um gesto como se espalhasse seu beijo para elas. As meninas ficaram enlouquecidas.

- QUE VENHAM AS MULHERES. É PRA ISSO QUE EU TÔ AQUI ! gritou Aioria para Milo, já sentado na bateria.

Milo sorriu ao se lembrar do motivo da banda existir. Olhou para Kamus. O amigo mexeu os lábios como se dissesse "você consegue" e piscou novamente, exibindo um sorriso. Milo sorriu de volta. Virou-se para Shura, que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. O grego foi até o microfone.

- Boa noite galera !

A multidão gritou e assobiou de volta. Milo olhou para Shura que sorria em resposta para todo mundo.

A iluminação começou o jogo de luzes. Aioria começou a bater forte nas caixas, quatro vezes, a cada frase que Milo falava.

- Essa noite é uma noite muito especial. Todos estamos aqui em nome de uma causa muito justa. Precisamos dar um lar digno para as nossas crianças gregas. - a multidão gritava de volta, concordando - E como todos vocês sabem, nossas crianças merecem o melhor. - parou de falar e olhou para os amigos. O povo aplaudia e gritava - Então, VAMOS DAR O MELHOR ! - gritou no microfone.

Quando acabou de falar, os efeitos especiais explodiram nas laterais do palco, gerando três cogumelos de fumaça de cada lado. Milo começou um solo de guitarra. Uma grande bandeira com o emblema da banda começou a descer no fundo do palco. Quando acabou, todo o palco foi iluminado e um foco central foi dado à bandeira. Milo deu um último agudo e parou.

A multidão respondeu imediatamente, pulavam, aplaudiam, assobiavam e gritavam. Era uma cena mágica, parecia uma onda de pessoas. A iluminação, ainda em jogo de luzes, apontava repetidas vezes para a multidão, como se todos estivessem em uma balada. As luzes pararam. O povo gritava enlouquecido e aplaudia. Quando Milo pegou no microfone, fizeram silencio.

O Escorpiniano ficou sério, virou-se e apontou para Aioria, que bateu três vezes as baquetas uma na outra.

Pegando o microfone, Milo começou a cantar.

www terra com br músicas

Música: You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi

Shot to the heart and you're to blame Darlin' you give love… A bad name

Começou o solo de guitarra e jogou a cabeça para baixo e para trás fazendo com que os cabelos balanceassem com força. A multidão ficou ensandecida, gritava, assobiava e pulava. O grego colocava o microfone em direção ao público que pulava e cantava junto.

- E agora galera, eu quero ver AS PALMAS ! - Milo começou a bater palmas sobre a cabeça, sendo acompanhado por toda a multidão.

Colocou o microfone no lugar e correu pelo palco até onde estava Shura, cantando ao seu lado, a luz ficou focando os dois. Depois, foi andando e tocando pelo palco, ficando junto a Kamus e Aioria, fazendo com que os iluminadores também o focassem. Toda vez que aparecia um close dos cavaleiros nos telões, as garotas gritavam.

Acabaram a música e a multidão gritava e aplaudia mais ainda.

Milo correu para o lado de Kamus e iniciaram juntos o instrumental da próxima música. Todos gritaram mais ainda ao reconhecerem os primeiros acordes. Aioria fazia sua parte.

Shura, que estava mais calmo, pegou o microfone e cantou perfeitamente, o que deveria ter sido a música de entrada.

www terra com br músicas

Música: Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana -

A iluminação passeava pelos integrantes da banda. Tocaram mais umas sete músicas, parando a cada duas ou três músicas para falar com o público, que respondia prontamente.

Milo pegou o microfone e falou com a galera.

- A próxima música é um pouco mais lenta para vocês relaxarem um pouco, mas eu quero ouvir todo mundo cantando comigo.

A multidão respondeu assobiando e pulando. Ao vivo, a música ficou bem menos lenta do que era e os quatro capricharam no instrumental.

www Kboing com br - Música: Like a Stone – Audioslave -

O público cantou junto cada estrofe. Aplaudiram muito quando a música acabou. Tinham passado pelo teste de fogo. A população grega tinha aprovado.

Shura pegou no microfone.

- Essa é a nossa última música. Valeu pelo carinho ! Quero ver todo mundo acompanhando.

Mal o espanhol acabou de falar, Milo e Kamus iniciaram a guitarra. O som animou a multidão que pulava e gritava. Shura chamou Milo para cantar junto com Ele.

- Música: Enter Sandman – Metallica -

Ao término da última música, Shura pegou o microfone para agradecer, e apresentar os membros da banda.

- Aí galera, foi muito bom poder tocar para vocês. Obrigado pela contribuição para as nossas crianças.

A multidão batia palmas e assobiava sem parar.

- Esta foi a banda Sétimo Poder, com Aioria na bateria.

Shura apontou para Aioria e a iluminação focalizou o Leonino que deu um show no solo de bateria. As garotas não paravam de gritar "Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão". Aioria levantou-se e mandou um beijo para as garotas, fazendo-as gritar mais ainda.

O Capricorniano continuou.

- Kamus, na guitarra base.

Graças à ajuda de Milo, Kamus tinha preparado um solo muito legal que fez a multidão se empolgar mais ainda. As garotas estavam enlouquecidas e continuavam o "Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão".

- Milo, na guitarra principal.

O Escorpiniano foi até a beirada do palco e começou a tocar. Sua mão deslizava rapidamente pelas cordas. A multidão calou-se para ouvir o excelente guitarrista. Ao terminar, gritavam e batiam palmas. As meninas voltaram a fazer o coro e Milo ainda pode ouvir várias delas gritarem também "Me leva para casa" "Fica comigo esta noite". Levou a mão aos lábios e repetiu o gesto de quando entrou no palco, mandando um beijo a todas.

Milo se aproximou de Shura e pegou o microfone.

- E no baixo, o líder da banda - olhou para Shura que ficou surpreso e feliz, com o comentário do Escorpiniano - SHURA !

Foi uma loucura. Todos aplaudiram e assobiaram, inclusive os três amigos, afinal, se Shura não tivesse sido tão duro, talvez tivessem cansado da brincadeira e a banda nem existisse, tinham que dar o braço a torcer neste ponto.

Shura era muito competente com o baixo e fez uma bela apresentação. Claro que as meninas continuaram o coro para ele também.

Juntaram-se os quatro e foram até a beira do palco para agradecer. A multidão gritava e aplaudia.

- CANTA OUTRA ! - gritaram alguns.

- MAIS UM, MAIS UM, MAIS UM - formou-se um coro que contagiou a todos.

- POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ? – gritavam sem parar.

Shura voltou e pegou o microfone.

- Vocês querem mais ?

- QUEREMOS !

- É ISSO AÍ !

- MAIS UMA !

Os quatro rapazes se olharam e sorriram.

- Essa é para todas as idades. VAMOS AGITAR GALERA !

Voltaram para seus instrumentos. Kamus iniciou os acordes da guitarra e parou na primeira pausa. Milo continuou perfeitamente como se fossem apenas uma única pessoa tocando e não duas.

Shura pegou o microfone e começou a cantar.

Música : I can´t get no satisfaction – Rolling Stones

Milo caprichou nos momentos de solo de guitarra, ficando bem perto da multidão que vibrava. O espanhol chamou o Escorpiniano e cantaram juntos. Pedindo para que o público os acompanhasse também. Todos cantaram a música até o final.

A iluminação que os acompanhava durante a música, ao término desta, apagou-se por completo. Poucos segundos depois, acendeu quatro focos, um em cada integrante.

A multidão vibrou intensamente, aplaudia e gritava. Começaram a gritar o nome da Banda repetidamente. Os quatro se aproximaram novamente abraçados, na beira do palco para agradecer. A multidão não parava.

Aioria jogou as baquetas ao público. Shura voltou correndo para os bastidores e voltou com várias camisas com o emblema da banda. Entregou aos componentes que jogaram para o público.

Milo ainda jogava as camisas quando um grupo de garotas, da turma do gargarejo começou a gritar.

- JOGA A SUA !

- JOGA !

Milo colocou a mão na barra de sua camiseta e levantou vagarosamente, mostrando um pouco do abdômen definido. As meninas foram à loucura.

Aioria chegou ao lado do Escorpiniano.

- JOGA A SUA TAMBÉM !

- JOGA, JOGA, JOGA.

As meninas estavam eufóricas e não paravam de gritar. Milo continuava com a mão no mesmo lugar. Aioria chegou perto e perguntou.

- Você vai tirar mesmo ?

- Claro, "o cliente sempre tem razão". - piscou para o Leonino enquanto tirava a camisa. Jogou-a para o grupinho que quase se matou para pegar a camisa. Milo deitou no palco para ficar mais próximo das meninas e deu a mão para elas.

- Calma meninas, por favor não se machuquem, é só uma camiseta.

No outro lado do palco, a cena se repetia com a camiseta de Aioria.

As garotas gritavam e choravam, pegavam as mãos de Milo e tentavam puxá-lo, mas o segurança não deixava.

- Adeus, meninas.

Milo se levantou, e correu até o microfone.

- Tchau galera ! VALEU ! - e mandou um beijo no ar para todos.

Aioria também veio correndo e falou no microfone.

- Aproveitem o próximo show e obrigado pela doações. UM BEIJO ! - e mandou um beijo para a multidão enlouquecida.

Todos se encontraram nos bastidores. Os gritos continuavam lá fora, pedindo novo bis. Os quatro integrantes se cumprimentaram. Tinham arrasado.

Mu foi até o palco para dar as informações de quantidade de pessoas e valores arrecadados.

Saori chegou muito sorridente, seguida de Afrodite e dos cinco garotos de bronze.

- Parabéns meninos ! Vocês foram espetaculares ! - falava enquanto abraçava a cada um.

- Fizemos apenas o que era nosso dever, Senhorita.

- Não precisa ser modesto Kamus, vocês são realmente MUITO bons. - Saori estava radiante.

Afrodite e os cavaleiros de bronze também os cumprimentaram e os encheram de elogios. Ikki puxou Milo de lado para conversar.

- Cara o que foi aquilo ? Quanta mulher bonita ! Você precisa me ensinar a tocar deste jeito !

- Mas foi justamente por isso que a banda foi criada.

- Hein ?

Milo contou a história a Ikki e eles ficaram rindo da situação. Aioria e Seiya chegaram logo em seguida.

- Aí Milo, o Seiya está querendo que eu o ensine a tocar bateria. - colocou o braço no ombro do garoto e piscou para o amigo - Você acha que eu devo ?

- Não sei não Aioria, eu fiquei sabendo que estes franguinhos de lata não estão com nada.

- EI ! - falou Ikki fingindo um aborrecimento, pois tinha visto Aioria piscar para Milo - Quem é franguinho de lata ?

Começaram a rir e Seiya não entendeu nada. Saori que estava perto, interrompeu-os.

- È justamente por isso que eu vim. Shaka, venha até aqui.

Agora, todos se olharam sem entender nada.

- Pessoal ! - Saori chamava-os com a mão - Shun, Shiryu, venham até aqui.

Os cavaleiros de bronze, os quatro da banda, Shaka, Afrodite e Mu, que acabara de chegar se aproximaram e ficaram olhando para a deusa, esperando.

- Estou pensando em mudar o treino de vocês. - disse olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze - Vou pedir para o Aldebaran e o Aioria, que hoje ajudam os cavaleiros de ouro a se prepararem fisicamente para acompanharem o treino físico de vocês. O Shaka tinha se oferecido para acompanhar todos nos treinos mentais e acho que será uma boa oportunidade para por isso em prática, se você não se incomodar, Kamus.

- De modo algum, Senhorita, eu realmente acho que está um pouco puxado para o Hyoga e o Shun, já que passo muito tempo nas empresas e os treinos costumam ser no fim das tardes ou final de semana.

- Ótimo. Milo, eu quero que você fique com a parte disciplinar dos garotos...

- DISCIPLINAR ? - Shura começou a rir, Aioria não pôde segurar o riso também - Desculpe Senhorita, mas só pode ser brincadeira. O Milo ensinando disciplina para outra pessoa ? Ele nem sabe o que é isso ! - Shura caiu na gargalhada. Todos foram contagiados pela alegria do Capricorniano, exceto a deusa e Milo que ficaram quietos.

Kamus apenas sorriu. Shura tinha razão, em parte.

- Já acabou, Shura ? - o tom de voz da deusa fez todos se calarem. Aproximou-se do Escorpiniano - Eu já conheço a fama do Milo.

O grego, que olhava para baixo, arregalou os olhos para encarar a deusa. Não esperava que a garota dissesse isso

- Gosta de sair à noite, arruma confusões, nem sempre cumpre os horários, é bagunceiro, às vezes preguiçoso... - Saori continuava a olhar para Milo, o Escorpiniano baixou o olhar. Tinha que aceitar a bronca da deusa, afinal era tudo verdade - estou mentindo, Milo ?

- Não. - Milo continuava a olhar para baixo.

- Eu sei que não - disse olhando para cada um, desta vez - pois eu conheço MUITO BEM cada um dos meus cavaleiros. - todos ficaram mais quietos ainda.

- Durante todo este tempo de preparação para o show, o Afrodite, o Kamus, o Saga e até mesmo você Shura, cansaram de me dizer que além do Milo ajudar o Kamus na guitarra e também ficava no salão treinando sozinho até tarde, principalmente depois que tinha combinado de dividir o vocal com você. - Saori falou olhando para o espanhol.

A deusa passou por trás de Milo, ficando do seu outro lado.

- Eu mesma o ouvi, cantando e tocando várias vezes a mesma música, no telhado da sua casa.

Milo caiu em si.

- Desculpe pelo barulho, eu ...

- Não tem problema Milo - a deusa falou suavemente - eu não estava no templo quando te ouvi, eu estava passando por todas as casas e só ouvi chegando perto da casa de Escorpião. - completou olhando ternamente para o jovem cavaleiro.

- Se vocês acham - a deusa continuou, olhando para todos os outros - que isto não é disciplina, precisam rever os seus conceitos.

Todos ficaram um pouco desconfortáveis, exceto Milo, que agora sorria.

- Shura, não era você que iria cantar a música de abertura do show ? - a garota foi direta.

- Era.

- E por que não cantou ?

Shura olhou para Milo um pouco aborrecido.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Você acha que o Milo precisava me contar para que eu descobrisse Shura ? Você acha que eu não acompanho vocês e não sei o que estão fazendo ?

- Desculpe Atena, não acho nada disso, eu apenas não cantei porque fiquei um pouco nervoso.

- Mas confiou no Milo o suficiente para avisar para Ele que ELE teria que abrir o show faltando pouco mais de uma hora para pisarem no palco, não foi ?

Os cavaleiros de bronze olharam surpresos para o Escorpiniano.

- Foi. - respondeu Shura muito sem graça.

- O Milo pode ter muitos defeitos Shura, mas Ele é comprometido com o trabalho dele além de um excelente cavaleiro, e isso eu posso afirmar e não só pelo que demonstrou na Batalha de Hades. Eu tenho CERTEZA que Ele tem toda a condição de ensinar disciplina a uma outra pessoa.

Milo sorria. Aioria e Kamus também.

- Milo, eu sei bem que os garotos estão ansiosos para aprender a tocar e quero também que você monitore os outros aprendizes que devem estar eufóricos, principalmente depois do show que vocês deram. Não se preocupe, não vou colocar todos os aprendizes de uma vez para que você os ensine. Eu quero apenas que, com a música, você mostre aos meninos que é necessário dedicação para conseguir alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem.

- E você também sabe Milo, que na Fundação terá crianças de todas as idades e como eu fiquei sabendo que você gosta muito de crianças - a deusa olhou para Kamus para confirmar, recebendo um aceno positivo - eu gostaria que você fosse o professor delas também. Isso se você quiser, é claro.

Milo estava boquiaberto. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Eu.. eu.. eu nem sei o que dizer. - Milo estava muito feliz.

- Diga sim, ou não. - falou Saori sorrindo.

- Sim, sim, SIM. Muito obrigado. - se abaixando em reverencia e dando um beijo na mão da deusa.

Saori ficou um pouco corada e ajudou o Escorpiniano a se levantar.

- Não precisa agradecer assim Milo, foi você mesmo quem conseguiu isso. Parabéns.

O Escorpiniano teve vontade de dar um grande abraço apertado na menina, mas se conteve, ela era uma deusa. Saori virou-se para ir embora, mas voltou.

- Milo, só mais uma coisa.

- Sim.

- Se você receber alguma queixa de indisciplina por parte do Aldebaran, do Aioria ou do Shaka - olhou para Ikki - este aluno estará suspenso das aulas de música.

- Ok.

A garota foi embora e o grupo de dispersou. Ficaram apenas Milo, Aioria e Kamus.

- YES ! YES !

- Parabéns cara, e eu que achei que você só prestava para farrear ! - Aioria dava um abraço no amigo.

- Parabéns - Kamus chegou perto do amigo. Milo aproveitou para abraçá-lo um pouco mais forte.

- Marin !

Aioria afastou-se do grupo para falar com a amazona.

Milo soltou Kamus vagarosamente, olharam-se nos olhos. Milo ficou olhando para a boca de Kamus por algum tempo e depois desviou o olhar e afastou-se um pouco do amigo. "Controle-se Milo" pensou. "Você não pode fazer isso". Olhou novamente para Kamus. "Ao menos, não em público" sorriu perante este pensamento.

- O que foi Milo ? - perguntou Kamus um pouco desconcertado.

Milo se aproximou de Kamus.

- Ei, Milo, posso falar com você ? Ou devo te chamar de Mestre Milo agora ? - Ikki acabava de voltar.

"Droga !" pensou.

- Não Ikki, não serei um Mestre, me veja mais como um professor ou um instrutor. - tentou disfarçar o aborrecimento.

- Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade. - Kamus mal falou e virou-se para ir embora, Milo percebeu que estava levemente ruborizado.

Ikki queria que Milo indicasse a ele o melhor instrumento para tocar. Ficaram algum tempo conversando sobre instrumentos e músicas. Ikki falou da intenção dos cavaleiros de bronze de montar uma banda, já tinham até nome: Círculo de Bronze. Depois de algum tempo, se despediram.

Milo se deu conta que ainda estava sem camisa. Sabia que tinha colocado uma camiseta na mochila. Procurou sua mochila e se lembrou de tê-la deixado no vestiário feminino, pois com tantas bandas masculinas se apresentando, era mais difícil encontrar suas coisas no meio de tantas outras.

Desceu as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor. Ao virar uma das esquinas, estacou. Arregalou os olhos, sentiu um misto de frio, calor e arrepio percorrer o corpo, parecia que a respiração e o coração tinham parado. No meio do outro corredor, já um tanto escuro, pois todos estavam usando o vestiário masculino, Mu e Shaka se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Voltou um pouco sem fazer barulho e ficou colado na parede. O coração queria sair pela boca. "Shaka e Mu" pensou "tudo está claro agora, o dia do strip poker, alguns acontecimentos antes da batalha das doze casas, a troca de olhares, algumas atitudes, comentários". Milo ficou feliz. Isso lhe deu forças para continuar a investir em Kamus.

Voltou um bom tanto para trás e começou a assobiar uma música para avisar os namorados, continuando a seguir no corredor.

- Milo ? - Shaka estava controlado como sempre.

"Só pode ser a yoga" pensava Milo enquanto sorria.

- Oi Shaka, vim pegar minha mochila que deixei no vestiário feminino, pois o masculino estava lotado. Você está sozinho ? "Droga, Milo, larga de ser indiscreto" pensou.

- Estou.

"O Mu deve ter se teletransportado. Realmente é um dom muito útil." pensou sorrindo novamente. Pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Aquele dia tinha sido realmente incrível.

oOo

Milo olhava para a foto com nostalgia.

- Kamus, Kamus, se o Ikki não tivesse chegado, acho que eu o teria agarrado ali mesmo.

E pegou a próxima foto.

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo, Milo revê a foto de uma aposta feita com Shura e lembra-se de fatos relacionados a uma grande amizade com um dos cavaleiros de bronze. Kamus lembra-se do dia em que começou a sentir algo pelo amigo e faz algumas considerações.

Nota da Autora: Obrigada a todos que escreveram e peço que continuem a escrever, mesmo que seja apenas para dizer que os dois estão brigando muito ou que eu estou enrolando muito para chegar nos finalmentes (rsrsrsrs). É isso que me motiva a escrever.

Agradecimentos a pessoas especiais: Obrigada Ilía (por todos os comentários e idéias); Anjo Setsuna (pelos comentários feitos e a motivação); Ia-chan (por me desculpar por uma falha técnica (rsrsrs)); Dricka (pelos comentários e idéias); Fernando (pelo apelido e pelas dicas, a propósito, desculpe, não dá para colocar mais mulheres, mas se te serve de consolo, foi em vc que me baseei para montar as características do Aioria ). Beijos a todos.

_Nota da autora – Contato_

podem entrar em contato comigo pelo e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	5. Fotos Cap IV Os novos amigos

Recordações

Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos

No capítulo Anterior, Milo relembrou a primeira apresentação da banda para um grande público, o novo "trabalho" e o relacionamento de Mu e Shaka. Kamus, em sua casa, revia seu relacionamento com o Escorpiniano.

... Milo olhava para a foto com nostalgia.

- Kamus, Kamus, se o Ikki não tivesse chegado, acho que eu o teria agarrado ali mesmo.

E pegou a próxima foto.

Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos

Na décima primeira casa Kamus continuava deitado na cama. O francês lembrava-se do dia em que tinha sentido algo diferente pelo amigo pela primeira vez.

-o-

Algum tempo depois da Batalha de Hades ter acabado, Kamus vinha da casa de Mu com um livro na mão quando Deba chamou-o e pediu para levar Milo, que estava completamente bêbado, até a casa Dele.

O Escorpiniano andava com dificuldade, tagarelou o tempo todo em que subiam e derrubou o livro de Mu escada abaixo, deixando o amigo irritado.

Assim que chegaram na oitava casa o grego começou a passar mal e vomitou, sujando todo o chão, fazendo com que o francês ficasse mais aborrecido ainda.

Kamus deixou-o no quarto e foi limpar a sujeira, depois foi até a suíte e deixou o chuveiro ligado para encher um pouco a banheira.

Voltando para o quarto percebeu que Milo respirava com dificuldade. Tirou-o da poltrona onde o deixara e colocou-o deitado na cama, começando a tirar-lhe a roupa, pois pretendia enfiá-lo na água gelada para cortar um pouco o porre.

Quando olhou para o amigo, estirado na cama, totalmente nu, sentiu-se um pouco estranho.

Já tinha visto o Escorpiniano nu várias vezes antes, pois freqüentemente tomavam banho no vestiário ou nadavam no lago sem roupas para não as molharem, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Olhou Milo com outros olhos, realmente admirando o grego.

Não era à toa que falavam que Apolo, o deus da beleza tinha sido generoso para com o Escorpiniano. Passeou o olhar por todo o corpo do amigo e ao olhar para seu sexo, sorriu. "Não foi somente na beleza que os deuses foram generosos" pensou maliciosamente. O pensamento deixou-o corado.

"Você está louco ? Será que o inferno te distorceu a mente ?" perguntou se recriminando.

O inferno. Pensara muito no Escorpiniano enquanto estava no reino de Hades, mas COMO NÃO PENSAR ? Direcionava seus pensamentos o tempo todo para os bons e maus momentos que passara com os amigos, a fim de não enlouquecer naquele lugar repulsivo. Curiosamente, o grego estava na maioria deles, fossem nos bons em que se lembrava das palhaçadas do amigo ou nos maus em que se autopunia, culpando-se pelo que poderia ter ocorrido na batalha das Doze Casas. Tinha pedido para enviar o pupilo para a casa de Libra, a fim de evitar o confronto com Aioria, mas não conseguira prendê-lo lá e a batalha com Milo tornara-se inevitável. Se o pupilo tivesse matado o amigo, jamais se perdoaria.

O Aquariano aceitara tudo o que ocorrera naquele lugar maldito por achar que merecia estar lá, pois por sua negligência, poderia ser Milo quem estivesse sofrendo em seu lugar.

O grego se mexeu e fez um barulho estranho evidenciando que estava com falta de ar.

Kamus tinha ficado um pouco excitado com a visão da nudez do amigo e com os próprios pensamentos, mas não queria que o grego o visse assim. Rapidamente levantou o Escorpiniano e o enfiou no chuveiro.

Teve que ficar segurando o amigo que estava todo mole pela ação da bebida, mas apesar do banho ser só para Milo, tinha ficado completamente molhado.

Tirou o grego da banheira e pegou-o no colo. Deitou-o novamente na cama e secou seu corpo e seus cabelos. Kamus voltou ao banheiro para tirar a própria roupa, totalmente encharcada, e se secou um pouco, ficando somente de cueca.

Quando retornou ao quarto, o Escorpiniano estava embaixo do lençol, tremendo. Ficou com pena do amigo e procurou algo para cobri-lo e achando um edredom estendeu-o sobre Ele.

Estava pensando em que fazer com sua própria roupa, completamente molhada, quando ouviu a voz de Milo.

- Kamus... fica aqui comigo... eu não quero... ficar sozinho. - falou com uma voz mole e respirando com muita dificuldade.

Não teve como resistir, não podia deixar o amigo sozinho daquele jeito. Na verdade, gostou da idéia de ficar, mas NÃO PODIA e NEM DEVIA se aproveitar do grego naquele estado.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiado na cabeceira e colocou as pernas debaixo do edredom, mas ficou um pouco longe do Escorpiniano. Deixou a luminária voltada para si e começou a ler o livro de Mu. Sentiu um pouco de sonolência e sem perceber adormeceu.

Algum tempo depois, não soube precisar quanto, sentiu uma mão tocando sua perna e subindo coxa acima. Começou a ficar com calor.

A mão subiu lentamente até sua virilha, tocou em sua cueca e passou de leve pela região, excitando-o. A mão continuava as carícias e seu sexo ereto já saia da roupa quando a mão foi mais ousada e tocou-lhe o membro, deslizando os dedos por Ele. Neste mesmo momento sussurrou o nome do amigo e logo depois ficou desperto.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ? Falando o nome Dele ? Você já pensou no escândalo, Kamus ?" sua consciência o acusou e o francês gritou no mesmo instante e acendeu a luz.

O grito assustou Milo que projetou o corpo para trás e acabou caindo da cama, ficando enroscado no lençol, pois estava praticamente enrolado nele.

O Aquariano correu para ajudá-lo, mas quando o grego viu o estado de excitação do amigo, arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na frente, tentando evitar que o francês o tocasse.

Kamus ficou muito preocupado. Com o susto Milo puxava o ar cada vez mais rápido, fazendo um barulho que o estava deixando quase louco.

O único problema é que era quase impossível acalmar o Escorpiniano ou chegar perto Dele e o francês ficou com medo que o amigo tivesse alguma parada respiratória ou algo do gênero de tanto que Ele forçava a respiração. Diante desta situação Kamus não teve outra saída a não ser prender o amigo com algemas de gelo. O grego se debateu um pouco, mas não conseguiu se soltar. O Aquariano chegou perto e puxou-o de uma vez só do chão e o jogou na cama. Milo pareceu ficar mais assustado, ficando paralisado e puxando o ar mais e mais forte para conseguir respirar.

Kamus sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou o lençol sobre o corpo do amigo, cobrindo sua nudez enquanto pedia para se acalmar, pois não iria machucá-lo. Enquanto falava, acariciava os belos cachos do cabelo do grego. Depois de algum tempo o Escorpiniano foi se acalmando e Ele finalmente pôde retirar as algemas.

O francês deu a volta na cama e sentou-se no mesmo lugar que estava para ler o livro, mas com o cuidado de colocar um travesseiro sobre suas pernas, escondendo sua excitação. Puxou o grego gentilmente para se deitar em seu colo e continuou a acariciar os cabelos do amigo, às vezes tocando suavemente em seu rosto. Milo ficou sonolento e dormiu. Kamus aproveitou para dormir também e surpreendeu-se ao acordar somente no outro dia.

Assim que despertou, percebeu que a respiração do amigo já estava controlada e Ele ainda dormia. Saiu lentamente da cama, sem deixar que o Escorpiniano acordasse.

-o-

Kamus estava realmente preocupado. No início, achou que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, pois Milo tinha dessas de "aprontar com os amigos". Depois começou a perceber que a brincadeira estava ficando mais séria.

Certa vez, no telhado da casa Dele, quase se deixou levar. Era realmente muito difícil resistir ao magnetismo do Escorpiniano.

Milo estava ensaiando, quando chegou. Brincaram de desenhar nas estrelas e o Escorpiniano tinha sugerido o desenho de uma boca.

Naquela noite, quando o grego tocou seus lábios, era como se seus dedos fossem feitos de fogo, pelo tanto que queimavam. Tinha ficado quase em transe, quando o amigo sorriu sensualmente, aproximando-se. Os lábios de Milo pareciam ter um imã, chamando-o. Se a guitarra não tivesse caído, não teria conseguido agüentar e sua vontade o teria dominado.

- Kamus, autocontrole. Essa é a chave. Será que você ainda tem isso ou também está indo embora junto com sua postura de cavaleiro - falou para si mesmo, se repreendendo.

Enquanto o clima era de preocupação na décima primeira casa, na oitava era de alegria.

"Essa foi ótima" pensava enquanto olhava uma foto em que aparecia de pé, com duas garrafas de tequila Jose Cuervo, uma em cada mão.

-oOo-

Recordações - Fotos: A aposta

Era sábado e fazia um dia muito bonito. Hyoga tinha ido passar o final de semana na casa de Kamus, pois queria o auxílio de seu Mestre para aprimorar suas técnicas. Estava na hora do almoço e Kamus preparava espaguete enquanto conversava com o discípulo.

- E aí galera - Milo entrou e cumprimentou os dois - Huum, que cheiro bom ! Cheguei em boa hora.

Kamus piscou para o discípulo e voltou-se para o Escorpiniano.

- Que coincidência Milo, você SEMPRE chega na hora do almoço !

O grego puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Kamus.

- Incrível, né ? Só que desta vez eu vi o Hyoga passando e vim APENAS cumprimentá-lo.

- Que engraçado. O Hyoga chegou há mais de duas horas e só agora você veio cumprimentá-lo ?

Hyoga começou a rir, mas Milo ficou sério. Kamus pegou-o pelo braço e o fez levantar, depois começou a empurrá-lo delicadamente para fora da cozinha.

- De qualquer forma, é uma pena que você não possa ficar para o almoço já que você disse que veio SÓ cumprimentar o Hyoga e como já fez isso, já pode ir embora.

O Escorpiniano se ajoelhou e agarrou as pernas do francês, fazendo cara de desespero. Hyoga, na porta da cozinha, ria da cena.

- Kamus, por favor ! Tenha piedade ! Você não teria coragem de me jogar no refeitório para comer creme de espinafre, espinafre refogado e bolinho de espinafre enquanto você faz um belo espaguete aqui, não é - olhava para o amigo com olhar suplicante.

O francês sabia que o Escorpiniano era louco por espaguete, ainda mais pelo SEU espaguete, mas resolveu torturá-lo um pouco mais.

- Ora Milo, espinafre faz muito bem para a saúde.

O grego levantou-se indignado.

- SAÚDE ! E quem é que liga para isso ? Eu nem sou o Popeye - piscou para Hyoga que ria mais ainda - Por favor, Kamye, eu até coloco a mesa, mas me deixa almoçar aqui !

- Que você acha, merece uma chance ? perguntou o Mestre a seu pupilo.

Milo olhou suplicante para Hyoga, juntou as mãos e sussurrou um "por favor".

- Merece Mestre, merece. - o garoto falou rindo.

- Ok. Pode ficar.

- Beleza - o grego esfregava as mãos de contentamento.

Acabaram de almoçar e ficaram sentados na mesa conversando.

- E aí Hyoga, e a namorada ?

- Eu ainda não tenho namorada.

- Não acredito Hyoga ! Já tem quase duas semanas desde a nossa última conversa e você AINDA não tem namorada ?

- Hyoga, você está indo na onda deste grego desmiolado ?

- Peraí, desmiolado, não, até a Atena me elogiou.

- Se ela soubesse o monstro que ia criar, teria ficado quieta.

Hyoga riu do comentário do Mestre.

- E não adianta fazer cara de santo, Milo, eu te conheço MUITO BEM.

- Kamus ! Você sabe que eu seria INCAPAZ de levar o garoto para o mau caminho.

- Claro que isso depende muito do que VOCÊ considera um mau caminho, não é ?

- Peraí, não distorça as minhas intenções.

- Humf. - suspirou o garoto.

- O que foi - perguntou o grego.

- Nada, só me lembrei de um fato em que distorceram minhas intenções e eu quase acabei com o pescoço torcido. - o russo falou seriamente.

- Como é que é - Kamus perguntou.

- Foi quando o Shun e a June começaram a namorar e eu quase apanhei por causa dos dois.

- Mas por quê - perguntou Milo curioso.

- Bem, o Shun estava apaixonado pela June, mas não sabia como chegar nela e pediu minha ajuda. Eu combinei com ele que iria ligar para ela e dizer que ele estava agindo muito estranho, ficando o tempo todo trancado no quarto, talvez estivesse até doente e como ela conviveu muito tempo com ele, seria mais fácil dele se abrir com ela, etc, etc.

- É este tipo de técnica que você ensina aos seus alunos, Milo - Kamus falou em tom de reprovação, cortando a narrativa do pupilo.

- Ei, eu não tenho NADA a ver com isso, eu me limito a ensinar técnicas musicais. O pupilo é SEU, VOCÊ é quem deveria saber com quem ele aprendeu isso, quer dizer, isso se não foi você quem ensinou, não é, senhor certinho ?

Kamus mostrou-lhe o dedo. Hyoga sorriu. Era difícil saber quem provocava mais o outro.

- Não tem nenhuma técnica aí. - o garoto continuou - Na verdade era só um motivo para ela vir até ele, o resto era com o Shun, mas era uma boa oportunidade para eles ficarem a sós.

- Entendo. - falou Milo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sabia que não aconteceria nada demais - disse Hyoga olhando para o grego, já respondendo ao tom de malícia do outro - porque o Shun é muito tímido. Era só para tentar provocar um beijo, coisa que os dois queriam há tempos. O fato é que liguei e ela ficou muito preocupada e quis vir na hora então eu combinei que ia buscá-la de bike.

- E aí Shun achou que você estava dando em cima dela - chutou Milo.

- Não ! Muito pior ! Eu e o Shun estávamos dentro do quarto, com a porta fechada. Eu abri a porta e antes de descer as escadas, virei para dentro do quarto e falei "Acho que você deve tomar um bom banho, se perfumar e ficar no quarto esperando eu voltar. Juro que não demoro. Se depender de mim, hoje você perde a virgindade"

- Cxxxxxx ! E você achando que EU é quem levaria ELE para o mau caminho. - Milo falou para Kamus já se levantando.

- Calma gente - Hyoga apressou-se em se explicar diante do olhar perplexo dos outros dois - Virgindade de beijos, o Shun NUNCA tinha beijado antes.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Explica, né - falou Milo sentando-se de novo

- Bom. O problema veio depois. - continuou o garoto - O Seiya ouviu o que eu disse e contou para o Shiryu, só que quando ele fez isso, o Ikki ouviu também.

- Ai ! O Ikki é completamente esquentado e louco pelo irmão. Se eu e o Milo já tivemos esta reação, eu imagino o Fênix. - comentou Kamus.

- É Mestre, mas eu nem tiro a razão dele. Pensa só você saber que: Um, tinha um cara em um quarto, sozinho com SEU irmão mais novo; Dois, o quarto estava com a porta fechada e os dois já estava a um bom tempo lá dentro; Três, o cara diz para o seu irmão, antes de sair, "Acho que você deve ficar na cama me esperando. Hoje você perde a virgindade"

- Pxxx xxx xxxxx !

- Pxxx xxx xxxxx é pouco Kamus, tem que ser pxxx xxx xxxxx, cxxxxxx, que mxxxx! E o que você fez - questionou o grego mais curioso ainda.

- O que eu fiz, não Milo, o que o Ikki fez. Eu mal desci um degrau e ele voou em cima de mim e rolamos escada abaixo. O Shun tentou segurá-lo, mas foi pior, ele o jogou longe enquanto apertava meu pescoço e dizia que ia matar o namoradinho do irmão, pois não ia passar por esta vergonha.

- E ninguém ajudou - questionou o Aquariano.

- O Seiya e o Shiryu seguraram ele, enquanto o Shun tentava explicar e eu tentava respirar.

- E ele entendeu ?

- Só depois que a June chegou, mas eu tive que colocar uma blusa de frio com gola alta para buscá-la por causa das marcas no meu pescoço.

- Que mico, cara - Milo riu muito.

- Pois é. - disse Hyoga rindo também.

- Foi realmente uma situação complicada. - disse Kamus rindo.

- O pior foi passar por viado e quase ser morto. - o garoto dizia enquanto ria.

Milo ria junto com os dois, mas intimamente estava triste. Já era difícil quebrar as barreiras do preconceito e agora ficava cada vez mais difícil se relacionar com Kamus. Sabia que o francês levava muito em consideração o que os outros pensavam e falavam, apesar de negar isso e o Escorpiniano sabia que a opinião do seu pupilo contaria muito.

- Bom- disse interrompendo as risadas - mais um motivo para arrumar uma namorada. Vamos sair hoje e eu vou te apresentar umas gatas, que tal - o grego piscou para o loiro.

- Ok.

- Ai, ai - suspirou Kamus, já se preparando para o que vinha por aí.

- Eu vou sair um pouco e não sei que horas volto. - falava enquanto saiam do seu templo.

- Tudo bem, Kamye, pode sair, a gente também deve demorar. Vamos chegar às quatro.

- QUATRO HORAS !

- Calma papai. - Milo falou em tom de deboche. - Então a gente chega às duas.

- Quero só ver Escorpião.

- Não esquenta, trago o menino de volta e venho amanhã na hora do almoço para comer AQUELE espaguete.

- E quem é que vai fazer espaguete para você ?

- Caramba Kamus, tá regulando comida, agora - Milo fez cara de coitadinho ao falar.

- Não estou regulando comida, só estou evitando a ação de um cara muito aproveitador.

Hyoga riu.

- Ei, de que lado você está - o grego perguntou ao loiro.

- Desculpe Milo. - disse continuando a rir da situação.

- Bom, vamos nessa. Até mais. - se despediu de Kamus e começou a descer os degraus.

- Peraí Milo. - foi até Ele e entregou a chave de um carro. - Eu o quero de volta e inteiro.

- Obrigado, mas nós vamos com a Gata. - disse tornando a colocar a chave na mão de Kamus.

- O QUÊ ! Nem pensar. Você NÃO vai sair por aí de moto com o MEU pupilo na garupa.

- Kamus, fala sério, quantas vezes eu já me acidentei ?

- Quatro.

Hyoga olhou assustado para Milo. O grego ficou momentaneamente sem palavras.

- Engraçadinho. Eu estou falando com a Gata.

- Com esta moto nenhuma. Também você a idolatra ! Trata-a como se fosse uma mulher!

O Escorpiniano tinha uma Shadow negra. Adorava a moto e morria de ciúmes dela. Não deixava ninguém dirigi-la e quando tinha que deixá-la em algum estacionamento ficava um bom tempo olhando para ver se não havia nenhum arranhão. Chamava-a de Gata Selvagem.

- E você acha que eu vou querer machucá-la ?

- Tudo bem, e quanto ao Hyoga ? Você vai querer machucá-lo ?

- Claro que não, Kamus. O Hyoga é meu irmãozinho mais novo. - falou e puxou o garoto para junto de si em um abraço. Não se preocupe, voltaremos os três inteirinhos.

- Acho bom.

- Ei, qual é ? O garoto está COMIGO. - sorriu e bateu a mão no próprio peito.

- É justamente DISSO que eu tenho medo.

Milo mostrou a língua para Kamus em resposta.

Virou-se e desceu a escada, acompanhado do russo. No caminho encontraram Shura.

- O Kamus está em casa ?

- Está.

- Onde é que você vai levar o garoto ?

- Vou levá-lo para conhecer umas gatas.

- Sei. Então fala aí Hyoga, quer dizer que você ainda é virgem ?

A pergunta de Shura foi tão inesperada que Hyoga nem pensou direito, só respondeu.

- Sou.

- Sério - Shura começou a rir - Eu bem que imaginei o TIPO de gata que você ia apresentar a ele.

Hyoga ficou olhando para baixo e Milo ficou olhando para Shura sem sorrir.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. - continuou o espanhol - O primeiro que apresentar uma gata que fique com o Hyoga leva uma garrafa de Black Label.

Milo pensou um pouco antes de responder. Quando falou tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Miséria pouca é bobagem. Vamos apostar DUAS para o primeiro que fizer o Hyoga ficar com uma garota. Se você ganhar, leva duas Black Label, se eu ganhar, levo duas Tequilas Ouro Jose Cuervo.

- Fechado.

Deram-se as mãos.

- Milo, como eu estou vendo que o garoto é tímido vou te dar este final de semana de vantagem e eu fico com ele no próximo.

- Beleza.

- Ok. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Shura subiu as escadas e os outros dois ficaram parados. Hyoga continuava olhando para baixo. Depois de um tempo falou, tremendo um pouco e com cara de choro.

- Muito obrigado Milo. Agora eu sei o que o MEU MESTRE tinha medo. Obrigado mesmo por trocar a minha virgindade por duas garrafas de sei lá o quê, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer. - O garoto tremia mais forte.

- Ei, vem cá. - Milo puxou Hyoga para um abraço.

- Me solta - Virou para o outro lado e pareceu enxugar uma lágrima.

Milo se sentiu muito mal. Pegou o russo pelo braço e o fez sentar-se na escadaria, fazendo o mesmo.

- Hyoga - falou calmamente - não há motivo para ficar triste.

- É. Para você a minha primeira vez é uma coisa à toa, qualquer uma serve.

- Hyoga, eu nunca faria isso com você. - falou sinceramente, negando com a cabeça.

O loiro olhou para Milo.

- Mas e a aposta ?

- Hoje eu aprendi uma coisa com o SEU MESTRE. - o garoto ficou olhando para Milo, esperando - Aprendi a usar bem as palavras. Você ouviu bem o que o Shura falou ?

O garoto ficou interessado.

- Ele disse que apostava uma garrafa de bebida para o PRIMEIRO que fizesse você FICAR com uma garota. Você viu que eu repeti o que ele disse sobre o PRIMEIRO a fazer você FICAR com uma garota ? O que é FICAR para você, Hyoga ?

O rosto do garoto se iluminou.

- Ficar pode ser uma espécie de namoro sem compromisso - perguntou ao russo.

- Pode.

- Então, isso quer dizer - perguntou sorrindo - que se você APENAS beijar alguém, você FICOU com esta pessoa ?

Hyoga entendeu onde Milo queria chegar e sorriu também.

- FIQUEI !

- Ótimo - Milo piscou para Hyoga - É por isso eu apostei DUAS.

Os dois caíram na risada.

Se arrumaram na casa de Milo e saíram no anoitecer. O Escorpiniano entregou uma camiseta da banda para o garoto levar. Era presente para uma amiga.

Saíram do Santuário em direção a uma área da cidade que tinha vários bares e danceterias.

- Aonde nós vamos ?

- Caçar. - respondeu sorrindo.

Entraram em uma rua bem larga e deixaram a Gata no estacionamento. Foram andando pela rua movimentada. Tinha muita gente bonita nos vários barzinhos.

- Seguinte, Hyoga- disse - numa caçada, primeiro decidimos qual será a presa e só então escolhemos as armas. Ninguém sai com uma arma pesada para caçar patos ou com uma de baixo calibre para caçar elefantes. Você está entendendo ?

- Acho que sim. Você quer saber que tipo de garota me interessa, é isso ?

- Garoto esperto. Estas duas Jose Cuervo já estão na mão. - disse empurrando Hyoga gentilmente para dentro de um dos bares.

O bar que entraram era um lugar grande, de dois andares com estilo country. A iluminação com candelabros e luzes amarelas dava a impressão que estavam em um típico bar do faroeste. Belas garçonetes com jeans justo, botas, camisa de franjas e chapéu de cowboy serviam os clientes. Três barmen, também a caráter, preparavam drinques no bar.

- Oi Mi ! Quanto tempo !

- Oi gato ! Você estava LINDO no show.

Duas belas morenas aproximaram-se de Milo, uma beijou-o no rosto, a outra deu-lhe um selinho. Milo apresentou-as a Hyoga. Ficaram conversando um pouco, depois as garotas se despediram e apontaram para uma mesa onde estavam cerca de dez pessoas.

- Depois venha se juntar a nós.

- Tudo bem meninas, eu dou uma passada lá depois.

Deu um beijo no rosto da primeira e outro selinho na boca da segunda. As meninas se afastaram. O grego cumprimentou o pessoal da mesa de longe com um aceno.

- Esta garota que você beijou, é alguma coisa sua ?

- Apenas amiga. - piscou para o loiro - FICAR, não arranca pedaço, Hyoga.

Os dois cavaleiros riram e dirigiram-se até a parte de cima para arrumar uma mesa. A parte superior era disposta em forma de "U" e tinha dois níveis, com diferença de dois degraus, para que todos pudessem ver o palco, que ficava na parte de baixo, onde a banda, também vestida a caráter, já começava a se arrumar nos instrumentos. Sentaram-se em um ótimo lugar, que dava para ver todo o salão.

- E aí ? O que achou delas ?

- Bem, a segunda morena é bem bonita e...

- OOII MI ! Nossa, você tinha razão ! O show foi bárbaro e você estava gatérrimo ! Pena que eu não consegui pegar nenhuma camiseta. - disse uma outra garota de cabelos negros chegando perto do grego. Uma loira muito bonita a acompanhava.

- Eu te dou uma compensação. - disse levantando-se e puxando a menina para um beijo.

- Puxa ! Isso é BEM melhor que a camiseta - disse encantada depois que se soltaram.

- Você não aprende, não é Mirella ? Não vê que na verdade ele não passa de um insensível, mentiroso e aproveitador - disse a loira em tom de reprovação.

- Nossa - reclamou o Escorpiniano - É assim que os clientes são recepcionados, agora ?

- Quando o cliente é um traidor, que finge ser amigo e fica indo para outros bares, é assim mesmo que se deve tratar. - continuou rudemente.

Milo aproximou-se bem da loira e segurando-a pela cintura, jogou-a para trás, segurando-a para que não caísse. Baixou o próprio corpo, ficando bem próximo da boca da garota.

- Eu sei que você sempre foi louca para ficar comigo.

- Se você fosse o Aioria, eu até ia querer uma noite com você, mas como não é o caso, vai sonhando. - disse se soltando e fazendo pouco do grego.

- Duvido. Quem desdenha quer comprar. Acho que você até pagaria para ter uma noite comigo. - disse sedutoramente, olhando a de cima a baixo.

A garota não se abalou. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou algumas notas e moedas.

- Ok, você venceu. Vou pagar. Quero uma noite com você. - disse colocando uma moeda de cinco centavos na mesa. - Isso é muito mais do que você vale.

- Ahh - gemeu o Escorpiniano com a mão no coração - Essa foi direto no peito.

A loira ficou olhando com cara de superioridade.

- Me perdoa, vai. - disse pegando-a novamente pela cintura e fazendo cara de coitadinho.

Ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo e depois sorriram. A loira abraçou Milo bem forte e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Eu já estava com saudades. Tem quase três meses que você não aparece, seu tratante. - disse socando de leve a barriga do Escorpiniano, que fingiu ter doido.

- Sabe como é, tenho estado ocupado, muito trabalho...

- Muita mulher na sua cama, isso sim. - a loira virou-se para Hyoga - Desculpe a grosseria do seu amigo em não nos apresentar, Diana.

- Muito prazer, Hyoga. - discretamente o menino observou a loira. Tinha mais ou menos a idade do Escorpiniano e era muito bonita.

- Essa é Mirella.

- Tudo bem - a morena beijou Hyoga no rosto.

- Quer que eu me retire do seu estabelecimento - perguntou Milo sorrindo para a loira.

- Não meu bem, desde que você consuma, dinheiro é dinheiro, venha de quem vier.

Riram bastante. Diana fez sinal para que uma das garçonetes se aproximasse.

- Oi Su- Milo beijou a garçonete no rosto - traz uma Margarita Frozen. E você Hyoga ?

- Tem alguma coisa sem álcool - perguntou um pouco baixo à garçonete.

- Não se preocupe Hyoga, não servimos bebidas alcoólicas a menores. Meu pai é bem severo nisso, afinal, ele é juiz. - Diana explicou - Su, traga um drink de suco com sorvete para o Hyoga - virou-se para o menino - Esse é por conta da casa, para você experimentar.

A garçonete anotou o pedido e saiu. Diana e Mirella se despediram dos dois para descerem também, a morena foi na frente. Antes que a loira descesse, Milo chamou-a de volta e entregou-lhe a camiseta da banda.

- Entrega para a Princesa, ela tinha me pedido antes do Show.

- Acho que ela vem para cá hoje, mas posso deixar no caixa para não sujar. Espero que você goste da casa e aproveite a noite Hyoga. - disse sorrindo para o russo - Desculpem não poder ficar mais, mas tenho que falar com outros clientes.

- Ok. Não esquenta. Depois a gente fala mais. Beijo. - disse o grego.

A garota sorriu concordando e depois saiu, descendo as escadas.

- Caramba, Milo, a Diana é MUITO bonita.

- Todas as filhas do juiz Papalous são. A propósito, a filha mais velha está ali no caixa.

Hyoga olhou. Apesar de mais velha, também era muito bonita.

Su voltou com as bebidas e colocou na frente de cada um. Agradeceram e a menina saiu.

Ficaram conversando vários assuntos. Cerca de meia hora depois, Hyoga estava olhando para a entrada do bar quando ficou paralisado. Milo seguiu o olhar do russo. Três garotas acabavam de entrar. Eram duas loiras e uma morena, um pouco mais novas que o menino.

- Ora, a Princesa e suas amigas chegaram. - disse Milo.

Hyoga virou-se rapidamente para o grego e segurou seu braço.

- Você a conhece ?

- Qual delas ?

- A loirinha do meio, a que parece a Britney Spears.

- Claro que conheço ! É a Princesa ! Vou te apresentar para ela.

Hyoga ficou visivelmente agitado, num misto de medo e euforia.

- PRINCESA !

A garota olhou em volta e para cima. Viu Milo balançando as mãos.

- Mi !

A loira subiu as escadas rapidamente, desviou das cadeiras e mesas e se jogou nos braços do Escorpiniano. Milo rodou a menina no ar e depois a colocou no chão.

- Mi ! Quanta saudade ! Você estava lindo no show ! Guardou uma camiseta para mim ?

- Claro que sim, está lá no caixa, tamanho P, como você pediu.

- Ah ! Você é um amor !

A menina abraçou-o novamente pela cintura, quando viu Hyoga.

- Desculpe, oi.

- Oi - Hyoga estava embasbacado pela beleza da loira de olhos verdes.

- Esse é o Hyoga, meu irmãozinho mais novo.

- Oi, eu sou a Helena, a irmãzinha mais nova do Milo.

- Irmã ?

- É. Ele não te apresentou como irmão mais novo ?

- É. Verdade. - Hyoga olhou para Milo sem entender.

- É uma brincadeira nossa. - explicou a menina sentando-se - Se ele te apresentou como irmão mais novo é porque gosta muito de você, não é - perguntou para Milo, piscando.

- Isso mesmo, Princesa.

- LENA ! LENA !

A garota foi até a borda da sacada e viu que as amigas estavam indo embora.

- Ah ! Tenho que ir. Espero que a gente se encontre de novo, Hyoga.

- Amanhã. Vamos fazer um lual na praia. - falou Milo rapidamente.

- Que horas - perguntou a menina empolgada, olhando para Hyoga.

- Umas dez ou onze. - respondeu Milo.

- Que pena ! Eu vou estar lá na barraca do meu pai, mas como é domingo, não posso chegar muito tarde em casa. - disse a garota com pesar.

- Bom, o lual vai pegar mesmo umas dez, mas vai começar de verdade às seis. - completou.

- Ótimo ! Estarei lá. Tchau, até amanhã. - disse animadamente, beijando o rosto dos dois.

- Tchau... - Hyoga ainda estava em transe.

Depois que a menina saiu, Milo estalou os dedos na frente de Hyoga.

- Terra chamando Hyoga. Terra chamando Hyoga.

- Uau, que gata, Milo ! Ei, peraí - disse saindo do transe - você não disse que ia ter lual.

- Não ia, mas eu vi que você gostou da Princesa e dei um jeito.

- Nossa ! Você é cheio de surpresas.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Riram bastante.

Os dois cavaleiros apreciavam o show enquanto conversavam e analisavam o ambiente.

- Por que você a chama de Princesa - perguntou Hyoga com curiosidade.

- Ah! É uma longa história. Eu e o Aioria tínhamos uns dezesseis, dezessete anos e o Aioria conheceu a Diana. O problema é que pai dela, o juiz Papalous não a deixava sair sozinha de jeito nenhum, então ela levava a irmã mais nova junto. Claro que depois ele ficava perguntando para a Helena onde elas tinham ido.

- Marcação cerrada.

- Com uma filha dessas, Hyoga, até eu.

Os dois riram.

- Bom, o Aioria me chamou para ir ao shopping e eu fui com ele. Quando a gente chegou, estavam a Diana e a Helena. Eu fiquei olhando para os lados esperando outra garota, pois não achei que o Aioria teria coragem de pedir para que eu fosse babá da pirralha.

- E ?

- Ele teve coragem.

- Que mico, Milo - disse o loiro, rindo.

- Pois é. - Milo também ria - Em uma mão eles me colocaram o dinheiro para o cinema e na outra a mão da menina.

- E você ?

- Chamei o Aioria no canto e depois de ameaçar ele de morte, pedi pelo menos mais o dobro de dinheiro. Se eu ia ser baba, eles iam pagar pelo serviço.

- Justo.

- Aí a menina me puxou para o cinema. Eu a deixei em um canto e fui comprar a pipoca. Quando voltei, ela falou que não queria pipoca e sim chocolate e eu tive que comprar. Meus problemas começaram aí.

- Por quê ?

- Você sabe que eu ADORO chocolate, então imagina a cena, eu, assistindo desenho, com uma garotinha, sendo obrigado a comer DOIS pacotes de pipoca, enquanto a garota se deliciava com o chocolate e não me ofereceu NENHUM pedaço. Sem contar que quis três chocolates diferentes e isso não estava no script. Tive que pagar do meu salário como babá.

Hyoga riu tanto que se engasgou.

- Você ri porque não foi com você.

- Desculpa. - Hyoga ainda ria muito.

- Mas isso não foi tudo. Era o desenho da bela adormecida que estava passando. Na semana seguinte saímos também e adivinha qual filme a menina queria ver ?

- Bela adormecida ?

- Cara, você faz idéia ? Eu tive que ver este filme quatro vezes !

- Imagino que você enjoou de comer pipoca - disse o russo não se agüentando de rir.

- Com certeza. - disse o Escorpiniano também rindo muito.

- E o que mais - Hyoga enxugava as lágrimas.

- Bom, sempre depois do filme ela me arrastava pelo shopping para uma loja de brinquedos que tinha umas fantasias de personagens de histórias infantis e ficava experimentando as roupas de princesas e querendo brincar comigo, com as bonecas da loja. Uma vez uma atendente disse que ela ficava muito bonita com uma roupa de princesa e perguntou o nome dela. Ela falou e a atendente completou dizendo que Helena era o mesmo nome da princesa de Tróia, uma das mulheres mais bonita do mundo. Foi daí que o apelido pegou.

- Realmente o pai acertou no nome. - disse o loiro.

- Em cheio ! Bom, eu estou reclamando, mas tive algumas vantagens.

- Quais - perguntou Hyoga curioso.

- Tinham algumas garotas mais velhas que se aproximavam e diziam "Que bonitinho, ele sai com a irmãzinha" ou então "Nossa, que irmão bonzinho, traz a irmãzinha para passear". Não vou negar que peguei pelo menos umas cinco dessas garotas. - falou com orgulho.

- Então valeu a pena.

- Não só isso. - disse sorrindo ao se lembrar do passado - Foi a Helena quem me ensinou a gostar de crianças. Ela não podia ver uma criancinha que soltava minha mão e saia correndo, parava do lado da mãe e ficava "que fofo, que lindo" e sempre pedia para segurar os bebês. Uma vez uma mulher até deixou. E sabe o que era mais legal ? Ela sempre dizia, para todo mundo, que eu era o irmão mais velho dela. Ela parecia ter orgulho de falar isso.

O loiro sorriu.

- Hyoga- disse seriamente - eu ADORO esta menina. Ela é REALMENTE muito especial.

- Que bom cara. Ela me pareceu mesmo uma garota muito legal. Acho que eu vou gostar muito deste lual, amanhã.

- Tenho certeza. - Milo passou a mão no cabelo do garoto, desarrumando-os.

Ficaram mais umas duas horas na parte de cima do bar e depois juntaram-se por algum tempo com o pessoal da mesa que o Escorpiniano tinha prometido. Quando saíram do bar era mais de meia-noite e meia.

O grego deixou a Gata na garagem e subiram juntos até a décima primeira casa. Tinham combinado que Hyoga dormiria lá. Já era quase duas da manhã e Kamus não estava. Não podia deixar o garoto sozinho e se sentiu meio na obrigação de falar com francês sobre o que tinham feito, afinal, Hyoga estava sob SUA responsabilidade.

Esperaram até duas e quinze e nada do Aquariano. Milo deixou um recado para o amigo, levou Hyoga para sua casa e arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para o menino. Depois que Hyoga dormiu, Milo ficou um tempo na entrada de sua casa e concentrou-se bastante, sentindo o cosmo de Kamus na décima primeira casa. Pensou em ir até lá, mas já tinha deixado o bilhete. Era melhor não forçar a barra, ainda mais depois da conversa do almoço. Precisava pensar, e rápido, um jeito de se declarar e obter uma resposta positiva de Kamus. Decidiu ir dormir, no outro dia almoçariam com o francês e poderia vê-lo.

Os dois saíram da oitava casa perto da hora do almoço e foram em direção ao templo de Aquário. Entraram e foram para a cozinha, de onde saia um cheiro de dar água na boca.

- Nossa, que cheirinho bom. - Milo ficou atrás do amigo e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros para olhar para as panelas. Claro que aproveitou para tirar uma casquinha.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO ! Kamye, você está fazendo espaguete para mim ?

- Você não queria ?

- Puxa, eu não achei que você se importasse TANTO assim comigo.

Kamus sorriu.

- Claro que me importo. Você está fazendo um negócio legal pelo Hyoga, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Será que você pode arrumar a mesa com ele - pediu para o amigo.

Milo e o russo arrumaram a mesa e sentaram-se os três para comer. Kamus perguntou do dia anterior e Hyoga falou animadamente dos acontecimentos. O grego ficou policiando o garoto para que ele não mencionasse a aposta com Shura, ainda não era hora.

- Nós te esperamos até duas e quinze, mas como você não chegava, fomos para casa.

- É cheguei depois das três.

- É ? Onde é que você foi ?

- Só dar uma volta.

Começaram a comer. Kamus abaixou-se um pouco e os cabelos caíram para frente. Juntou-os e colocou-os atrás do ombro. Milo, que estava à sua esquerda acompanhou o movimento e notou algo que o deixou aborrecido.

Kamus percebeu a mudança de humor.

- O que foi Milo ?

- Nada. Só lembrei que acabei esquecendo de falar uma coisa importante para o Aioria, mas não esquenta - disse voltando a sorrir - eu passo lá depois.

O Aquariano assentiu com a cabeça.

Após o término do almoço, Milo se despediu de Hyoga e ficou de pegar o garoto às cinco. Hyoga não queria se atrasar de forma alguma.

Kamus acompanhou o amigo até a entrada da casa. Milo olhava para frente quando falou.

- Ela era ao menos gostosa ?

- Como é que é - Kamus falou surpreso.

- Estou falando da piranha que chupou o seu pescoço. - disse em tom de reprovação.

O Aquariano levou automaticamente a mão ao pescoço, depois se recompôs e ficou encarando o Escorpiniano à altura.

- Você não tem moral para me repreender, e depois, a Mel não é uma piranha.

- Ah! Ela tem nome.

- Claro que tem.

- Ok. Como eu sou "moralmente" desclassificado, não vou te repreender, mas pelo menos eu não saio por aí apresentando um chupão no pescoço.

- Tá querendo enganar a quem, Escorpião ?

Milo não gostava que Kamus o chamasse assim. Sabia que quando o amigo fazia isso era em tom de deboche.

- E você ? Com esta pose de MESTRE, de EXEMPLO, de ADULTO, de RESPONSÁVEL. Se você é tão bom assim, vai lá e mostra para o Hyoga que ao invés de ficar esperando ele ontem à noite, você estava fxxxxxx com uma vaca chupadora qualquer. - falou visivelmente alterado.

- Você está passando dos limites.

- EU ! Acho que quem está passando dos limites é VOCÊ, que prefere ficar comendo o rabo de uma vadia que mal conhece a esperar SEU pupilo em casa.

- Milo...

- O que esta PIRANHA tem de tão especial para você não estar aqui ontem na hora em que chegamos - disse interrompendo o Aquariano e demonstrando muita irritação.

O francês não respondeu de imediato. Ficou olhando para o Escorpiniano por algum tempo, o que o deixou um pouco desconfortável.

- O que foi, Kamus - perguntou desafiador.

- Você está dando este SHOW todo por causa do Hyoga ou é por outro motivo ?

- Como assim ?

- Primeiro a mudança de humor na mesa, que acho que está mais relacionada com a marca que eu tenho no pescoço que com o Aioria, segundo a irritação de agora... por acaso você está com ciúmes de mim ?

- CIÚMES ! Hahahahaha. Não me faça rir Kamus. É CLARO QUE NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES. Eu teria motivo ?

- Não sei. Você é quem pode me dizer.

- Pois eu NÃO ESTOU. Quer saber ? Saia de novo com a sua vadiazinha. Quem sabe ela não chupa do outro lado para ficar igual.

Kamus apenas sorriu, o que deixou Milo mais irritado ainda.

- Eu passo cinco horas para pegar o moleque.

Milo virou-se e começou a andar. Kamus ainda chamou seu nome, mas Ele não se virou. Estava se roendo de ciúmes. "Aquela vaca chupadora, tenho CERTEZA que eu poderia ser melhor que ela em TODOS os aspectos" pensava enquanto descia a escadaria rapidamente.

De repente parou. Reviu o que tinha pensado da garota e olhou para si mesmo. Não tinha mais volta, agora era DE FATO um viado. Já estava até se comparando com uma MULHER ! Ficou momentaneamente chateado, mas depois ficou firme. "Que se dane ! Sou viado mesmo, e pronto. Tô a fim de dar para o Kamus mesmo, e pronto. E que aquela chupadora é uma pxxx, isso é." pensava enquanto descia as escadas em direção à sua casa.

O Escorpiniano chegou na casa de Kamus atrasado. Preferiu chegar tarde, para não ter que falar muito com o francês. Hyoga já o esperava na porta, visivelmente ansioso. Milo mal cumprimentou o Aquariano e já foi puxando o menino.

- Vocês demoram - o francês questionou.

- Pode sair para "comer", Kamus. Não precisa ficar esperando o Hyoga porque EU estou tomando conta dele. - falou sem olhar para o amigo.

- Milo - Kamus chamou-o

- O que foi - parou e virou-se para trás.

O Aquariano apenas sorriu.

- Esquece ! Nada não. - falou e continuou sorrindo.

Isso deixou Milo muito bravo. Virou-se novamente e desceu as escadas rapidamente, com Hyoga se esforçando para seguí-lo.

Chegaram na praia pouco depois das seis e meia. Ajeitaram-se no tronco de algumas árvores que haviam sido arrancadas há muito tempo pela ação do vento. Milo começou a tocar e Hyoga cantava. Algumas pessoas começaram a se aproximar. Como o Escorpiniano ensinava música diariamente, tocar era algo quase automático e ainda bem, porque estava bem distraído, pensando em Kamus. "Ciúmes ! Humf!"

Depois de meia hora cantando, Hyoga pediu para parar um pouco e tomar uma água.

- Será que ela vem ?

- Vem.

Milo procurou com o olhar e não viu a Princesa, mas percebeu que quando Hyoga se afastou, uma morena chegou perto dele e ficaram conversando. O grego não gostou. Sua Princesinha não merecia isso.

Hyoga começou a demorar e Milo continuava observando o garoto que ainda conversava e ria com a morena. O grego ficou muito irritado. "Como ele pôde fazer isso com a Princesa? Tinha que ser pupilo Dele para fazer uma coisa deste tipo !"

Ficou mais irritando ainda quando se lembrou do signo da amiga. Seu aniversário era em quatorze de novembro. "Mais um Escorpião X Aquário ?" pensou bem aborrecido.

Hyoga voltou e sentou-se. Milo nem falou com o garoto. Achou que se falasse seria muito grosso e não estava com vontade de brigar com dois Aquarianos no mesmo dia.

Recomeçaram a tocar e cantar. A música não tinha acabado quando o grego viu que a Princesa tinha chegado. Piscou e sorriu para a menina em cumprimento.

Tocaram mais umas duas ou três músicas quando algo inesperado aconteceu. Uma garota que pedia licença para chegar mais perto, tropeçou em uma das pessoas e derrubou um copo cheio de coca-cola no russo.

- Ai ! Por favor me desculpe !

Hyoga se levantou e o líquido começou a pingar na areia. A menina foi até ele e tentou limpá-lo com sua canga. O loiro interrompeu-a.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Por favor, me desculpe mesmo. Tem um chuveiro ali e você pode se lavar. Vou tentar arrumar uma toalha.

- Obrigado, mas não precisa. Só vou me lavar.

O garoto saiu e foi em direção ao chuveiro. A menina que tinha derrubado a coca-cola se ofereceu para cantar. Milo concordou. Achava que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde.

A música acabou e o grego procurou Hyoga com o olhar. Encontrou-o perto do chuveiro, rindo, com uma toalha na mão. Bem à sua frente estava uma bela garota loira de olhos verdes, que parecia a Britney Spears. A garota ria também. Milo sorriu. Sua Princesinha não perdia tempo.

- Alguém quer cantar a próxima - Milo perguntou aos presentes.

Ficou tocando por cerca de dez minutos. Hyoga veio até o grego e disse que ia dar uma volta na praia com a Princesa. Milo fez algumas recomendações típicas de irmão mais velho e depois liberou o garoto. O russo virou-se e correu para encontrar a garota. Pegou na mão da menina e se afastaram. Milo sorriu. Ao menos um Escorpiniano tinha se dado bem.

O grego ainda ficou mais uma hora na praia e depois foi embora. Chegou em sua casa e deixou a guitarra no suporte. Olhou para o décimo terceiro templo e concentrou-se. Seu morador não estava lá. Sentiu um misto de raiva e ciúme. Sabia bem onde Ele estava.

No final de semana seguinte Hyoga foi até a casa de Milo para contar as novidades. A menina que derrubara coca-cola nele era amiga da Princesa. Tinha sido tudo armado pela loira. "Eu sabia que conhecia aquela garota. É Princesinha, você é uma garota esperta" pensava o Escorpiniano, sorrindo enquanto ouvia.

No dia da praia, tinham ficado sentados, conversando em algumas pedras que tinha no final da praia. A menina tinha se aproximado e tinham se beijado. Tinham se visto três vezes durante a semana e na sexta, Hyoga tinha utilizado uma velha prática e pedido a menina em namoro, oferecendo-lhe um anel de compromisso. A garota tinha respondido com outro beijo.

- Está feliz ?

- MUITO ! Muito obrigado Milo, se não fosse você eu teria conhecido a Helena.

- Não precisa agradecer, acho que ela gostou bastante também. Ei - Milo levantou-se num pulo - Você ainda tem um tempinho ?

- Claro.

Os dois subiram as escadas até o décimo templo e Milo gritou chamando por Shura.

- JÁ VOU !

Segundos depois o espanhol estava na frente dos dois.

- E aí Hyoga. Pronto para pegar umas gatas ?

- Pronto nada. Eu vim cobrar as minhas Jose Cuervo.

- Você JÁ TREPOU com uma garota - Shura sacudiu Hyoga sem acreditar.

- Claro que não! Só beijei. Estou até namorando - Hyoga exibiu orgulhosamente seu anel.

Shura começou a rir.

- Peraí, você ACHA que EU vou PAGAR duas JOSE CUERVO por alguns BEIJOS ? Não me façam rir. - disse caindo na risada.

- Isso mesmo. - respondeu Milo sorrindo.

- É CLARO que eu NÃO vou pagar.

- É claro que vai. - disse o Escorpiniano calmamente.

- Posso saber POR QUÊ eu vou ?

- Porque nós apostamos duas garrafas para o primeiro que fizesse o Hyoga FICAR com uma garota e não TREPAR com uma garota.

- Mas você é MUITO BURRO mesmo. Você acha que quando eu falei FICAR, eu estava me referindo a quê - falou debochando do grego.

- Bem Shura, se VOCÊ pensou isso, eu não sei, o que eu sei é que EU pensei que FICAR era DE FATO FICAR e não TREPAR. Você também não entende isso, Hyoga ?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

- Vocês estão loucos. O Kamus sabe desta aposta - perguntou Shura desafiadoramente.

- Não sabe, mas acho que Ele não vai ficar NADA FELIZ se souber que independente de apostar o pupilo Dele, FICAR significava outra coisa para você. - disse calmamente.

- O QUÊ ?

- Quer ir lá agora e contar para Ele - Milo perguntou com ar de inocência.

- Um a zero, Escorpião, mas você ainda me paga. - falou ameaçadoramente.

O grego começou a subir as escadas em direção à casa do amigo.

- Quem vai me pagar é você- falou sem se virar - e duas. Eu deixo você me entregar até o final de semana que vem, ok ?

-oOo-

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo, Milo revê a última foto da caixa e lembra-se que avançou mais na conquista de Kamus através de uma certa massagem. Na décima primeira casa, o Aquariano continua preocupado com o relacionamento entre os dois e cobra de si mesmo uma postura mais de acordo com sua posição. Depois de refletir muito, Kamus toma uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida. A fase Fotos chega ao fim.

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Nota da autora:

Peço desculpas pelo último capítulo para quem não conseguiu acompanhar as músicas, mas no fanfiction os links não ficam ativos. As músicas podem ser encontradas nos sites www kboing com br ou radio terra com br (coloquei sem os pontos para que saia no fanfiction)

Beijinhos especiais a Anjo Setsuna e Chibi-ruby-moon que escreveram para comentar.


	6. Fotos Cap V Partindo para o ataque

Recordações

OBS: Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V – Partindo para o ataque

No capítulo Anterior Milo relembrou sua amizade com Hyoga e Helena, enquanto Kamus lembrava-se da primeira vez que sentira algo pelo amigo. A preocupação tomava conta dos pensamentos do francês.

Recordações - Capítulo V – Partindo para o ataque

Kamus levantou-se da cama. Sentia o peso do mundo em seus ombros.

Desde pequeno se esforçara muito para aprender os ensinamentos para um cavaleiro e usar seus poderes adequadamente. Seu treinamento em particular consistia em desenvolver uma técnica perfeita aliada a um grande poder de concentração.

Durante sua trajetória como cavaleiro enfrentou vários desafios, os quais conseguiu vencer aplicando as técnicas aprendidas. A perfeita utilização das mesmas estava diretamente ligada ao grau de poder que conseguia armazenar dentro de si e depois expandi-lo contra seu oponente. Uma batalha só podia ser ganha se a concentração fosse tal, que pouco importasse contra quem era a luta, vencer dependia tão somente da intensidade do golpe que conseguiria aplicar.

Baixar a temperatura de um ambiente através do poder não era uma tarefa simples, mas Kamus tinha se empenhado muito.

Nos treinamentos e nos combates, aprendera que ao destituir suas lutas de sentimentos, seu grau de concentração aumentava e isso era bom. Na verdade, significava que não ter que se importar em "sentir" o outro fortalecia o francês, porque o deixava livre para que sua preocupação fosse única e exclusivamente armazenar poder para aplicar seus golpes.

Tudo isso fez com que se tornasse o Mestre do gelo da água, porém tanto treinamento tinha afetado também o seu psicológico. O Aquariano passou a utilizar na sua vida as mesmas técnicas que aprendera, passando a imagem de um homem firme, por preocupar-se apenas com o âmago do problema, sem se envolver com as pessoas ou com a atmosfera que os cercavam.

Às vezes era chamado de Homem de Gelo, por demonstrar extrema calma e frieza perante grandes desafios.

Até os cavaleiros mais velhos e experientes o respeitavam por perceberem o discernimento e a coerência com que respondia às diversas questões da vida. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de Saori escolhê-lo para tomar conta das finanças da empresa. O francês era muito regrado e quando entrava para discutir qualquer negócio, sempre estava munido de informações para a tomada da decisão. Fosse em uma luta, em seu trabalho ou em sua vida, Kamus era o reflexo da sensatez.

Até que Milo invadiu sua vida.

Parecia que o Escorpiniano o tinha virado pelo avesso. Coisas que eram fúteis passaram a ser importantes e coisas que tinham valor, passaram a serem deixadas de lado. Quando estava sozinho com o grego mostrava-se sem pudor, às vezes agindo até como um adolescente.

O que antes acreditava ser sua própria personalidade, agora achava que era falsidade. Tinha a impressão que ficava o tempo todo usando uma máscara para se apresentar aos outros, escondendo seu verdadeiro EU atrás de todo controle, sensatez e equilíbrio. Puro fingimento.

Mas isso não acontecia quando estava com Ele.

Nos momentos em que os dois estavam juntos, o francês mostrava-se tal como era, sem falsidades, sem mentiras, sem máscaras. Com o grego, Kamus era apenas Kamus.

Era justamente essa dualidade de personalidades que estava em conflito dentro do Aquariano.

Kamus sempre tratava os outros com uma certa distância, sem se envolver muito. Mesmo com os amigos mais chegados, Aioria, Shaka e Milo, não costumava demonstrar muitos sinais de carinho. Gostava deles, e para o francês isso era suficiente. Não precisava sair gritando isso para o mundo.

"Tudo ia bem em meu mundinho até o dia em que encontrei Deba e Milo na escadaria e tive que levar o Escorpiniano bêbado até sua casa..." pensava depois parou.

Refletiu melhor sobre o ocorrido e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Talvez não tivesse sido no momento em que viu o amigo completamente nu que a confusão de sentimentos despertasse. O grego sempre o tratara muito bem e diferente do Aquariano, Milo era muito carinhoso com seus amigos, demonstrando preocupação, querendo saber o que fizeram quando saíram, com quem saíram, onde foram, se haviam se divertido.

O fato é que Kamus sempre admirara a personalidade do Escorpiniano e a maneira com que o grego se relacionava com os outros. Por que Milo fazia amigos tão facilmente ? Provavelmente nem Ele próprio sabia, mas uma coisa o Aquariano sabia: o jeito expansivo do amigo era cativante.

"Foi isso" pensou. "Eu sempre o admirei e sufoquei isso dentro de mim por anos. Quando o vi nu, todo o sentimento veio de uma vez e me dominou. Eu que treinei tanto o autocontrole, que treinei tanto a concentração, que sempre me afastei de um envolvimento de doação, sucumbi por minha própria fraqueza. Eu fiz uma fortaleza de concreto em base de areia" refletiu. "Como fui tolo achando que conseguiria resolver o problema se fingisse que ele não existia..."

Kamus lembrou-se da atitude que tomara, tempos atrás, para resolver o problema do seu contínuo interesse por Milo: tinha arrumado uma namorada.

Saiu várias vezes com uma garota, na esperança de se envolver com ela. A menina era interessante e muito boa de cama, mas não conseguia fazer com que tirasse o grego da cabeça.

Certa vez, os dois estavam em um motel e o francês tinha pedido para que ela ficar de quatro. Depois que a garota obedeceu, Kamus tentou convencê-la a deixar que a penetrasse por trás. Na verdade o que queria era saber se isso realmente o excitava. Se tal coisa não ocorresse, poderia esquecer o grego, pois se não se entendessem na cama, não daria certo.

A menina acabou cedendo e ele começou a penetração. Como previra, não tinha ficado apenas excitado, mas sim extremamente excitado e pior, não parava de pensar como seria se fosse o amigo quem estivesse ali. Ficou tão entregue, que chamou a garota pelo nome do amigo. Ainda bem que não chegou a falar o nome dele todo, dissera apenas Mi, mas o desastre já estava feito.

Ele e a garota brigaram feio. Kamus ainda tentou acalmá-la, mas não teve jeito. A menina achava que o francês a traia com outra só porque ela não tinha "dado o rabo antes". Ele argumentou que não era nada disso, mas aí a garota pediu para que olhasse em seus olhos e dissesse que era com ela que queria ficar. Claro que o francês não conseguiu. Acabou levando um tapa na cara e nunca mais viu a menina.

Pelo menos para uma coisa a "falsa namorada" tinha servido. Milo tinha ficado quase enlouquecido quando viu uma marca no pescoço de Kamus logo no começo do "namoro". Neste dia o francês tinha ficado contente, pois teve certeza a que o Escorpiniano tinha ao menos algum interesse por Ele. Brincara com o amigo, falando que o "showzinho" que o grego dera, atacando a menina com palavra, era por ciúmes. Milo tinha ficado bem bravo.

Refletindo depois com calma, o francês viu que tinha agido da pior forma possível. Ele próprio tinha sido o causador do interesse do Escorpiniano por si, por se insinuar ao grego. Se não tivesse se oferecido, era o que pensava, Milo não teria feito "aquela" massagem e Ele nem precisaria ter tomado a decisão que tomou.

De qualquer forma, a situação ficou insustentável depois da massagem que o grego fez e como depois disso não conseguia mais parar de pensar Nele, tivera como única saída fugir.

Kamus aceitara uma viagem proposta por Saori para discutir assuntos comerciais no exterior e aproveitou para pedir à deusa que o deixasse partir duas semanas antes para tirar umas férias. A menina aceitara porque achava o Aquariano um profissional muito esforçado, além de achar que ele merecia depois do que tinha passado no reino de Hades.

Obviamente o francês não tinha comentado que indo duas semanas antes, estaria longe exatamente no aniversário do Escorpiniano. Era melhor assim. Não suportaria vê-lo lindo, sorridente e deliciosamente sensual em sua festa sem pensar em tê-lo em sua cama. Além disso, tinha medo de Milo lhe entregar o do Mestre dos Desejos e sucumbir não à vontade do grego, mas à sua própria.

O francês voltou os pensamentos para o grego. Poderia fingir para os outros, mas não para si próprio. Desejava-o ardentemente e não poderia estar no Santuário no aniversário do amigo ou não resistiria. Era capaz até de sugerir um Mestre dos Desejos de entrega total ao Escorpiniano.

"Mestre dos Desejos..." pensou enquanto se lembrava da brincadeira.

-o-

Quando crianças Milo e Kamus costumavam brincavam de Mestre dos Desejos no dia dos seus aniversários. A brincadeira consistia em escrever em um papel, uma vontade ou desejo, possível de ser realizado. O aniversariante escrevia em um papel e o amigo em outro. No dia do aniversário, os dois papéis eram abertos e o aniversariante escolhia uma das sugestões. Se a sugestão do amigo não fosse aceita, valia a que o próprio aniversariante tinha escrito. Claro que eles tinham muito cuidado para fazer as sugestões, já que o outro poderia querer "dar o troco" no dia do seu aniversário.

Ainda eram adolescentes na última vez que brincaram.

No dia do aniversário do Escorpiniano, Kamus abrira os dois papeis dos desejos. No do amigo estava escrito para o Aquariano fazer com que Camila, uma garota que todos os garotos cobiçavam, desse um beijo de língua na boca do grego.

O francês tinha sugerido em seu papel ser um escravo temporário por quatro horas e tinha ficado muito bravo quando Milo recusou, dizendo que preferia beijar a menina.

Nesta época, Kamus estava quase conseguindo um beijo da garota e o grego sabia disso, mas teve que mudar seu discurso e fazer a propaganda para o Escorpiniano. O Aquariano fez tão bem seu papel, que o grego não só beijou a menina como garantiu uns bons amassos também.

Mas o pior de tudo foi Milo ter dito à garota, apesar de negar até a morte que fez isso, que Kamus só queria se aproveitar dela. Claro que a garota sumira e nunca mais falara com o francês. O Aquariano esperou pacientemente e no seu aniversário, soube dar o troco.

Tinha escrito uma coisa bem mais simples. Milo precisava apenas ficar ao menos quatro horas debaixo de uma certa árvore, quase sem folhas, sem se mexer nem trocar de roupa e a cada meia hora colocar a mão em um saco com grãos e jogá-los para os pássaros. Passado o período, ele tinha que ir até o refeitório, no horário em que todos estavam reunidos para almoçar e gritar "Feliz aniversário, Kamus" bem no meio do salão. Milo tinha sugerido conseguir junto ao Mestre um dia de folga extra para o francês, mas o amigo recusou. Preferia que o grego alimentasse os pássaros.

Milo tinha tirado muito sarro do Aquariano e dito que este desejo era muito bobo e que a folga valia mais. Kamus tinha sorrido de leve e disse que o esperaria no salão. O Escorpiniano aceitou sem recusa, achava um pedido muito fácil.

Na hora combinada, o refeitório estava cheio e Milo adentrara o salão, muito pxxx da vida. Kamus riu assim que o viu. Estava frio, mas vários pássaros continuavam na região aguardando a chegada do calor. A distribuição de comida de graça tinha atraído vários deles, que chamavam a atenção de muitos outros. Enquanto esperavam a próxima distribuição de grãos, as aves que ficavam na árvore tinham defecado no grego quase todo. Milo tinha limpado o rosto e os cabelos, que estavam grudentos e fedidos, mas como não podia trocar de roupa, estava em um estado lastimável. Muitos correram horrorizados com a figura do grego enquanto outros saíram para vomitar, tamanho era o fedor. Milo ainda conseguiu gritar "feliz aniversário", mas acabou ficando de castigo.

Naquele ano, Milo e Kamus não tinham brincado no aniversário do grego, mas o Escorpiniano vivia dizendo ao francês que ele ainda devia um Mestre dos Desejos para ele e ia utilizar o mesmo papel do Aquariano, exigindo dele quatro horas de servidão.

-o-

O medo que tinha não era pelo que Milo poderia lhe exigir, mas sim por desejar ardentemente que o amigo lhe impusesse quatro horas de prazer. Não era certo pensar ou querer isso, era um cavaleiro, eram dois homens, etc, etc. Mas Kamus não estava conseguindo resistir aos próprios desejos. E depois da massagem, que pensara ser uma prévia do castigo, não sabia do que Milo seria capaz para puni-lo.

Tinha viajado no final de outubro e retornara logo depois da virada do ano, mas tinha gelado quando Milo apareceu, cobrando seu presente de aniversário. Não conseguiu resistir.

Durante todo o tempo que passara fora tinha organizado os pensamentos. Meditara. Era um cavaleiro, não podia se entregar a um simples desejo. Era um dos administradores da Fundação Kido, tinha que se comportar como um homem de negócios e não como um adolescente que não consegue controlar seus hormônios.

Tinha falhado. Achava que não era digno da posição que ocupava, tanto como cavaleiro quanto como homem de negócios. Estava sendo duro consigo mesmo, mas precisava disso. Precisava decidir não só seu futuro, mas o futuro do relacionamento com o amigo também.

Milo olhava para a última foto.

Estavam todos de preto, da esquerda para a direita, Shiryu, Shunrei, Milo, Aldebaran, Hyoga, Helena, Seiya, Saori, Kamus, Ikki, June e Shun.

O Escorpiniano riu muito ao se lembrar deste dia que tinha sido REALMENTE engraçado. Também tinha jogado pesado com Kamus. "Foi um ataque e tanto" pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-oOo-

Recordações – Fotos: O Lual do Terror

Milo foi até a décima primeira casa. Kamus estava sentado no sofá tomando chá.

- E aí Kamus ? Amanhã tem lual, você vai ?

- Não.

- Por quê ?

- Porque estou cansado.

- Ah, Kamus ! Não acredito que eu vou ter que falar para Atena que os cavaleiros que ELA escolheu para escoltá-la não querem ir.

- Como assim, falar para Atena que os cavaleiros que ELA escolheu, não querem ir ?

Milo jogou-se no sofá e olhou para o amigo.

- Bem, amanhã vai ter o lual e ela quer ir, então ela pediu para que eu chamasse você e o Aldebaran para acompanhá-la. Claro que ela vai ficar MUITO chateada em saber que você não pode, mas tudo bem, eu falo para ela que...

- Tudo bem, se ela pediu, eu vou. Vai demorar muito ?

- Caramba, Kamus ! Nem foi e já está pensando na volta ?

- Se você estivesse sentindo a dor de cabeça que eu estou, você COM CERTEZA iria querer que este tal lual terminasse logo.

- Duvido, mas ok, bom que você vai. Só para lembrar, o traje é todo preto. Para entrar no clima.

- No clima ?

- Claro. É o Lual do Terror !

- Sério mesmo que eu vou ter que participar disso ? – disse desanimado.

- Claro. Todos.

- Droga ! E como é essa porcaria ? – falou um pouco aborrecido.

- Vamos lá, contamos umas histórias de terror, as meninas dão uns gritinhos, os meninos ficam com os olhos arregalados, depois enchemos a barriga de bolos e doces que as meninas vão trazer e voltamos para casa para dormir felizes.

- Gostei da parte do "voltamos para dormir felizes". Acho que estou precisando descansar um pouco.

- Cxxxxxx ! Que humor ! Vou nessa antes que seja contagioso. Tchau. Boa noite. – Milo cumprimentou Kamus e saiu.

O Escorpiniano saiu da casa do francês cantando. Estava feliz. Na verdade Saori tinha pedido para chamar apenas o Aldebaran, mas o francês não precisava saber disso.

Milo subiu rapidamente até o templo da deusa. Escreveu um bilhete e entregou ao servo que guardava a entrada do local. A menina talvez já estivesse dormindo, mas não podia correr o risco da garota desmentir que chamara o Aquariano bem na cara do amigo.

No outro dia, o grego foi até a casa de Kamus chamá-lo. O amigo parecia estar pior que na noite anterior.

- Caramba Kamus, parece que você está morrendo !

- Se eu morrer você promete que me deixa em paz ?

- Pxxx xxx xxxxx, Kamus ! Que humor mórbido !

- Não entendi. Não é o lual do terror ? Por que eu não posso ser mórbido ? – falou tentando sorrir.

- Bom, pelo menos você está sorrindo, se é que isso é um sorriso. – disse debochando - Vamos se não nos atrasamos.

Os dois desceram as escadarias até a segunda casa. Aldebaran os esperava.

A galera do lual chegou na praia por volta das oito. Tinham ido de van para caberem todos. Milo tinha ido de moto, pois prometera à Princesa que a levaria em casa depois.

Dois servos estavam no local e já tinham montado a barraca e forrado o chão. Era um espaço razoavelmente grande, onde de um lado havia uma mesa comprida e do outro alguns pequenos pufes e almofadas para se sentarem.

Antes de tirarem toda a comida das mochilas, Helena tinha pedido a um dos servos que tirasse uma foto deles de recordação.

Depois da foto, as meninas ficaram arrumando as guloseimas na grande mesa.

- Oba ! Bolo de chocolate ! – o Escorpiniano disse já quase com a mão em um pedaço.

- Nada disso, senhor Milo ! A comilança ainda não foi aberta. Pode ir tirando sua mãozinha daí. – disse June bloqueando a ação do grego.

- Ei June. – falou Aldebaran chamando a atenção da amazona. – Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o Milo. Por um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, ele é capaz até de tirar a roupa. – o brasileiro disse e começou a rir.

Saori e Kamus lembraram-se da história e começaram a rir também.

- Que história é essa ? – perguntou Seiya curioso.

- Eu sabia ! Já estão me desmoralizando ! Não foi nada assim como você está falando, Deba. – disse Milo se defendendo.

- Ah é ? E como foi ? – questionou o Taurino.

- Acho que eu não conheço esta história. – falou Ikki.

- Conta para a gente. – pediu Shun.

- Ok. Eu conto, até porque, se eu não contar, fico com fama de depravado. Coisa que eu NÃO sou.

Todos começaram a rir.

As meninas pegaram as almofadas e os pufes e distribuíram entre todos. Sentaram-se em um círculo e ficaram olhando para Milo, esperando a história.

- Tudo começou quando eu estava indo até a casa do Aioria pegar umas revistas de música emprestadas. No caminho eu encontrei com o Mu que estava subindo as escadarias com um pote na mão e então a gente começou a conversar.

"Oi Mu. E aí, onde é que você está indo ?"

"Oi. Estou indo até a casa do Shaka. Eu ganhei dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate e vou dar um para ele."

"Sei. Legal." eu falei, mas já pensando em alguma forma de pegar um pedaço do bolo. Quem me conhece sabe que eu ADORO chocolate.

"Ainda tem algum pedacinho na sua casa ?" eu perguntei

"Desculpa Milo. O meu pedaço eu dividi com o Deba e o do Shaka eu já dei um pedaço para o Kanon."

"Mas Mu, eu acho que o Shaka não vai querer o bolo, ele é um cara assim... TÃO natural e light que acho difícil ele querer comer doce." falei ainda insistindo.

Vários dos presentes riram da situação. Milo continuou o relato.

"Olha Milo, se você quiser um pedaço, é melhor você falar com o Shaka, porque eu falei com ele telepaticamente e ele pediu para eu trazer. Se ele resolver te dar um pedaço do bolo, por mim tudo bem."

"Ok." eu disse, me despedi do Mu e fui até a casa do Aioria.

- O Aioria não estava e eu fiquei uns vinte minutos esperando por ele. Como ele não apareceu, decidi voltar depois. Claro que eu não podia ir para casa com o pensamento do bolo na mente e me dirigi ao templo de Virgem.

- Você não presta, Milo. – comentou Aldebaran.

Shun e Hyoga riram. O grego fez que não ouviu e continuou.

- Bom, eu entrei na casa do Shaka e chamei, como ele não respondeu, continuei entrando e o encontrei com uma toalha na mão.

"Oi Shaka, tudo bem ?"

"Tudo. O que você está fazendo aqui ?"

"Bom, eu estava passando... e encontrei o Mu... e ele me disse que estava vindo aqui te trazer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e... como eu sei que você NÃO É fanático por doce, achei que talvez você não quisesse o bolo."

"Ah, entendi. – ele disse inicialmente – Você está me propondo uma troca."

"Como assim, uma troca, Shaka ?"

"Uma troca. Você faz uma coisa para mim e eu te dou o bolo"

"Justo. O que você quer ?"

"Bom Milo – ele começou – hoje é o dia do meu relaxamento corporal e acho que você pode me ajudar nisso."

- Você aceitou ? – perguntou Ikki.

- Cara, ele tinha o bolo, é CLARO que aceitei. Até porque eu não sabia que diabos de relaxamento corporal era ou o que eu tinha que fazer.

- Era difícil ? – perguntou Helena.

- Você nem faz idéia ! – falou Milo lembrando-se do dia – Primeiro ele me fez fazer massagem nas costas dele e em toda a região lombar.

- Você quer dizer na bunda dele ? – perguntou Ikki abertamente.

- IKKI ! – exclamou Saori.

- Qual é ? Todo mundo tem bunda. Por que esta besteira de "região lombar" ?

Milo começou a rir da entonação do jovem, os meninos riram também. Hyoga ficou sério.

- Por que a "região lombar" não se restringe somente à bunda, seu ignorante. – reclamou o russo.

- Que é, Pato ? Já vai encrencar comigo ?

- Vocês dois parem. Vamos ouvir a história. – disse Shiryu repreendendo os dois.

- Bem, depois disso – continuou Milo- ele me deu um óleo e tive que fazer massagem nos pés dele. Claro que eu já estava de saco cheio, mas como queria o bolo, valia o sacrifício. Até que ele me deu um creme para espalhar no corpo dele e massageá-lo enquanto ele ficava deitado de costas.

- Eu não sabia que o Shaka era tão aproveitador. – falou June.

- Aproveitador ? – questionou Milo – Você ainda não ouviu nada. EU tive que ficar QUASE UMA HORA fazendo massagens nele. Enquanto ele quase dormia, a MINHA MÃO já estava dormente. E pior, o creme começou a me dar alergia e eu comecei a espirar. Vocês acreditam que ele não deu a mínima e ainda falou:

"Calma Milo, só mais dez minutos de massagem e você fica livre do creme"

Todos começaram a rir.

- Oh, coitadinho do Escorpiãozinho ! Fazendo massagem no Shaka por pura bondade, sem interesse algum. Fala sério Milo ! Tudo bem que o Shaka te sacaneou, mas você não estava lá por pura benevolência. – o francês se manifestou.

- E você ainda se diz meu amigo Kamus ? Muito obrigado !

Mais risadas. Milo continuou a narrativa.

- Aí, quando se passaram os dez minutos, eu achei que ficaria livre e poderia levar o bolo embora. Ledo engano. O canalha não só me fez seguí-lo até a banheira, como eu tive que fazer novas massagens nas costas e nos ombros dele com um tal de óleo de caule de calêndula ou coisa assim, que tinha um cheiro horrível.

Riram mais ainda.

- Vocês riem porque não foi com vocês. Eu saí de lá todo molhado porque tive que entrar um pouco na banheira para fazer a massagem. Como saldo final eu estava cansado, ensopado, com a mão doendo, com alergia, enjoado com o cheiro da calêndula e pior, sem o bolo.

Todos riram bastante.

- Como assim, sem o bolo ? – perguntou Shiryu, parando com dificuldade de rir.

- Eu estava quase vomitando no banheiro e quando o Shaka me liberou, eu só queria sair correndo daquele lugar. Sai com tanta pressa que esqueci do bolo.

Aí que os garotos riram mais ainda.

- Não acredito, Milo ! – disse Hyoga.

- Não acredita ? Isso não é nem o começo.

- Tem mais ? – perguntou Shun.

- Se tem ! Antes de sair de lá, eu tinha falado que ia até a casa do Aioria pegar umas revistas e o Shaka me deu um potinho com um chá de jasmim para entregar ao Leonino. Descer as escadas foi fácil, mas mais uma vez o miserável do Aioria não estava em casa e só de pensar em subir as escadas de volta, já me dava desânimo. Aí é que eu fiz a burrada.

- O quê ? – perguntaram alguns curiosos.

- O pior que eu podia fazer. Como eu e o Aioria somos muito amigos, achei que ele não se importaria se eu descansasse um pouco no quarto de hóspedes antes de subir até minha casa. Só que antes de ir para o quarto, eu deixei o tal pote de chá em uma mesinha, escrevi um bilhete e deixei em baixo do pote. Cheguei no quarto, tirei a roupa, para não molhar o lençol, pois eu estava encharcado e deitei só de cueca, que estava mais ou menos seca. Não se passaram dez minutos e eu ouvi vozes. Uma era do Aioria, mas a outra era da Marin.

- Da Marin ? – perguntou Seiya sem acreditar.

- É. O Aioria queria que ela visse alguma coisa no quarto dele e levou ela para lá. Claro que se ela me visse lá seria BEM difícil de explicar, então eu achei melhor sair de mansinho. Peguei minha roupa e fique esperando eles entrarem no quarto para eu ir embora. O problema é que antes de entrar no quarto ela achou o pote de chá. – falou e ficou quieto.

- Não entendi o problema. – perguntou Shunrei até então quieta.

- O problema é que eu tinha escrito no bilhete "De um viadinho para outro, como amor" para tirar um sarro do Aioria, mas eu NÃO sabia que a Marin veria o bilhete.

A risada foi geral.

- Ela leu o bilhete e perguntou ao Aioria o que significava aquilo. No começo ele ficou mudo, depois falou somente o que não poderia ter falado "Ah, esta letra é do Milo, deve ser alguma brincadeira dele". Só que a Marin pegou o pote e de um lado estava escrito "chá de jasmim" e do outro "chá afrodisíaco". Vocês imaginam o tamanho da desgraça ?

Ikki não se agüentou e caiu do pufe. Segurava a barriga que estava em espasmos de tanto que ria.

- Claro que quando eu vi os dois distraídos, tentei sair de fininho, só que eu fiquei olhando para eles e não para frente. Conclusão: esbarrei em uma estátua e ela foi ao chão, se espatifando.

Alguns não conseguiam nem respirar de tanto que riam.

- Quando a Marin me viu, só de cuecas, na casa do Leonino, saindo do quarto de hóspedes, ficou louca. Virou para o Aioria e perguntou: "Era isso que você queria me mostrar ? Você é viado e está tendo um caso com o Milo, seu pilantra ?". Ela nem deixou o Aioria falar e deu um tapa na cara dele, que cara, uhhh – o grego fez uma cara de dor - doeu até em mim.

Ikki já estava deitado no chão e nem conseguia levantar, com dor na barriga, de tanto rir. Seiya também acabou caindo do pufe. Todos ficaram rindo bastante.

- E você ? – perguntou Seiya, falando com dificuldade de tanto rir.

- Eu ainda estava sem reação depois do tapa que o Aioria levou, mas quando ele virou para mim e disse "Eu vou te matar, desgraçado". Eu larguei toda a roupa no chão, pulei os destroços da estátua e saí correndo porta afora.

Aldebaran e Shun se engasgaram de tanto rir.

- Peraí, ainda tem mais !

- Mais ? – perguntou Shyriu chorando.

- É, os olhos do Aioria ficaram vermelhos e vi que tinha que fugir. Minha única chance era ir até o Shaka e fazê-lo explicar tudo o que aconteceu, só que logo na saída de Leão, estavam o Aldebaran e o Shura, que vinham descendo e eu dei de frente com o brasileiro aí. Como o Deba é uma muralha, imaginem só... eu ricocheteei e acabei caindo, só de cueca, em cima do Shura.

Ninguém mais se agüentava e seguravam a barriga que doía de tanto rir. Até os servos estavam dando risada.

- O Shura ficou muito bravo com o Milo e disse que ia matá-lo, - começou Aldebaran - aí a gente viu o Aioria completamente alterado e a Marin saindo correndo de dentro da casa e chorando. O Milo se levantou e subiu correndo as escadas. O Shura queria ir atrás dele, mas quando eu disse que a Marin estava chorado, ele foi comigo até ela. Ela disse que os dois eram viados, me abraçou e continuou chorando. O Shura ficou louco. Ele disse "Eu sabia que aquele puto era viado ! Estava com o Aioria e ainda QUIS se aproveitar DE MIM." – o Taurino parou a narrativa, pois já estava chorando de rir, todos acompanharam o brasileiro – Aí o Shura falou... "Ele não merece mais ser cavaleiro.", virou e subiu que nem uma bala atrás do Milo. – Aldebaran voltou a rir. - Então estavam – tomou fôlego para continuar - o Milo na frente, o Aioria logo atrás e o Shura chegando perto.

- E aí Mi ? – perguntou a Princesa rindo bastante.

- A minha sorte é que esta garota divina – disse apontando para a Saori – tinha proibido o uso do poder dos cavaleiros nas casas e escadarias e disse que QUEM destruísse qualquer coisa teria que se explicar a ela. Se não fosse assim, eu teria recebido uma Pata do Leão que eu não quero nem imaginar.

Aldebaran teve acesso de riso e ninguém conseguia fazer ele parar. Depois disso, ninguém mais segurava as lágrimas. Somente após um bom tempo é que pararam, com dores na barriga.

- Ai, Milo, chega ! – disse o Aquariano quase sem se agüentar – você é MUITO inconseqüente.

- Inconseqüente, Kamus ! Poxa, eu nem tive TANTA culpa assim !

As risadas voltaram.

- Mas isso ainda não é tudo. – Milo falou fazendo com que alguns voltassem a perder a respiração de tanto rir, esperando por mais.

- Bem, continuando, eu consegui chegar na casa do Shaka e corri até o salão onde ele costumava ficar. Ele estava em posição de lótus e eu me joguei em cima dele. Ele era a minha única chance de defesa.

- Você se "jogou" ? – Shun perguntou.

- O Aioria estava quase me pegando, não tinha outro jeito, só que com o susto, o Shaka abriu os olhos.

Os cavaleiros de bronze fizeram silêncio imediatamente.

- E aí ? – perguntou Seiya um pouco temeroso.

- Aí a gente sentiu uma forte rajada de energia, mas isso não foi nada. O pior é que faltavam apenas DOIS DIAS para o Shaka completar CINCO MESES de olhos fechados e ele queria toda essa energia para treinar um golpe com os discípulos dele. Conclusão, eu fxxx tudo. Ops, desculpem o palavrão. – disse pondo a mão na boca.

Todos novamente caíram na risada.

- Qual foi o saldo final da história ? – perguntou Hyoga ainda rindo.

- O Shaka acabou explicando a história e eu consegui contar o que aconteceu depois que o Deba chegou.

- O Aioria e o Shura já tinham dado uns bons socos no Milo, mas eu ainda consegui salvar o que restou do Escorpião. – explicou Aldebaran.

- O Shura ficou me acusando pelo que eu fiz com o Aioria e por ficar com atitudes infantis, incompatíveis com um cavaleiro, etc, etc. Mas o pior de tudo foi o Aioria ter ficado chateado comigo. Cara, nós sempre fomos amigos, falar com ele e ver que ele não respondia me partiu o coração.

- Que triste. – comentou June.

- Mas como eu fiz a bagunça, tinha que consertar. Eu fui falar com a Marin e explicar tudo.

- E ela te perdoou ? – a Princesa questionou.

- Perdoou, mas com um soco, que por DOIS dias eu achei que NUNCA mais poderia ser pai.

As risadas voltaram.

- Só depois disso o Aioria me perdoou também.

- Além disso, eu deixei o Milo de castigo por quatro dias sem poder sair à noite, incluindo o final de semana, para ele pensar mais nas conseqüências dos atos dele. – completou Saori.

- Ué, ela também é pentelha com vocês ? Eu pensei que fosse só com a gente – Ikki deixou escapar.

- Eu não acho que ela foi pentelha, Ikki, acho que foi até muito compreensiva pela confusão que eu causei.

- Ah é ? Imagina só se a Atena estivesse no Santuário no dia em que exibiram a foto que você subiu as escadarias pelado, o castigo que você ia levar.

- PELADO ? Milo, explique-se – ordenou Saori.

- Isso mesmo, Deba ! Joga o pouco que resta da minha moral na lama. – disse o Escorpiniano, fingindo indignação.

- Estou esperando, Milo.

- Desculpe Atena. Antes que alguém pense o contrário, eu NÃO sou exibicionista.

Todos voltaram a rir, inclusive Saori.

- É sério. Na verdade foi sacanagem do Aioria. Eu, ele, o Mu e o Shaka tínhamos combinado de jogar strip-poker e...

- Vocês ficam jogando strip-poker no MEU Santuário, na MINHA ausência ? – perguntou Saori se levantando.

Milo fez cara de quem disse uma grande bobagem e se arrependeu.

- Bem... é... não é só na sua ausência... mas a gente já passou por tantas batalhas... e dificuldades que também não somos de ferro... e gostamos de sacanear os amigos um pouquinho... só de vez em quando. – tentou explicar Milo com jeito de coitadinho para tentar convencer a deusa que já estava com cara de fúria.

- Ok. Continue – disse a menina, sentando-se.

- Bom o Kamus foi até a minha casa e eu o convidei para participar e ele aceitou e...

- Peraí Milo ! Quando você me convidou, eu não sabia que era para jogar strip-poker.

- Verdade. Então o Kamus chegou na minha casa e eu perguntei se ele queria jogar com a gente. Já suspeitando o que ia acontecer, eu dei um outro par de meias para ele e...

Milo contou a todos a história do strip-poker, omitindo apenas a parte em que contaram aos amigos que Kamus tinha ficado excitado com o toque do grego. Achou que era muito pesado para as meninas. Também não contou que percebera o carinho entre Mu e Shaka.

No final da história vários deles estavam chorando de tanto rir.

- Caramba Milo, você é um livro de piadas ambulante. – comentou Ikki

- Ei, mais respeito pelo seu instrutor ou você vai sentir algumas picadas. – replicou o grego, levantando-se e fingindo que ia dar um golpe no jovem.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma. – disse Ikki entrando no jogo e correndo para o outro lado.

- Hora do lanche ! – anunciou June.

Todos foram comer.

- Atena, você se importaria que apenas o Milo e o Aldebaran ficassem com você ? Eu estou um pouco cansado e gostaria de ir para casa. – pediu Kamus.

- Claro Kamus, mas você não quer esperar só até acabarmos de comer ? Acho que vamos todos embora.

- Não precisam ir por minha causa.

- Não. Já está ficando tarde e já ouvimos duas histórias. Se for começar outra pode acabar bem tarde e também acho que o clima de terror nem vai rolar mesmo. – completou Saori.

- Eu faço uma massagem em você. Tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor. – sugeriu Milo.

- Massagem ? – perguntou o francês desconfiado.

- Tem bolo de chocolate na sua casa, Kamus ? – perguntou o Taurino.

- Não.

- Então aceita, você não tem com o quê se preocupar. – e começou a rir, seguido dos outros que ouviram a conversa.

- Ok. – disse Kamus ainda rindo. – Posso tomar um banho antes ?

- Por favor ! Não quero ter que tirar nenhuma roupa molhada na casa dos outros, nem ter que descer a escadaria seminu com alguém correndo atrás de mim para me matar. – brincou piscando para o Taurino que riu mais ainda.

Todos começaram a se despedir. Kamus chegou perto do Escorpiniano novamente.

- Você vai mesmo até em casa fazer massagem ?

- Claro. Isso é, se eu não chegar lá e você estiver dormindo.

- Duvido. Quando estou muito cansado não consigo dormir logo.

O francês realmente estava com uma cara péssima. A princípio Milo teve pena de se aproveitar do amigo em uma situação como essa, depois, achou que aquele dia era o dia D, ou fazia isso agora, ou ia ficar se lamentando pelo resto da vida. Achou melhor fazer.

- Ok. Vou levar a Princesa em casa e depois eu passo lá.

- Tá. Quando você chegar, pode entrar.

- Tudo bem Kamus. Tchau galera, valeu pela noite. - Milo falou virando-se para os outros.

Despediu-se de cada um e levou a menina até sua casa. Os outros foram para o Santuário de van. O Escorpiniano voltou literalmente voando, parando apenas em uma farmácia para comprar duas bolinhas macias para massagem corporal.

O grego ainda passou em casa para tomar um banho rápido. Queria chegar na casa do Aquariano cheiroso. Depois de uma ducha, colocou uma calça de moletom fina e uma camiseta e usou um pouquinho do seu melhor perfume. Não queria parecer oferecido, mas queria estar "desejável".

Chegou na casa do amigo e entrou. O quarto estava às escuras. A única luz acesa era a da suíte. Ele estava deitado de lado, atravessado na cama, vestindo uma camiseta e um short.

Milo acendeu a luz da luminária que ficava sobre a cama e virou-a para a parede. A luminosidade era boa e deixou o quarto à meia-luz, em um tom amarelado. A pele branca do amigo ganhou um novo colorido e seus cabelos ficaram brilhantes. O grego começou a ficar excitado, mas se conteve, não podia se deixar dominar TÃO CEDO pelo desejo.

Tirou os travesseiros da cama, deixando-a completamente livre. Aproximou-se do francês e tocou suavemente o ombro do amigo.

- Kamus. - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Oi.

- Está tudo bem ? - continuou falando baixinho

- Está. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Posso deixar a luz assim ?

Kamus virou-se e sentou-se.

- Não vai te atrapalhar ? – perguntou ao grego.

- Não. Agora relaxe. - disse ainda em tom baixo.

Milo pegou a barra da camiseta do Aquariano e levantou devagar, mas com as mãos tocava o corpo do francês. Kamus levantou os braços para que o amigo pudesse despi-lo. O grego passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo e notou que estavam bem úmidos. Foi até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha e o pente. Tirou os sapatos e ajoelhou-se na cama, atrás do francês. Secava-lhe os cabelos em ritmo lento, fazendo-o relaxar. Terminou e penteou-os devagar.

Deixando os objetos de lado, puxou Kamus para que se encostasse no seu peito. Fez uma leve massagem nas têmporas do Aquariano e desceu a mão pelo rosto, apenas dedilhando. Podia ouvir a respiração do francês ficando mais suave. Quando chegou no pescoço, o corpo de Kamus estremeceu e Milo percebeu que os pêlos do braço do amigo ficaram arrepiados. Subiu suavemente os dedos até as orelhas do francês e um novo tremor se seguiu. A respiração de Kamus aumentou. Antes que o amigo reclamasse ou não o deixasse prosseguir, empurrou-o um pouco e sentou-o novamente, perdendo o contato corpo a corpo.

- Kamye, vou deixar a toalha e o pente no banheiro e já volto.

O Aquariano apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Milo sorriu. Tinha conseguido descobrir um dos pontos fracos do amigo.

Voltando do banheiro, apagou a luz da suíte e colocou-se na frente do francês que continuava sentado na cama. O grego notou que o outro estava com os olhos fechados.

- Kamus ? - perguntou suavemente.

- Sim ? - disse abrindo os olhos.

- Deite-se para que eu possa começar.

Obedecendo, deitou-se de costas. Milo pegou na cintura do amigo e deslizando suas mãos até o short, começou a tirá-lo. Kamus sentou-se de uma só vez.

- Milo, o que você está fazendo ? - disse assustado.

- Calma. Eu não vou tirar sua roupa toda. - disse enquanto empurrava suavemente os ombros do amigo, forçando-o a se deitar novamente. Recomeçou a tirar-lhe o short. - Apenas relaxe e aproveite.

O francês pareceu ficar mais relaxado depois da explicação e soltou um longo suspiro. Milo subiu na cama e empurrou-o levemente, fazendo-o ficar de bruços. Puxou-o um pouco para o lado, de forma que ficasse em diagonal na cama, para que tivesse mais espaço.

Subiu sobre o francês e sentou com cuidado sobre suas coxas para não machucá-lo. Levantou-se um pouco e com as duas mãos pressionou os ombros do Aquariano, que gemeu um pouco. O Escorpiniano continuou no mesmo ritmo por toda a extensão do ombro.

Levantando um pouco a mão, apertou o punho sobre as costas do amigo, massageando a área da omoplata. O francês soltava uma mistura de gemidos e suspiros enquanto o grego descia as mãos até a região lombar.

Ter o corpo do francês em contato com o seu, deixava-o bem excitado, mas não se demorou muito em apenas uma parte daquele corpo tão desejado para que o dono não lhe descobrisse as más intenções.

Subiu novamente para os ombros e empurrava a pele com os polegares, deslocando um pouco o amigo do lugar. Kamus continuava a deixar escapar alguns gemidos, o que deixava o Escorpiniano quase louco.

Fechou as mãos e com os nós dos dedos pressionava o corpo do Aquariano, iniciando nas costas, descendo até abaixo da cintura.

- Ai, Milo. Como isso é gostoso. - Kamus falou com voz manhosa.

A respiração do Escorpiniano já há muito alterada, parou. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda e mal conseguia se conter. Levantou-se um pouco e abaixou-se sobre o corpo de Kamus, quase se deitando sobre ele. O suave perfume que saia dos cabelos do amigo entraram em suas narinas e o excitavam mais ainda. Deslizava as mãos pelo corpo branco e torneado do francês, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares, apertando um pouco.

Quando chegou na cintura, desceu as mãos para a lateral e enfiou-as embaixo de Kamus, apertando-lhe um pouco a barriga. Foi descendo e executando a mesma seqüência, tocando-lhe a virilha.

O francês gemia mais e Milo viu que o corpo do amigo estremeceu umas duas vezes durante esta massagem. Sorriu. Continuou a percorrer a área da virilha, mas sem tocar diretamente no sexo do amigo com as mãos, depois parou a massagem e levantou-se.

- Já acabou ? Agora que estava ficando bom. - Kamus reclamou.

Adorou o comentário do francês. Sabia que estava excitando o amigo, mas não queria que ele percebesse suas intenções e pedisse para parar. Tinha que fazer tudo calmamente, sem levantar suspeitas.

- Não, eu apenas comecei. Vou só pegar as bolinhas de massagem para ajudar.

- Para que é isso ?

- Para relaxar mais ainda. Não se preocupe, você vai gostar.

Respirou fundo para controlar a excitação. Ainda bem que nem a calça nem a camiseta eram coladas no corpo ou não teria como esconder seu desejo.

Pegou as bolinhas massageadoras e voltou. Subiu novamente em cima do amigo. Com uma bolinha em cada mão, fazia movimentos circulares por todo o corpo do Aquariano, relaxando-o mais ainda. Depois, pegou as pernas de Kamus e separou-as um pouco. Sentou-se de costas para o francês e paralelo a seu corpo, deixando os joelhos flexionados e colocando uma das pernas entre as pernas do amigo.

- Kamye, levante o pé esquerdo.

O Aquariano obedeceu e Milo começou a massageá-lo. Arrancou alguns gemidos e suspiros do amigo.

- Nossa Milucho. Agora eu sei porque o Shaka alugou você por tanto tempo. Sua mão é deliciosa.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – disse maliciosamente, mas sem deixar que o amigo percebesse.

Depois de algum tempo, levantou-se e sentou-se do outro lado, perto da cabeceira e pediu-lhe o outro pé.

Terminou a massagem nos pés de Kamus e preparou-se para "Le Grand Final". Planejara tudo mentalmente. O amigo em breve estaria completamente entregue em suas mãos. Logo seria uma presa fatal do Escorpião. Virou-se na cama, chegando perto do rosto de Kamus e afastando-lhe os cabelos para falar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Kamye ?

- Hum ?

- Quero que fique com os olhos fechados e relaxe bem agora.

- Hum, hum.

- Foi o Shaka quem me ensinou esta massagem e ela é uma massagem terapêutica. – olhou todo o corpo do amigo e mordeu os lábios de desejo.

- Hum, hum.

Tinha sido realmente Shaka quem havia ensinado Milo, mas a massagem não tinha nada de terapêutica. Mas isso, Kamus não precisava saber.

- Eu vou fazer uma massagem em TODO o seu corpo enquanto falo com você, ok ?

- Hum, hum.

- É necessário que nós dois fiquemos concentrados para que a massagem seja absorvida em sua totalidade, você está entendendo ? – passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo, fazendo um carinho nele.

- Hum, hum.

- O que eu quero dizer, é que talvez a massagem possa parecer um pouco estranha às vezes, mas no final você vai ver como ela é... – sentiu o próprio sexo enrijecer mais ainda - ...relaxante – continuou.

- Hum, hum.

- E isso também significa, que eu NÃO vou parar até finalizá-la, ok ? – perguntou suavemente.

- Ok.

- Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo, vou apenas deixá-lo mais à vontade, tudo bem ?

- Tudo. – Kamus disse com uma voz quase sumida.

- Ótimo.

Os olhos de Milo brilharam de contentamento. O Aquariano era todo seu e aproveitaria completamente esta oportunidade.

Levantou-se e virou a luminária um pouco mais para a parede, deixando o quarto um pouco mais escuro.

Subiu novamente em cima do amigo e começou a apertar-lhe todo o corpo, iniciando pelas mãos e passando pelos braços, têmporas, orelhas, pescoço, ombros, costas e região lombar. Enquanto apertava o corpo do Aquariano, falava-lhe suavemente.

- Massageio as mãos para livrar a exigência que elas sofrem o dia inteiro por nos ajudarem a externar nossas emoções afagando, tocando ou socando... os braços para eliminar a tensão colocada em ambos por sustentarem as mãos e as unirem ao corpo... a cabeça para diminuir o stress do uso constante e para aliviar as sensações que a consciência capta... o pescoço... – sentiu que Kamus se arrepiava novamente ao tocar-lhe na nuca. Sorriu. - ...para diminuir o peso de sustentar os pensamentos e a inteligência... os ombros para retirar toda a carga que eles carregam... as costas para aliviar o peso da responsabilidade que colocamos nela... a cintura, muito exigida por servir de sustentação e unir a firmeza e mobilidade dos membros inferiores com o tronco...

Parou de falar. Olhou para o francês e viu que estava bem entregue. Sorriu satisfeito. Desceu da cama e reiniciou pelos pés, subindo pela panturrilha e coxas.

- Massageio os pés para aliviar a tensão e o compromisso de sustentar todo o corpo... as batatas da perna que auxiliam na sustentação... as coxas que ajudam na movimentação, dando a liberdade de ir e vir...

Quando apertou a parte interna da coxa de Kamus, bem próximo ao sexo do amigo, o francês levantou um pouco o corpo, ficando apoiado nos cotovelos. Sua respiração estava descompassada quando falou.

- Milo ? Isso é necessário ? – disse olhando para frente, mas de costas para o Escorpiniano.

O grego sorriu com prazer ao constatar que o todo o corpo de Kamus estava arrepiado. Tinha descoberto mais um ponto fraco.

- É claro Kamye. Eu já te expliquei que é uma massagem indiana e pode parecer estranha, mas é para relaxar. Você pode perguntar para o Shaka depois.

O Escorpiniano sentiu um pouco de tensão. Estava mentindo para Kamus. Se Ele falasse com Shaka, descobriria que a massagem fazia parte do rol de massagens preliminares sugeridas pelo Kama Sutra e estaria perdido. Mas contava que o francês ficasse satisfeito apenas com a menção do nome do Virginiano.

- Ok. Desculpe. Não estou duvidando de você.

Milo relaxou e sorriu.

- Ok. Posso continuar ?

- Pode.

Kamus usava uma cueca branca estilo short, o que deixava Milo extremamente excitado, pois cobria tudo, deixando-o louco de curiosidade. Apertou a bunda do francês com vontade. Sabia que depois da parada, o Aquariano não iria protestar logo em seguida.

- ... e a região do prazer que é deixada em segundo plano pela correria do dia a dia.

Pegou novamente cada parte do corpo que apertara e dava leves sacudidas.

- Exigimos tudo do corpo durante o dia e ele pede alívio... pede descanso... pede para descarregar as tensões... pede para ficar relaxado... e poder aproveitar... poder sentir prazer... para estar pronto para o dia seguinte.

Parou. Pegou o amigo suavemente e virou-o de frente.

- Kamye, agora é muito importante uma total concentração, ok ? – disse baixinho.

- Hum, hum. – respondeu o outro lentamente e com os olhos fechados.

- Isso significa que esta parte da massagem é extremamente sensível e será responsável pelo relaxamento total. Você está entendendo ?

- Hum, hum.

- Então, para que faça todo o efeito, ela precisa ser finalizada ou pode acabar relaxando uma parte do corpo e a outra que ainda ficou tensa contaminar a primeira. Está ouvindo ? – perguntou ainda falando baixo.

- Hum, hum.

- Para isso eu quero a sua concordância que eu vou começar e não vou parar. Tudo bem ?

- Tudo. – disse bem lentamente.

- Ok. Continue com os olhos fechados e relaxe.

Milo subiu no amigo e começou a tocar-lhe, dedilhando um pouco mais forte o tórax, fazendo pressão por onde passava.

- Massageio o tórax que guarda a respiração e o coração que nos mantém vivos...

Ao falar, colocou o dedo indicador e o polegar e pressionou os mamilos de Kamus, que enrijeceram ao contato. O grego percebeu que o sexo do amigo se mexeu dentro da cueca.

- Chega Milo ! – disse e sentando-se.

- Kamus, você não acabou de concordar ?

- Milo, esta massagem é um tanto... esquisita.

- Mas isso eu já tinha te falado. Agora se você me fez vir até aqui para me fazer de palhaço, era só ter me avisado antes, que eu teria ficado em casa descansando. – falou bem irritado.

- Tudo bem, desculpa.

- Desculpa, o cxxxxxx. Pxxxx, fica me fazendo de otário. Qual é ! – saiu da cama bem bravo e pegou as bolinhas massageadoras para ir embora.

- Espera Milo. E se eu deixar você terminar a massagem e não interromper mais ? – sugeriu.

O grego veio até bem perto do amigo e disse-lhe apontando o dedo.

- Eu vou continuar, mas se você me interromper mais UMA vez, eu vou tomar medidas BEM drásticas. – falou ameaçadoramente.

Kamus engoliu seco e deitou-se.

- Desculpa. É que eu fico um pouco sem graça. Dá para escurecer mais o quarto ?

- Claro Kamye. – Milo sorriu e voltou a falar com suavidade.

Sua armadilha tinha funcionado.

O Escorpiniano foi até a suíte, acendeu a luz e fechou a porta deixando apenas uma fresta de luz. Voltou ao quarto e apagou a luminária.

- Não se preocupe, mon ami. Apenas relaxe, que eu tomo conta do resto.

Milo reiniciou a massagem no tórax e desta vez se demorou mais nos mamilos, sentindo-os bem endurecidos. Depois que se acostumou mais com a semi-escuridão, podia ver Kamus completamente e viu que projetou a cabeça para trás enquanto deixava escapava um gemido. Falava mais pausadamente ainda.

- Massageio o tórax... que encerra a respiração e o coração... por onde passa todo o sangue que nos mantém vivos... o abdômen... que guarda o estomago... que recebe o alimento que nos mantém ativos... – dizia fazendo movimentos circulares com as pontas dos dedos, no abdômen e na cintura. Ouviu outro gemido – os joelhos... que nos permite uma combinação de posições... – falou dobrando os joelhos de Kamus e afastando lhe as pernas. Começou a passar a mão em um vai e vem por toda a extensão desde o joelho até a parte interna da coxa. O francês estremecia todo o corpo a cada toque. - as pernas... que é a última parte de sustentação... – apertou a parte interna da coxa, fazendo com que o amigo arqueasse a cintura e soltasse um gemido mais alto. Seu sexo começava a despontar pela cueca.

O grego abaixou as pernas de Kamus e fechou-as um pouco. Subiu nelas e recomeçou a massagem.

- E a região do prazer... – Milo fez movimentos mais suaves para tocar o sexo de Kamus, que gemia e respirava desconexamente – ...que suplica por atenção... – dizia enquanto deslizava a mão por seu membro enrijecido.

Milo colocou a mão na cueca e foi baixando-a suavemente até tirá-la por completo. A mão do grego subia e descia por toda a extensão do sexo endurecido, fazendo o Aquariano gemer e sacudir o corpo em espasmos de prazer - ...que suplica poder sentir... – o grego tocou-lhe levemente os testículos e enquanto os massageava apertou-lhe mais o membro e começou a masturbá-lo - ...que suplica poder se libertar...

O Escorpiniano respirou profundamente para se controlar. Já estava quase gozando com a masturbação que fazia em Kamus. Depois que aumentou o ritmo, o Aquariano passou a gemer mais ainda em sua mão. O grego sentiu, então, uma leve umidade nos dedos. Em breve o francês iria gozar.

- ...que suplica por...

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA.

Kamus se levantou de uma só vez e empurrou Milo, jogando-o para fora da cama. O Escorpiniano caiu sentado no chão e logo reclamou.

- Ai Kamye ! Isso machuca. – disse ainda sentado, passando a mão na bunda.

O Aquariano ficou sentado com as pernas flexionadas e os braços em volta delas. Milo podia ouvir a sua respiração pesada.

- Vá embora.

- Kamye, não precisa ficar assim, isso é perfeitamente normal, somos amigos e...

- Vá embora. – Kamus disse pausadamente.

- Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco, mas você não estava nada bem, precisava liberar esta tensão interna, você não está se sentindo melhor ?

- Milo, vá embora. Não fale mais comigo, não me pergunte mais nada, apenas vá. – o francês suplicou sem olhar para ele.

O grego ficou quieto. Achou melhor obedecer, não queria brigar com Kamus.

- Ok. Espero que a massagem tenha sido boa e você...

- Por favor não fale mais nada.

O Escorpiniano respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se

- Posso acender a luz para pegar as boli...

- NÃO.

- Ok. Me desculpa.

- Por favor, vá. – pediu suplicante.

Virou-se e saiu. Ainda bem que estava escuro, ou Kamus teria visto que a roupa do grego estava molhada.

Começou a descer a escadaria pensativo. Em menos de duas semanas faria aniversário. Já sabia o que pediria ao amigo.

Nos três dias seguintes não tinha encontrado com o francês e decidiu ir até a casa dele.

O décimo primeiro templo estava vazio. Pela hora, já era para Kamus estar em casa. Subiu até o templo da deusa, onde havia uma grande sala que o amigo dividia com Shura e Saga para tratar dos assuntos do Santuário e da Fundação.

Apenas Shura estava na sala.

- Oi Shura, tudo bem ?

- Oi Milo, tudo. – disse cumprimentando o Escorpiniano.

- O Kamus ainda está por aqui ?

- O Kamus ? Não. Ele viajou ontem cedo para a Europa. Vai tirar umas férias e depois ficar uns dois meses fora para tratar de assuntos da Fundação.

- Dois meses !

- É. Ele só volta depois do Reveillon. Era só com ele ?

- Era sim, mas não é importante. Obrigado.

Saiu arrasado. Mais uma vez o Aquariano estaria fora em seu aniversário e desta vez era proposital. Esperaria Kamus e cobraria o Mestre dos Desejos quando ele voltasse e ele não teria como negar.

-oOo-

- É Kamus, você me sacaneou muito naquele dia, mas valeu a pena esperar. – disse sorrindo.

Levantou-se, juntou todos os objetos e colocou novamente na caixa, deixando-a sobre o móvel. Foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. O machucado já estava melhor e o corte era quase imperceptível.

Resolveu sair e se distrair um pouco. Falaria com Kamus no dia seguinte e pediria desculpas por tê-lo chamado de viado. Trocou-se, mas por via das dúvidas, deixou um bilhete para Kamus, dizendo onde estaria. Não iria fazer nenhuma cena de ciúmes ao amigo e voltaria cedo para casa, era melhor assim.

Pegou a chave da moto e saiu.

No templo de Aquário, os pensamentos de Kamus estavam desordenados e já não podia contar com sua consciência que o culpava a todo instante, dizendo que era exclusivamente SUA a culpa pelo Escorpiniano dizer que o amava. Se não tivesse ficado excitado no dia em que o levara completamente bêbado para casa, isso não teria acontecido. O grego não teria se interessado por ele e nem estaria passando por essa tortura mental agora.

"Como pude ser tão canalha com você, Milo ?" pensou recriminando-se "Eu deixei que sentimentos adormecidos aflorassem e utilizei-os como uma arma de sedução contra você. A culpa de você ACHAR que me ama é toda minha. Se eu tivesse sido mais controlado nada disso teria acontecido." - condenava-se mais ainda.

"Eu te amo" parecia poder ouvir novamente a voz do amigo falando-lhe suavemente no ouvido. Sua consciência o culpou novamente. Isso era péssimo. O sentimento tornava o relacionamento de ambos mais frágil, pois agora era mais fácil que os outros descobrissem, pois com certeza, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabariam se descuidando e demonstrando o que deveria ficar oculto.

A prova disso já tinha ocorrido durante a semana, quando Saga tinha encontrado o grego em sua cama. Tudo bem que foi uma situação até leve, porém, Kamus tinha certeza que se tivesse ocorrido um pouco mais tarde, não poderia dizer se Milo ainda estaria vestido.

As conseqüências disso eram terríveis. Kamus não conhecia casos anteriores no Santuário, mas a condenação podia ser a pior possível. Talvez fossem condenados à morte.

O francês já não se importava em ter que ir para o inferno novamente. Porém tinha uma coisa que temia mais que a morte. O Aquariano poderia até ser exilado, perder seu cargo e posição como cavaleiro, ser condenado à morte, mas temia o que aconteceria com Milo.

Via o quanto o amigo tinha mudado depois que Atena lhe dera o cargo de instrutor. Via como o grego amava o que fazia e como tinha prazer em ensinar os jovens aprendizes, sobretudo as crianças.

Sabia quanto os viados não eram respeitados. Isso ficava claro no tratamento que todos davam Afrodite. Nunca tinha uma atribuição de muita responsabilidade. Parecia que todos achavam que o Pisciano não seria capaz de nada.

Repentinamente uma lembrança o deixou extremamente abatido. Certa vez Milo dissera que as crianças são muito puras e quando gostam de alguém gostam de verdade. Tinha dito que quando chegava na Fundação, elas vinham correndo abraçá-lo e completara dizendo que os outros podiam até arrancar-lhe o coração, mas se um dia, ao chegar à Fundação, recebesse desprezo das crianças, sua vida não teria mais sentido e nem a morte o confortaria.

Desprezo. Não tinha certeza, mas se descobrissem sobre os dois poderiam impedir Milo de ver as crianças, ou pior, contar a elas que o instrutor tão querido amava outro homem e convencê-las que isso era feio, sujo e mau.

Kamus não podia deixar isto acontecer. Sabia o quanto Milo amava aquelas crianças. O futuro da felicidade do grego estava em suas mãos.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face. Pela segunda vez na vida, tinha decidido entregar a alma. Na primeira vez havia sido por orgulho. Não podia deixar que esmagassem seu pupilo como se fosse uma formiga. Teve que atiçar a ira em Hyoga para conseguir o sétimo sentido do russo como resposta. O francês pagou caro, como a própria alma. Porém se alguém tinha que morrer pelas mãos do pupilo, este alguém tinha que ser realmente Kamus.

Era a segunda vez que iria se entregar e se anular, porém desta vez o sentimento era mais nobre. Morreria, mas por amor.

- Fim da fase Fotos –

No próximo capítulo, inicia-se a fase Lembranças. Milo lembra-se do primeiro beijo que deu em Kamus e o Aquariano luta contra si mesmo, para colocar em prática uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida, quando os dois finalmente se encontram depois da última briga.

Nota da autora – Gente, vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz com os comentários que recebi esta semana. Teve sugestão, crítica (sempre construtiva, é claro) e comentários variados.

As amantes de Hyoga e Shun, por favor me perdoem por ter separado estes dois fofinhos, mas achei melhor não misturar muito a sintonia nesta fic que é mais voltada ao cavaleiros de ouro. Aproveito para agradecer especialmente a Cardosinha, que me meu uma nova linha de motivação e estou começando a pensar em escrever outra fic só sobre os dois. Estou amadurecendo a idéia.

Obrigada também a Ia-Chan e Ilia-chan que comentaram e me animaram a entregar logo o capítulo. Obrigada à Anjo Setsuna que fez comentários e me chamou atenção, pois a fic não estava aceitando comentários anônimos. Eu fiz o ajuste.

Brigadinha Senhorita Mizuki, por me permitir mencioná-la.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo. Obrigada também a todos que leram o capítulo, não comentaram, mas estão aguardando o próximo ansiosamente.


	7. Lembranças Cap I O começo e o fim

Recordações

Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo I – O começo e o fim

No capítulo anterior Kamus relembrou sua trajetória como cavaleiro, seus sentimentos pelo Escorpiniano e tomou uma decisão muito difícil. Milo reviu a última foto e lembrou-se do Lual do Terror e da massagem "terapêutica" aplicada no amigo. A fase Fotos chegou ao fim.

-oOo- Início da Fase Lembranças -oOo-

Capítulo I – O começo e o fim

Milo estacionou a moto. Caminhou por entre as pessoas e dirigiu-se a um barzinho com música ao vivo. Entrou, sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma Margarita Frozen. Enquanto aguardava sua bebida, analisava o local. Havia poucas pessoas no recinto, pois mal anoitecera, duas garotas conversavam em uma mesa e havia um casal em outra.

O barman trouxe-lhe o drink. Agradeceu.

Olhou distraidamente para o casal. O garoto já estava mais perto da menina e foi chegando cada vez mais perto até que a beijou. O Escorpiniano sorriu. Sua mente viajou até o dia em que beijou Kamus pela primeira vez.

-oOo-

Recordações - Lembranças – O primeiro beijo.

Kamus chegara de viagem pela manhã. O francês tinha viajado duas semanas antes do aniversário do Escorpiniano e só chegara agora, três dias depois do Ano Novo.

Assim que soube que o amigo estava de volta, Milo se preparou para encontrá-lo. Tomou banho, se perfumou, colocou uma camisa nova e foi ao seu encontro. Tinha contas a acertar com o Aquariano.

Entrou no décimo primeiro templo sem chamar pelo dono, mas logo o encontrou, entre as pilastras, com uma caixa na mão.

- Milo ? – disse surpreso.

- Olá Kamus. Feliz Ano Novo.

- Feliz Ano Novo. – disse retribuindo o abraço do grego.

- Como foi de viagem ? Aproveitou bem as férias ?

- Muito. Eu estava realmente precisando.

- Pena que foram BEM no período do meu aniversário. – falou com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Verdade. Desculpe, eu tive os meus motivos.

- Claro. Tenho certeza. – disse friamente.

- Mas e você como está ?

- Sobrevivendo.

- Sem essa Milo, eu sei que não tem tempo ruim para você. – falou em tom de brincadeira.

O grego ficou quieto por um tempo.

- Eu não achei que você estaria mais uma vez ausente no meu aniversário, ainda mais de propósito. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente tinha um bom motivo para isso.

- Qual ?

- Prefiro não falar, você não entenderia.

O Escorpiniano voltou a ficar quieto digerindo o que o amigo disse.

- Ok, me desculpe. Eu não vim até aqui para te atacar. Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê e... eu apenas fiquei um pouco chateado por você não estar aqui no meu aniversário.

- Me desculpa.

- Tubo bem. – falou enquanto se aproximava mais - Você me paga a ausência com o Mestre dos Desejos. – completou sorrindo encantadoramente enquanto olhava-o de cima a baixo.

O francês ficou mudo enquanto o encarava. Parecia estar com receio de alguma coisa.

- Eu estava indo... na sua casa. – disse um pouco temeroso.

- Mesmo ? – o grego falou sustentando o sorriso – Por quê ?

- Porquê eu te trouxe um presente.

- Que bom. Eu ADORO presentes. – falou quase em um sussurro e chegando mais perto.

Kamus colocou a caixa que tinha na mão entre ele e Milo, bloqueando a aproximação do Escorpiniano.

- É para você.

O grego pegou a caixa tocando propositadamente a mão do Aquariano. Ao contrário do que esperava, Kamus não puxou a mão. Milo sorriu para o amigo e abriu a caixa. Era um champanhe francês, com etiqueta de procedência. Isso indicava que o presente tinha sido escolhido com cuidado.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado tanto assim, Kamye. – disse amistosamente.

- Como eu não estava aqui no seu aniversário, achei que tinha que compensar de alguma forma.

- Você está me dando este champanhe de presente de aniversário ?

- Estou. - respondeu firmemente.

- Eu agradeço Kamus – falou enquanto andava em volta do francês - eu gostei MUITO da sua oferta, mas – parou atrás do Aquariano antes de continuar suavemente ao seu ouvido - eu prefiro o MEU desejo. – e devolveu-lhe a garrafa.

O francês ficou visivelmente nervoso. Milo sorriu, o Aquariano não tinha como escapar.

- Milo, eu sei que a última vez eu te fiz ficar quatro horas em baixo de uma árvore e...

- Calma. – disse tocando suavemente com a mão na boca de Kamus, para que não falasse mais. – Eu me lembro que você tinha se oferecido para ser meu escravo por quatro horas.

- Você não vai querer que eu faça o que você quiser por quatro horas, não é ?

- Claro que não, Kamye. – disse suavemente - eu jamais pensaria em tomar quatro horas do seu tempo. O que eu quero vai te tomar no máximo quatro minutos.

- Quatro... minutos ?

- Não mais que isso. - aproximou-se mais do amigo, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Kamus afastou-se na mesma proporção e parou ao encostar as costas na pilastra. Não dava mais para fugir.

- O que exatamente... você quer ? – perguntou temeroso.

- Uma coisa bem simples. – disse se afastando um pouco, deixando o amigo mais à vontade.

- O que é ?

- Um beijo.

- Como ? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Um beijo.

- Isso eu entendi. O que eu quero saber é que horas será e na frente de quem ? – falou desafiadoramente.

- Sendo hoje, na hora em que você quiser. E não será na frente de ninguém, seremos somente EU e VOCÊ. – disse mantendo a suavidade.

- Sei. – disse meio sem acreditar – E pode ser aqui no meu templo ou tem que ser no seu?

- No lugar em que você achar melhor, Kamye.

- Sem ninguém vendo ? - perguntou com desconfiança.

- Ninguém.

- Na hora e no lugar que EU quiser ?

- Desde que seja hoje.

- Você sabe que se você contar para alguém eu nego até a morte.

- Eu não teria porquê contar.

- E onde está a sacanagem, que eu não estou vendo ?

Milo sorriu. Tinha ensaiado várias respostas para dar sobre o porquê de ter escolhido um beijo. Que era por curiosidade, que não era um beijo, mas sim um presente de aniversário, mas não tinha precisado utilizar nenhuma delas. O francês parecia ter aceitado o beijo numa boa. Seu receio era descobrirem e não recusar o Escorpiniano. Só tinha uma explicação: suas investidas surtiram efeito e Kamus também queria. Em breve descobriria.

- Não há sacanagem.

- Tem certeza ?

- Estou limpo nessa. – Milo levantou as mãos.

O francês ficou quieto.

- E então ? – perguntou o grego curiosamente.

- Ok. Mas se você aprontar alguma, você vai pagar caro. – disse ameaçadoramente.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou te dar motivo para isso. – falou sorrindo e se aproximando do Aquariano, tirando-lhe a garrafa da mão e colocando-a no chão.

Olhou-o nos belos olhos azuis, estavam tão brilhantes que eram como um espelho para o grego. A respiração do francês estava mais rápida, assim como a de Milo.

O Escorpiniano colocou a mão delicadamente na cintura do amigo. O Aquariano fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, seu corpo tremeu levemente. Abriu novamente os olhos, soltando o ar aos poucos. A mão de Milo deslizou até as costas de Kamus, puxando-o mais para junto de si.

O francês passeava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos do grego e mexia a cabeça levemente, para um lado e para outro, como se procurasse a melhor posição para o encaixe dos lábios. O Aquariano entreabriu a boca e ficou respirando mais forte. Seus lábios pareciam suplicar para serem beijados.

Milo estava paralisado. Sentia como se fosse a presa e não ao contrário. Estava completamente dominado pelas ações de Kamus. O Escorpiniano soltou um leve suspiro e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

Quase não conseguiu pronunciar os votos.

- Então... como Mestre dos Desejos... – disse olhando para a boca do amigo - eu escolho a sugestão dada por Milo... um beijo. – falou esta última palavra sorrindo sedutoramente.

Notou que Kamus estremeceu de novo. Colocou a mão em seu rosto e entreabrindo os dedos, enfiou-os pelos cabelos macios do francês, puxando suavemente sua cabeça para frente. O Aquariano fechou os olhos, esperando.

Os lábios do grego tocaram delicadamente nos lábios do amigo, começando com um beijo suave. Um calor subiu pelo corpo de Milo, excitando-o. Puxou mais o amigo para junto de si. Quando sua língua tocou a de Kamus, sentiu um tremor em todo o corpo. A boca do francês estava quente.

Milo sentia a respiração do Aquariano ficar mais forte. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Suas línguas se enlaçavam numa dança de movimentos. O grego passou a língua nos dentes do amigo, isso fez com que o outro respondesse deslizando a mão pelo corpo do Escorpiniano e lhe retribuísse um beijo mais ardente.

O francês beijou-lhe os lábios superiores, chupando-os delicadamente antes de adentrar em outro beijo intenso. Milo achou que iria se desmanchar. Seu corpo estremeceu completamente e ficou mais excitado. Através da roupa percebeu que Kamus também estava excitado.

Milo abriu os olhos e puxou um pouco os cabelos do francês para trás, afastando um pouco as duas bocas. O Aquariano gemeu e abriu os olhos. Olhava fixamente para a boca do grego, tentando alcançá-la novamente, mas o outro se afastava quando chegavam bem perto. Kamus sorriu, gostando do jogo do Escorpiniano. Milo se desfez ao sorriso do amigo.

O francês aproveitou o momento de fraqueza e desceu mais sua mão, passando-a pelo corpo do amigo e puxando-o de uma vez para si, arrancando um gemido do grego.

Kamus sorriu novamente. Aproximou-se da boca do amigo e beijou-lhe sedutoramente a metade dos lábios, olhando bem nos olhos do Escorpiniano. Depois virou um pouco o rosto e beijou a outra metade.

A respiração de Milo ficou mais forte e o grego puxou-o amigo violentamente para junto de si, colando os dois tórax. Puxou seus cabelos lisos para trás e ouviu um leve gemido. Sua ação colocou o pescoço do francês completamente à sua mercê.

Começou a beijar e dar leves chupadas no pescoço branquinho do amigo. A respiração de Kamus ficou mais forte e o Aquariano estremecia e se arrepiava a cada beijo. Pela roupa, Milo sentia a excitação do francês pulsando. Tocou-lhe o rosto novamente com a mão e trouxe-o pelo queixo para um novo beijo, mais ardente ainda.

- KAMUS ! KAMUS ! VOCÊ ESTÁ EM CASA ?

A voz os fez se soltarem imediatamente. Ficaram sem respirar, paralisados, de boca aberta olhando um para o outro.

- KAMUS ? VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ ?

- ESTOU AIORIA. PODE ENTRAR.

Se arrumaram um pouco antes do Leonino chegar. Torciam para que o outro grego não desconfiasse de nada.

- Ah ! Vocês estão aí ! E aí cara, feliz Ano Novo. – disse abraçando o Aquariano.

- Feliz Ano Novo Aioria.

- E aí, foi boa a viagem ?

- Ótima.

- Acho que o Milo tá virando viado. Ficou o tempo todo choramingando que você não estava aqui no aniversário dele, que tinha sido de propósito, que você não ia passar o Ano Novo com a gente e blá blá blá.

- É mesmo ? – perguntou Kamus sorrindo e olhando para o Escorpiniano.

Milo também sorriu.

- É, mas não se preocupe, pois eu apresentei umas gatas para ele e agora não tem mais perigo. Cara ! Que gostosas ! Uma melhor que a outra, não é Milucho ?

- É verdade.

- A propósito, você é o maior zé-ruela né, Milucho. Nem para me chamar para vir com você para ver o Kamye.

- Ai, coitadinho do gatinho ! – falou imitando o piu-piu - Cai fora Aioria. Acha que eu sou o quê para querer você o tempo todo atrás de mim ?

- Tá falando que eu sou viado para ficar atrás de você, seu filho da pxxx ?

- Se a carapuça serviu. – Milo disse sorrindo.

Aioria aproximou-se rapidamente e deu um soco não muito forte na barriga do grego.

- Ai. – disse se abaixando um pouco.

- Isso é para você aprender a me respeitar.

- Ok. – falou ficando novamente ereto - Agora bate que nem homem.

- Filho da pxxx. – disse rindo e partindo para cima do Escorpiniano.

- Ei, seu dois viadinhos, parem. Se querem se agarrar vão fazer isso em outro lugar. Este templo é um templo de gente de família ! – Kamus falou sério, mas tirando sarro dos amigos.

- O que você acha que devemos fazer com ele Aioria ? – perguntou Milo.

- Porrada ! – falou o Leonino e indo para cima do francês.

Kamus levou alguns socos dos amigos e deu alguns também. Depois os três se entreolharam e ficaram rindo.

- Cara, eu estava com saudades de você. – disse Aioria para Kamus.

- Sai fora que eu cheguei primeiro. – falou Milo brincando com o Leonino.

- Tá com ciuminho, é ? – provocou Aioria.

- Ciúmes de uma coisa feia que nem você ? Fala sério.

Os três ficaram rindo.

- E aí, o que vocês estavam fazendo ?

- O Kamus estava me dando meu presente de aniversário.

- É ? E o que foi ? – perguntou olhando ora para um e ora para outro.

Kamus ficou mudo. O Escorpiniano foi mais rápido.

- Um champanhe francês.

- Legal ! Vamos abrir agora.

- Pode tirar essas suas patas sujas de cima do MEU presente.

- Tá regulando, é ?

- Não, só estou evitando um carinha MUITO abusado.

- Ok. Tomara que você beba a garrafa inteirinha e NEM fique bêbado.

- Tá praguejando contra mim ?

- EU ?

"Oi. Está esperando alguém ?"

-oOo-

Milo voltou a si e olhou ao seu lado. Era uma das garotas que antes estava sentada na mesa que o interrompera. O Escorpiniano estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos, que a resposta foi rápida e seca.

- Estou.

- Que pena. - disse se afastando e sorrindo para o Escorpiniano.

O grego terminou o drink e ficou vendo o movimento. O bar já estava um pouco mais cheio. Pediu uma outra Margarita.

Certamente Kamus não viria, então resolveu sentar-se com as meninas que o interromperam anteriormente, que continuavam sozinhas. Eram mulheres, o francês não ficaria com ciúmes. O problema do Aquariano chamava-se Afrodite.

Ficou ainda no bar por volta de uma hora. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não encerrar a noite com as garotas, mas ainda beijou uma delas.

Subiu na moto e colocou o capacete. Pensou no amigo. Começou a se lembrar do que aconteceu na semana do primeiro beijo enquanto ia para casa.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças - Durante a semana

Depois de ter dado a Milo o presente que ele queria, o Aquariano tinha ficado arredio e o grego estava com dificuldades para falar com ele.

Achou melhor ter uma conversa em particular com o amigo e convidou-o para sair. Kamus recusou dizendo que estava com muito trabalho, pois estivera por dois meses fora. Para o Escorpiniano isso era apenas uma desculpa. Insistiu para o amigo aceitar o convite e marcaram de sair na sexta-feira. Milo chegou na casa de Kamus pontualmente.

- Oi Kamye, vamos ?

O francês estava vestido uma pouco formal demais para o encontro, usando até gravata, mas o grego achou melhor não desestimulá-lo e não fez nenhum comentário.

- Desculpa, Milucho ! Esqueci de te avisar ! Hoje eu tenho um jantar de negócios com um grupo inglês de investimentos para avaliarmos a criação de uma fundação Kido na Inglaterra. Desculpa mesmo, cara.

- Ok. – falou visivelmente chateado – podemos marcar para amanhã ou domingo ?

- Achou que não. Este final de semana nós vamos sair todos juntos, esqueceu ? E no domingo eu preciso me reunir com o Saga, pois ele vai viajar para o Japão e tenho que deixá-lo preparado para as reuniões.

- Hum, hum. E segunda ?

- Segunda não tem problema. Fica marcado para segunda.

- Ok.

Saiu da casa do Aquariano desconfiado. O amigo parecia que o estava evitando. Primeiro ficara o tempo todo afastado e quando Milo se aproximava, ele se afastava, mantendo a distância, depois, não o olhara nos olhos em nenhuma das vezes em que lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Isso tudo era muito estranho, mas o Escorpiniano não ia desistir agora, justamente quando estava tão perto de conseguir o que sempre quis.

Na segunda-feira Milo chegou na casa de Kamus dez minutos atrasado e encontrou o francês de chinelo, short e camiseta.

- Caramba, Milo ! Esqueci completamente ! - falou se desculpando.

- Kamus. O que está acontecendo ? Se você marcou, está marcado. Cadê a sua palavra ? Perdeu na França ? - falou irritado.

- Retire o que disse ! - falou visivelmente alterado, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

- Ok. Eu retiro se você provar que eu vou chegar aqui amanhã e você VAI sair comigo e NÃO VAI ficar inventando uma desculpinha qualquer.

O francês ficou quieto.

- Do que você tem medo ? – perguntou ao Aquariano - Eu não mordo. – disse em tom de brincadeira - É mais fácil você me colocar em um esquife de gelo antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira. - falou sorrindo.

O outro sorriu.

- Isso é um sim ?

- Ok.

-oOo-

O grego chegou ao Santuário, estacionou a moto na garagem e se dirigiu para o seu templo, ainda pensando nos acontecimentos da semana seguinte ao primeiro beijo.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças - O Encontro

No outro dia, terça-feira, o Escorpiniano chegou na décima primeira casa meia hora antes.

- Kamus, Kamus.

Como não obteve resposta do Aquariano entrou. Chegou no quarto e ouviu barulho do chuveiro. Ficou um pouco excitado ao pensar que o francês estava se preparando para ele.

Foi até a sala para esperar o amigo. A espera valeu a pena. Kamus estava arrasador, com uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans bem escura. O perfume que usava chegou ao nariz de Milo. O grego adorava o perfume do francês.

- Oi. Faz tempo que você chegou ?

- Quase quarenta minutos.

- Sério ? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – falou sorrindo – Brincadeira, mas a espera valeu a pena.

- Como assim ?

- Hoje você vai ser SÓ meu. – disse sorrindo.

- Milo.

- O quê ?

- Não fica bravo, mas vamos ter que voltar cedo.

- Por quê ? – perguntou irritado.

- Porque hoje vai passar a entrevista do grupo Inglês de investimento na TV e eu quero assistir. Apesar de toda terça e quarta pela manhã eu poder trabalhar em casa, eu tenho reunião amanhã às quatro da tarde e preciso estar pronto.

- Eu não acredito, Kamus.

- Calma, o programa só começa depois de onze e meia, dá tempo.

- Se eu te arrumar uma pxxxx de um lugar com uma mxxxx de uma TV, para você assistir esta bxxxx de entrevista, você para com esta viadagem ?

O Aquariano apenas ficou calado, mas torceu a boca em tom de desaprovação.

- Cxxxxxx Kamus ! Desculpa falar assim com você, mas pxxxx. Você está me tirando do sério. TODO DIA é uma desculpa diferente ! Pxxx qxx pxxxx, vai se fxxxx.

- Acabou o repertório ?

- Acabei, agora vamos. – falou irritado com o francês.

Milo quase não falou com Kamus no carro, se limitando a responder em monossílabos para indicar o caminho do lugar aonde iam.

Demoraram mais de quarenta minutos para chegar em um barzinho de estilo praiano. Era um lugar grande, todo em madeira descascada. Havia quatro TVs no lugar. Sentaram-se perto de uma das TVs. Pediram as bebidas e também para colocarem no canal da entrevista.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas e mudou de canal, deixando-os a sós. Foi o francês quem puxou conversa.

- E então ? Por quê estamos aqui ?

- Porque você quer assistir a pxxxx da mxxxx de um programa de bxxxx.

- Se você vai ficar xingando a noite inteira, é melhor voltarmos para casa.

- Desculpa, mas que droga Kamus. Será que não dá para você reservar nem um horinha para mim na sua agenda ? Sempre tem que ter alguma coisa concorrendo comigo ?

- Foi mal.

- Mal ? Foi péssimo. – disse bem aborrecido.

- Desculpa, tá ? Eu estou aqui, não estou ? Agora se você me trouxe até aqui para ficar brigando comigo, achou melhor voltarmos. – disse se virando para o outro lado.

- Desculpa Kamus. Eu fiquei irritado, só isso. Eu não quero que você vá embora. Quero ficar esta noite com você. – falou com sinceridade.

- Ok. – disse o francês, um pouco mais maleável.

Conversaram durante muito tempo sobre a viagem de Kamus e o aniversário de Milo. Depois, o Aquariano fez uma pergunta que o grego já estava preparado para responder.

- Milo, por que você me fez aquele pedido de aniversário ?

- Curiosidade.

- Curiosidade ?

- É. Você nunca teve curiosidade de experimentar alguma coisa ?

- Já.

- Foi por isso. Aliás, foi um presente de muita qualidade, mesmo não sendo completo.

- Como assim, não sendo completo ?

- Ora, o Aioria chegou e acabou com tudo.

- Nem adianta me chamar de caloteiro, pois o combinado eram quatro minutos e tenho CERTEZA que eu te dei bem mais que isso.

- Mas você gostou ?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça, Milo ?

- Não vejo qual o problema.

O garçom veio interrompê-los e pararam de falar.

- Senhores, desculpem, estou com esta mesa grande aqui ao lado bem cheia e o aniversariante pediu para colocar na MTV e o gerente autorizou. Realmente desculpem.

- Não esquenta, pode mudar. – falou o grego.

O garçom mudou e saiu.

- Bem, já é quase onze horas, acho melhor voltarmos. – disse Kamus já procurando o garçom novamente para pedir a conta.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, Kamus.

- O que é ?

- Acho que toda esta briga me deixou um pouco tenso e eu pensei em relaxar um pouco em uma piscina. E olha só – disse chamando o Aquariano mais para perto – eu sei de um lugar que tem piscina e TV também. Enquanto você assiste à sua entrevista, eu fico na piscina.

- Que lugar é este Milo ? – perguntou o francês desconfiado.

- É um lugar bem mais perto daqui do que o Santuário. Você vai chegar bem a tempo de pegar o começo do programa.

- Não sei, Milo.

- Kamus, não há o que temer. Se eu tentar te morder – disse com um sorriso encantador – você me faz uma focinheira de gelo. Que tal ? – disse piscando para o amigo.

O Aquariano sorriu com o comentário.

- Ok, mas se você tentar alguma gracinha, fica congelado.

- Sim senhor. – completou sorrindo.

-oOo-

Milo chegou em casa e se trocou. Viu que o bilhete que tinha deixado não tinha sido tocado. Kamus não tinha ido até sua casa.

Estava com um pouco de sono. Deitou-se e continuou a lembrar do que acontecera logo depois que saíram do bar em direção ao Sete Pecados.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças – A Soberba

Kamus dirigiu por cerca de dez minutos e chegou em uma estrada.

- Vire aqui, Kamye.

- Ainda demora ?

- Não se preocupe, já estamos chegando.

Cerca de dez minutos depois estavam de frente para uma bela construção, chamada Os Sete Pecados. Era um motel.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO ? – vociferou o francês.

- Calma ! Eu não estou te convidando para fxxxx, Kamus. O que eu sei é que aqui tem uma bela piscina e uma TV maravilhosa. Você fica na cama e eu na piscina. Não vou tocar em você. – explicou o grego com cara de inocente.

- E você acha que vão pensar o quê em verem dois homens entrando em um motel ?

- Corta essa Kamus. Primeiro você sabe MUITO BEM que aqui na Grécia famílias INTEIRAS passam o final de semana em um motel para se divertirem SEM CONSTRANGIMENTO algum. E depois, você acha que eles nunca receberam dois homens aqui ?

O Aquariano ficou calado. O que Milo estava falando era verdade.

- Sem frescura Kamye, vamos escolher o quarto e entrar.

Kamus andou um pouco com o carro até chegar em uma base com um computador. Abriu um pouco a janela de vidros bem escuros e apertou um botão "clique aqui" na tela.

O computador mostrou os vários quartos e a disponibilidade. Havia o Avareza, que era o mais simples; a Ira com mais opções; a Preguiça, um quarto mais requintado; a Inveja e a Gula eram para swing ou para "uma família" e os dois quartos mais luxuosos eram a Soberba e a Luxúria. A Soberba não tinha pista de dança, nem teto solar, nem espelho no teto.

- Escolha um quarto Luxúria.

- Nada disso. Não se esqueça que quem paga é a Fundação.

- Fala sério, Kamus ! A gente trabalha para quê ? Se não recebemos salário, temos que no MÍNIMO ter nossas despesas pagas !

- Mas sem grandes exageros. Vamos escolher um quarto mais barato.

- Só o Soberba e o Luxúria tem piscina e disso eu NÃO abro mão. E nem adianta escolher só três horas. Eu NÃO estou a fim de ficar dormindo no carro na volta e se a gente NÃO dormir aqui você vai ter que me levar NO COLO escadaria acima, pois eu NÃO vou subir.

- Você está doido ? Não tem que trabalhar amanhã ?

- Amanhã é quarta. Eu não trabalho na quarta de manhã e pelo que me lembro, você trabalha em casa, na terça e na quarta de manhã também.

- E você REALMENTE acha que eu vou dormir na mesma cama que você ? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não. O quarto tem duas camas.

Por essa resposta o Aquariano não esperava.

- Humf ! – suspirou aborrecido – OK ! Então vamos ficar com a Soberba. Mas com UMA condição: vamos sair cedo. Não posso me atrasar e tenho muito o quê fazer para a reunião.

- Ok. Fechado.

Milo olhou para o amigo maliciosamente, mas sem que o outro percebesse. Kamus apertou o botão de escolha e a cancela abriu. Entraram e estacionaram o carro onde o mapa da entrada mostrava. Saíram do carro e apertaram um botão para fechar a garagem. Havia uma escada para subir até o quarto.

Assim que abriram a porta do quarto entraram em uma ante-sala, com uma mesa para quatro lugares e duas cadeiras bem confortáveis. Um tapete bege claro, com detalhes em vermelho e negro, um divã em couro negro e um grande quadro com uma mulher bem vestida e de olhar frio, no terraço de uma bela casa, com vista para um jardim de tulipas ajudava a compor este ambiente.

Subiram outro lance de escadas e chegaram no quarto. Era um lugar bem amplo. Uma cama em madeira escura, de tamanho king-size, estava colocada próxima da entrada do cômodo. Um lençol bege bem claro, com detalhes em negro e vermelho, se destacava na cama. O piso era frio, mas a cama ficava sobre um tapete de tom de bege mais forte que o lençol.

Seguiram para a direita e foram até o banheiro. O box era bem grande, mas não havia banheira. O piso era branco com a faixa central em detalhes de negro. As toalhas felpudas eram vermelhas, com o detalhe do nome do motel bordado em branco.

Na frente do banheiro ficava a sauna. Não era muito grande e era toda em bege claro com alguns detalhes em vermelho e negro.

Do lado esquerdo da sauna, três degraus abaixo, ficava uma grande banheira de hidromassagem branca, com torneiras douradas. O desenho dela era irregular e o piso à volta era negro. As toalhas eram brancas e na lateral estavam dispostos dois roupões, um branco e um vermelho.

Bem ao lado da banheira ficava uma grande cama em uma espécie de couro branco, impermeável, com travesseiros do mesmo material. Era do estilo futton, mas encostada na parede.

O piso passava a ser de madeira, separadas uma da outra, como se formasse um deck, na frente da banheira, da cama de couro e da piscina.

A piscina tinha duas grandes esculturas de mármore, uma em cada lateral. Uma era uma mulher com ar autoritário, segurando uma jarra e a outra era um homem, também com ar superior com a mão em um tronco de árvore. Entre as duas esculturas havia algumas pedras claras pelas quais descia água, como em uma cascata. A piscina era quase o dobro do tamanho da cama e o fundo azul escuro tinha o número sete e a letra P em branco. As laterais eram do mesmo azul, com as bordas em branco. A forma da piscina era irregular e sua profundidade também.

Entre a piscina e a cama tinha um lance de três degraus e havia outro divã em couro negro e duas cadeiras em couro vermelho, com braços também em couro. Havia um grande painel acima dos três móveis. Um belo tapete bege claro completava o conjunto.

Um grande móvel claro e discreto, próximo à cama king-size, depois de aberto revelou conter vários objetos para o prazer, desde gel lubrificante até vibradores, todos liberados mediante a passagem do cartão de abertura que também era utilizado como chave da porta.

Dentro do frigobar havia garrafas de vinho, água e champanhe.

Todas as esculturas e quadros espalhados pelo quarto retratavam a soberba. Era evidente o requinte do local. O decorador tivera bom gosto.

Uma rosa vermelha sobre a cama dava o toque final.

- Agora dá para entender o preço.

- Você ainda nem viu a TV.

- Onde fica ? – perguntou Kamus olhando em volta.

Milo subiu na cama e apertou um dos botões que ficava ao lado. A luz dos outros ambientes diminuiu e houve um foco de luz na piscina. O grego apertou novamente o botão e as luzes foram apagando ou acendendo, até que a primeira configuração retornou. Tentou outro botão. Uma faixa que estava no teto desceu. Era a TV, com 34 polegadas. A finura do aparelho era impressionante. Quando a tela desceu por completo, o Escorpiniano pressionou outro botão e a TV girou um pouco, ficando de frente para a outra cama.

- Você já tinha vindo aqui ?

Milo ficou quieto. Achou melhor não falar a verdade. Teria muito para explicar se dissesse ao amigo que tinha vindo com o Aioria. Ainda não era a hora de Kamus saber de tudo.

- Vim com uma gata muito gostosa, mas já faz um bom tempo.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer a curiosidade do Aquariano.

Kamus apertou os botões e virou a TV novamente para a cama principal, depois colocou no canal que queria. Como o programa não havia começado, o francês foi mudando de canal para ver o que estava passando. Milo ouviu alguns gemidos e olhou para a TV. Dois homens e uma mulher estavam transando em um balcão de bar, enquanto um deles penetrava-a por trás, a garota fazia sexo oral com o outro.

- Oba ! Canal educativo ! – disse o grego.

Kamus ficou vermelho e mudou de canal.

- Qual é Kamye ! Vai dizer que você nunca aprende nada nestes canais ?

- Eu vou ver a entrevista, vá para a sua piscina. – falou sem olhar para o amigo.

- Você está bem ? – disse se aproximando do francês e levantando a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto.

O francês segurou-lhe a mão, evitando ser tocado na face. Olhou nitidamente para a boca de Milo. O grego sentiu a mão que o segurava ficar mais quente. Kamus soltou-o.

- Me deixa assistir ao programa. – falou friamente.

- Ok. Vou estar na piscina. Eu não quis te aborrecer. – disse sem olhar para o Aquariano.

O Escorpiniano suspirou profundamente, levantou e caminhou em direção da piscina. Parou apenas na última cadeira antes de descer as escadas e começou a se despir lentamente, sempre de costas para o amigo e sem olhar para Ele.

-oOo-

Milo suspirou mais forte, virou-se para o outro lado na cama e adormeceu.

No outro dia treinou um pouco com o Aldebaran e depois deu aula para os aprendizes. Os filhos das servas tinham sido incorporados às suas aulas e o grego tinha dividido a classe em pequenos grupos para aprenderem melhor.

Na hora do almoço estava faminto. Foi até o refeitório e encontrou vários cavaleiros lá. Cumprimentou-os e depois de montar o seu prato sentou-se na mesa em que estavam Aioria, Mu e Aldebaran.

Kamus chegou depois de meia hora e sentou-se na mesa em que estavam Kanon e Shaka, mas cumprimentou os outros quatro cavaleiros antes de começar a comer.

Afrodite chegou no refeitório e passou direto pela comida. Chegou do lado de Milo e colocou as mãos na mesa, olhando para o grego.

- Preciso conversar com você. Passa na minha casa no final da tarde ?

O Pisciano parecia bem aborrecido.

- Está tudo bem ?

Afrodite olhou de rabo de olho para Kamus.

- Não. Te espero lá. - disse saindo da mesma forma tempestiva em que entrou.

- O que foi ? - perguntou Aioria.

- Não sei. - disse o Escorpiniano.

Kamus ficou indiferente ao aparecimento do Pisciano.

- Mas vou descobrir. – completou o grego.

Quando Milo chegou na casa de Afrodite já passava das seis da tarde.

- DIDO !

- OI MI, PODE ENTRAR !

Afrodite estava sentado no sofá com várias revistas de jardinagem espalhadas na sala.

- Oi. O que está acontecendo ? - disse cumprimentando o amigo e sentando-se ao seu lado.

O Pisciano fechou a revista que estava na mão e colocou de lado.

- Milo, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você e te considero.

- Claro que sei.

O morador da décima segunda casa se aproximou do grego e tocou-lhe o rosto e levantando-o um pouco, analisou-o bem.

- O que você está procurando ?

- Abre a boca.

- Por quê ? - perguntou sem entender.

- Quero saber onde ele te machucou.

- Corta essa Dido. Você continua ouvindo atrás da porta ?

- Se for para evitar que Ele te machuque, vou sim. Me mostra. – falou analisando o rosto e o corpo do Escorpiniano.

- Ele NÃO me machucou.

- MENTIRA. Eu vi o estado da cozinha.

- Você foi até lá ? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro.

- E como o Kamus estava ?

- Querendo ficar sozinho.

- Imagino.

- Mas eu insisti. Depois que vi a parede, deduzi o que ele fez com você.

- Ele não fez nada.

- Se não fez nada, por quê tentou me bater ?

- COMO É QUE É ? – perguntou duvidando - Por que ele faria isso ?

- Ele tentou me bater porque eu perguntei de você.

- Foi REALMENTE isso que aconteceu ? - o grego perguntou desconfiado.

- Ora, depois de ver aquele DESASTRE na cozinha eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele me chamou de fofoqueiro. Disse que eu estava indo lá para espalhar o que tinha visto.

- Ele devia estar bravo.

- Com certeza, pois ele me enxotou dizendo que queria ficar sozinho e que me odiava. Aí eu disse que ele me odiava porque era viado e via em mim o tanto que um viado sofria.

- VOCÊ CHAMOU ELE DE VIADO ? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO ? - perguntou sem acreditar.

- Bem, Mi, não chamei abertamente, mas chamei. Eu só disse que achava que ele me odiava porque ele se via em mim.

- Ai, não ! Mas foi JUSTAMENTE por isso que ele me bateu.

- Como assim ?

- Eu chamei o Kamus de viado.

- Então está explicado porque ele voou em cima de mim. Acho que só não me matou porque o Shura chegou bem na hora e me defendeu.

- O SHURA TE DEFENDEU ? - levantou e ficou de frente para o amigo.

- Para você ver como a coisa foi séria. Até aquele MONSTRO me defendeu ! E ainda bem, pois acho que a vontade do Kamus era de me destroçar.

- Não achou que ele chegaria a tanto.

- NÃO ? Depois que eu perguntei se ele ia bater em mim como fez em você os olhos dele até ficaram vermelhos.

- Ele chegou a te bater ? - Milo perguntou preocupado.

- Não. - fez cara de coitadinho - Mas também não precisava me tratar daquele jeito.

Afrodite se levantou e ficou de costas para o Escorpiniano.

- Ele disse que odiava meu cheiro, minha presença e tudo que eu representava. Eu sou TÃO desprezível assim, Mi ? – virou-se para o outro, suplicante por uma resposta negativa.

- Não, meu anjo. - disse abraçando o sueco.

- Então por quê TODO MUNDO me odeia ? - falou deitando a cabeça no ombro do grego.

Milo passava a mão pelos belos cabelos do Pisciano, para confortá-lo.

- Dido, as pessoas são muito complicadas. Elas não conseguem gostar do que não conhecem e...

- Então porque não me dão uma chance ? – falou soltando-se dos braços do amigo - Por que não querem me conhecer ? - perguntou com cara de choro.

- É que... - o Escorpiniano ficou sem fala.

Era realmente muito difícil ser homossexual e suportar o preconceito.

- É por que eu sou viado ? É por que eu gosto de homem ? É por isso ? - perguntou com lágrima nos olhos.

- Dido...

- Milo, você ganhou este cargo para ensinar as crianças e eu fiquei muito feliz por você. Mas me diga sinceramente. Você acha que se soubessem que você ama outro homem teriam dado o cargo a você ?

- Dido...

- Você acha que se soubessem que o Kamus dorme na sua casa, na sua cama, ele ainda teria a posição que tem, administrando coisas tão importantes no Santuário e na Fundação?

Milo ficou mudo.

- Diga. Você acha ? Você acha que eu estou em casa fazendo o quê aqui com este monte de revistas espalhada ? Pensando em melhores adubos ou melhores formas de plantar as minhas florzinhas ? O cxxxxxx ! Eu estou aqui porque NINGUÉM me dá uma pxxxx de um trabalho de responsabilidade SÓ porque eu sou viado. E sabe o que isso significa ? SABE ? - perguntou sacudindo o grego e completamente alterado.

O Escorpiniano apenas conseguiu negar com a cabeça.

- Significa que eu sou uma mxxxx Milo. Significa que eu sou um bxxxx que não tem nenhum cargo de responsabilidade porque acham que eu não tenho capacidade. Só que EU TENHO. E você sabe o que é isso?

- Dido...

- Isso é preconceito, Milo. Eu não tenho NENHUM cargo, eu não ensino NADA, eu não posso NADA porque eu sou um FILHO DE UMA PXXX DE UM IMBECIL DE UM VIADO QUE SÓ SABE DAR O CX.

O grego abraçou o Pisciano que tremia violentamente.

- "Por que a gente não põe o viadinho para fora do Santuário?" – Afrodite falava em voz de falsete - "Para quê ? Deixa ele aí. Ele está na última casa mesmo. Os inimigos terão que passar por uns onze machos antes de chegarem até a deusa." "E se passarem pelos onze ?" "Aí é só ele tirar a roupa e oferecer o rabo, quem sabe eles não gostam de comer cx de viado". - terminou de falar e desabou no choro.

Milo apertava mais o amigo junto de si. Os soluços de Afrodite sacudiam a ambos. O Escorpiniano não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. O amigo estava coberto de razão. Com certeza era assim que pensavam. Acreditava até na possibilidade de terem REALMENTE falado isso do Pisciano.

- Me desculpa. - disse afagando o rosto do amigo - Eu também tenho culpa nisso. Nunca procurei te ajudar mostrando aos outros o quanto você é capaz e te apoiando para você ter mais responsabilidades.

Afrodite só chorava nos braços do grego.

- Eu estive muito ausente, só pensando em mim. Me perdoa. Eu sou mesmo MUITO egoísta. Só pensei em minha felicidade e esqueci de você. Por favor, me perdoa. – falou enquanto apertava mais o amigo no abraço e afagava seus cabelos.

- Não é culpa sua, Mi. - disse enxugando os olhos e se soltando um pouco do abraço para olhar o grego nos olhos. - Uma andorinha só não faz verão. Não adianta você falar. E se você ficar falando muito de mim, é mais provável que eles achem que você é viado e tirem as suas responsabilidades também.

- Não importa. – falou passando a mão no rosto e no cabelo do sueco - Posso ser só uma andorinha, mas eu vou tentar.

O grego pegou o rosto do amigo entre as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu te prometo. Eu já sei até com QUEM vou falar e o QUÊ você vai fazer. - falou sorrindo.

- O que é ? - perguntou sorrindo enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Surpresa. Confie em mim. Mas antes eu tenho umas coisinhas para resolver com um certo Aquariano que o tratou muito mal.

- Mi, não vai brigar com ele.

- Ele não podia fazer isso com você. – falou secando o rosto do Pisciano – Mas não se preocupe. - deu outro beijo na testa do amigo - Isso eu resolvo hoje.

- E quando você vai falar de mim ? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Dido, se até o final do mês você não tiver uma nova atribuição, eu me DEMITO do cargo de cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Tá poderoso assim ? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – respondeu piscando.

Kamus saia da primeira casa e começava a subir as escadas quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Mestre ! Mestre !

Virou-se e desceu os degraus para falar com seu discípulo.

- Oi Hyoga, você quer alguma coisa ?

- Você pode entregar este CD ao Milo ? Amanhã vamos ter aula livre e ele ficou de me ensinar a tocar a segunda e a quarta música. Por favor, não esqueça, pois já tem quase uma semana que ele está prometendo e estamos querendo incluir uma destas músicas no show.

- Pode deixar. – disse pegando o CD - E como está o treino para o show de um ano da Fundação ?

- Está ótimo. Todos têm se esforçado muito. Sem contar que o Milo tem sido dez. Ele é muito bom profissional, além de excelente professor. Tem uma paciência inacreditável. Ele ajudou a gente a corrigir vários problemas nas músicas que já escolhemos.

- Que bom. Continuem ensaiando. Pode deixar que entrego o CD ainda hoje, sem falta.

- Obrigado Mestre. Oi Mu !

Mu que estava no alto da escada fez um aceno ao menino. Ser o guardião da primeira casa dava muito trabalho já que atenção e concentração eram indispensáveis para avaliar os cosmos que chegavam no local.

- Olá Hyoga. Eu e o Kamus tomamos um lanche juntos, mas ainda sobrou muito bolo e sanduíche, você não quer tomar um lanche com o Kiki antes de ir embora ?

- Oba ! Obrigado Mu, quero sim.

O Aquariano acompanhou o pupilo até a casa de Mu e depois subiu as escadarias. Ainda precisava passar em Virgem para entregar alguns formulários de avaliação dos alunos, que Atena tinha pedido.

Milo descia da casa de Afrodite e pensava nas ações do Aquariano. Kamus não tinha o direito de tratar o Pisciano daquele jeito. Provavelmente a ação do francês desencadeara a reação autodestrutiva do morador da décima segunda casa.

O grego ficou bravo. "Kamus é tão controlado, como pôde fazer isso com o Dido ?" pensou. Passou por sua casa e ia começar a descer as escadas quando viu que o francês saía da casa de Virgem. Ficou esperando.

Mal o francês chegou, Milo já disparou.

- Kamus, que história é essa de tentar bater no Afrodite ? Já não basta o que você faz comigo, não ? - falou em tom desafiador e cruzou os braços esperando resposta.

O Aquariano olhou o amigo e ficou um tempo pensativo. Tinha que agir, ou fazia agora ou não conseguiria nunca mais. Precisava de autocontrole, não podia se deixar levar pelas emoções. Tinha que tratá-lo com frieza. Era a única chance de ambos.

- Tem razão. Acho que já basta o que faço com você.

Milo perdeu um pouco o tom ameaçador e ficou um pouco desconcertado pela concordância do outro

- Como assim ?

- Acho que já basta.

- O que você quer dizer com "já basta" ? – falou descruzando os braços.

- Quero dizer que já basta. Acabou.

O Escorpiniano engoliu seco. O francês não podia estar falando sério. Sorriu antes de falar.

- Tudo bem, Kamus, você quer brincar. Não acha que deveríamos conversar um pouco antes ? - falou em tom amistoso, mas com muito medo. Tremia um pouco.

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Milo - suspirou - eu estou dizendo que acabou, de verdade. Não dá mais para continuar. Não vale a pena.

- Mas por quê ? - o desespero do Escorpiniano era evidente. Abriu os braços e ficou com as mãos no ar.

Kamus, com muita dor no coração reuniu toda sua frieza para responder. Não conseguiu olhar para o amigo ao falar. Andou um pouco e ficou de costas.

- Ora Milo, talvez para você significasse outra coisa, mas para mim...

Kamus virou-se para encarar o amigo, precisava VER a reação Dele e saber o que o outro sentia. Quando falou, não expressava nenhum sentimento.

- ...era APENAS sexo.

Milo deixou as mãos cair ao longo do corpo. Olhou para baixo. Apenas repetiu as últimas palavras do Aquariano.

- Apenas sexo.

Kamus não podia voltar atrás. Tinha que acabar com tudo agora. Seria melhor para ambos. Precisava inclusive desestimulá-lo a prosseguir neste tipo de relacionamento.

- É. Apenas sexo. – confirmou - E confesso que fiquei constrangido quando você me disse AQUILO há duas semanas - falou rindo um pouco.

- Aquilo ? - Milo olhou para Kamus sem entender.

O Aquariano se penalizou. O amigo parecia um zumbi, só repetindo o que falava. Certamente estava muito abalado, mas Kamus não podia demonstrar piedade.

- É. Quando você me disse "aquelas" palavras proibidas. O "eu te..." você sabe.

Milo lembrou-se do ocorrido.

Estavam em sua cama, depois de uma noite maravilhosa. Milo tinha se aconchegado nos braços de Kamus pouco antes de apagarem a luz.

- Kâ, eu gosto muito de você. Não, na verdade, eu não gosto. - parara para olhar nos profundos olhos azuis do francês. Beijara-lhe novamente e aproximando-se do seu ouvido confessara - Eu te amo.

Milo ficou muito aborrecido.

- Quer dizer então que você se incomodou quando eu disse "Eu te am.." - sorriu em tom sarcástico - desculpe, você se incomodou quando eu disse AQUILO ? - ficou olhando Kamus com ar de superioridade.

O francês ficou com um pouco de medo, mas não demonstrou.

- É.

- Ok Kamus, não precisa mais se preocupar. Você não vai mais ouvir AQUILO.

- Olha, é... eu acho que podemos continuar a ser amigos e eu não quero que você fique...

- Não precisa continuar. Eu já entendi. Apenas sexo, lembra ? - falou ainda em tom sarcástico.

O Aquariano ficou mudo e olhou para baixo.

- Não se preocupe Kamus, não estou reclamando da sua qualidade. As transas foram de fato muito boas.

O francês encarou o Escorpiniano. Por trás da raiva, pôde perceber que Milo estava MUITO magoado. Viu que os olhos do grego brilhavam com as lágrimas que começavam a lhe encher os olhos. Sabia que o orgulho do amigo não o deixaria chorar na sua frente.

- Era só isso ? Já acabou, Kamus ?

- Milo, eu...

- Acho que sim. Não temos mais nada para conversar.

- Mas eu...

- Não se preocupe. Obrigado pela sinceridade. Acho que até podemos continuar a ser amigo. Adeus.

Sua voz estava alterada. Kamus sabia que Milo não agüentaria muito tempo até as lágrimas começarem a cair. Gostava de Milo, não, na verdade o amava. E por amor decidiu respeitá-lo em sua dor. Concordou positivamente com a cabeça e virou-se, começando a subir as escadarias. Não olhou para trás. Não sabia se conseguiria resistir se fizesse isso.

Assim que Kamus virou-se, a primeira lágrima correu por sua face, seguida de muitas outras. Milo acompanhou um pouco o amigo com o olhar e depois entrou. Encostou-se em uma pilastra e deslizou por ela, caindo sentando do chão.

Tudo o que passara ao lado do Aquariano passou-lhe como um flash pelos olhos. Tantos momentos felizes, tantos sorrisos, tanta alegria. Tudo acabado.

Batalhara muito e conseguira conquistar seu grande sonho, mas no final, perdera. O francês não estaria mais em sua cama, não estaria mais em seus braços, não seria mais seu.

Milo não tinha mais forças para lutar, Sua esperança o tinha abandonado.

- No fundo - falou com a voz embargada pelo choro - eu sabia que era impossível.

Abraçou os joelhos e chorou, os soluços sacudiam o corpo fragilizado. As lágrimas desciam sem cessar por sua face angustiada.

A guerra tinha acabado. Seu coração estava em pedaços.

O sonho tinha chegado ao fim.

Estava feito. Kamus voltara a controlar os sentimentos. Não tinha mais volta, estava tudo acabado. Entregara a própria alma, mas isso não significava mais nada. Uma lágrima desceu sobre o rosto do francês e ele não a secou. Nada mais importava.

O Aquariano ainda andava, mas por dentro, estava morto.

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo, Milo decide sair e acaba se lembrando da sua primeira vez com Kamus. Em seu templo, o francês culpa a si próprio por sua amargura.

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Nota da autora:

Obrigada a todos que escreveram. Agradecimentos especiais: Senhorita Mizuki, Pipe (ofereço a parte do Dido especialmente a você, por não se incomodar que eu o chame de Dido. Beijinhos), Anjo Setsuna (você é um Anjo mesmo. Minha fiel escudeira, sempre alerta ainda me citou no blog dela. Ela não é fofa ? Obrigada mesmo.), Ilia Chan (desculpe por ser TÃO má e te deixar curiosa com relação aos próximos capítulos); Fernando (que apesar de gostar de mulher tem lido a fic e me dado algumas dicas) e a todos os que tem acompanhado a fic. Escrevam por favor ! Nem que seja para dizer que está horrível e que eu enrolo demais !

Beijinhos.


	8. Lembranças Cap II A primeira vez

Recordações

OBS: Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo II – A primeira vez

No capítulo anterior Milo lembrou-se do primeiro beijo entre Ele e Kamus e de outros acontecimentos durante a semana do beijo, como a chegada ao motel Sete Pecados. Em uma conversa com Afrodite o grego prometeu ajudá-lo a ser mais reconhecido no Santuário. Kamus, determinado, terminou o relacionamento entre os dois.

. . . Estava feito. Kamus voltara a controlar os sentimentos. Não tinha mais volta, estava tudo acabado. Entregara a própria alma, mas isso não significava mais nada. Uma lágrima desceu sobre o rosto do francês e Ele não a secou. Nada mais importava.

O Aquariano ainda andava, mas por dentro, estava morto.

Capítulo II – A primeira vez

Faltavam apenas poucos degraus para o templo de Aquário, quando estacou. "O que foi que eu fiz ? Eu que SEMPRE disse que não iria machucá-lo, bati Nele e esmaguei seu coração". O francês deu meia-volta e começou a descer a escadaria correndo.

Parou antes de chegar no templo de Capricórnio.

"Kamus, você está LOUCO ? Não seja inconseqüente ! Você acha melhor ir até lá, pegá-lo em seus braços e dizer que está tudo bem, para depois descobrirem vocês dois e os condenarem à morte ? É isso que você quer ? Quer colocá-lo para sofrer no inferno ?"

Uma lágrima desceu lentamente pelo rosto do Aquariano.

"Mas eu não quero ver o Mon Ange sofrer. Eu TENHO que voltar lá AGORA e explicar tudo a Ele. E depois, Atena é a encarnação da felicidade, ELA não nos condenaria à morte."

Enxugou a lágrima e recomeçou a descer as escadas.

"Tudo bem, vá até lá. Explique a Ele. ELE vai entender. Talvez vocês nem sejam condenados à morte, mas não se esqueça que há um conselho para assuntos que envolvem a rebeldia de um cavaleiro na ausência de um Mestre no Santuário. A deusa pode até evitar a condenação mortal, mas você sabe o que sobra Kamus de Aquário ?" – o francês parou de descer – "Sobra o exílio. Pense só: seu lindo Escorpiãozinho sendo arrancado do Santuário e jogado em um lugar qualquer, longe de você, longe das crianças, longe dos alunos, longe dos amigos."

O Aquariano ficou parado, olhando para o templo de Escorpião, ao longe.

"Sem contar o que vão falar Dele por todos os lugares. Será REALMENTE melhor pedir a morte, pois Ele será considerado um ser COMPLETAMENTE desprezível. Será tido como um cavaleiro traidor. Todas as coisas boas que já fez simplesmente serão ignoradas pelas pessoas e elas somente vão enxergar o que querem, ou seja, a culpa do SEU amiguinho."

Kamus hesitou. Talvez sua consciência estivesse certa. Talvez insistir fosse loucura.

"Vá. Vá até lá. Fale com Ele. Voltem ao seu relacionamento proibido. Mas agüente as conseqüências, Aquariano."

O francês teve medo. Será que as pessoas realmente agiriam assim ?

"E você ainda diz que O AMA ! Francamente Kamus ! Se o amasse mesmo, não iria querer que Ele passasse por nada disso e nem tentaria reatar o que pode ser a sepultura do seu querido Ange" – sua consciência falou com tom de desprezo.

Kamus estava paralisado. Baixou o olhar. Outra lágrima correu por sua face.

"Mas eu o amo."

"Então prove !" - sua consciência exigiu e calou-se.

O Aquariano ficou contemplando a oitava casa. Amava-o, não tinha dúvidas, mas era a sua felicidade contra o bem estar do Escorpiniano. Fez a única opção que lhe restava.

- Me perdoa, Mon Ange. Eu te amo de verdade, mas NÃO POSSO te condenar por causa do meu egoísmo em te querer. – disse com o coração cheio de tristeza.

Virou-se e recomeçou a subir lentamente. Sentia todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros.

Na oitava casa, seu guardião continuava encostado na coluna. Não conseguia sentir o próprio corpo. Parecia realmente um zumbi, como o amigo tinha achado. Seu olhar vazio se perdia entre as paredes do templo. Sua mente revivia cada instante, cada detalhe da última conversa que tivera com o Aquariano. O tormento crescia a cada segundo.

Já cansado de se torturar tentou levantar-se, mas caiu. A dor da batida no chão o fez despertar do estado de torpor. Apoiou a mão e levantou-se novamente. As lágrimas escorriam sem cessar por sua face, enquanto andava em direção ao quarto. Chegando na suíte, olhou-se no espelho. Estava péssimo.

- Apenas sexo. - balbuciou.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Seu aspecto era o pior possível.

De repente seu cosmo se acendeu. Sua aura ficou dourada e apertou o punho bem forte, o poder liberado fez seus cabelos se agitarem e levantarem.

- Vou te mostrar o que é "apenas sexo" – quando falou, a voz estava alterada e os olhos faiscavam de ódio.

Kamus chegou em casa e olhou para o interior do templo. Aproximou-se de uma das pilastras e tocou-a. Tinha sido entre as pilastras que se beijaram a primeira vez. O Aquariano colocou a mão em seus lábios e fechou os olhos. Parecia poder sentir os lábios macios do amigo. Suspirou e abriu os olhos. O templo estava vazio. Ele não estava lá.

Seguiu com pesar até a suíte. Deixou o CD do pupilo em seu criado mudo. Foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Despiu-se maquinalmente. Olhou para água que começava a encher a banheira. Sentou-se na borda e passou a mão pela banheira. Sorriu. Tinham passado momentos maravilhosos ali. Fechou os olhos. Parecia poder ouvir os sussurros do grego nos seus ouvidos e as risadas gostosas do amigo. Sorriu e disse Seu nome. Ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com a banheira vazia... e chorou.

Milo tomou banho e lavou os cabelos com cuidado. Saiu da banheira e secou-se. Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Agora estava com um aspecto bem melhor. Foi para o quarto e deixou a toalha molhada na cama.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu seu melhor jeans. A camiseta que retirou da gaveta era nova, tinha sido presente Dele e Milo estava esperando uma ocasião especial para usá-la.

- Você não queria uma ocasião especial, garanhão ? Aí está. - disse para si mesmo enquanto penteava os cabelos.

Kamus saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha. Parou enfrente ao espelho e olhou-se. Estava muito abatido. Sua garganta doía e seus olhos ardiam pelo choro. Sentia-se pior que nos dias em que estivera no inferno. O pior dos pesadelos se tornara realidade. De repente começou a rir.

- ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ ? – disse parando de rir - APAREÇA ! Você não me acusou o tempo todo ? Não me afastou Dele com as suas infâmias ? Fale agora ! Fale ! Diga alguma coisa ! – ordenou com a voz alterada - DIGA ALGUMA COISA, PELOS INFERNOS ! - gritou para a sua própria consciência.

- Diga ! - disse com a voz sumida - Diga que agora está feliz por ter tirado de mim a única pessoa que eu realmente amei em toda a minha vida ! - uma lágrima rolou por sua face. - Diga que está feliz por ter me destruído e por me fazer arrancar o coração do ser mais maravilhoso do mundo ! - Diga... diga alguma coisa... por favor. – suplicou.

Ficou algum tempo chorando, com a cabeça entre os braços, apoiado na pia. Depois se olhou novamente no espelho. Parou de chorar e ficou ereto olhando para a figura refletida. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

- Eu ODEIO você. – disse com uma voz gutural - EU ODEIO VOCÊ ! - gritou para a própria imagem.

Em um acesso de fúria pegou o perfume que usava no dia a dia e atirou-o contra o espelho, destruindo-o por completo.

O grego se perfumou e conferiu os últimos detalhes. Olhou-se em um espelho de corpo inteiro e sorriu, aprovando o que viu. Estava maravilhoso.

- Vamos lá, Milo, vamos mostrar para quê viemos.

Pegou a chave da moto e saiu do templo.

O francês estava sentado na lateral da cama, olhando para o vazio. A água que escorria dos seus cabelos molhava o chão e se misturava ao sangue que pingava de sua mão, causado pelo corte que um dos pedaços do espelho lhe fizera. Caiu em si e voltou ao banheiro. Havia cacos de vidro por todos os lados.

- Calma Kamus, seja racional. Depois você vai ter que explicar tudo o que aconteceu na sua cozinha e no seu banheiro.

De repente, começou a rir incessantemente, como se estivesse louco.

- Essa é fácil de explicar. - disse sem parar de rir - Fui um verme mentiroso, bati na pessoa que mais amo, destrocei seu coração e matei a minha alma.

Parou de rir e olhou à sua volta. A garganta recomeçou a doer e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

O Escorpiniano dirigia sua moto sem prestar atenção ao trânsito. Parou na rua do FarFromWest, bar de sua amiga Diana, irmã da Princesa. Pensou um pouco e desistiu, tomando outro caminho. Para o que pretendia fazer, era melhor que fosse um anônimo.

Kamus já estava mais controlado e recolhia os cacos do espelho do chão do banheiro. Já tinha se trocado e penteado os cabelos. Ao retornar o quarto e dar uma geral para saber se estava tudo no lugar, viu o CD do pupilo.

"Droga ! Esqueci disso." - pensou.

De repente sorriu. Era um bom motivo para ir até a casa Dele e vê-lo. "NÃO !" sua consciência gritou.

Momentaneamente esqueceu que tinham terminado. Não podia ir até a casa Dele ! Não estavam mais juntos.

Não teria o mais em seus braços, nem se aninharia no colo do grego. Não sentiria mais seus carinhos, não tocaria mais o seu corpo, nem veria mais o olhar sedutor nos momentos íntimos. Não haveria mais momentos a dois e nunca mais falaria sacanagens no ouvido do grego para vê-lo sorrir. Não fariam mais as brincadeiras que costumavam fazer, nem dormiriam mais juntos. Não sentiria mais o perfume de sua pele, nem acordaria mais ao seu lado.

- Acabou. - falou para si mesmo tentando se convencer.

Sua razão o escutou, mas seu coração o ignorou, não era o que queria ouvir.

Milo chegou em uma região que não costumava freqüentar. Parou em um barzinho e entrou. Tinha pouca gente, provavelmente pelo horário, mas o ambiente era agradável. Uma garota muito bonita entrou logo atrás Dele e sentou-se em uma das mesas, olhando-o de cima a baixo, comendo-o com os olhos. O grego sorriu levemente e sentou-se no balcão.

- Um whisky duplo, sem gelo. - pediu para o barman.

"Ela é bem gostosa, mas não é isso que eu quero." pensou.

O barman colocou o copo à sua frente e despejou a bebida. Tomou de uma só vez.

- Outro. – pediu.

Novamente tomou a bebida de um único gole.

- Coloca mais um, mas com uma pedra de gelo.

Olhou para a bebida e a pedra de gelo e lembrou-se das palavras doloridas do amigo.

"Apenas sexo".

"Sexo" pensou "Taí uma coisa que Ele sabe fazer, e MUITO bem" sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se lembrava da sua primeira vez com Kamus.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: A primeira vez

Os dois estavam no motel Sete Pecados. Kamus estava vendo Tv e tinha mandado o Escorpiniano para a piscina. Milo obedecera e tinha se dirigido para a piscina, parando para tirar a roupa, o que fez bem lentamente e o tempo todo de costas para o amigo. Quando faltava apenas a cueca virou-se um pouco de lado e ao abaixar, os cabelos cobriram seu rosto. O Aquariano não podia ver o seu olhar, mas o grego conseguia ver perfeitamente que o amigo acompanhava o strip-tease.

O grego fingiu não ter visto nada e dirigiu-se à piscina. Entrou pelos grandes degraus frontais. A temperatura estava ideal. Entrou até a água bater-lhe acima da cintura.

Foi até a lateral e apertou alguns botões deixando a piscina à meia-luz. Desde que tirara toda a roupa não tinha se virado para ver o amigo, por isso assustou-se quando olhou para o lado e viu-o de pé olhando para si.

Milo se aproximou da borda onde o francês estava.

- Oi. Cansou de ver Tv ? – perguntou com um sorriso suave no rosto.

- Não vai começar agora. Pelo jeito vai ser a última entrevista.

- Sei. – disse olhando o amigo – E por que você não aproveita para relaxar um pouco aqui, na piscina, enquanto espera ?

Kamus estreitou o olhar antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Não precisa ter medo, não vou te morder. Não se esqueça que você ainda pode me congelar se eu fizer algo que você não quer.

O francês sorriu. Foi até a cadeira onde estava a roupa de Milo e começou a desabotoar a camisa, tirando-a e deixando-a no outro braço da cadeira. O grego acompanhava todos os seus movimentos.

Sentou-se e tirou os sapatos e as meias. Quando colocou a mão no botão da calça, parou.

- Milo, dá para você parar de me secar ? Eu já estou ficando sem-graça.

- Ah... claro. – disse rapidamente e virou-se de costas. Sentiu a face queimar pelo rubor.

Continuou em uma das bordas da piscina, mas de costas para o amigo. "Que desperdício. Esse monumento perto de mim e não posso NEM vê-lo se despir" pensava desapontado.

Depois de um tempo sentiu a água se mexer. Kamus entrara na piscina.

- Já posso me virar ?

- Espera um pouco. – falou o francês – Agora pode. – disse instantes depois.

O grego virou-se e ficou sem fala com o que viu. A água estava um pouco acima da cintura do Aquariano. A luz que apontava para a piscina direcionava-se diretamente para os olhos do francês, fazendo-os brilhar. Seus belos cabelos escuros caiam pelo ombro bem torneado. A pele branca se realçava com o azul profundo da piscina. Era tão perfeito que parecia uma pintura. Milo olhou-o de cima a baixo e depois sorriu. O amigo sorriu em resposta.

- Por favor, não sorria deste jeito. – o grego suplicou.

- Por quê ? – disse ainda sorrindo.

- Porque sorrindo assim você me deixa mais curioso. – falou olhando-o sedutoramente.

- Curioso ?

- Curioso para saber como você é depois de quatro minutos. – falou fazendo uma referência ao beijo e percorrendo com o olhar o corpo do outro de cima a baixo.

Kamus sorriu.

- Quer descobrir ?

Milo deu um sorriso malicioso. Kamus QUERIA.

Aproximou mais e passou a mão pela cintura do amigo, puxando-o para junto de si. Podia sentir a dureza do sexo do outro pressionando seu corpo. Guiou sua boca a boca do francês e fechou os olhos. O contato com a maciez e o calor dos lábios do Aquariano deixou-o com mais vontade ainda.

O beijo passou de suave a ardoroso em instantes. As línguas dançavam em suas bocas em uma busca ávida uma pela outra. Kamus mordeu o lábio de Milo de leve. O grego sorriu e puxou-o para mais junto, beijando-o profundamente.

As mãos de Kamus deslizaram até a bunda do Escorpiniano e apertaram, fazendo o grego gemer dentro de sua boca. Milo afastou um pouco o Aquariano.

- Vai se comportar como um menino mau ? Então vai receber castigo. – disse sorrindo.

Puxou os cabelos do francês para trás e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Kamus estremecia entre os beijos e chupões de leve que recebia. Milo voltou a tomar-lhe a boca ardentemente e deslizou a mão até o sexo do amigo. Kamus estremeceu por completo e gemeu dentro da boca do grego, mas este não foi piedoso, nem parou de beijar o amigo, nem parou de deslizar a mão pelo membro endurecido. Teve que segurar o Aquariano mais forte, pois o outro ficou tão entregue que amoleceu o corpo.

Milo soltou-o um pouco. Os dois estavam ofegantes. O grego chegou perto de Kamus, pegou-o no colo e colocou-o na borda da piscina. Em um só movimento saiu da piscina e sentou-se sobre a barriga do amigo. Depois se abaixou sobre o corpo do Aquariano e segurou suas mãos acima da cabeça, começando a beijá-lo e lambê-lo, descendo pelo pescoço e passando pelo peito. O francês ofegava mais.

O grego deslizou a língua pelo corpo do outro, demorando um pouco nos mamilos e descendo devagar, beijando e lambendo, até a região da virilha. Parou. Dobrou as pernas de Kamus e colocou a cabeça entre elas, mordendo de leve e chupando a parte interna da coxa do francês. O Aquariano arqueou as costas e aumentou a respiração com o prazer.

- Milo, – falou quase sem conseguir. – por favor.

- Não se preocupe. – o Escorpiniano falou enquanto começava a lamber-lhe o sexo – Eu vou te dar TUDO o que você quer. – disse bem devagar, fazendo Kamus se entregar completamente.

O grego lambeu o membro do amigo e colocando-o todo na boca, sugou, arrancando um gemido alto do francês.

- Está gostoso, Kâ ? – perguntou parando o que estava fazendo – Vai ficar ainda mais. – disse engolindo de uma vez o sexo do amigo e chupando-o enquanto também pressionava com a língua.

Kamus se contorcia e ofegava. Milo afastou um pouco as pernas do amigo e no mesmo instante em que continuava o ritmo, apertava-lhe a parte interna da coxa. O corpo do francês estremecia de vontade.

- Mi... Mi... – falava entre gemidos – por favor... não para... não para...

O grego sentiu um gosto diferente na boca. Sorriu, sem tirar o membro da boca. Era uma prévia. Kamus estava prestes a gozar. Com a mão segurou o sexo do amigo e passou a sugá-lo com mais vontade, chupando mais forte na ponta e voltava a abocanhá-lo de uma só vez enquanto gemia de leve, para excitar mais ainda o outro.

- Milo... não faz isso... não geme assim... eu vou gozar... eu vou...

O Aquariano gozou dentro da boca do Escorpiniano. Milo engoliu o sêmen e foi diminuindo o ritmo devagar, ainda com o sexo do amigo de sua boca. Kamus estava todo mole. O grego soltou-o e foi subindo, beijando de leve o corpo branquinho do francês até que alcançou a sua a boca. Beijaram-se calorosamente.

O francês afastou o grego e em um único movimento virou-se sobre Ele, deixando o Escorpiniano em baixo de si.

- Tá se achando gostoso, é ? – perguntou a Milo.

O outro apenas sorriu.

- Vamos ver o que você vai achar, depois que eu te chupar inteirinho. – disse ao ouvido do grego e mordeu sua orelha de leve, arrancando um leve gemido.

Kamus olhou nos olhos do amigo e mordeu os lábios, depois passeou o olhar pelo corpo do grego analisando-o.

- Delicioso. – comentou.

Milo sucumbiu ao comentário do Aquariano, ficando completamente entregue. O francês deitou-se sobre o grego e beijou-lhe a boca. O Escorpiniano abraçou-o e deslizou as mãos por suas costas. Kamus levantou o corpo e se soltou do amigo. Desceu novamente e mordeu a região entre o ombro e o pescoço de Milo, arrancando um gemido alto.

Kamus beijou-o novamente e sorriu quando o grego tentou beijá-lo, mas Ele se afastou, deixando o Escorpiniano na vontade. Começou a beijar-lhe o peito e chupou-lhe os mamilos enquanto deslizava a mão até o sexo do amigo. O Aquariano sugava os mamilos de Milo ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava. O corpo do Escorpiniano estremecia e o grego gemia e ofegava. O francês parou o que estava fazendo sob os protestos do amigo.

- Kâ, não faz isso comigo, não me deixa só na vontade.

- Shhh ! EU sou o piloto, agora. Fica quietinho e aproveita. – disse colocando o sexo do amigo de uma vez na boca.

Engoliu o máximo que pôde e com a língua foi massageando-o até retirá-lo novamente da boca e em seguida sugou-o de uma vez e começou com os movimentos para cima e para baixo, masturbando-o com a boca e pressionando de leve, com os dedos, a região em volta. Milo levantou-se de uma só vez, tanto era o prazer. Ficou extremamente ofegante. Kamus parou o que estava fazendo e empurrou o amigo de leve para voltar a deitar-se.

- Calma. Eu apenas comecei.

- Kâ, assim eu não vou agüentar.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero que você agüente ? – perguntou sorrindo

O Escorpiniano se arrepiou completamente quando Kamus abriu-lhe as pernas e começou a chupar de leve toda a região da virilha. Depois, com uma mão o Aquariano segurou o sexo do amigo e a outra colocou em baixo do corpo do grego, trazendo-o mais ainda para junto de si, enquanto sua boca engolia toda a rigidez do outro.

Milo respirava cada vez mais rápido, com a boca aberta. Kamus deslizou os dedos que estavam em baixo do corpo do grego para a sua entrada, mas sem penetrá-la, apenas tocando a região, fazendo cócegas e arrepiando-o.

- Kamus, eu vou gozar.

O francês diminuiu o ritmo.

- Kâ, por favor, não me tortura assim.

- Então geme para mim, geme. – pediu o francês e Milo obedeceu, não se agüentando de prazer e gemendo enquanto era chupado.

O Aquariano aumentou o ritmo. Milo deu um grito e gozou. O francês continuou a chupá-lo, absorvendo todo o gosto do Escorpiniano. Quando Milo parou de estremecer e diminuiu o ritmo da respiração, o francês deu-lhe um beijo na barriga, subiu mais e chupou de leve seus mamilos, deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e foi subindo até sua boca, onde se aprofundou em um beijo ardente.

- Nossa ! – disse o grego ainda um pouco ofegante, depois que terminaram de se beijar - Se eu soubesse que o Mestre do Gelo era TÃO quente assim, eu o teria convidado antes para vir ao motel.

- Mesmo ? Pois se eu soubesse que você era tão saboroso assim, EU o teria trazido até aqui antes.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Kamus se aproximou do ouvido de Milo e sussurrou, ainda sobre o outro, deslizando a mão pela perna do grego e abrindo-a um pouco, tocando na região em volta de sua entrada.

- Você ainda não me DEU o que eu quero.

- Me leva agora para a cama, que eu te DOU o que você quer. – respondeu maliciosamente, olhando nos olhos do outro e abrindo mais as pernas.

- Você está LOUCO para me DAR, não está ? – perguntou com lascividade, lambendo a orelha do Escorpiniano.

Milo sorriu. O Aquariano estava entrando no jogo. Exatamente como o grego gostava.

- Tanto quanto você está LOUCO para me comer. – falou enquanto descia a mão e passava pelo sexo do francês, sentindo-o enrijecer novamente.

- Que palavreado é este ? – Kamus perguntou sorrindo, mas balançando a cabeça como se discordasse - Você acha que isso é jeito de falar comigo ? – perguntou apertando o corpo do outro. – Usando estas palavras baixas, dizendo que eu estou louco para "te comer" ? – desceu a mão para entrada do grego enquanto falava. – Você não tem classe, não ?

O grego gemeu ao apertão do outro.

- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho classe. – disse com dificuldade, sob o corpo do Aquariano, estremecendo pelo prazer que os toques lhe causavam.

- Então eu vou te ensinar bons modos.

Assim que falou, Kamus abriu mais a perna do grego e passou os dedos por sua entrada.

- Milo, Milo, - gemeu de leve - eu estou LOUCO para meter me você. – falou ofegante.

Milo riu bastante.

- Meter ? E eu que não tenho classe. – falou ainda rindo.

- É que você me tira a razão. – falou ofegando.

- Tiro mesmo ? – perguntou e depois passou a mão sensualmente pelo membro do outro.

- CHEGA ! Eu confesso ! Estou LOUCO para te comer. – disse com voz suplicante.

O Aquariano saiu de cima do outro, entrou na piscina e pegou-o no colo. Abaixou-o de leve na água.

- Isso é só para você esfriar um pouquinho para o segundo tempo, que vai ser quente. – prometeu enquanto abaixava para beijar o amigo.

Milo soltou-se dos braços do outro e ficou de pé. Colaram os corpos e beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Que tal um brinde antes ? – sugeriu o grego.

- Ótima idéia.

O Escorpiniano foi até o frigobar e pegou um vinho lambrusco. Abriu e colocou o líquido borbulhante em duas taças.

- Vamos brindar a quê ? – perguntou o francês.

- Que tal à Curiosidade ? – disse sem parar de olhar o outro de cima a baixo, comendo-o com o olhos.

- Perfeito. À Curiosidade. – disse o francês levantando a taça.

Brindaram e tomaram o vinho. Kamus voltou a encher os copos e estavam quase terminando quando se aproximou do ouvido de Milo e confessou baixinho, tirando a taça da mão do amigo.

- Estou com uma "Curiosidade" ENORME de te penetrar.

O grego sorriu.

- E eu estou com uma "Curiosidade" ENORME de te sentir – falou bem devagar – TODINHO dentro de mim.

Kamus ficou em transe com a revelação, depois respirou fundo e saiu da piscina. Deu a mão ao amigo e puxou-o de uma só vez, tirando-o de dentro da água. Pegou o Escorpiniano no colo e levou-o até a cama que ficava próxima à piscina.

O francês deitou-o e começou a beijar seu pescoço bem devagar. Depois mordeu de leve a região entre o ombro e o pescoço deixando o amigo arrepiado. Milo oferecia-se cada vez mais ao francês, que beijava cada parte do seu corpo.

Kamus puxou o Escorpiniano pelo braço fazendo-o levantar e ficaram os dois ajoelhados, de frente, boca a boca. Beijaram-se com desejo enquanto passeavam as mãos sensualmente pelo corpo um do outro.

Depois, o Aquariano posicionou-se atrás do corpo do amigo e o fez abrir as pernas, ainda ajoelhado. Kamus colocou as próprias pernas entre as do grego e o puxou de leve, fazendo-o sentar em suas pernas. Retirou seus belos cabelos ondulados dos ombros, beijando e chupando de leve a região, arrancando alguns gemidos do Escorpiniano. O francês deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do amigo e às vezes apertava-o de leve.

- Vai um pouquinho mais para frente e põe sua mão na parede. – o francês falou-lhe suavemente ao ouvido.

Milo podia sentir a dureza do membro do amigo em suas costas.

- Antes, acho melhor pegar uma coisinha. – levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

- O quê ?

O grego retirou a chave-cartão da porta e dirigiu-se até o móvel claro.

- Você me prefere com gosto de chocolate, cereja ou morango ?

- Chocolate. Estou louco para comer grego com chocolate.

O Escorpiniano riu do comentário do amigo. Kamus estava se mostrando realmente QUENTE na intimidade e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado.

- Assim nem eu me machuco nem você se machuca. – disse entregando o gel ao francês.

Kamus aproximou-se e tocou o rosto do amigo, fazendo-o olhar para si.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te machucar. Vou ser bem gentil.

Milo sorriu.

- É a sua primeira vez ?

O grego ficou sério e olhou para baixo.

- Segunda. – disse baixinho.

Kamus pegou seu queixo e o fez olhar para si novamente.

- Não tem problema. Será a NOSSA primeira vez, e eu não vou te machucar, ok ?

O Escorpiniano concordou com a cabeça.

- Milo, – disse fazendo com que o amigo prestasse atenção – eu vou fazer BEM devagar, mas se você sentir QUALQUER desconforto me avise e paramos, ok ? – o grego assentiu - Se você sentir qualquer dor e quiser parar, eu não vou ficar bravo nem chateado com você, o que eu NÃO quero é que doa e você não me diga, ok ? – falou passando a mão no rosto do amigo que assentiu novamente. - Mon Ange, por favor, eu estou contando que você vai confiar em mim e me dizer o que te incomoda.

- Você me chamou de quê ?

- Mon Ange, Meu Anjo.

- Me chama assim que eu gosto.

O Aquariano sorriu. Voltou a se posicionar atrás do amigo.

- Então vai um pouquinho mais para frente e coloca a mão na parede, Mon Ange. – pediu.

O grego atendeu ao pedido. Kamus empurrou de leve suas costas para baixo, fazendo–o ficar com a bunda mais empinada. Abriu o gel e o cheiro de chocolate se espalhou.

- Abre só mais um pouquinho a perna. – o Escorpiniano obedeceu – Assim – disse com volúpia – vai ser BEM gostoso.

Milo sentiu o contato do gel gelado com sua pele em volta do ânus e estremeceu de leve.

- Eu não vou te machucar. Eu vou entrar bem devagarzinho. – enquanto falava suavemente, colocou um dos dedos dentro do amigo.

O grego estremeceu todo o corpo.

- Assim mesmo, minha delícia – Kamus elogiava-o – fica bem gostosinho para mim, fica. – e colocou devagar o segundo dedo, usando mais lubrificante.

Milo jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou, sentindo prazer.

- Eu vou tirar os dedos e te penetrar bem devagar, tudo bem ?

O grego apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Kamus se colocou na entrada do outro e forçou um pouco. Ouviu um leve gemido do amigo. Parou imediatamente.

- Eu te machuquei ?

- Não. Continua.

Kamus colocou gel em seu sexo e forçou-o um pouco na entrada de Milo. O grego agüentou firme, pois começava a doer, mas não queria falar nada, até o Aquariano forçou um pouco mais e o Escorpiniano deixou escapar um gemido de dor. O francês tirou o membro de uma só vez e abraçou o amigo por trás, fazendo-o sentar em suas pernas.

- Desculpa, eu te machuquei.

- Está tudo bem, Kamus, se não forçar um pouco acho que não conseguimos.

- Eu não quero te machucar. – falou ao ouvido do grego.

- Não se preocupe, você está indo devagar, se você me machucar, eu aviso.

- E se você sentasse em mim ? – sugeriu - Você poderia controlar melhor a penetração.

- Tá. Vamos tentar.

Kamus puxou Milo suavemente para seu ereção. O grego segurou o sexo do amigo e colocou-o na sua entrada. Foi descendo sobre o membro do Aquariano. Sentiu dor, mas preferiu não falar nada, até que parou, não tinha entrado nem metade.

- Mi, calma, você está muito tenso. Se não der hoje tentamos outro dia.

- Eu quero HOJE.

- Eu também quero hoje, mas tudo a seu tempo. A gente pagou pernoite. De que adianta penetrar você hoje e não conseguirmos fazer mais nada amanhã ? Ainda tem bastante tempo, se não der hoje, tentamos amanhã cedo.

- Não. – disse se colocando de quatro e abrindo mais as pernas. – pode entrar.

- Mon Ange, eu não quero te machucar.

- Você não vai, pode colocar.

Kamus passou mais gel na entrada do amigo e começou a penetrá-lo devagar. A cada gemido parava, mas não retirava o sexo, para o grego se acostumar. Sentiu que Milo se mexeu quando tentou entrar mais.

- Mi, eu vou te trazer devagar para trás e você vai sentar em mim. Só que nós vamos sentar encaixados, como estamos agora, ok ?

- Tá.

- Está doendo ?

- Não.

- Não mente para mim.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Ok. Vou tentar fazer bem devagar. – enquanto falava puxava suavemente o Escorpiniano para sentar-se em suas pernas, sobre seu membro.

Milo deu um gemido de dor. Kamus a princípio estacou, depois pegou a cintura do grego para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas o Escorpiniano fez exatamente o contrário, forçando mais ainda no sexo do amigo, soltando outro gemido de dor. O francês também gemeu de dor.

- Milo, o que você está fazendo ? Assim você se machuca e me machuca também. O que nós combinamos ? Não faça isso. – pediu suplicante ao amigo

- Não se mexe, Kamus, por favor.

O Aquariano ficou parado.

- Está doendo.

Kamus abraçou Milo por trás e começou a beijar-lhe os ombros e as costas. Deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do amigo, arrepiando-o. Tocou em seu sexo e começou a masturbá-lo.

- Ah! Como eu queria te chupar agora. – falou no ouvido do grego que riu. – Se eu pudesse eu te comia e te chupava ao mesmo tempo, porque você é muito delicioso e tem um rabinho apertadinho e gostoso.

Milo sorriu. Era óbvio que o amigo estava deixando-o mais à vontade para não doer. Sorriu. Isso demonstrava que Kamus estava preocupado com Ele.

- Eu sei que você ESTÁ LOUCO para que eu te faça gozar, mas eu já estou DOIDO por você. Você está me sentindo dentro de você ? – perguntou lascivamente enquanto mexia o sexo dentro do grego, fazendo-o sentir e gemer.

- Isso, geme gostoso para mim, geme.

O Escorpiniano obedeceu. Kamus levantou e ficou de joelhos, obrigando o outro a ficar também, depois pegou uma das mãos de Milo e colocou na parede e fez o mesmo com a outra. Empurrou de leve as costas do amigo para que ficasse um pouco mais de quatro e começou a mexer um pouco.

- Você está sentindo ? Eu estou TODINHO dentro de você.

O grego gemia.

- Milo, pxxx qxx pxxxx ! Como você é gostoso.

O Escorpiniano sorriu e puxou o ar entre os dentes gemendo.

- Você gosta que eu fale assim com você, não é ?

- Hum...hum – falou assentindo manhosamente.

- Você está doido para que eu bata uma pxxxxxx em você enquanto te como, não é ?

- Hum...hum.

- Eu vou dar o que você quer.

Kamus pegou o membro de Milo e começou a masturbá-lo devagar, enquanto entrava e saia, também vagarosamente, do amigo.

- Ah ! Kamus... Kâ... vem... põe tudo... tudo... eu gosto assim...

- É assim que você gosta ? - perguntou ofegante enquanto saia e entrava do grego mais forte e aumentava o ritmo da masturbação no amigo.

Milo gemeu bem alto.

- Assim, geme para mim, geme... geme... que eu vou gozar... vou gozar dentro de você.

O Escorpiniano não estava mais agüentando de prazer, tanto pelas palavras de Kamus quanto pela sensação do toque mais rápido do francês.

- KAMUS – gritou – NÃO PARA... VEM... VEM...

- Milo, continua a gemer... assim eu vou gozar... geme... geme... – não se segurou mais e gozou, despejando sua semente no grego - Pxxx qxx pxxxx, como você é gostoso. – desabafou.

- Kâ, continua só mais um pouquinho... continua... conti... – Milo gemeu bem alto e escorreu de prazer na mão de Kamus.

O grego jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a sentar-se no francês. Kamus beijava suavemente sua orelha e pescoço e passava a mão por seu peito.

- Milo, como você é delicioso, quanto tempo eu perdi.

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Kamus saiu de dentro do amigo e virou o de frente. Deitou-se na cama e trouxe-o para perto de si, beijando suavemente a sua testa.

- Eu te machuquei muito Mon Ange ? Está doendo ?

- Hãhã. – o Escorpiniano balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Você gostou ?

- Muito Kâ. Você é muito gostoso e foi muito gentil comigo. – disse beijando-o de leve.

- Eu também adorei você. Agora que eu experimentei, vou querer te comer todo dia. – disse sorrindo e fazendo cócegas no outro, arrancando-lhe várias risadas.

Parou e ficaram se olhando. Milo se aproximou e beijaram-se profundamente.

- Está com sono, Mon Ange ?

- Humm... Só um pouquinho... – falou dengosamente.

O francês sorriu e se levantou.

- Então vem cá meu Escorpiãozinho cheio de manha.

Pegou o amigo no colo e levou-o para a outra cama. A Tv continuava ligada, mas estava passando um filme. A entrevista tinha acabado.

- Xi Kamus, acho que você perdeu a entrevista.

- Não tem problema, eu deixei gravando. – disse colocando-o suavemente na cama.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ! DEIXOU GRAVANDO ! Seu filho da pxxx, desgraçado ! Fez esse doce todo para deixar GRAVANDO ? – disse dando-lhe uma travesseirada.

- Ai. Espera. Não valeu a pena eu não ter assistido a entrevista ? – disse se sentando na cama e se defendendo com a mão dos ataques do amigo.

Milo puxou-o para seu lado. Cobriu os dois com o lençol e depois de apagar as luzes e deixar apenas a da piscina acesa, bem fraquinha, aconchegou-se ao lado do Aquariano.

- Se valeu. – disse enquanto buscava-lhe a boca para um beijo – Boa noite Kâ.

- Boa noite, Mon Ange. Durma bem.

Milo acordou com a risada de Kamus. Olhou para a Tv, estava passando o desenho do Pica Pau. O Escorpiniano espreguiçou.

- Bon jour, belo adormecido.

O grego sorriu. O francês deu um selinho no amigo. Milo levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

- POSSO PEDIR O CAFÉ ? – Kamus gritou para o amigo.

- PODE.

O Escorpiniano voltou para a cama e deu um grande beijo no Aquariano.

- Humm, que gostinho bom de pasta de dente.

Ficaram namorando um pouquinho, até que o café chegou. Kamus passava geléia nas torradas, para o amigo.

- Se você continuar a me tratar assim, vou querer acordar com você todos os dias. – confessou ao francês.

- Essa é a idéia.

Os dois sorriram. Terminaram de tomar café e voltaram para a cama.

- Temos que ir embora cedo, não é ?

Kamus olhou no relógio da TV, eram sete e meia.

- Podemos sair às dez.

- Então não vamos perder tempo. - disse o Escorpiniano arrastando Kamus para a banheira.

Encheram a banheira e colocaram alguns sais, gerando uma leve espuma. O francês entrou e se encostou na parede da banheira, puxando o outro para junto de si. Beijaram-se ardentemente. Depois do beijo, Kamus ficou um tempo olhando para o rosto do amigo.

- Mi, posso te perguntar uma coisa ?

- Claro. – respondeu com volúpia, sentando-se de frente para o francês e encostado na outra ponta da banheira, enquanto passava o pé pela perna e virilha do outro.

- Quando você começou a se interessar por mim ?

Milo prendeu a respiração. Até poderia contar que tinha sido quando eram adolescentes e ensaiavam as tarefas musicais que Shura passava, mas talvez o amigo ficasse perguntando sobre como tinha sido o período em que estivera no inferno e o Escorpiniano ainda não estava preparado para contar o que acontecera nesta época. Tinha feito um pacto com o Aioria e sabia que o Leonino não contaria nada. Achou melhor ganhar tempo.

- Ora Kamus, eu fico um pouco sem graça de responder isso.

- Fala, vai.

- Por que você não fala como você se interessou ? Aí eu falo o meu.

- Ok.

O Escorpiniano ficou esperando.

- Bem... acho que foi no dia em que você bebeu licor de gengibre e eu te levei para casa.

- Aquele dia foi engraçado, mas você realmente me assustou.

- Por quê ?

- Porque eu vi que você estava excitado, mas eu não queria nada à força.

- Desculpa, foi inevitável.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que sou IRRESISTÍVEL. – falou fazendo caras e bocas.

Kamus jogou água no rosto do amigo e ficaram rindo.

- Fala sério ! E você ?

- Bem... acho que foi um pouco antes. Nem sei ao certo. Acho que eu nem tinha certeza do que eu queria, mas aí você me levou em casa naquele dia e depois do que eu vi... Bom, talvez tenha sido depois de ter feito a posição proibida contra você. Eu acho que fiquei com um pouco de complexo de culpa e acabei tentando me aproximar mais para compensar. Nem sei direito. – disse o Escorpiniano, se atrapalhando ao mentir.

- Mas quando você teve certeza ?

- Ah ! Sei lá, Kâ – falou um pouco nervoso por se enrolar cada vez mais na mentira – Acho que foi naquele dia em que você ficou excitado. – disse sem olhar para o amigo.

O Aquariano ficou um tempo quieto, depois voltou a questionar o grego.

- Ontem você disse que era a segunda vez que você estava fazendo isso. Você ficou com medo deu te forçar a fazer alguma por causa da sua primeira vez ?

Milo ficou calado, olhando para baixo. Era exatamente isso.

Logo depois que ressuscitaram, o grego tinha perdido a virgindade. Precisava saber se entregar-se a outro homem era o que realmente queria. A primeira experiência não tinha sido boa, mas isso não tinha tirado a vontade que tinha de se entregar a Kamus.

O Escorpiniano apenas confirmou positivamente com a cabeça, sem olhar para o francês.

- Com quem foi a sua primeira vez, Milo ? – perguntou autoritário.

- Com um estrangeiro. – disse depois de algum tempo, mas sem olhar para o Aquariano.

- Não me venha com essa. – falou saindo de onde estava e segurando o braço do grego com força - Tirando você, o Aioria e os Geminianos, TODOS são estrangeiros. Fale. – ordenou.

- Eu não quero, Kâ.

- Fala. – disse firmemente, sem soltar o grego.

- Eu não quero, por favor. – pediu suplicante – Não é uma coisa que gosto de lembrar.

- Ok. – disse mudando o tom para mais suave, soltando o outro e puxando-o para um abraço – Me perdoe, foi só curiosidade.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados. Depois Kamus soltou-se e fez mais uma pergunta.

- Falando em curiosidade, por que o Shaka te ensinou aquela massagem ?

O Escorpiniano gelou. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder o que acontecera enquanto Ele estava no inferno. Não podia falar sobre os acontecimentos "daquele" dia. Sabia que não precisava se preocupar nem com Shaka, nem com Aioria. O Shaka não sabia do que se tratava e o Leonino prometera nunca revelar nada do que acontecera a ninguém. Mesmo assim, não dava para contar a Kamus. Milo ainda não tinha coragem.

- Desculpa, Kâ, era mentira. A massagem não era terapêutica. – disse olhando nos olhos do francês - Na verdade é uma das massagens preliminares sugeridas pelo Kama Sutra.

- Ah ! E POR QUE o Shaka te ensinou ?

- Isso foi na época em que você estava no reino de Hades, para que eu usasse com as garotas. Até o Aioria aprendeu.

- O Aioria também aprendeu ?

- Aprendeu.

- E o Shaka fez essa massagem em você ?

- CLARO QUE NÃO – mentiu convincentemente – Eu não teria porque eu deixar o Shaka me tocar daquele jeito.

Kamus ficou olhando desconfiado para o grego.

- É sério. – disse e se aproximou do francês - Sabe o que eu acho que está te faltando ? – disse com um olhar malicioso.

- Não. O quê ?

Milo empurrou-o contra a parede da banheira, e subiu no amigo, ficando sobre Ele.

- Olhos azuis escuros, cabelo lisos e sedosos, postura de lorde inglês, – Kamus sorriu – voz marcante, pele branquinha, – disse passando sensualmente a mão pelo corpo do amigo – sardinhas no ombro... perfeito. Perfeito e delicioso. Só falta UMA coisa.

- O quê ? – o francês perguntou já completamente entregue à sedução do grego.

O grego levantou de leve o pescoço do outro e começou a beijá-lo. Depois pegou um pouco da espuma e começou a lavar o Aquariano, passando a mão por todo o seu corpo. Kamus ofegava.

- Humm, que delícia. – Milo disse ao seu ouvido ao tocar seu membro.

- O que falta ? - o francês perguntou estremecendo de leve com os toques do outro.

- Falta matar a sua curiosidade. – disse colocando a língua dentro do ouvido do francês e fazendo-o gemer.

- Curiosidade ? – perguntou completamente seduzido.

– Curiosidade de saber como é me comer pela manhã. – falou apertando um pouco o sexo do outro.

Kamus gemeu novamente com o comentário do amigo. Milo levantou-se e deu a mão para o francês. Os dois saíram da banheira e entraram na piscina para enxaguar. O Aquariano pegou-o e levou-o até a cama de couro, deitando-o.

- Você foi MUITO MAU, agora vai pagar TUDINHO. – disse lambendo os lábios enquanto olhava para o corpo do amigo.

Kamus beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo. Milo passou a mão nos cabelos do amigo e sorriu. Sua sedução tinha funcionado. Agora a atenção do francês era o Escorpiniano e não as perguntas que iria fazer ao Escorpiniano.

- Não, por favor. – disse rindo e entrando no jogo do francês.

- VOCÊ é o prisioneiro. Só vai fazer o que EU mandar. Pode colocar as mãos para cima.

O grego obedeceu. O francês percorria com avidez o corpo do outro, lambendo-o e chupando-o, fazendo-o gemer. Chupou apenas a pontinha do sexo rijo do amigo, fazendo o estremecer de prazer.

- Eu não estou ouvindo você gritar.

- Ai Kâ, não me trata assim - suplicava enquanto se contorcia de prazer.

- Eu vou te tratar MUITO PIOR. Vira e fica de quatro.

Milo fez o que o Aquariano queria. Kamus abriu mais as pernas do amigo e se colocou em baixo Dele, puxou-o para baixo para chupar seu sexo enquanto colocava o dedo em sua entrada. O Escorpiniano sentia espasmos pelo corpo todo e respirava ofegante.

- Me diz se você for gozar. – pediu-lhe o francês.

- Eu vou gozar Kâ. – falou de uma vez.

Kamus parou na hora o que estava fazendo e levantou-se, ficando sentado atrás do grego.

- Kâ, não me tortura assim - falou virando-se para o amigo, com o sexo latejando.

- Shhhh. – disse pegando o Escorpiniano pelo ombro e colocando-o de quatro de novo. – eu não mandei você sair desta posição.

Kamus soltou o amigo e foi até o móvel claro pegar outro gel. Milo sentou-se para observar aonde o outro ia. Primeiro o francês foi até a outra cama e depois voltou com um gel na mão.

- Não precisa Kâ, não vai doer.

- Nas próximas vezes, em que você estiver mais acostumado, pode até ser, mas por enquanto não quero arriscar e te machucar.

O grego sorriu. Kamus não só tinha dito que haveria mais vezes, como era carinhoso e se preocupava com o que estava sentindo. Gostou ainda mais do francês.

Kamus subiu em cima do amigo, deitando seu corpo nas costas do grego. Respirava no ouvido de Milo deixando o louco. Levantou o corpo do outro e o fez sentir sua dureza ao pressionar seu sexo no corpo bronzeado do amigo. Abriu o gel e o cheiro de chocolate se espalhou pelo ar.

- Chocolate de novo ?

- Tem tudo a ver com você, pois sempre que a gente COME, tem vontade de COMER mais.

Milo riu do comentário. Adorava as frases picantes do Aquariano. Kamus lambuzou os dedos no gel e enfiou devagar no Escorpiniano, que gemeu.

- Você quer que eu coloque em você, não quer ? Você quer ficar de quatro e me sentir gozando dentro de você, não quer ? – falava lascivamente.

Milo apenas confirmava com a cabeça.

- Eu vou meter em você e te dar tudo que você quer. Não é assim que você gosta que eu fale com você ? – perguntou passando a mão pelo membro do Escorpiniano.

- É... eu gosto assim... vem... vem... – disse com a respiração entrecortada.

- Diga para mim o que você quer, diga. – pediu com volúpia.

- Vem Kamus, enfia tudo, eu quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim.

O francês gemeu ao comentário, colocou seu sexo na entrada de Milo e pressionou vagarosamente. Desta vez foi mais fácil, mas também o Aquariano caprichou no gel. Quando chegou na metade o grego emitiu um gemido seguido de uma leve rebolada.

- Estou te machucando ?

- Não. Continua.

Kamus deitou-se sobre as costas do amigo e começou a passar a mão em seu sexo. Milo gemeu alto. Enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo membro do grego, forçava um pouquinho mais até que entrou tudo. Passou a mão nas costas molhadas do Escorpiniano.

- Milo, como você é gostoso. Eu quero te comer todo dia.

O grego riu e começou a rebolar devagar, fazendo com que o francês gemesse também. Aumentaram o ritmo.

- Ai Kâ, não para não. Eu vou gozar.

Kamus diminuiu o ritmo.

- Espera só um pouquinho que eu quero gozar junto com você.

Milo puxou o ar fortemente e retirou a mão do amigo do seu sexo, pois já estava quase lá. O francês aumentou o ritmo novamente e segundos depois voltou a masturbar o grego.

- Geme para mim, geme.

O Aquariano nem precisou insistir, Milo não se agüentava de prazer e estava gemendo e gritando, enquanto o amigo o masturbava e chupava seus ombros e pescoço.

O corpo do grego deu um forte espasmo e expeliu o gozo. Kamus ao sentir o líquido quente na mão aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo, gozando alguns segundos depois. Os dois se deixaram cair na cama.

- Mi, você é muito gostoso.

- Não. – disse se virando para o amigo para beijá-lo – Você é quem "faz" gostoso.

Kamus sorriu e depois fingiu ficar sério.

- Não pense que isso é uma trégua. Você ainda me deve muito, entendeu ?

- Entendi. – disse o grego entre os beijos que dava – E eu quero pagar "tudinho".

Ficaram um pouco juntos na cama. De repente Milo se levantou e foi até a sauna. Voltou e pegou a mão de Kamus, puxando-o.

- Kâ vamos na sauna ? Só para encerrar a manhã. Vamos, por favor ! – disse puxando o amigo que apresentava alguma resistência.

- Não Mon Ange, eu não quero.

- Poxa Kâ, eu fui TÃO BONZINHO e te obedeci em TUDO o que você pediu. Faz isso por mim, faz ? – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

O francês não conseguiu resistir.

- Ok. Vamos.

Nem ficaram quinze minutos na sauna e Kamus já estava passando mal.

- Mi, por favor, vamos sair. Está muito quente e estou ficando todo suado.

- Oh ! Coitadinho do meu francesinho ! Eu estou judiando de você, não estou ?

O Aquariano apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

Milo abriu a sauna e pegou o amigo no colo. Kamus estava completamente mole e com o corpo muito quente. O Escorpiniano foi até a banheira, pegou um pouco dos sais, depois seguiu até a piscina. Sentou-se no primeiro grande degrau da frente, abaixando-se ainda com o Aquariano no colo, para esfriá-lo.

Com o francês sobre suas pernas, pegou um pouquinho dos sais e passou pelo corpo do amigo, que em contato com a água espumou. Sabia que assim a sensação de calor se dissiparia logo.

- Prende a respiração. – pediu ao Aquariano.

Milo foi para o meio da piscina e desceu de uma vez, subindo logo em seguida. Levou Kamus ainda no colo até a cama de couro. Foi até a banheira, pegou os roupões e vestiu um. Trouxe o outro até o francês e vestiu-o. Pegou novamente o Aquariano no colo e levou-o até a outra cama. Tirou o roupão e depois abriu o roupão do amigo.

O Escorpiniano secou os próprios cabelos e os de Kamus rapidamente no roupão que acabara de tirar do francês. Puxou-o mais para cima da cama e ficou de pé, encostado na cama, olhando para o outro.

- Agora, eu vou te dar o troco. – falou quase em um sussurro, olhando o corpo do amigo de cima a baixo, como se o comesse com os olhos.

Subiu na cama e foi se aproximando de Kamus, andando de quatro e com um olhar felino. Pegou os braços do amigo e colocou acima da cabeça. Sentiu o leve perfume dos sais saindo do corpo do Aquariano. Milo começou a beijá-lo no rosto e depois passou para a boca onde apenas lambeu seus lábios, evitando que o Aquariano o beijasse. Virou o rosto do francês para o outro lado e com a língua penetrou seu ouvido. Kamus gemeu alto com a investida do grego.

- Está gostando ? Tenho muito mais para você. – disse lascivamente.

Milo chegou perto da boca do amigo e se aproximava, como se fosse beijá-lo. Quando o francês tentava beijá-lo, o Escorpiniano se afastava, mordia os lábios, estreitava os olhos e depois soltava um gemido, deixando Kamus louco de desejo.

- Isso é tortura.

O Escorpiniano levantou o rosto do francês e começou a chupar e lamber seu pescoço bem devagar.

- Não tem ninguém aqui para te salvar. – disse sussurrando enquanto descia pelo peito do amigo para sugar seus mamilos.

O grego chupou os mamilos de Kamus lentamente enquanto passeava a mão por outras partes do corpo do amigo.

- Agora é você quem vai gemer.

Kamus estava gemendo já fazia tempo, mas o Escorpiniano estava exigente.

- Abre as pernas.

O francês balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto sorria.

- Ok. Quer pelo jeito difícil ?

Colocou sua perna entre as do francês abriu-as arrancando mais gemidos do Aquariano. O grego lambeu a base do sexo de Kamus enquanto passava a mão na parte interna da coxa do amigo apenas com as pontas do dedo, causando espasmos e arrepios no outro. Milo abocanhou com vontade o sexo do amigo e pôs-se a chupá-lo. Soltou o membro do Aquariano e lambeu-lhe a virilha, descendo vagarosamente, explorando toda a região em que ficava o sexo do francês.

- Me diga quando você começar a sentir que vai gozar. – pediu ao Aquariano.

Milo colocou na boca só a pontinha do membro do outro e com a língua penetrava de leve a saída do sexo do francês. Sentiu o gosto do amigo. Kamus estava muito excitado.

- Mi ! – falou gemendo.

O grego parou o que estava fazendo e ficou olhando para Kamus.

- Mon Ange, por favor, não me tortura assim ! – suplicou o francês.

- Você é quem vai dar o ritmo da tortura. – disse sentando sobre o Aquariano e colocando seu sexo em sua entrada.

Kamus foi mais rápido e pegando Milo pela cintura jogou-o na cama.

- Você não acha que eu vou deixar você se machucar, não é ? – disse pegando um gel rosado que guardara no criado mudo.

Ao abri-lo, um cheiro de morango se espalhou pelo quarto.

- Não precisa disso. – disse o grego, desdenhando o gel. – Não vou querer usar.

- Você esqueceu que VOCÊ está me devendo MUITO por ter me trazido até aqui ? Ou ACEITA usar ou eu vou para o banho AGORA e paramos com TUDO.

- Isso é jogo sujo, Kamus.

- Guerra é guerra.

- Ok. Eu ainda tenho as minhas armas. Pode passar.

Kamus voltou a deitar-se e Milo ficou de quatro sobre Ele. O amigo passou o gel primeiro nos dedos, penetrando-o, para deixá-lo mais à vontade. Depois dividiu o que sobrou entre a entrada do amigo e seu sexo.

O Escorpiniano voltou a sentar-se sobre o amigo e posicionou-se sobre o membro do francês, descendo devagar, pois também não queria machucar o outro. Pegou as mãos do Aquariano e colocou sobre o próprio sexo.

- Agora você me paga. – falou desafiadoramente para o amigo que estava na cama, enquanto cavalgava-o.

O francês masturbava o grego, quando de repente gemeu bem alto e Milo parou.

- Não Mi, não pára, continua ! – falou enquanto continuava a deslizar a mão pelo sexo do amigo.

O grego continuou, mas bem devagar. Kamus gritou.

- Pxxx qxx pxxxx, Milo ! Quer me deixar louco ?

- Tá gostoso ? – perguntou parando de se mexer e gemendo e mordendo os lábios, passando as mãos no peito do francês e apertando de leve seus mamilos.

Kamus não resistiu.

- Mi ! Por favor ! Continua, não faz isso comigo. – suplicou ao Escorpiniano.

Milo rebolava enquanto ia para frente e para trás. Kamus seguia o ritmo do grego, masturbando-o. Milo começou a ofegar e gemer, deixando o francês enlouquecido.

- Não para, Mi... não para. – pediu aumentando o ritmo.

O Escorpiniano jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto. O outro não agüentou e gozou dentro do amigo.

- Continua... não para... não para... – o grego suplicava.

O francês projetou a bacia para cima, forçando mais a entrada do amigo, que gritou de prazer e se derramou nas mãos do francês. Logo depois, o Escorpiniano caiu na cama ao lado Dele, ofegante. Os dois corpos estavam suados.

Kamus passou a mão no rosto do grego, tirando os cabelos colados na pele e mandou-lhe um beijo. Milo levantou-se e ficou de quatro em cima do francês. Desceu para dar um beijo suave no amigo e depois deitou-se sobre Ele.

- Kâ, quando é que vamos repetir isso ? – perguntou ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Hoje. Na minha cama, Escorpiniano gostoso. – falou e virou-se sobre o amigo, deixando-o embaixo de si.

- Você tá louco ? – perguntou Milo rindo.

- Louco de tesão por você.

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram rindo enquanto rolavam na cama, vendo quem conseguia prender o outro mais tempo embaixo de si. Milo fazia cócegas em Kamus e estava levando vantagem. De repente o grego bateu sem querer no relógio do amigo, que estava sobre o criado mudo e este caiu no chão. O francês aproveitou um momento de distração para subir sobre o amigo e roubar-lhe um beijo. Depois levantou da cama e pegou o relógio, ainda rindo. Parou imediatamente quando viu a hora. Eram dez e vinte.

Foram para o banho ainda rindo. Cada um ensaboou o outro e Kamus se aproximava do ouvido do grego para lhe falar sacanagens.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você na próxima vez ? – dizia enquanto ensaboava o Escorpiniano – Vou colocar só a pontinha e fazer BEM devagar, só para ver você gritando.

Milo riu gostosamente.

- Você é chegado em S&M, não é Kâ ?

- Para comer este rabinho gostoso, eu sou chegado A TUDO. – disse descendo a mão para a entrada do amigo.

- Ah, é ? Se você vai ficar me provocando eu vou parar BEM na hora, só para te ver implorar, Kamus de Aquário. – falou desafiadoramente.

- Pois eu vou fazer algemas de gelo para você e te chupar até o Mu escutar seus gemidos.

O grego riu dos comentários, depois puxou Kamus para um beijo. Em seguida levantou a cabeça do Aquariano e começou a beijar e chupar seu pescoço. Virou suavemente seu rosto para o outro lado e colocou a língua dentro do ouvido do francês, fazendo movimentos circulares. Kamus quase caiu no chão com os espasmos de prazer, Milo teve que segurá-lo.

- Sai daqui, seu depravado. Eu tenho horário hoje.

- Tem mesmo, comigo. Você prometeu.

- Hoje eu tenho reunião de negócios com o Shura e o pessoal da Inglaterra. Assim que eu sair, passo em casa e tomo um banho para ficar BEM gostoso e vou até a sua casa, para te desejar boa noite.

- Vou gostar disso.

Ficaram rindo. Acabaram o banho e se trocaram para sair. Não queriam sair meio-dia, pois todos estariam saindo este horário e não queriam ser reconhecidos. Ainda bem que as janelas do carro tinham insulfilm bem escuro.

O francês fechou a porta do quarto e começou a descer as escadas em direção ao carro. Milo estava à sua frente. Entraram no carro e o francês passou a mão na perna do outro.

- Você é muito gostoso e eu não vejo...

"Oi. Está sozinho ?"

-oOo-

A garota do bar que antes o comera com os olhos, questionava-o, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Estou.

A menina olhou para o seu sexo, que já marcava a calça pelos pensamentos em Kamus.

- Estava pensando em mim ? – perguntou sem nenhum constrangimento.

- Não.

- E você gostaria de pensar em mim ? – questionou passando a mão de leve na perna do grego, olhando-o maliciosamente.

Milo olhou-a lentamente, dos pés a cabeça.

- Não. – falou virando-se.

- Você é viado ? - perguntou irritada.

O grego sorriu.

- O fato de você não me excitar não significa que eu seja viado. Talvez o problema seja você não ser TÃO gostosa assim.

A garota ficou com os olhos vidrados de raiva e armou a mão para dar um tapa em Milo.

- Foi você quem veio se oferecer. – disse segurando-lhe a mão. – E eu tenho coisa MUITO melhor para pensar do que em você.

A menina se ofendeu e saiu chorando.

O grego não costumava tratar as mulheres assim. Se fosse outro dia, com certeza teria ido atrás da garota pedir desculpas. Não. Se fosse em outro dia nem teria falado assim com ela.

Mas não importava. Ela não era importante o suficiente para se preocupar no momento. Recomeçou a tomar a bebida devagar. Estava dirigindo e não queria ficar bêbado e fazer uma besteira, estragando a moto. Consigo próprio nem se preocupava mais.

"Kamus, por quê ?" era o pensamento que não lhe saia da cabeça.

Próximo capítulo – No próximo capítulo Kamus e Milo lembram-se de bons momentos passados juntos. Um outro casal é citado. O grego chega ao lugar que procurava.

OBS: O próximo capítulo também contém material erótico e deve ser verificada a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Nota da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que escreveram: Cardosinha (que até sugeriu uma música para o momento do Afrodite - Alanis Morissette – Excuses), Anjo Setsuna, Ilia Chan e Ia Chan que reclamaram da atitude do Kamus e se penalizaram com o Milo, inclusive a Anjo disse que poderia até consolá-lo (não sei se o Kamus gostaria da idéia), Pipe que também se penalizou com o Peixinho, Dricka que escreveu para dizer que a fic estava horrível (rsrsrsr) e eu estou enrolando demais (rsrsrs), como eu pedi para escreverem e Fernando que pediu para avisar às meninas que apesar deu ter me baseado nele para descrever o Aioria, ele gosta de mulher e não iria a nenhum motel com homem algum.

É isso gente. Beijos a todos e espero por seus comentários. Até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Lembranças Cap III Doces lembranças

Recordações

Nota da autora: Pedido de desculpas

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar com as pessoas que se indignaram ao ler o último capítulo postado (fase Lembranças - Capítulo II – A primeira vez), achando que ficou um pouco forte e fora do ritmo da fic. Realmente ficou forte, mas o que posso dizer é que foi proposital e que em alguns capítulos vocês vão descobrir o porquê da primeira vez deles ser assim tão quente.

De qualquer forma, eu continuo a colocar a informação dos capítulos que contém material erótico para que os leitores se preparem psicologicamente um pouquinho antes.

A pessoa que me alertou fez uma crítica bem construtiva e acho que foi muito bem colocada. Alguma fic futura pode conter algum material deste tipo e quando for o caso, já deixei anotado para que eu alerte duplamente avisando que "contém CENAS FORTES, envolvendo material erótico", como será o caso do próximo capítulo (Capítulo IV).

Quero agradecer a esta pessoa em especial e gostaria de pedir a todos que se sentirem ofendidos com qualquer publicação minha que expressem suas indignações via review ou via e-mail, para que eu possa corrigir os defeitos. Acho que é assim que a gente cresce como ficwriter e como pessoa. Muito obrigada.

PS: Os outros comentários da autora continuam no final da fic.

OBS: Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo III – Doces lembranças

No capítulo anterior Kamus se martirizou pelo término do relacionamento com Milo. O grego lembrou-se da primeira vez dos dois, enquanto se perguntava o porquê do amigo ter sido tão duro.

... Mas não importava. Ela não era importante o suficiente para se preocupar no momento. Recomeçou a tomar a bebida devagar. Estava dirigindo e não queria ficar bêbado e fazer uma besteira, estragando a moto. Consigo próprio nem se preocupava mais.

"Kamus, por quê ?" era o pensamento que não lhe saia da cabeça.

Capítulo III – Doces Lembranças

Na décima primeira casa, Kamus já tinha recuperado um pouco do autocontrole e estava mais calmo.

Depois de ter ficado um bom tempo sentado na sala, com o CD do pupilo na mão, olhando para o vazio, resolveu colocá-lo para tocar. Mal ouviu os acordes iniciais da primeira música, pois seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Sorriu. Uma qualidade que sempre admirou no grego era o senso de humor. Milo gostava de brincar com Kamus e deixá-lo bem à vontade para fazer o que quisesse.

Com o Escorpiniano, o francês não precisava ter ressalvas. O amigo compreendia suas atitudes, sem precisar que falassem nada. Apenas um olhar era suficiente.

Muitas vezes chamou Milo de criança, no sentido pejorativo, mas hoje, sabia que apesar de utilizar esta palavra para atacá-lo, esse era uma das características do grego que mais o encantava.

Kamus começou a rir sozinho quando se lembrou da história da aeromoça.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: Aeromoça e avião.

Na semana do seu aniversário, o francês chamou todos os cavaleiros de ouro para uma confraternização. Milo e o Aquariano já estavam juntos, mas eram muito discretos com relação a isso, comportando-se apenas como amigos.

Tinham ido a um bar e várias histórias estavam rolando. Um dos assuntos, invariavelmente, tinha sido mulheres. Cada um fez algum comentário sobre alguma boazuda, conhecida ou não da turma. Quando chegou a vez de Kamus, Ele citou uma aeromoça que havia visto no primeiro dia de viagem para a França.

- ...era ruiva, peituda e alta. A saia dela era justa e marcava a calcinha. Ficou óbvio que usava uma tanguinha. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente para os amigos.

- Ela tinha a calcinha enfiada no rabo ? – perguntou Shura sem meias palavras.

- Tinha e era uma delícia. Quando ela ficou lá na frente, de costas para pegar as bebidas, a saia subiu e mostrou mais das pernas dela. Eu já estava me imaginando junto com ela no banheiro do avião. Ela chegou e perguntou ao senhor do meu lado o que ele gostaria de beber e abaixou-se. A blusa que era branca e um pouco transparente revelou duas belas montanhas. Ela perguntou o que eu queria e eu respondi "Os dois"

Todos começaram a rir.

- Você não disse isso ! – falou Kanon sem acreditar.

- Falei.

Os amigos riram mais ainda.

- Ela disse que não tinha entendido. Eu pedi desculpas e falei que queria o mesmo que o senhor. Ela nos entregou um copo com whisky e gelo e foi para a próxima fileira.

- Nem precisa falar o resto. Você abriu a calça e enfiou o gelo embaixo do saco, para ver se controlava os neurônios. – arriscou Aioria.

- Não seriam hormônios, Aioria ?

- Não Mu, seriam neurônios mesmo, tenho certeza que o Kamus estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo.

A risada foi geral.

- Ajudaria se você estivesse lá para me dar esta idéia. Eu quase fui ao banheiro para aliviar. Cheguei até a sonhar que estava comendo ela por trás, no banheiro do avião, enquanto ela derramava whisky em nós dois.

- Isso já é tara sexual, meu amigo. Ninguém fique perto deste maníaco depravado, com a ré desprotegida e com um copo de whisky na mão. – falou Aldebaran para todos, se afastando um pouco de Kamus e protegendo a retaguarda, pois estava tomando whisky.

Depois de rirem bastante do comentário do Taurino, Shura contou outra história também de aeromoça.

Dias depois, Kamus foi até a casa do Escorpiniano. Era noite de ficarem juntos. Entrou e chamou o amigo, como combinaram, para não levantar suspeitas. Milo estava no quarto e o mandou entrar.

Mal o Aquariano pôs o pé dentro do quarto, levou um susto e se jogou para trás, batendo na parede. Se recompôs e ainda de boca aberta deu um passo em direção à cama. Logo depois teve um ataque de riso e caiu no chão, segurando a barriga.

Milo estava deitado sobre a cama, com uma peruca ruiva, um lencinho azul no pescoço, uma blusa branca de botões colada no corpo, mini saia azul escura e quepe de comissário de bordo. Ainda tinha uma garrafa de whisky na mão.

- Desculpe, mas não consegui colocar a maquiagem.

- Que diabos é isso ? – perguntou sem se agüentar de tanto rir.

- Você não queria comer o rabo de uma aeromoça ruiva ? Essa é a sua chance.

- Milo, você está maluco ? Que roupa é essa ? – falou quase sem conseguir respirar de tanto rir.

- De aeromoça, oras. E olha que deu um trabalhão para comprar.

- Você experimentou isso na loja ? - perguntou sério.

- Kamus, eu posso ser louco, mas não sou burro. Claro que não.

- Aliás, bem louco. – comentou rindo.

- Até que foi engraçado. – falou pensando no assunto. - Eu cheguei lá e o atendente perguntou o que eu queria. Eu falei que queria uma fantasia de aeromoça e uma peruca ruiva. Ele perguntou o tamanho, aí eu gelei. QUASE falei para ele que era para mim !

O Aquariano não parava de rir.

- Claro que eu sei o número que eu uso, mas não sabia se de mulher era igual, então eu falei para ele que precisava ver uma garota para mostrar mais ou menos o tamanho. Mentira. O que eu queria mesmo era passar na frente do espelho e dar uma olhadinha para arriscar um número.

- Não acredito ! – falou rindo.

- Aí vinha passando uma senhora com o maior peitão na rua e eu apontei para ela e falei para o cara "Ela é mais ou menos assim. Ela tem a parte de cima um pouco maior, será que você entende ?". Claro que eu NÃO podia falar para ele que a "tal" garota tinha o ombro largo.

O Aquariano acabou se sufocando de tanto rir.

- Aí o cara falou "Ah, sei ! Ela é peituda. Tenho um tamanho G que deve ficar bom."

- Peituda ? - O francês não se agüentou e sentou no chão para rir.

- Por que você está rindo tanto ?

- Porque você está ridículo nesta roupa ! – e riu mais ainda.

- Sabe Kâ, toda fantasia para a mulher traz junto uma fantasia para o homem. Como eu sou a menina hoje, você vai ter que usar a do homem. – falou sorrindo.

O grego levantou da cama e foi até o guarda-roupa e retirou uma caixinha. A fantasia que Milo estava era justa e Kamus não conseguia parar de rir ao ver a cena.

- Que bom que está feliz, Kamus. – falou sarcasticamente – Acho que você vai ter que ter bom humor para usar isto aqui. - retirou uma peça de dentro da caixa e começou a rir sem parar enquanto exibia o traje.

Kamus ficou mudo. Era uma tanga fio dental atrás, com um aviãozinho oco na frente para colocar o sexo dentro.

- EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSO ! – levantou-se indignado.

- Ah ! Vai SIM ! – disse o Escorpiniano agarrando o francês e jogando-o na cama, enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa.

O Aquariano não teve como fugir. Milo acabou conseguindo colocar a tanguinha Nele e ainda ficou tirando sarro.

Neste dia quase nem conseguiram começar as preliminares de tanto que riam da situação. Para piorar, o grego ficava fazendo barulho de avião decolando e gritava "Vai subir", o que fazia com que rissem mais ainda.

-oOo-

- Milo, como eu me diverti com você. – o francês falou sorrindo. – sua alegria é contagiante.

O grego costuma agir assim não apenas com o amigo. O Escorpiniano era o símbolo do bom humor, sempre cumprimentando os outros e com um eterno sorriso no rosto. Milo já costumava chamar a atenção com seu corpo perfeito, mas a simpatia do grego tornava-o mais belo ainda.

Quando saiam juntos ou com os outros cavaleiros, Kamus percebia que Milo era do tipo que parava o trânsito, recebendo vários elogios de mulheres e algumas vezes até de homens, contra a vontade do francês, é claro.

Kamus não suportava quando o grego recebia elogios masculinos. O Aquariano achava que isso era ruim. Podia significar que os outros se sentiam à vontade para elogiar a quem pudesse corresponder, ou seja, o francês achava que os homens que elogiavam Milo achavam que Ele podia gostar de viado ou até ser um e por isso se sentiam livres para elogiá-lo. Isso poderia render muito problema no Santuário.

Claro que o Aquariano não suportava elogios masculinos porque MORRIA de ciúmes, mas isso Ele NUNCA falaria ao grego e esconderia SEMPRE que conseguisse.

Ao pensar em elogios, lembrou-se do dia em que ofereceu um jantar com sobremesa no quarto do amigo. Quando Milo tinha tirado a roupa para tomar banho, o francês tinha sentido o coração parar. E na hora da sobremesa então ? O Escorpiniano foi fascinante.

- Milo, naquele dia, você merecia TODOS os elogios do mundo. - falou sorrindo.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: Jantar e sobremesa

Já estava juntos há pouco mais de três meses e Kamus decidiu fazer uma surpresa ao amigo. Saiu mais cedo do trabalho, levou tudo o que precisava para a oitava casa e ficou esperando o Escorpiniano chegar da aula que dava para as crianças da Fundação.

Quando o grego chegou, foi direto para o quarto e tomou um susto quanto entrou. A pequena mesa que ficava na copa estava no seu quarto. O edredom que cobria sua cama estava dobrado de lado e a cama estava apenas com o lençol. Kamus estava vestido com um roupão branco e um chapéu de cozinheiro na cabeça.

- Bonne nuit, Mounsier (Boa noite, Senhor).

Kamus sabia que o amigo adorava quando falava algumas palavras em francês. O grego sorriu e foi beijá-lo como cumprimento, mas o outro colocou a mão na boca do Escorpiniano.

- Hã,hã, – negou com a cabeça – somente depois do jantar.

- Mas eu tenho que tomar banho primeiro. – suplicou.

- Por favor, tome seu banho que o jantar o está esperando. – sem se deixar levar pelo pedido do amigo.

- Ok. – Milo falou e começou a tirar a roupa lentamente na frente do Aquariano.

Quando o Escorpiniano ficou completamente nu ficou olhando para o amigo. Kamus engoliu seco ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Como era perfeito. Se continuasse a olhá-lo estragaria tudo. Virou-se para o outro lado e foi até a cozinha terminar o jantar.

O francês fez tudo o que precisava, voltou para o quarto, aprontou a mesa e trouxe a comida. Mal terminou, o grego saiu do banho.

Kamus tinha deixado um roupão para Milo quando saísse do banho. O Escorpiniano chegou no quarto com o cabelo bem úmido e apresentando um belo sorriso.

- S'il vous plaît. (Por favor) – falou puxando a cadeira para Milo se sentar.

- Merci. (Obrigado) – o grego respondeu sentando-se.

Kamus abriu um vinho e colocou no copo para os dois.

- A nós. – sugeriu Milo.

- A nós. – aceitou o francês.

O Aquariano colocou o espaguete no prato do amigo e depois se serviu. Milo provou a comida e depois lambeu o lábio inferior devagar enquanto olhava para Kamus de cima a baixo, quase comendo-o com os olhos.

- Que delícia. – disse estreitando um pouco os olhos.

O francês sorriu. Jantaram em silencio, mas trocando olhares sedutores por todo o jantar. Quando terminaram, Milo levantou-se e foi em direção ao Aquariano. Este pegou em sua mão e o conduziu novamente à cadeira.

- Calma, Mon Ange, ainda falta a sobremesa.

- Não podemos pular a sobremesa ? – sugeriu o Escorpiniano enfiando a mão dentro do roupão do amigo e deslizando sua mão perna acima.

- Prometo que você pode fazer o que quiser... – disse tirando a mão do grego de dentro do seu roupão – ...DEPOIS que eu servir a sobremesa.

- Ok. - disse suspirando desapontado.

Kamus foi até a cozinha e voltou rapidamente. Colocou na mesa sorvete napolitano, leite condensado e chantilly. Abriu o sorvete e colocou a colher de retirar o sorvete dentro do pote. Depois disso ficou ao lado da mesa, olhando para o amigo. Milo olhou pela mesa.

- Kâ, você esqueceu de pegar os potinhos. Eu vou pegar – falou se levantando.

O francês foi mais rápido e colocando a mão em seu ombro, impediu-o de se levantar. O Aquariano afastou-se um pouco e abriu o roupão. Colocando os braços para trás, deixou a roupa escorregar por seu corpo e cair no chão do quarto. Estava completamente nu por baixo. Milo ficou boquiaberto.

Kamus já estava excitado, mas demonstrando muito autocontrole, enfiou o dedo no sorvete e levou até a boca. Lambeu de leve, sempre olhando para o amigo e depois passou o dedo pelo rosto e pelo peito, espalhando um pouco do sorvete. O grego continuava acompanhando tudo de boca aberta.

- Que tal um Francês com sorvete e chantilly ? – falou passando o dedo sujo de sorvete no seu ombro e depois lambendo sedutoramente – Hummm! Parece gostoso. - o Aquariano deitou-se na cama devagar. - Você não vai vir até aqui e preparar a sua sobremesa ?

Milo fechou a boca e se aproximou da cama, olhando-o por completo. Voltou para a mesa, pegou a latinha de chantilly e espremeu pelo corpo do outro. Voltou novamente para a mesa, trouxe o leite condensado e espalhou generosamente pelo seu peito, barriga e pescoço. Voltou e colocou uma bola de sorvete no umbigo do amigo que estremeceu com o contato do doce gelado. Quando terminou o prato, tornou a ficar de boca aberta, admirando o amigo.

- E aí ? Você vai ficar só olhando...– disse o francês melando os dedos com o leite condensado e depois chupando com volúpia - ...ou vai vir até aqui e COMER a sua sobremesa ? – falou sedutoramente.

O Escorpiniano abriu seu roupão. Colocou o braço para trás e deixou-o cair no chão. Estava muito excitado. Subiu na cama e engatinhou pelo corpo do amigo.

- Eu vou lamber – disse lambendo o peito do francês – chupar – falou chupando seus mamilos – e COMER a minha sobremesa i-n-t-e-i-r-i-n-h-a. – falou bem devagar.

O grego lambeu e chupou todo o doce que havia no corpo do Aquariano, arrancando suspiros e gemidos do amigo. Depois pegou um pouco de gel de morango, que havia sobrado da última vez e passou nos dedos.

- Você quer que eu te coma ? – perguntou ao francês que arqueava o corpo de prazer ao toque do outro em seu interior – Eu vou te comer e vai ser BEM GOSTOSO. – falou lascivamente, buscando sua boca para um beijo.

-oOo-

Kamus tocou seus lábios de leve e fechou os olhos, na esperança de poder sentir a presença do amigo. Suspirou

- É Milo, aquele dia foi REALMENTE gostoso. – disse sorrindo.

O Escorpiniano continuava no bar. Queria pedir outra bebida, mas como estava criando coragem para executar seu plano, achou que poderia atrapalhar se estivesse bêbado. Para levar seus planejamentos até o fim era necessário autocontrole.

Achou que naquele lugar, era hora de parar.

- Por favor, uma água.

O barman trouxe a água e retirou-se em seguida.

Gelo, água, pessoas se beijando, homens altos e bem brancos, autocontrole. TUDO o fazia lembrar-se do amigo.

Seus pensamentos se voltavam às lembranças de momentos vividos ao lado Dele. Sorriu ao se recordar do dia em que quase foram descobertos.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: Quase descobertos e a descoberta.

Milo chegou na cedo na casa do francês. Tomaram banho juntos e o grego já estava bem excitado pelos toques do amigo.

- Vamos para a cama, Kâ. Eu estou louco para te mostrar umas coisinhas que eu aprendi com um vídeo. – sussurrou ao ouvido do Aquariano, que mordeu os lábios de vontade.

- Então vamos agora. – disse pegando o grego no colo depois de enrolá-lo em uma toalha.

O Escorpiniano foi colocado na cama por Kamus, mas não esperou. Subiu em cima do amigo, beijou-o com sofreguidão e depois passou a atacar o ombro e a região em volta. O Aquariano estremeceu ao ser beijado no pescoço.

- Mon Ange...

O francês puxou o outro para a sua boca, na ânsia de beijá-lo quando ouviram a voz de Saga chamando. Os dois congelaram.

- Kamus ? Posso entrar ? – Saga perguntava ainda um pouco longe.

- Milo, some daqui ! – falou baixinho para o Escorpiniano enquanto colocava um roupão e dava uma ordem na cama bagunçada e na roupa espalhada pelo chão – SÓ UM MINUTO QUE EU ACABEI DE SAIR DO BANHO. – falou alto para o Geminiano escutar.

- Como eu vou SUMIR daqui ? – o grego perguntou desesperado.

- Sei lá. Sai pela janela. – apontou para a janela aberta.

O Escorpiniano esqueceu da roupa e pulou pela janela, caindo lá fora no chão.

- Droga ! – falou se levantando - Eu sou um inútil mesmo ! Como vou voltar para casa pelado ? Ai, Milo, como você é estúpido ! Agora nem pode gritar para o Kamus jogar sua roupa de volta.

O grego ficou um tempo pensando no que poderia fazer. De repente suas idéias clarearam. Claro ! O tempo de Peixes era bem perto. Bastava ir até lá e pegar uma das roupas do Afrodite emprestada.

- Milo, acorda ! Ele não sabe que você e o Kamus estão juntos. – disse para si mesmo - Se ele descobrir, o francês te mata.

Estava complicado para o Escorpiniano, mas não tinha outra saída. Teria que arriscar ir até o templo de Peixes e torcer para o Pisciano não estar em casa.

O grego chegou na décima segunda casa e andou com cuidado até o quarto de Afrodite. O quarto estava fechado.

- Droga ! E agora ?

O Escorpiniano olhou para o lado e viu que um dos quartos de hóspedes estava aberto. Talvez tivesse alguma roupa que servisse, lá. Entrou e abriu o guarda-roupa com cuidado, mas não pôde evitar que rangesse.

- Cxxxxxx, por que o Afrodite não manda consertar esta pxxxx ?

Milo pegou uma túnica um pouco folgada, já que tinha mais corpo que o Pisciano e fechou a porta que rangeu de novo. Virou-se para a saída e deu de cara com Afrodite que tomou um susto e gritou.

O Escorpiniano tinha se assustado em ver o sueco enrolado no lençol, mas quando viu quem saia do quarto para saber se estava tudo bem, deixou a roupa cair no chão e teve que se segurar para não cair também. Ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

Não dava para negar, os dois estavam juntos, senão, o que ele estaria fazendo PELADO, atrás do Pisciano ?

- Está tudo bem ? Por que você gritou ? – perguntou Máscara da Morte até que viu o grego.

- Milo ?

- Máscara... – O Escorpiniano nem conseguia falar direito.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo PELADO na CASA do Afrodite ? – perguntou irritado.

- Eu vim pegar... uma roupa. – disse ainda em transe pela descoberta.

- Quem você acha que é para entrar assim pelado na casa dos outros ?

- ...

- Seu filho da pxxx, você veio atrás do Afrodite, não foi ? – disse empurrando o sueco e aproximando-se do grego com fúria.

Afrodite segurou o italiano que queria matar o Escorpiniano. Milo conseguiu abaixar e pegar a roupa para colocar na frente de sua nudez, mas não conseguia fechar a boca de tanto espanto. Podia imaginar QUALQUER homem junto do amigo, EXCETO o Canceriano.

- Por favor, não faça isso. – o Pisciano suplicava enquanto segurava o italiano que o arrastava.

- Não se preocupe Amore, eu vou matá-lo, mas não vou deixar a cabeça Dele na sua casa.

- Amore ? - Milo começou a rir – Essa é demais ! E o cara ainda se diz hetero ! – o Escorpiniano teve um acesso de riso e não conseguia parar.

Máscara da Morte conseguiu alcançar o pescoço do grego e foram os dois, pelados, para o chão.

- Calma ! Eu posso explicar tudo ! – falou o grego conseguindo sair debaixo de um italiano enlouquecido, segurado pelo Pisciano.

- Milo, o que você está fazendo aqui ? – perguntou Afrodite ainda segurando o Canceriano.

- Eu já disse. Vim pegar uma roupa.

- E por quê você estaria sem roupa ? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

- Bem... – "Agora eu me fxxx" pensou. "Vou ter que contar sobre o Kamus"

- Espere aí, seu Escorpiniano safado ! É CLARO que você estava com alguém, senão o que você estaria fazendo PELADO aqui ? – comentou o sueco. – Você não seria TÃO pilantra a ponto de estar vindo do templo de Atena, não é ? Ou seria ?.

- TÁ MALUCO ? CLARO QUE NÃO. Ela é uma CRIANÇA. Eu JAMAIS faria uma coisa dessas. – reclamou para o Pisciano.

- Ok, desculpe.

Milo pareceu ficar bem irritado.

- Bom, apesar de não acreditar nisso, até me parece que você ficou pelado sem querer ficar, ou não teria vindo até aqui buscar uma roupa. – comentou o Canceriano.

- Querem parar com essas deduções malucas ?

- As próximas duas casas são Aquário e Capricórnio, mas se você estivesse em Capricórnio, teria sido melhor descer as escadas até a sua casa e não subir, então... – Afrodite arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca - ...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO !

Milo ficou mudo.

- Bem que eu desconfiei. Uns olhares de cá, umas risadinhas de lá, uns barulhinhos à noite durante a semana... – falou o sueco.

- Amore, você está querendo dizer que o peladão aí está fxxxxxx com o Geladinho ?

- Ei ! Olha o palavreado! Respeito é bom e conserva os dentes. – falou, finalmente se vestindo.

Máscara da Morte caiu na risada.

- Quem é que está dando o cx para quem ? Aposto que é você quem está comendo, com aquele jeito todo certinho, o Kamus deve ficar louco para dar o rabo ! – falou rindo bastante.

Milo pulou em cima do italiano e tentou socá-lo. Afrodite que estava segurando o Canceriano, passou a segurar o amigo.

- REPETE o que falou se for homem. – desafiou o outro

- Oh ! Desculpe ! – falou debochando – Eu não percebi que é a SUA rosca que fica queimando !

- Viado filho da pxxx. – disse chegando mais perto do italiano e arrastando Afrodite junto.

- PXXX QXX PXXXX ! PAREM OS DOIS !

O Pisciano deu um grito tão autoritário que os dois ficaram quietos.

– CXXXXXX ! Parecem duas bichas mexeriqueiras ! "Você tá dando o rabo" "E você tá queimando a rosca" – falou fazendo voz de falsete. QUE PXXXX ! Será que dá para as DUAS MOÇAS se comportarem ?

- Será que eu posso me comportar sem dar ? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Milo torceu a boca em desaprovação ao comentário.

- Para mim chega, eu vou embora.

- Ôô aracnídeo, onde você pensa que vai ? – questionou o italiano.

- Penso, NÃO, eu VOU !. Vou para a MINHA casa.

- Milo, você sabe as conseqüências de comentar qualquer coisa que você viu aqui. – disse Afrodite, temeroso.

- Claro que sei, Dido, não se preocupe. Não vou contar para ninguém, prometo.

- Duvido que a bichinha aí tenha palavra. Vai sair daqui e vai correndo contar ao Geladinho que eu e você estamos juntos, Amore.

- Você está achando que eu sou como você ? É CLARO que eu não vou contar.

- Não, eu... – Afrodite colocou um dedo na boca do italiano interrompendo-o.

- Por favor, Amore, não arrume confusão com o Milucho. Ele é um cara muito legal. É uma pessoa de palavra. Eu SEI que Ele não vai falar nada sobre eu e você.

Máscara da Morte ficou olhando para o grego desconfiado. Milo estava com um ar arrogante. Depois de um tempo de tensão, o Canceriano cedeu.

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe Milo. Também não vamos falar nada de vocês dois. Fica elas por elas. – falou dando a mão para o grego.

- Ok. Elas por elas. – disse pegando na mão do italiano.

"Italiano desgraçado, filho da uma pxxx. Odeio que duvidem da minha palavra." pensou.

Dias depois deste fato, Afrodite tinha deixado escapar uma e o Escorpiniano teve que contar ao Aquariano que tinha ido até a casa do sueco, omitindo apenas que Máscara da Morte estava lá. Se o Canceriano não tivesse EXIGIDO o cumprimento da palavra, o grego não tinha TANTA certeza assim se não contaria ao amigo. O francês ficou preocupado.

- Milo, o que garante que ele não vai contar a ninguém.

- Não se preocupe, eu garanto.

- Você garante com o quê ?

- Eu e o Dido fizemos um acordo e eu GARANTO que ele não vai contar.

Kamus estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, ficou evidente o ciúme do francês pelo Pisciano.

- Não se preocupe com o Afrodite. – falou enquanto levava-o para o quarto e tirava-lhe a roupa. – Tem coisas MUITO MAIS interessantes para você se preocupar. – falou maliciosamente.

Milo ficou com receio do amigo insistir, mas ao contrário, Kamus não insistiu. A resposta veio enquanto estavam namorando na cama. O amigo começou a penetrá-lo depois de pouca preparação e com força.

- Ai, Kâ. Assim dói.

Com a reclamação, o francês pareceu sair de um transe. Abraçou o grego, pediu-lhe desculpas e beijou-lhe os ombros e o rosto. O Escorpiniano ficou mais solto e a penetração recomeçou vagarosamente. Aquela noite foi maravilhosa.

-oOo-

Milo olhou em volta. O lugar já estava mais cheio. Percebeu que a garota que antes se oferecera para Ele fazia o mesmo com outro cara. Estava bêbada. O grego torceu a boca em desaprovação e depois ignorou a menina.

Para fazer o que estava pensando, não seria ali que conseguiria, mas sabia onde procurar. Pagou a conta, pegou a moto e saiu.

Ficou meditando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Precisava se lembrar de situações que poderiam ter desencadeado a reação de Kamus em querer terminar.

Depois de pensar por algum tempo, lembrou-se de uma situação. Tinha sido no dia em que tinha tido vários pesadelos. Culpou-se por ter contado ao outro, mas o que poderia fazer ? Tinha sido REALMENTE assustador...

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: O Pesadelo

Estavam na cama, no templo de Escorpião. A noite tinha sido boa, mas Milo estava muito cansado. Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu e começou a sonhar.

-o-

Os dois moravam juntos, mas no sonho, parecia que fazia pouco tempo que isto tinha acontecido.

Estavam em um quarto, se trocando para sair e de repente estavam em um supermercado.

Kamus estava vendo alguma coisa escrita em um pacote de chá, enquanto Milo pegava uma ou outra coisa e colocava no carrinho. As pessoas que passavam pelo corredor olhavam feio para os dois.

O grego foi pegar uma lata de leite em pó e na mesma hora, uma senhora teve a mesma idéia. Sem querer, o Escorpiniano tocou a mão da mulher de leve e logo pediu desculpas. Ela fez uma cara de nojo e começou a limpar a mão com um lenço.

- Você não devia estar aqui com ELE. Você não é bem vindo aqui. Você deveria morrer. – falou ainda limpando a mão cada vez mais forte, até que começou a arrancar a pele da mão e sangrar – Só assim para eu me limpar de ter tocado você.

As pessoas que estavam em volta viram uma poça de sangue se formar, fizeram cara de nojo e começaram a se afastar dos dois. Depois ficaram de longe gritando:

- QUEIMEM OS VIADOS, QUEIMEM, QUEIMEM.

O sangue que estava no chão começou a pegar fogo.

Milo se aproximou de Kamus, que continuava a ler a caixa de chá.

- Kâ, acho melhor não virmos mais juntos ao mercado, acho que as pessoas se incomodam com isso.

- Bobagem, Milo. – retrucou o francês sem dar a menor atenção.

Logo em seguida estavam em uma loja de sapatos. Estavam procurando emprego.

- Acho melhor vocês nem entrarem. Acabei de limpar o chão e não quero sujeira.

- Mas viemos por causa do emprego. – Kamus falou para o homem.

O homem fechou a porta da loja e disse de lá de dentro:

- Vão até o cabeleireiro. É só para isso que bicha serve, para ser cabeleireiro. – e deu uma risada sarcástica.

As pessoas que passavam na rua cercaram os dois e ficavam repetindo o tempo todo: "Cabeleireiro, cabeleireiro"

No próximo instante Milo estava sozinho na rua. A rua estava deserta e era final da tarde, o sol começava a se por.

Olhou para a sua mão. Havia vários endereços de empregos, todos riscados. Não o tinham aceitado em nenhum deles por ser viado.

Começou a andar pela rua. Um carro parou e buzinou. Dois homens jovens estavam dentro do carro. Abriram a porta do carro e o grego entrou. Pararam em um lugar e entraram em um motel. Milo transou com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Instantes depois, o Escorpiniano chegou em casa e colocou o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

- Mon Ange ? É você ? – Kamus saia do quarto.

- Sou. Trouxe dinheiro.

- Finalmente arrumou um trabalho ? – o francês perguntou contente.

- Arrumei. – falou sem olhar para o amigo. – Vou tomar um banho.

A mesma cena se repetiu mais duas vezes. A mesma rua, o mesmo carro, as mesmas perguntas...

Na última vez o Aquariano não estava no quarto. Esperava-o na sala, mas perguntou a mesma coisa.

- Mon Ange ? É você ? – perguntou olhando para o grego sem sorrir.

- Sou. Trouxe dinheiro.

- Arrumou um trabalho ? – questionou friamente

- Arrumei. Vou tomar um banho.

Mal deu um passo e o amigo estava à sua frente. Kamus empurrou-o e Ele caiu no chão.

- Quando eu aceitei morar com VOCÊ, não me importava o que iríamos vestir ou comer, desde que estivéssemos JUNTOS. Parece que para você só importava o que iríamos vestir, NÃO É, Escorpião ? – falou olhando-o com desprezo.

- Kâ, do que você está falando ? – perguntou temeroso.

- ESTOU FALANDO DISSO, SUA BICHA VADIA. – gritou jogando o dinheiro no rosto do grego com fúria. Abaixou-se, pegou seu pescoço e começou a apertar. – Eu vou te matar agora e você sabe por quê ?

Milo começou a chorar. Só conseguia balançar a cabeça em negativa.

- Vou te matar porque eu NÃÕ te amo.

A mão do amigo em seu pescoço o estava sufocando. O grego continuou a balançar a cabeça em negativa e chorava mais ainda pela revelação do Aquariano.

- Não acredita ? – falou soltando-o. - Para mim você não passa de um VERME. Está TUDO acabado entre nós.

- Kâ...

Kamus deu-lhe um soco violento. O Escorpiniano se encolheu e continuou chorando baixinho.

- Eu NÃO POSSO amar alguém que DÁ O RABO por um prato de comida.

O francês recolheu o dinheiro e foi em direção à porta. Milo jogou-se a seus pés, segurando suas pernas.

- Kâ, por favor, não vá. – suplicava chorando.

O Aquariano se soltou e começou a limpar a mão e as pernas com nojo. Limpava com tanta força que acabou arrancando a pele e o sangue começou a escorrer. Quando olhou para o amigo, seus olhos eram vidrados, como os de uma pessoa morta. O rosto transformou-se no rosto da senhora do supermercado. O francês disse-lhe com uma voz gutural: "Só assim para eu me limpar de ter tocado você."

-o-

Milo acordou em um sobressalto. Tremia e chorava muito. A luz se acendeu. Kamus estava ao seu lado e sentou-se para abraçá-lo.

- Mon Ange, o que aconteceu ? – perguntou preocupado.

O grego só conseguia chorar.

- Mi, fique calmo. Me conta o que houve.

O Escorpiniano abraçou Kamus mais forte e começou a falar com a voz embargada pelos soluços e choro.

- As pessoas... sabiam que estávamos juntos... e nos odiavam por causa disso. – conseguiu falar, mas sem parar de chorar. – Nos tratavam como... vermes.

- Mon Ange. – falou para o amigo com ternura. - Foi apenas um pesadelo, não precisa ficar assim. Com exceção do Afrodite, ninguém sabe que estamos juntos.

Kamus começou a acariciar seus cabelos, depois beijou-lhe a testa e puxou-o para mais perto de si.

- O que exatamente você sonhou, Mon Ange?

As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair e os soluços vieram com força.

- Não. Não fique assim, Mon Ange. Não quero ver você triste. Me conta o que você sonhou. – pediu.

- Eu e você... morávamos juntos... e eu fiz... uma coisa... ruim... e você disse... disse... - sua voz quase não saía entre as lágrimas e os soluços.

- O que eu disse ?

- ... você disse que... não me amava mais e que estava tudo... acabado entre... – parou de falar e o choro aumentou.

Milo agarrou-se ao francês, com desespero. Kamus a princípio não o abraçou, mas depois o abraçou forte e recomeçou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

- Mon Ange, foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu estou aqui com você e não tem ninguém te tratando mal.

Depois de um bom tempo, parou de chorar, mas continuou nos braços do amigo.

-oOo-

Enquanto guiava a moto, uma lágrima descia por seu rosto.

No templo de Aquário, Kamus ainda pensava no grego.

Lembrava-se de vários momentos felizes que passaram e outros momentos nem tão especiais assim, mas que se tornaram especiais por estarem juntos.

Lembrou-se de pequenas situações ocorridas não somente quando estavam apenas os dois, mas quando estavam outros amigos juntos também.

De repente Kamus ficou um pouco triste. Milo e Aioria sempre foram seus melhores amigos. Será que perderia a amizade do grego ? Se isso ocorresse, o Aquariano se culparia eternamente, pois apreciava muito o amigo, mesmo quando era infantil.

"Infantil" pensou

Um dia em especial lhe veio à mente. Podia mentir falando que não gostava das infantilidades do grego, mas a verdade era que adorava o lado infantil do amigo...

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: A guerra

O Escorpiniano tinha pedido para que o francês fosse em sua casa à noite. Kamus chegou na oitava casa, mas estava tudo escuro.

- Milo ? Você está aí ? – perguntou entrando devagar. - Se você estiver escondido para me dar um susto, eu te mato.

O grego adorava pregar peças no Aquariano.

Kamus entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz. Mal teve tempo de pensar, pois logo tomou uma travesseirada na cara.

- UhUh ! NA CAAAARA! – falou o grego pulando e socando o ar com satisfação.

O francês abaixou-se para pegar o travesseiro, mas quando levantou, recebeu outra travesseirada, pegando o rosto e o ombro.

- AhaUhu, o Kamus não é de nada ! AhaUhu, o Kamus não é de nada ! – Milo falava enquanto dançava e rebolava, agitando os braços.

- Milo ! Milo ! MILO !

- O que é ? – perguntou e virou-se, tomando uma travesseirada na cara.

- UhUh ! NA CAAAARA! – falou imitando o amigo, mas rebolava para um lado e girava os braços para outro.

- É guerra ?

O grego foi até o guarda roupa e abriu uma gaveta. Tirou uns dez pares de meia. Ficou em um lado do quarto e Kamus do outro.

- BOMBA ! – gritou e começou a jogar as meias no Aquariano.

- Ai !

Kamus atirou o travesseiro no Escorpiniano. Pegou na barriga. O outro devolveu acertando a cabeça do Aquariano. Cada um vibrava de um lado a cada ataque e eram ouvidos "ais" dos dois lados.

Foi uma verdadeira batalha. O francês reparou que Milo tinha planejado a "guerra" e guardara tudo que ficava em cima dos móveis que pudesse quebrar.

Depois de muito tempo brincando, caíram suados e exaustos na cama.

- Criança. – falou para o grego.

- Criança que você gosta. – respondeu.

O Aquariano puxou-o e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

- Gosto, não. A-D-O-R-O.

Levantou-se e recomeçou a atirar as meias em Milo. Fizeram uma gritaria tão grande que Shura, que subia em direção ao seu templo, passou na casa do Escorpiniano para saber se estava tudo bem.

- Milo ? Está tudo bem ? Que barulheira é essa ?

Entrou no quarto e não viu ninguém.

- Milo ? Você está ai ? Que zona. A cama está toda desarrumada. Onde será que está aquele grego maluco que... – abaixou-se para arrumar o edredom da cama e tomou duas travesseirada, perdendo e equilíbrio e caindo no chão.

Mal teve tempo de levantar quando ouviu a voz de Milo e de Kamus, que estavam escondidos na parede que dava para a suíte.

- INFORME A SITUAÇÃO, SOLDADO ! – ordenou Milo.

- INIMIGO ABATIDO, SENHOR ! – respondeu Kamus.

- AO ATAQUE ! – Milo gritou e os dois saíram de trás da parede e começaram a bombardear o Capricorniano com as meias.

Foi uma verdadeira guerra entre os três que depois desabaram na cama. Ficaram rindo muito.

Kamus, que não podia dar bandeira, achou melhor subir com o espanhol. Os três se despediram. Pelo caminho Shura falava, rindo, que não acreditava na atitude dos dois cavaleiros.

- Parecia um campo de batalha ! E o safado do Milo preparou tudo ! Guardou todas as coisas para não quebrar.

- Pior fui eu. Ele me chamou e falou que queria falar comigo hoje à noite sem falta.

- Que viado ! O cara preparou a armadilha para você.

- Cara, eu entrei e chamei e Ele respondeu do quarto. Estava tudo escuro e fui acendendo as luzes, pensei que Ele estivesse passando mal. – falou Kamus disfarçando – Assim que eu acendi a luz do quarto, tomei uma travesseirada na orelha...

Shura e o francês foram rindo escadaria acima.

-oOo-

- Ah, Milo ! – suspirou – Como eu era feliz com você.

Milo parou a moto. Tinha várias pessoas na rua. Olhou para um lugar em especial. O nome não tinha nada de sugestivo, mas as pessoas que estavam entrando nele, tinham.

- Quem procura, acha. – falou para si próprio.

Percebeu que os olhares voltavam-se para Ele. Não ligou. Andou pela rua chamando a atenção dos transeuntes. Ouviu alguns elogios, mas não deu bola. Entrou em uma pequena fila na frente de uma danceteria e ficou esperando sua vez.

Seus pensamentos de vingança continuavam fixos.

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém CENAS FORTES, envolvendo material erótico e deve ser verificada a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo Milo entra no lugar em que procurava e conhece novas pessoas. Kamus lembra-se da primeira vez que se entregou ao Escorpiniano. O francês ouve uma das músicas do CD do pupilo e toma uma decisão. A fase Lembranças chega ao fim.

Nota da autora: Agradecimentos

Agradeço à Anjo Setsuna por escrever e interceder mais uma vez pelo fofo do Milo. Aproveito para voltar a dizer que talvez o Kamus fique com ciúme, ainda mais porque ele chama o Milo de Mon Ange (Meu Anjo). Pode se considerar homenageada sempre. Brigadinha e beijinho.

Agradeço também a Ia Chan que escreveu para comentar e pediu para colocar o próximo capítulo logo. Aqui está.

Agradecimentos especiais a uma pessoa que prefere não ser citada, mas que me fez a crítica mencionada no início da fic. Obrigada. Às vezes é preciso um puxão de orelha.

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem me contatar via review neste site ou via e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (é sem br mesmo)


	10. Lembranças Cap IV A segunda Primeira V...

Recordações

Nota da autora: Este capítulo foi modificado para atender às determinações do site Fanfiction Net, já que não é mais permitido exibir letras de música nas fics. Caso desejem receber a versão na íntegra, por favor, entrem em contato. Obrigada.

OBS: Este capítulo contém CENAS FORTES, envolvendo material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo IV – A segunda Primeira Vez

No capítulo anterior Kamus se lembrou de vários momentos passados ao lado do amigo e se deu conta do tanto que gostava disso. Milo também se lembrou de momentos felizes e outro nem tanto, além de se recordar do dia em que ficou sabendo de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. O grego finalmente chegou no lugar onde queria.

...Quem procura, acha. – falou para si próprio.

Percebeu que os olhares voltavam-se para Ele. Não ligou. Andou pela rua chamando a atenção dos transeuntes. Ouviu alguns elogios, mas não deu bola. Entrou em uma pequena fila na frente de uma danceteria e ficou esperando sua vez.

Seus pensamentos de vingança continuavam fixos.

Capítulo IV – A segunda Primeira Vez

A movimentação na rua era grande. Havia alguns bares em volta. Uma menina muito bonita passou e sorriu para o grego. Chegou a vez do Escorpiniano. Milo pegou seu cartão de consumação e passou pela catraca.

Logo na porta do lugar, Milo levou um susto. Duas garotas se beijavam ardentemente.

Ainda olhava para as meninas quando tomou um esbarrão. Virou-se. Era um cara bem musculoso e uma garota de longos cabelos negros que estavam entrando.

Deixou as meninas que se beijavam e foi andando pelo corredor. A música foi ficando cada vez mais alta. O ambiente era um tanto diferente. As paredes pintadas de lilás e o jogo de luzes rápidas imputavam uma sensação alucinante do local. Pelo corredor havia dois casais se beijando. Em um deles, o cara passava a mão nos seios da menina em público. O grego colou na outra parede para conseguir passar pelo casal afoito.

"Por que estes dois não vão para um motel ?" pensou.

Andou até o fim do corredor. O mesmo terminava em um local amplo, também com as paredes em lilás. Havia um mezanino e várias pessoas dançavam nele.

O DJ, um cara magrelo, com óculos de aviador não parava de balançar a cabeça ao ritmo da música tecno.

Havia alguns tubos de aço onde algumas garotas seminuas faziam algumas performances.

O grego foi até o bar.

- O que vai ser ? – perguntou o barman.

- Uma margarita... – respondeu sem olhar para o barman, ainda analisando o local - ...frozen.

Quando se virou para ver se o barman tinha ouvido, segurou o riso. O barman era um cara bem musculoso e estava vestindo apenas uma gravata borboleta preta e uma tanguinha branca, fio-dental.

- Prontinho. – disse colocando sua bebida no balcão.

Era evidentemente viado. Milo fez uma cara séria ao pegar a bebida.

- Obrigado.

Deu alguns passos e sentou-se em um dos bancos do bar. Fez uma análise geral do local. Era incrível, apesar de ser uma segunda-feira, parecia uma sexta ou sábado pela quantidade de pessoas presentes na danceteria.

O grego reparou que o casal que antes se amassava no corredor tinha entrado no lugar. Vinham em direção ao bar. O Escorpiniano disfarçou, fingindo não estar olhando para eles. Foi a menina quem pediu a bebida.

- Jack, meu bem, sirva um Martine para mim e uma vodka com limão para o meu amor. – falou com uma voz suave.

Milo olhou disfarçadamente para a garota. Seria uma mulher perfeita, se não tivesse o gogó tão saliente. Era um travesti.

O Escorpiniano começou a ficar com um pouco de calor. Achou que não tinha sido uma boa idéia ir até ali. Pensou no francês.

"... talvez para você significasse outra coisa, mas para mim, era apenas sexo". parecia ouvi-lo falar.

Os olhos do grego brilharam de raiva. Tinha saído de casa decidido. Estava sedento para executar seu plano de vingança. Iria atrás de outro homem e transaria com ele. Na mesma noite iria até a casa do Aquariano e descreveria a ele EXATAMENTE o que fizera, com detalhes da transa. Certamente o amigo ficaria indignado e diria que o grego era um inconseqüente em se relacionar com que mal conhecia, mas Milo responderia que isso não tinha importância nenhuma e era uma coisa à toa, pois tinha sido "apenas sexo". Depois disso deixaria o francês, sem olhar para trás. Tinha certeza que o Aquariano ficaria com ciúme. Na cabeça do Escorpiniano, o francês tinha ciúmes de viados, por isso odiava tanto o Pisciano.

Milo ainda lembrou-se de uma vez em que saíram somente os dois e um viado fizera um elogio ao grego. Kamus ficara aborrecidíssimo e perguntara ao Escorpiniano, mas para o outro ouvir: "- O que este VIADO estava querendo com você ?". O francês nunca não fazia isso quando o Escorpiniano estava com mulheres. O problema do Aquariano era óbvio: "medo da concorrência". – pensou sorrindo.

Na décima primeira casa, o francês também pensava em Milo. Sentado no sofá, Kamus lembrava-se de bons momentos passados ao lado do grego.

Era impossível não se lembrar do dia em que decidiu se entregar ao Escorpiniano.

-oOo-

Recordações – Lembranças: A segunda Primeira Vez

Já fazia quase três meses que estavam juntos e o Aquariano ainda não tinha sido penetrado nenhuma vez pelo grego. Não que não tivesse vontade, mas tinha um certo zelo por sua masculinidade.

Milo era paciente. Costumava falar no assunto, mas nunca tinha forçado nada. Falava que no dia em que o francês se sentisse à vontade, fariam.

Kamus já tinha pensado muito sobre isso, mas o que realmente o motivou a se oferecer foram os acontecimentos que se seguiram na praia e na feira de automóveis.

-o-

Contrariando a época de inverno em que estavam, fazia um belo dia de sol. O calor era tanto que a praia estava lotada.

Kamus estava sentado debaixo de um guarda-sol lendo um livro, e Shaka estava ao seu lado.

Os cavaleiros de ouro tinham montado uma rede e jogavam vôlei. Milo estava no grupo.

De um lado da rede estavam Milo, Máscara da Morte, Kanon e Saga. Do outro estavam Shura, Aioria, Mu e Aldebaran. Afrodite estava sentado perto do Shaka, embaixo de outro guarda-sol, lendo um livro.

O francês observava disfarçadamente os movimentos do amigo.

Milo estava de sunga e seu corpo perfeito e bronzeado ficava ainda mais perfeito em um dia como aquele.

Aldebaran sacou e Kanon defendeu, mas a bola espirou e foi em direção à água. O grego que estava na posição mais próxima da água correu para pegar a bola. Estava voltando quando encontrou duas garotas, uma ruiva que aparentava de quinze a dezessete anos e uma morena, aparentando uns dezoitos para dezenove anos. Kamus reconheceu a morena. Era Mirella, uma amiga em comum de Milo e Aioria.

O Escorpiniano jogou a bola para os amigos.

- PEDE PARA ALGUÉM ENTRAR UM POUCO. EU JÁ VOLTO PARA O JOGO. – gritou para os companheiros e depois ficou conversando e rindo com as duas garotas.

- Entra aí, Shaka. – sugeriu Shura.

- Ah, não. Hoje quero só aproveitar a praia.

- Então entra aí, Kamus. – sugeriu Kanon.

- Desculpem, mas vocês sabem que eu sou péssimo de vôlei e também estou lendo.

Ninguém perguntou se Afrodite queria jogar. Kamus notou e ficou com um pouco de pena do sueco. O preconceito era de fato MUITO grande. Agora que ele e Milo estavam juntos, tinham que ter bastante cuidado e o jeito era se esconder.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Seria muito difícil agüentar o que o Pisciano agüentava.

- Posso entrar ? – Afrodite perguntou se levantando e deixando o livro de lado.

- Claro. – disse Aioria um pouco desconcertado e olhando para os demais, para saber se realmente aprovavam.

Ninguém se manifestou contra nem a favor. O Pisciano começou a jogar.

Kamus continuava de olho em Milo. As garotas que passavam não deixavam de reparar no moreno. O grego parecia Apolo, o próprio deus da beleza descido dos céus. Não era por menos que chamasse tanto a atenção.

Milo se despediu das meninas. Na ruiva deu um beijo no rosto e na Mirella, um beijo na boca. Kamus não sentiu ciúme. Sabia que era na SUA cama que o grego estaria no final daquele dia. Na verdade o Aquariano não sentia ciúmes de mulheres, mas ODIAVA quando o amigo falava do Pisciano. Milo comentava do outro como se Afrodite fosse o ser MAIS espetacular do mundo.

- Imbecil ! – sussurrou por entre os dentes, referindo-se ao sueco.

Voltou a prestar atenção no grego e viu que o mesmo acenava para as meninas e andava para trás sem perceber onde estava indo.

Havia duas crianças brincando perto, tentando montar um castelo de areia. Milo não prestou atenção e acabou pisando no castelo, derrubando-o.

Não dava para ter certeza, devido à distância que estava, mas pareceu-lhe que a garotinha mais nova chorou.

Milo abaixou-se e ficou conversando com as duas menininhas. Depois se levantou e foi em direção à água, com um baldinho vermelho na mão. Voltou com o mesmo cheio de água. Sentou-se na areia, perto das meninas e começou a fazer um castelo de areia com a ajuda de outro baldinho.

Passado algum tempo, o grego tinha feito um castelo até razoável para as meninas. A mais nova levantou-se e bateu as mãozinhas de contentamento. O Escorpiniano falou com as garotinhas e passou a mão na cabeça das duas. Abaixou-se e recebeu um beijo no rosto, dado por cada uma das meninas. Um rapaz encaminhou-se para o lugar onde estavam as meninas e começou a conversar com o Milo.

Kamus viu o Escorpiniano apontar para o grupo que jogava vôlei e depois veio com o rapaz para perto dos jogadores.

- E aí ? Posso voltar ? – perguntou.

- Pode. Eu saio. – Afrodite falou virando-se.

- Fica aí, Dido. Eu quero apresentar o Felipe. E ele quer jogar conosco. Se você ficar, dá o número certinho – disse para o Pisciano.

- Ok. Então eu fico.

O tal Felipe se juntou ao grupo e ficou jogando vôlei com os cavaleiros. Cerca de uma hora depois, aproximou-se do grupo um casal e as duas menininhas que Milo derrubara o castelo.

- Vamos filho. – disse o homem.

- Já vou pai. Estamos disputando um ponto.

O garoto esperou acabar o ponto e se despediu de todos. Chegou perto de Milo e não só deu a mão como o abraçou de leve.

- Valeu cara !

- Estamos sempre por aqui, aparece aí, Felipe.

- Ok. Pode deixar. Cara, desculpa ter desconfiado de você.

- Tudo bem. Com duas crianças, ainda mais meninas, não dá para descuidar.

As meninas ficaram fazendo tchau, segurando a mão da mãe.

- Tchau bonequinhas. – disse para as duas meninas que se soltaram da mão da mãe e foram até o Escorpiniano para se despedirem pessoalmente.

A mãe acompanhou-as com o olhar. Milo se abaixou e as garotas beijaram o grego novamente e se viraram para irem embora com os pais.

As crianças voltavam-se a toda hora para dar tchau para o Escorpiniano que ficou acompanhando-as e acenando até sumirem de vista.

- Agora chega de história e vamos jogar, não é Milo ? – perguntou Aioria.

- Tem gente a mais. – comentou Shura.

- Estou saindo. – falou Afrodite, sem olhar para os cavaleiros.

Realmente era MUITO difícil ser homossexual.

Kamus às vezes sentia pena de Afrodite, mas tinha TANTO ciúme do Pisciano que o preferia longe. Milo vivia na casa do sueco e falava muito bem dele. Para piorar, um dia o Pisciano tinha feito um comentário quando estavam apenas o Escorpiniano e o francês, dizendo que agora Kamus sabia o que ele passava, tendo que esconder as coisas dos outros.

O Aquariano apertou o grego e ele revelou que Afrodite sabia que estavam juntos. O pior foi não dar nenhum motivo convincente que garantisse que o outro não daria com a língua nos dentes sobre os dois.

Mas o que aborrecia mesmo o francês era o fato de Milo NUNCA querer falar da sua primeira vez. "Foi com um estrangeiro" dissera. Ora, tirando quatro cavaleiros, todos os outros eram estrangeiros e o francês se mordia de ciúme ao pensar que o grego estivesse mentindo e que a primeira vez RUIM fosse na verdade uma primeira vez ÓTIMA, mas que tinha que ser escondida por ter sido com outro cavaleiro, mais propriamente o da décima segunda casa.

Se não fosse isso, por quê o Escorpiniano dissera que GARANTIA que o sueco não ia revelar nada sobre os dois ? E por quê Ele e o Pisciano eram TÃO ligados e o grego se esforçava tanto para deixá-lo à vontade junto dos outros cavaleiros ?

Kamus sabia que Afrodite tinha poucos amigos no Santuário, mas Milo com certeza estava dentre os que tinha.

Em um certo dia de tempestade, o grego tinha até dormido na casa do Pisciano. Falara ao francês que ficara no quarto de hóspedes, mas o Aquariano tinha as suas dúvidas.

Não gostava do sueco e não confiava nele. Esse "Mi" para cá e "Mi" para lá o deixava louco. Às vezes queria socar o defensor da armadura de Peixes e só não fazia isso porque seria o maior vexame e aí é que todos ficariam sabendo mesmo.

A bola de vôlei bateu bem na perna do francês, deixando uma marca vermelha em sua pele branca.

- Foi mal Kamye.– falou Kanon vindo buscar a bola. – Não consegui defender.

- Tudo bem.

Olhou para o Escorpiniano. O grego prestava atenção a um casal que passava, um homem e uma mulher grávida.

O Aquariano sabia o que Milo estava pensando e sentiu uma leve dor no coração.

-o-

"Eu realmente não tinha escolha" falou para si mesmo enquanto lembrava dos acontecimentos da feira de automóveis.

-o-

Kamus gostava muito de carros e Milo ficou sabendo que teria uma feira de automóveis em breve na Grécia.

Era uma quarta-feira quando o Escorpiniano chegou na casa de Kamus com dois ingressos na mão.

- Oi Kâ. Adivinha o que eu tenho aqui ? – perguntou abanando os dois ingressos.

- Acho que são ingressos.

- Engraçadinho. É CLARO que são ingressos, mas você sabe para quê ?

- Não.

- F-e-i-r-a d-e a-u-t-o-m-ó-v-e-i-s. – disse lentamente, voltando a abanar os ingressos.

- Legal ! – disse Kamus empolgado.

Os carros da feira eram maravilhosos. Em todo estande grande tinha o chamado carro conceito, uma versão do que seria o carro perfeito, segundo a montadora.

O Aquariano estava admirando de longe o carro conceito da Citroën, uma montadora francesa, quando algo curioso aconteceu.

Um garotinho, aparentando uns dois anos ou menos, veio correndo pelo corredor e abraçou a perna do grego.

- Papai. Papai.

Milo se abaixou para ficar mais próximo da altura do moleque.

- Oi. Tudo bem ?

- Papai. – falou o menino abraçando o Escorpiniano.

O grego pegou o garoto no colo.

- Eu não sou o seu papai. Cadê a sua mamãe ? – perguntou.

O menino ficou olhando para os lados e depois apontou com o dedo.

- Lá.

- A mamãe está lá ? – questionou o grego.

O garoto assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Milo foi andando devagar naquela direção, mas olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguém. Kamus acompanhou o amigo.

Mais à frente, uma jovem olhava desesperada pela multidão. Foi o grego quem encontrou a mãe do menino.

- Aquela ali é a sua mamãe ?

O menino assentiu novamente.

- Ei, mamãe ! – o grego disse, chamando a atenção da moça que olhava para baixo.

- Graças aos céus ! Muito obrigada ! – falou pegando o garoto dos braços do amigo.

O menino começou a chorar.

- Papai, papai.

- Alex, ele NÃO é o seu pai. – disse para o menino – Me desculpe, o pai dele também tem o cabelo comprido. – falou para Milo.

- Tudo bem. Não chora não Alex, o papai não está aqui, mas a mamãe está.

- Mamãe ? - perguntou o menino ainda com cara de choro.

- É. A mamãe. Você não gosta da mamãe ? A mamãe fica feliz quando você dá um abraço bem forte nela.

- Gosta mamãe. – o garotinho disse abraçando a mãe.

A jovem se despediu em um aceno de agradecimento e se misturou aos outros visitantes.

Milo ficou acompanhando os dois indo embora.

- Você não queria ir ao estande da BMW ?

- Hã ? Ah... queria, vamos ? – o grego perguntou.

O estande era grande e tomava duas "ruas" da feira. Milo estava vendo as motos e Kamus estava ao seu lado quando o mesmo garotinho apareceu novamente, mas desta vez batendo nas pernas do francês.

Quando olhou para o Aquariano fez uma cara de choro, mas depois que viu o grego, sorriu e estendeu os bracinhos.

- Pega, papai.

- Alex, cadê a sua mamãe ? – perguntou se abaixando.

O menino abriu os braços, como se dissesse "não sei". Kamus riu com a cena. O grego também sorriu. Pegou novamente o menino no colo e ficou procurando a jovem.

O garoto viu as motos da BMW e chamou a atenção de Milo.

- Papai, vrum, vrum.

- Moto.

- Moto. – repetiu com sua voz infantil. – Papai moto, moto. – e apontava para as motos e jogava o corpo naquela direção.

- Achei você. – disse a garota – Ai, me desculpa de novo. Vocês vão achar que eu sou uma mãe desnaturada, mas este menino é elétrico, um segundo que não olho e ele some. Eu devia ter trazido minha mãe junto. – comentou – Vem com a mamãe. – e deu os braços para o menino.

O garotinho negou com a cabeça e abraçou o pescoço do Escorpiniano.

- Moto vrum vrum. – disse jogando o corpo em direção às motos.

- Posso colocar ele em uma moto ?

- Se não for incômodo, pode sim. Desculpa, estou até envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto muito de criança.

Milo foi até uma das motos e perguntou se poderia sentar. A modelo disse que naquela não, mas que no estande do lado tinham várias motos de mais de 1000 cilindradas que podiam ser experimentadas.

Foram os quatro até o estande do lado. Milo sentou-se em uma moto vermelha e colocou o menino na sua frente. Pegou suas mãozinhas e colocou no guidão. Ficou fazendo barulho de moto para o garotinho que ria do som.

- Chegamos. Acabou o passeio. – disse depois de algum tempo de brincadeira.

- Cabô – falou o menino.

O grego puxou o menino de uma vez e levantou-o no ar.

- Upa ! – disse para o garoto.

O menininho riu. Milo entregou-o para a mãe.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigada você. O Alex gostou muito.

- Gostou, Alex ?

- Gostou. – respondeu ao Escorpiniano.

O grego sorriu.

- Você têm filhos ?

- Não.

- Pois deveria, você será um excelente pai, não é Alex ? – perguntou olhando nos olhos do Escorpiniano.

Milo e a menina ficaram se olhando. A garota sorriu. Milo sorriu de volta.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse para a menina.

A jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O Escorpiniano deu um beijo no rosto do menino e abraçou-o ainda no colo da mãe. Foi dar um beijo no rosto da menina, mas ela virou o rosto. Milo acabou beijando um pouco dos lábios dela. O grego ficou rubro na hora.

- Desculpe. – a menina falou um pouco sem graça.

- Eu só não quero arrumar confusão. Mulher casada tem gosto de pólvora. – falou brincando.

- Tudo bem. Eu não sou casada.

O Escorpiniano ficou olhando para a menina e depois se abaixou para outro beijo, mas desta vez foi direto na boca. Não demoraram muito, pois o garotinho ainda estava no colo da jovem.

Milo deu um beijo na testa do menino.

- Cuida bem da mamãe, tá ?

- Tá. – respondeu o garoto.

O grego se afastou aos poucos e voltou para junto de Kamus, acenaram e que foram embora.

- Ah, Kamye ! Como eu gostaria de ter um filho. – confessou.

Era justamente isso que Kamus tinha medo de ouvir.

Estava começando a gostar do grego. Já tinha passado da fase em que queria apenas ter uma noite de sexo com o amigo. Milo era MUITO bom de cama e o francês gostava muito de sexo para deixar de querer isso, mas sexo já não era a única coisa que o motivava a estar com o Escorpiniano.

Kamus gostava da sua companhia, da sua alegria, da sua espontaneidade, da forma como o tratava e do modo que se comportava com os outros.

O grego era uma pessoa fantástica e o melhor, era SEU.

Mas Kamus já estava com medo de se responder quanto tempo isso duraria. Já tinha percebido que o grego tinha vontade de ter um filho. Milo olhava para toda criança que viam na rua.

Kamus sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Podia se comportar como companheiro do Escorpiniano em quase tudo. Podia proporcionar-lhe prazer, podia dar-lhe carinho, sair com ele, brincar com ele, brigar com ele, dormir com ele, mas tinha uma coisa que não poderia fazer. Nunca poderia dar um filho ao amigo.

Para ter um filho, o grego precisava de uma mulher. Provavelmente quando decidisse ter uma criança, esqueceria do francês.

O Aquariano se sentiu péssimo. Sentiu-se um zero à esquerda. Não abriu a boca no caminho de volta. O grego não parava de falar sobre os carros, motos e sobre o menininho.

Ainda restava uma chance. Milo sempre quis ter o francês. Seria a sua oportunidade. Tinha que se entregar, tinha que se doar para tê-lo junto de si. Sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte, mas o que poderia fazer ? Era uma competição desleal. As mulheres além de serem aceitas pela sociedade num possível relacionamento com o grego, ainda poderiam dar-lhe o filho que tanto queria.

Ou Kamus fazia alguma coisa, ou desistiria de tudo. Preferiu a primeira opção.

Chegaram na casa de Escorpião e tiraram a roupa para entrar na banheira.

O grego era muito carinhoso. Colocou-se atrás dele e beijava-lhe a nuca e os ombros enquanto o ensaboava. Kamus não deixou que ele finalizasse, tocou-lhe a mão suavemente e o colocou à sua frente. Passou o sabonete devagar pelo corpo do Escorpiniano, beijando-lhe a orelha e o pescoço de leve.

- Kâ, assim eu fico todo mole. – comentou relaxado.

- Mas eu quero que você fique bem à vontade.

Milo sorriu com os olhos fechados.

- Está preparando alguma coisa para mim ?

- Estou. – disse suavemente ao seu ouvido.

O Aquariano passou o sabonete por todo o corpo do outro. Em seguida derramou um pouco shampoo nos cabelos do Escorpiniano e fez uma massagem suave. Depois de enxaguar o amigo completamente, colocou o condicionador na mão e passou por seus cabelos cacheados. Adorava os cabelos do outro. Eram de um cacheado bem definido e de uma coloração muito bonita, deixando o grego ainda mais sensual. Passava os dedos com suavidade pelos cabelos do Escorpiniano para desembaraçar.

- Milo ?

- Oi, Kâ.

- Eu... estava pensando em uma coisa.

- O quê ? – perguntou ainda entregue.

- Decidi. Quero hoje.

- Quer o quê ? – perguntou suavemente, virando-se um pouco para olhar o outro.

- Quero te sentir em mim.

Milo virou-se para ficar de frente para o francês. Ficou olhando como se não acreditasse.

- Quer... me sentir ?

O Aquariano apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

- Dentro ?

O francês voltou a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa.

- Kamus, se você quer fazer isso só para me agradar, eu não acho que é uma... – o amigo colocou o dedo em seus lábios, fazendo-o se calar.

- Mon Ange, já estamos juntos há mais de dois meses. Acho que é a forma natural das coisas eu ter vontade, você não acha ? – perguntou fazendo-lhe um carinho no rosto.

O Escorpiniano ficou quieto. Parecia ainda não acreditar. Kamus ficou esperando uma reação do amigo, que não veio.

- Desculpa. Eu pensei que você gostaria. – falou olhando para baixo e sorrindo, mas visivelmente triste.

- Kamye, é CLARO que eu gostaria. – o grego o abraçou. – Desculpe por agir assim, mas eu não estava preparado para isso agora. Fiquei muito contente. – levantou o rosto do amigo – De verdade. Você não faz idéia da ansiedade que eu tive que domar para esperar para ouvir isso da sua boca.

O francês sorriu.

- Você fica lindo sorrindo. E eu QUERO estar dentro de você. – disse beijando-o com paixão.

Kamus entregou-se ao beijo. Ouvira exatamente o que queria. O grego o desejava e queria penetrá-lo. Milo já era seu. Agora era a SUA vez de ser Dele.

De repente o Escorpiniano levantou da banheira.

- Fique aqui. Acabe de tomar banho, mas NÃO saia daqui até eu falar que pode, ok ?

- Ok. - o Aquariano achou estranho, mas aceitou.

O grego se secou rapidamente e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta. Kamus ouviu alguns pequenos barulhos e depois um silêncio. Terminou o seu banho lentamente. Tirou a água da banheira, foi até o espelho pentear-se. Acabou e ainda ficou esperando. Colocou um roupão.

- MILO ? Posso sair ?

Como o grego não respondeu, concentrou o seu cosmo. Milo não estava no templo de Escorpião.

- Onde Ele foi ? Milo ? – perguntou tocando a maçaneta.

Desistiu. Tinha prometido ao outro e ia esperar mais. Manteve a concentração do cosmo. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, sentiu o outro voltar.

- Pronto. – o grego falou ofegante, entrando no banheiro.

- Onde você estava ?

Milo pegou em sua mão e o conduziu para o quarto que estava iluminado à luz de velas perfumadas. O grego as havia espalhado, criando um clima agradável. No criado mudo havia duas taças e um balde de gelo com um vinho branco dentro. Por isso o Escorpiniano demorara, o vinho estava na casa do francês.

- Gostou ?

- Adorei. – falou sorrindo.

- Desculpe, se você tivesse avisado antes, eu tinha preparado alguma coisa especial.

- Assim está ótimo, estar com você já é especial. – o francês declarou, dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

Milo pegou-o no colo e colocou-o na cama. O francês se sentou sobre suas pernas e ficou olhando para o outro. O grego tirou os sapatos e fez o mesmo.

Kamus tirou lentamente a camiseta que o outro vestia e deixou-a cair no chão. O grego tocou a faixa do roupão e a desamarrou, fazendo com que se abrisse um pouco. O Aquariano pegou a base da bermuda que o outro usava. Milo ficou ajoelhado para facilitar a retirada. Usava uma cueca branca, o que o deixava mais sensual ainda. Pela vontade, seu sexo já despontava pela cueca.

O grego pegou o roupão e deslizou pelas costas do amigo, revelando a brancura de seu corpo. Kamus tirou-lhe a cueca e o Escorpiniano terminou de retirar-lhe o roupão, deixando-o cair no chão.

O grego passou a mão no rosto do amigo e se aproximou para um beijo com paixão. Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo.

- Tem certeza que você quer ? – perguntou suavemente para o francês

- É o que eu mais quero. – falou aprofundando o beijo.

Depois que se beijaram, o Escorpiniano deitou-o francês cuidadosamente na cama. Começou a beijar-lhe vagarosamente a orelha, passando lentamente a língua em seu ouvido, arrancando alguns tremores do amigo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço apenas roçando seus lábios na região, deixando Kamus excitado.

O grego sabia que o pescoço do amigo era um dos seus pontos fracos, por isso se demorou mais nesta região.

Foi descendo aos poucos, beijando o ombro repleto de sardinhas do amigo e depois passando para o peito do Aquariano, que subia e descia em ritmo um pouco mais rápido devido à respiração.

Deu-lhe uma leve mordida nos mamilos e continuou a descer. Deslizou seus lábios na lateral da cintura de Kamus, causando-lhe leves cócegas.

Passou a mão de leve pelo sexo do amigo. Beijou-lhe toda a região e chupou seu sexo uma vez, de leve. Depois mordeu devagar a parte interna de sua coxa, a qual Milo sabia que era outro ponto fraco.

- Vem cá, fica de quatro para mim. – o grego pediu.

Kamus se levantou e ficou de quatro. Se sentia um pouco estranho nesta posição, mas como era o que queria, iria até o fim. O Escorpiniano se posicionou atrás do amigo e o puxou para si, fazendo com que ficasse de joelhos. O Aquariano ficou com as costas completamente encostada no peito do grego. Milo explorava a frente do seu corpo com as mãos.

Depois de ter corrido os dedos pelo corpo do amigo, abaixou-o um pouco deixando-o de quatro. Instantes depois, o francês sentiu cheiro de morango no ar.

- Milo que cheiro é esse ? Não tinha acabado o gel de morango da sua casa ?

- Tinha, mas eu peguei na sua casa.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido lá pegar o vinho.

- Não, na verdade eu fui pegar o gel, e só então me lembrei do vinho.

Kamus sorriu. O grego havia saído do banheiro naquela pressa apenas para preparar uma atmosfera para a primeira vez. Além disso, tivera o trabalho de ir até a sua casa buscar um gel para não machucá-lo.

- Agora eu vou tocar em você bem devagar...

O Aquariano sentiu o gel gelado em seu corpo e se retesou um pouco.

- Kamye... – falou suavemente beijando sua orelha e pescoço - ...fique tranqüilo, eu não vou te machucar, nem forçar nada. Agora eu já sei que você quer, é só questão de tempo conseguirmos o que queremos. – disse sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

Enquanto falava, o Escorpiniano passeava a mão pelo corpo do outro, arrepiando-o.

- Kâ... você é uma delícia... bem apertadinho para mim...

Milo soprava as palavras ao seu ouvido, deixando-o mais excitado. Kamus ofegou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo. Podia sentir o dedo do grego dentro de si, massageando-o.

- Estou te machucando... meu gostosinho ? – perguntava com volúpia.

- Não. – disse com a respiração entrecortada pelo prazer que estava sentindo.

- Eu vou colocar mais um dedinho em você para te preparar bem... – disse baixinho sem parar de beijá-lo suavemente - ...meu francesinho delicioso.

O Escorpiniano gemia de leve, enquanto falava, deixando Kamus com mais vontade ainda.

- Estou ficando LOUCO com este seu corpinho saboroso... – falou no mesmo tom - ...não estou agüentando de vontade de estar dentro de você e te dar prazer...

Kamus gemeu com as palavras do outro. Seu corpo começou a ficar mais quente. O francês abriu mais as pernas.

Milo estava deitado em suas costas, mas não fazia peso. Puxou-lhe suavemente o rosto para o lado e beijou ao francês. Depois lambeu de leve seus lábios.

- Isso, Kâ... fica BEM gostosinho para mim... – falou beijando as suas costas e trazendo-o um pouco para cima, deixando-o quase completamente ajoelhado - ... que eu vou colocar dentro de você... e vou te dar todo o prazer que você quer...

O grego falava e se movia em direção à cabeceira da cama, levando o Aquariano junto. Milo abaixou-se sobre o amigo, fazendo-o se inclinar. Pegou uma de suas mãos e colocou na cabeceira. Kamus colocou a outra.

- Milo... Mon Ange... estou LOUCO de vontade... me toma inteirinho para você. – pediu.

- Eu vou te tomar... – disse retirando os dedos de dentro do outro - ...todinho para mim... você será COMPLETAMENTE meu... vou te penetrar BEM devagarzinho, para que você sinta CADA centímetro entrando... você está sentindo ? – falou começando a penetrá-lo e tocando de leve em seu sexo.

O francês gemeu e ofegou. Começou a suar.

- Mon Ange... isso é gostoso...

- Vai ficar ainda melhor, francesinho saboroso... sente só eu mexendo dentro de você... – o grego mexeu o seu sexo já um pouco dentro do amigo, enquanto começava a masturbá-lo devagar, deixando-o louco.

- Mon Ange...

- Está machucando, Kamye ? – falou deitando-se em suas costas e soprando as palavras em seu ouvido.

- Não... pode vir... vem mais... eu quero mais...

- Você quer mais ? – falou ainda entrando em ritmo lento – Assim está bom ? – falou e começou a rebolar vagarosamente. Já estava completamente dentro do Aquariano.

Kamus gemeu alto.

- Você não sabe o quanto desejei estar dentro de você Kâ... você é MUITO gostoso... – falou aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. – Você gosta assim ? – perguntou gemendo

- Gosto... – respondeu bem entregue. – pode vir mais rápido, disse se abaixando mais, ficando mais de quatro e abrindo mais as pernas.

Milo aumentou a velocidade gradativamente.

- Assim... ? – perguntou ofegante.

- É... não para não... goza dentro de mim... eu quero sentir... – falava entre gemidos.

- Me avisa quando você... – o grego não conseguiu terminar a frase. Puxava o ar entre os dentes e gemia.

Kamus já estava quase gozando.

- Eu vou...

O Escorpiniano aumentou um pouquinho o ritmo e o Aquariano o sentiu pulsar dentro de si, logo em seguida, gozou nas mãos hábeis do amigo.

Os dois estavam completamente suados.

Milo saiu de dentro do outro e ainda respirando com dificuldade, se deitaram e se abraçaram.

- Você á MUITO gostoso, meu francesinho sardentinho. – falou dando-lhe um selinho.

- Hummm... – falou dengosamente - ...você é quem é MUITO gostoso – disse beijando-o com paixão - ...sabe meter como ninguém. – falou para brincar com o amigo, que gostava de ouvir palavras mais picantes durante o sexo.

- Seu sem-classe. - o grego falou rindo do comentário.

- Se eu tivesse classe, não conseguiria me igualar ao seu nível baixo. – falou rindo e desafiando o outro

- Ah ! Tá falando que eu gosto de uma baixaria, é ? Francês metido. – disse fazendo cócegas no outro.

Ficaram fazendo cócegas um no outro e rindo. Depois que pararam, Milo retirou os cabelos que grudaram no rosto do amigo e ficou olhando nos seus olhos.

- Foi maravilhoso, Kâ. Exatamente como eu te imaginava. – disse passando a mão no rosto do Aquariano, que sorriu – Foi como você queria ? – perguntou.

- Não. Foi MUITO melhor. – falou buscando sua boca para um beijo. Olhou-o novamente nos olhos para completar – acho que foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. – roubou-lhe um selinho – muito bom... – disse olhando novamente para sua boca – ...muito bom e GOSTOSO... – e ofereceu a boca para um beijo, que o Escorpiniano soube retribuir.

Depois ficaram algum tempo apenas abraçados. Milo ficava deslizando os dedos pelo braço do Aquariano. Deu um bocejo.

- Hummm... que soninho... – o grego falou espreguiçando.

- Você está dormindo muito pouco. Está com o sono atrasado.

- Mas eu não consigo ficar uma noite sem pensar em você.

- Hoje eu estou aqui, não precisa ficar pensando, pode aproveitar.

Levantou-se e soprou as velas. Voltou para a cama e abraçou o Escorpiniano.

Kamus ficou pensando na primeira vez que tinham transado, quando Milo se entregou para ele. Também tinha sido gostoso, mas tivera um ritmo mais alucinante, de loucura, muito diferente do que acabaram de fazer. Desta vez, foi como se estivessem namorando e decidissem passar a noite juntos. Foi uma entrega mais apaixonada, mais calma, melhor aproveitada.

Na opinião do Aquariano, esta vez foi BEM MELHOR que a primeira. Talvez porque a primeira tivesse muito desejo incontido, o que levou os dois a aproveitarem o sexo ao máximo. Talvez o fato de estarem em um motel também tenha influenciado, levando-os a pensar em sexo cem por cento do tempo.

Olhou o grego respirando ao seu lado, adormecido. Como era lindo. Parecia um anjo. Seu Anjo.

"Estou começando a gostar de você, Mon Ange. Não sei aonde isso vai me levar, mas agora não quero me preocupar com isso, quero apenas me preocupar em te aproveitar a cada instante" pensou, beijando a testa do amigo de leve.

Dormiram nos braços um do outro.

-oOo-

Repensando a sua primeira vez, Kamus sorriu. Eram homens e não mulheres. Homens sempre prezavam o sexo em primeiro lugar. O sentimento vinha com o tempo, por isso a primeira vez de entrega do grego tinha sido tão ardorosa e a primeira vez de entrega do Aquariano tinha sido tão apaixonada. Neste período, já tinha sentimento envolvido.

- Seu imbecil. – disse para si mesmo. – Você pode mentir para TODO mundo, Kamus, mas não pode mentir para mim. Você o ama. Pode até se culpar por ele desenvolver também um sentimento por você, mas é recíproco. Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. Você que sempre reclamou das infantilidades deles, se mostrou mais infantil do que ele jamais foi.

Relembrar a conversa em que mentira ao amigo, dizendo que estavam juntos por sexo, deixou-o inseguro. Será que Milo ainda o aceitaria de volta ?

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando seu ouvido se abriu. A música que estava tocando... já tinha ouvido!

Olhou para o aparelho de som. O CD estava na música cinco. Obviamente já tinha tocado inteiro e estava repetindo. Levantou-se e pegou a caixinha do CD. A que estava tocando era do Metallica. A próxima música era do Scorpions. Deu uma risadinha.

- Que coincidência.

Passou para a sexta música e prestou atenção na letra. Cada acorde de guitarra o faziam lembrar dele. Sorria nos solos de guitarra, se lembrando o quanto ele gostava de fazer isso. Parecia que podia vê-lo à sua frente, tocando...

www radio terra com br ou www kboing com br

Scorpions - Still Loving You

Kamus estava petrificado.

Seus olhos viram passar diante de si várias cenas rápidas de todos os momentos com o Escorpiniano. A música entrou em sua alma.

Tinha acontecido EXATAMENTE o que a música descrevia. Era como se o Aquariano a tivesse escrito para o momento. Gostaria de voltar tudo e mudar o que fizera, sabia que tinha ferido o orgulho do outro e ajudara-o a construir uma barreira em volta do seu coração, precisava do amor do outro e queria ter uma nova chance com Milo.

NÃO. Este NÃO podia ser o fim.

Lembrou-se ainda de pegar o CD do pupilo, pois tinha uma promessa a cumprir. Foi rapidamente até o quarto e retirou do guarda-roupa o perfume que costumava utilizar para sair. Foi até um dos quartos de hóspede, se olhou no espelho e deu uma ajeitada no cabelo. Conferiu alguns últimos detalhes, apagou a luz e saiu correndo escadaria abaixo.

Já tinha perdido muito tempo. Não ia perder mais.

Milo parou de pensar no francês e saiu do transe. A música voltou aos seus ouvidos. A bebida tinha acabado. Pediu outra.

Sentado no banco observava as pessoas que dançavam. Havia uns tipos bem estranhos. Três garotas dançavam juntas e uma delas, vestida de roupas mais masculinas, passava a mão nas outras duas. Um travesti de micro saia e top transparente dançava com a bunda colada em um cara musculoso, que lhe passava as mãos nas pernas.

Do outro lado, havia um cara grisalho beijando um cara mais novo. Outras duas garotas dançavam no canto, de mãos dadas. Cinco caras musculosos dançavam juntos, com as camisetas bem coladas ao corpo. Do lado deles, dois garotos bem novos apontavam para os cinco e riam muito.

Em baixo do mezanino alguns casais se beijavam ardorosamente. Um loiro alto e sozinho, ao ser observado pelo grego, lhe mandou um beijo. Milo sentiu a face queimar pelo rubor. Fingiu que não o viu.

Uma bela garota dançava com um garoto e uma garota e os três se beijavam na boca, alternadamente.

Mas também havia muitos outros casais, fossem dois homens ou duas garotas, mais discretos.

Um casalzinho de garotos, que não aparentavam mais que dezoito anos estavam de mãos dadas. Um outro casal também jovem estava sentado em um sofá e conversava com outro casal um pouco mais velho. Em outro sofá duas meninas estavam sentadas, uma no colo da outra, com as mãos enlaçadas. Encostados numa pilastra estavam dois jovens, o que estava atrás o abraçava e lhe falava coisas ao ouvido, fazendo o garoto que estava na frente sorrir. Em um outro canto, dois homens se falavam sorrindo e com os narizes colados um no outro.

O grego virou-se para o outro lado e deu de cara com o loiro que lhe mandara um beijo.

- Olá. – disse andando à sua volta e olhando-o de cima a baixo – Está esperando alguém ?

Milo ficou mudo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu.

- O que foi meu bem ? - perguntou tocando o seu rosto e se aproximando para um beijo – O gato comeu a sua língua ?

- VEJAM SÓ ! Carne nova no pedaço – disse, lascivamente, um outro loiro, gêmeo do primeiro, puxando seu rosto e tirando-o da zona de ataque do irmão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Remo ? – perguntou o primeiro loiro aborrecido.

- Nada. Eu apenas VI primeiro. – falou passando a mão na perna do grego.

Milo engoliu seco e levantou-se. Os dois loiros impediram sua passagem.

- Calma, amor... – falou passando a mão no ombro do Escorpiniano e posicionando-se atrás dele - ...aonde você vai ? – falou em seu ouvido.

O outro loiro ficou na sua frente, se aproximou e colocou suas perna entre as do grego, colando nele. Tocou com o dedo na barriga de Milo.

- Eu a-d-o-r-o sanduíche. – falou bem devagar e sorrindo, enquanto deslizava o dedo no corpo do Escorpiniano, peito acima, e se aproximava para um beijo.

Milo afastou um pouco o rosto para trás, mas estava petrificado.

- EI VOCÊS DOIS ! Deixem o garoto em paz. Vão dar o rabo por aí e não atormentem a BV. – falou alguém com sotaque francês.

O Escorpiniano virou o rosto para ver quem era. Tratava-se de um rapaz magro, mais baixo que o grego, aparentando uns vinte e poucos anos, com cabelos negros, olhos claros e vestindo jeans e camiseta.

- Ai, Ian, como você é chato ! Por que a gente NUNCA pode pegar carne nova ? – falou passando os dedos de leve pelo braço do grego.

- Parce que (Porque) vocês são duas bichas MUITO atrevidas. Saiam daqui. – os dois não se mexeram e continuaram olhando para o francês. - Rômulo e Remo, circulando! – disse imperativamente - Ou digo ao Myers que vocês NÃO estão trabalhando.

O loiro que estava na frente do Escorpiniano saiu aborrecido, mas o que estava atrás ainda conseguiu roubar um selinho do grego.

- Remo, você é muito atrevido. – falou o outro gêmeo empurrando-o pelo irmão ter conseguido um beijo do moreno.

- Eu disse que eu vi primeiro.

Saíram e se misturaram aos outros na pista de dança.

- Desculpe. Sempre que aparece uma BV estes dois atacam.

- Uma BV ? – falou baixinho, ainda recuperando a voz.

- É. Uma bicha virgem. Nova na casa.

Milo ficou quieto, surpreso com a revelação.

- Eu e minha grande bouche (grande boca). Pardon (Desculpe), eu não quis te ofender.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas você é bicha, não é ?

Kamus invadiu a oitava casa, seguindo direto para o quarto, que estava com a luz acesa. Seu morador não estava. Concentrou-se. Não estava mesmo. Nem no Santuário.

O francês recolheu a toalha molhada da cama e levou para o banheiro. Seu perfume ainda estava no ar.

"Saiu" pensou.

Voltou para o quarto e viu um pedaço de papel no chão. Abaixou-se para pegar. Era a etiqueta de uma roupa. Kamus reconheceu o nome da loja. Era de uma camiseta que tinha dado para o amigo pouco tempo depois de ter-se entregue ao Escorpiniano pela primeira vez, era um presente de "bons serviços prestados", como brincara com o grego.

Entristeceu-se. Milo tinha acreditado que era APENAS sexo. Na certa estava em outros braços e beijando outras bocas. Se assim estivesse, a culpa seria EXCLUSIVAMENTE sua por jogar o grego nos braços do mundo.

- Milo, cadê você ? – perguntou com o coração apertado - Me perdoa.

Lá fora as estrelas brilhavam e uma leve brisa deixava o clima ameno. Fazia uma noite encantadora.

-oOo- Fim da fase Lembranças -oOo-

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém algumas cenas de violência. Deve ser verificada a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Próximo capítulo – No próximo capítulo inicia-se a última fase, a fase Cartas. O grego continua na danceteria, fazendo amizades e conhecendo um novo mundo. Kamus encontra a caixa de recordações do amigo e começa a ler as cartas, fazendo uma importante descoberta.

Nota da autora – Oiiiie! Vocês não fazem IDÉIA do QUANTO estou (estava) FELIZ ! Quando eu comecei a pensar nesta fic, eu ia fazer uma songfic, pois eu queria colocar esta música do Scorpions. Aí eu fui pensando no metrô, na rua, no banho e acabei montando a fic Recordações para se encaixar na música, pois fiquei com receio de fazer uma songfic e deixar a música ficar "jogada". Bem no comecinho, quando idealizei, quem ia ouvir a música era o Milo, mas eu achei que ele já tinha sofrido demais. Agora FINALMENTE eu publiquei a música ! Ufa ! A íntegra está no Saint Seiya Dreams

Como eu tinha comentado no último capítulo (capítulo III – Doces Lembranças), no qual eu pedi desculpas pela "primeira vez" dos dois, acho que agora já deu para esclarecer um pouquinho que a primeira vez que o Milo se entregou era mais sexo e a primeira vez que o Kamus se entregou foi mais sentimento, mas têm mais informações sobre isso no próximo capítulo, talvez até renda algumas risadas.

Agradeço a todas que escreveram. Anjo Setsuna (Adorei sua fic e ri muito). Cardosinha (que me mandou várias dicas para a fic Hyoga e Shun, que eu já estou pensando) e Lady Cygnus (que elogiou a fic e me deixou toda besta. Li seu blogger e achei muito engraçado)

Obrigada por todos os comentários que vocês têm feito até agora, pois são eles que me motivam a pensar com carinho nesta fic e em fics futuras.

Continuem escrevendo e dando dicas, assim eu faço uma fic mais agradável a todos (e a mim também)

Beijinhos.

_Nota da autora – Contato_

podem entrar em contato comigo pelo e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	11. Cartas Cap I As primerias cartas lacra...

Recordações

Nota da autora: Tanto neste quanto no próximo capítulo, serão mencionadas algumas passagens de violência contra os homossexuais. Não se trata de violência gratuita, trata-se de um alerta para repensarmos a forma como os mesmos são tratamento pela sociedade preconceituosa.

oOo Início da fase Cartas oOo

Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo I – As primeiras cartas lacradas

No capítulo anterior Milo entrou em uma danceteria GLS, com a intenção de colocar sua vingança em prática. Kamus lembrou-se de sua primeira noite de entrega ao amigo e depois de ouvir uma música, deixou seus sentimentos aflorarem e decidiu ir atrás do grego. Chegando em sua casa, constatou tristemente que o amigo tinha saído.

...entristeceu-se. Milo tinha acreditado que era APENAS sexo. Na certa estava em outros braços e beijando outras bocas. Se assim estivesse, a culpa seria EXCLUSIVAMENTE sua por jogar o grego nos braços do mundo.

- Milo, cadê você ? – perguntou com o coração apertado - Me perdoa.

Lá fora as estrelas brilhavam e uma leve brisa deixava o clima ameno. Fazia uma noite encantadora.

Capítulo I – As primeiras cartas lacradas

Milo olhava para o francês em estado de choque. Sim, era viado, mas não estava acostumado a ser chamado assim.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu com incerteza.

- Ora, mon ange, non (não) existe meio-viado

- VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DO QUÊ ? – perguntou com desespero, segurando os braços do outro com força.

- Pardon, não quis ofender. – respondeu com medo.

- Não. – falou mais suave, soltando-o. – Você me chamou de... Mon Ange ?

- Ah ! Oui (Sim). – respondeu aliviado - Mon ange significa...

- Meu Anjo. – falou interrompendo o francês - Eu sei. Era assim que... – começou a frase e depois ficou quieto.

- Era assim que Ele te chamava ?

O grego concordou lentamente com a cabeça e depois ficou olhando para o vazio. Onde será que Kamus estava ? O que estaria fazendo ? Ainda estaria pensando Nele ?

O Aquariano não tinha mais o que fazer naquele lugar. O templo estava vazio.

Uma profunda tristeza se abateu sobre o francês. Passeou o olhar uma última vez pelo quarto que, depois daquele fim de tarde, talvez não visse nunca mais.

Algo fora do lugar chamou a sua atenção. Havia uma caixa entreaberta em cima de um móvel negro. Reconheceu o objeto. Tinha dado um presente para Milo nela, há muito tempo.

"O que era ?" – ficou tentando lembrar – "Uma camisa. Uma camisa branca" pensou sorrindo.

Kamus se aproximou da caixa. Tinha um pedaço de papel saindo dela. Puxou-o. Era um envelope, já aberto, com vários papeis dentro.

Ia devolver quando prestou atenção no nome que estava fora do envelope: Kamus.

Abriu-o e analisou rapidamente os papéis de dentro. Ficou surpreso ao constatar que a letra em todos eles era sua. Puxou aleatoriamente um dos papéis e leu.

Era uma carta que enviara aos amigos enquanto estivera ausente na Sibéria. Tinha ficado fora por mais de dois anos.

Pegou a tampa da caixa e abriu. Havia vários cartões de aniversário endereçados a Milo, fotos e cartas, algumas até lacradas e com um carimbo de DEVOLVIDO pelo serviço postal. A maioria das cartas estava endereçada ao Aquariano, mas curiosamente, ele NUNCA tomara conhecimento delas.

Com a caixa em seus braços, sentou na cama. Retirou todas as cartas e depois olhou as fotos. Riu ao ver a foto do dia em que decidiram montar a banda. Eram bem novinhos.

Havia uma outra foto da banda, mas com o Shura. Era a foto promocional. Tinha ficado muito bonita.

O Aquariano foi retirando todas as fotos e cartas de dentro da caixa. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos envolvendo cada foto que devolvia. Não conseguiu se lembrar de uma que trazia o Escorpiniano com duas garrafas de bebida na mão. Aproximou-a mais dos olhos. Eram duas tequilas Jose Cuervo. Sorriu. Milo não tinha jeito. Também havia várias fotos de um dia em que ele, o grego e os outros cavaleiros de ouro foram acampar.

Depois de guardar novamente as fotos na caixa, organizou as cartas por ordem cronológica. Algumas cartas estavam abertas.

A curiosidade foi mais forte e avaliou novamente o envelope que continha cartas com a sua letra. Encontrou vários bilhetinhos do Mestre dos Desejos. Riu ao ler alguns. Passou os olhos sobre as cartas que enviara. Todas eram da época em que ficara fora na Sibéria. As cartas durante este período haviam sido enviadas ao Mestre do Santuário e ele se encarregava de revelar ou não o conteúdo delas. Tudo indicava que suas cartas tinham passado pelo crivo do Mestre e haviam se tornado públicas, aliás, esta tese era reforçada pelo furo que todas tinha nas pontas, o que indicava que o Escorpiniano retirara-as do quadro de avisos.

Colocou as cartas e bilhetes de volta no envelope e pegou a primeira carta da pilha que estava fora para guardar. Terminou de recolocar as cartas na caixa, fechou-a e voltou a colocá-la no móvel.

Chegou na porta do quarto, deu uma última olhada e apagou a luz. Deu dois passos e parou.

As cartas estavam endereçadas a Ele, se abrisse, não seria violação de correspondência.

Virou-se, voltou para o quarto e acendeu a luz. Pegou novamente a caixa e se sentou em uma das poltronas, colocando as cartas no colo e deixando-a no chão.

Pegou a primeira carta lacrada. Tinha um carimbo de DEVOLVIDO. Abriu. Havia outro envelope dentro, dobrado na ponta para caber dentro. Também estava lacrado e também tinha um carimbo de DEVOLVIDO. Olhou o destinatário. Era para o Aquariano. Rasgou o envelope e dentro havia mais um envelope com o carimbo de DEVOLVIDO.

- É alguma brincadeira ? – perguntou irritado.

Abriu o terceiro envelope, mas dentro havia uma carta. Desdobrou-a e começou a ler.

oOo

Recordações – Cartas: A primeira carta lacrada

"_Santuário, xx de Abril de xxxx_

_Kamus,_

_Primeiramente gostaria que soubesse que se te escrevo é porque pensei muito antes, por isso, não me tome por uma pessoa inconseqüente ou sem discernimento._

_Somente depois de refletir muito a respeito é que juntei a coragem necessária para te falar sobre isso._

_Então, por favor, não pare de ler a carta. Se me considera como amigo, peço que ao menos leia até o final._

_Desculpe se não te falo pessoalmente, mas a coragem que reuni foi apenas para escrever. Tenho certeza que não seria suficiente para suportar o seu olhar enquanto torno explícito o que povoa meus pensamentos._

_Não espere uma narrativa muito elaborada, pois você sabe que não tenho este dom._

_Tivemos uma infância e adolescência muito feliz juntos e te agradeço por estar presente nos melhores momentos delas. Inclusive gostaria que soubesse que te considero imensamente como amigo e tomo até a liberdade de dizer que você é o melhor deles. _

_Eu não sei se foi justamente esta proximidade que me afetou ou se foi o modo como você se comportava que me levou a rever tudo o que eu acreditava._

_Tudo começou no dia em que o Shura nos deixou um papel com as notas de um solo de guitarra muito complexo. Tínhamos apenas um dia para aprender e no dia seguinte teríamos que executar o solo sem recorrer a nenhuma cola. Como você fazia outras atividades paralelas, teve alguma dificuldade e eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo. Não sei ao certo como foi, mas eu fiquei atrás de você e peguei em sua mão para direcioná-la corretamente para as notas. Você se virou para mim, questionando se estava correto. Neste momento ficamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto. _

_Uma sensação muito estranha passou por mim. Parecia que eu tinha recebido uma descarga elétrica. Um calor percorreu o meu corpo, minha mão ficou suada e os batimentos do meu coração se aceleraram._

_Isso poderia até ser a exata descrição do receio de não entregar a tarefa no dia seguinte, conforme prometemos ao Shura, mas dias depois, eu soube que não era isso._

_Neste dia eu até afastei da minha mente todos os pensamentos que envolviam o momento, para que eu não caísse em tentação._

_Foi em vão._

_Você sabe que eu sempre acreditei na ordem natural das coisas, – acho que você se lembra do principal motivo para a nossa banda ter nascido - mas de um momento para outro, me vi em um mundo completamente diferente do que eu tinha idealizado. As direções apontadas eram outras, os valores eram outros, as regras eram outras. _

_Não digo que esta nova realidade não me assustou, pois eu estaria mentindo, mas eu era muito jovem e não sabia discernir entre o desejo e a verdade, por isso achei melhor esperar. Nada como o tempo para apagar o improvável e sedimentar as certezas._

_Juro que não forcei meu interior para desejar que fosse verdade, mas creio que ele me dominou. _

_Passei a pensar constantemente nesta situação e a cada momento, minha certeza crescia. Não tinha mais como negar a mim mesmo. Fiz uma pergunta ao tempo e ele me deu a resposta._

_Digo mais uma vez que considero imensamente como amigo, pois prefiro aceitar a morte que a perda da sua amizade. Saiba que qualquer coisa que obscureça este nosso relacionamento será mais abominável a mim que o pior inimigo._

_Desculpe, pois não sei ao certo como colocar no papel o que sinto, mas tenha a certeza que é um sentimento verdadeiro. Aliás, depois de tanto tempo pensando, posso dizer sem medo que esta é a única certeza que tenho._

_Eu me apaixonei por você._

_Espero que compreenda e me perdoe por escrever em sua ausência, mas desde que você saiu para realizar este treinamento, logo depois do seu aniversário, não consigo mais te tirar dos meus pensamentos e como sei que ainda falta muito tempo para a sua volta, a dor da incerteza que me dilacera por dentro e me rouba as noites de sono, não me deixa esperar mais._

_Gostaria que avaliasse a minha carta e me enviasse uma resposta sobre o assunto. Apenas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, peço que considere um pedido meu e pense a respeito por algum tempo, uma semana, talvez, e só então me responda. Eu não gostaria que você tomasse uma decisão precipitada causada por uma primeira impressão._

_Se ainda te restam dúvidas, saiba que eu não tenho motivos para brincar com uma coisa tão séria e tudo o que escrevi é a mais pura verdade._

_Aguardo ansiosamente a sua resposta._

_Seu amigo,_

_Milo"_

oOo

Ainda bem que o francês estava sentado, ou teria desabado no chão. Seu corpo ficou tão mole com a revelação, que acabou deixando a carta cair.

Milo era apaixonado por ele desde a adolescência. Kamus nunca desconfiara de nada, mas agora tudo ficava mais claro. A forma com que o grego o tratava, o carinho, o cuidado, a atenção, o interesse por suas coisas, ignorando palavras duras ditas pelo Aquariano em momentos de irritação, a insistência, os sorrisos, os olhares, a resignação em aceitar tantas coisas que não aceitava dos outros. Tudo tinha um motivo: tinha se apaixonado pelo francês.

Pegou a carta e releu novamente a parte principal "Eu me apaixonei por você"

Levantou-se para tomar um pouco de ar. Estava sufocado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos sem conseguir ordenar seus pensamentos, depois caiu em si.

Não era Ele quem tinha forçado o grego a dizer "Eu te amo". Milo já gostava dele há tempos. Não precisava mais se culpar e se martirizar. Não era uma coisa passageira, como tinha imaginado, quando o Escorpiniano falou "Eu te amo", estava dizendo a verdade, não era da boca para fora, não era para impressioná-lo, não era...mentira.

O Aquariano sorriu. Agora estava muito mais tranqüilo. Tinha passado os últimos cinco meses do relacionamento com Milo, temeroso. Havia acompanhado de perto alguns dos vários romances do grego e sabia que o outro se apaixonava na mesma velocidade em que se desinteressava por alguém. Tinha medo de se apaixonar pelo amigo e do outro o abandonar. Medo de ser apenas mais um.

Mas agora tudo era diferente, Milo estava apaixonado.

Refletiu um pouco. O guardião da décima primeira casa cometera um grande erro.

Kamus tentara ao máximo não se envolver sentimentalmente, como forma de defesa para não se tornar mais uma vítima do Escorpião. Pensava que em uma relação baseada apenas em sexo, ninguém se machuca quando acaba. Havia até percebido que o grego estava se tornando cada vez mais doce e carinhoso, culminando por dizer que o amava, mas nesta época, duas coisas haviam passado pela mente do francês. Primeiro, que o amigo estivesse mentindo e tudo não passava de uma armação, segundo, que o amigo estivesse se apaixonando por ele, por SUA culpa, e poderiam ser descobertos.

Havia sido tolo demais. Tanto para a primeira, quanto para a segunda dedução, o Aquariano imaginara que TUDO estava relacionado a um desejo carnal nascido no dia em que levara o amigo para casa e se excitara com os seus toques. Ledo engano.

Seus pensamentos se voltavam para a primeira vez em que foram ao motel, logo depois do primeiro beijo. Sorriu.

Agora estava tudo claro. Se o Escorpiniano tivesse agido apaixonadamente, o Aquariano com certeza não teria aceitado. Milo tinha que fazer o outro acreditar que estavam ficando juntos por uma mera compatibilidade sexual.

O grego realmente o conhecia. Sabia como seria difícil fazer com que o francês aceitasse o amor entre dois homens. Era mais fácil dar a desculpa que se tratava de sexo, simplesmente, desejo.

E porquê nas últimas semanas o grego tinha dito que o amava ? Mais fácil ainda de explicar. O amigo não conseguia mais fingir.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa e depois suspirou.

- Parabéns Kamus. Você merece um Oscar. Oscar de o imbecil MAIS idiota do Santuário. Como você foi BURRO !

- Ele era francês ?

Tentou falar "era" mas não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra. Utilizar este tempo verbal doía muito. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Faz tempo que vocês se separaram ?

Sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Não podia chorar na frente de um estranho. Virou-se, foi até o bar e pediu uma água. Sentou-se no banco e ficou olhando para o nada.

- Eu vou te contar uma coisa.

Olhou para o lado. Era o francês.

- Tem dois anos que eu estou aqui na Grécia. Eu morava na França com os meus pais. As pessoas dizem que ser viado é uma opção. Talvez para alguns seja, mas para mim, non. Eu sempre estudei em colégios bem rígidos, onde todos os garotos ficavam de um lado e todas as meninas de outro. Não podíamos nos encontrar, brincar ou conversar. – falou com sotaque carregado.

O barman trouxe a água de Milo.

- Me traz o de sempre, Jack.

O barman preparou um coquetel e colocou sobre o balcão.

- Eu acordava, vivia, almoçava, estudava e dormia com outros garotos. Durante anos esta foi a minha rotina no internato. Meus pais achavam que eu aprenderia melhor assim.

O francês provou o drinque.

- De fato aprendi. Tanto que me tornei um profissional bem sucedido na área financeira, até que descobriram que eu era gay. Nesta época eu trabalhava para uma empresa multinacional espanhola e apesar de saberem que a França até suportava os viados, a empresa não era francesa, mas espanhola e fazia pente fino. Vários haviam sido demitidos, sempre por outro motivo, para não levantarem suspeitas e um dia, um colega de trabalho me encontrou em um bar GLS. Dois dias depois havia um rombo nos investimentos e acusaram a mim e a um outro, já que o problema era na nossa área. Curiosamente eu fui demitido e o colega de trabalho que encontrei no bar foi promovido. Ele também era viado, mas usou o que sabia para subir na vida e se defender. Aposto que non ficaram achando que ele era gay, mas um caçador de bichas.

- Sinto muito. – disse o grego.

- O pior de tudo foi quando o meu pai descobriu. – falou olhando para Milo - Ele disse que non tinha colocado um filho no mundo para que fosse uma garotinha. Eu respondi que eu tinha vivido tempo demais com meninos, passando toda a minha infância e adolescência, trancado no meio dos homens e que era até natural se eu virasse gay.

- O que ele disse ?

- Me deu um tapa da cara. Disse que ele e minha mãe tinham se esforçado muito para me pagar um bom colégio para que eu fosse alguém na vida. Que não tinha se envergonhado de depois do trabalho ir de porta em porta vender os pães que minha mãe fazia, para ajudar no orçamento e garantir um bom estudo para o filho único, mas que se envergonhava por saber que todo o dinheiro investido tinha sido para que eu me tornasse viado.

O grego suspirou. Era uma história muito triste.

- Nem sei o que te falar. – o Escorpiniano disse com pesar.

- Tudo bem. O que tinha para falar já foi dito. Meu pai chamou a minha mãe e trouxe a pobrezinha pelo braço até a sala. Pegou a carteira, abriu e tirou algumas notas de dentro. Jogou na minha cara e me mandou sumir da vista deles. Falou que minha mãe non tinha parido uma menina. Depois se virou para a minha mère (mãe) e deu um tapa na cara dela. Ela começou a chorar e ele disse para ela chorar bastante, parce que (porque) o filho dela tinha morrido e era assim que as mães se comportam quando os filhos morrem, choram. Depois me levou para a cozinha, me espancou, me pegou pelos cabelos e me jogou para fora de casa. Ele fechou a porta com um estrondo. Eu fiquei lá fora, no chão, chorando. Depois me levantei e entrei no meu quarto pela janela. Peguei algumas coisas e saí. Eu tinha dinheiro no banco, retirei e peguei o primeiro avion (avião) que estava saindo. Era para a Grécia. Nunca mais vi ou falei com o meu pai ou com minha pobre mère (mãe).

Milo estava estupefato com a história do outro.

- Não precisa ficar com esta cara. Eu só te contei isso para você entender que os homens vêm e vão na nossa vida. A gente tem que se preocupar com as coisas que ficam, como a família.

O Escorpiniano pensou um pouco antes de responder. Quando falou, a voz tinha um tom de tristeza.

- Eu não conheço meus pais. Nunca tive família. Ele era a minha família. – disse olhando para o francês.

- Pardon. Só dou fora. Sinto muito. – falou acariciando os cabelos do grego.

Na oitava casa, no templo de Escorpião, os pensamentos do francês já estavam mais ordenados depois da descoberta.

Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, ainda sorrindo, e pegou a segunda carta. Também tinha um carimbo de DEVOLVIDO. Abriu a carta. Continha outro envelope com o carimbo de DEVOLVIDO, tal qual a primeira. Abriu o outro envelope já esperando um terceiro, mas não havia. A carta já estava dentro. Começou a ler

oOo

Recordações – Cartas: A segunda carta lacrada

"_Santuário, xx de Agosto de xxxx_

_Kamus,_

_Fiquei arrasado com a devolução da minha primeira carta, mas tive uma nova esperança ao receber a carta que você enviou no final do mês passado..."_

oOo

Kamus parou imediatamente de ler a carta e voltou a pegar o envelope que tinha as cartas que tinha enviado. Reorganizou todas as correspondências por ordem cronológica, acrescentando as suas cartas.

Releu a carta que enviara.

oOo

Recordações – Cartas: A primeira carta oficial

"_Sibéria, xx de Julho de xxxx_

_Amigos,_

_Aqui faz muito frio, mas já estou me acostumando. Tenho contato com poucas pessoas, por isso também passo minhas horas livres estudando e aplicando meus conhecimentos. _

_Gostaria que soubessem que estou aprimorando muito minhas técnicas. Já testei vários golpes e estou ficando satisfeito com o resultado._

_Como sabem, estou sob supervisão e tenho regras a seguir, assim como os que supervisiono também têm. Fiquei sabendo que escreveram, mas não tive acesso às cartas que por ordens superioras, foram devolvidas Conversei a respeito disso e me falaram que as próximas cartas poderão ser entregues.Foi este o motivo de não responder ainda._

_Estou aprendendo outra forma de conduzir a vida e vejo que a solidão é uma boa amiga. Aqui também aprendo a domar as minhas vontades._

_Gostaria que tivessem a oportunidade de se desenvolverem como eu estou._

_Kamus"_

oOo

O Aquariano voltou a pegar a próxima carta e reiniciou a leitura.

oOo

Recordações – Cartas: A segunda carta lacrada

"_Santuário, xx de Agosto de xxxx_

_Kamus,_

_Fiquei um arrasado com a devolução da minha primeira carta, mas tive uma nova esperança ao receber a carta que você enviou no final do mês passado, dizendo que as próximas cartas seriam entregues. _

_Eu só não tomei nenhuma medida drástica, pois vi que você nem havia tomado conhecimento do conteúdo da carta, já que ela foi devolvida ainda lacrada. Senti um alívio, já que você não estava me repudiando, apenas você desconhecia meus sentimentos._

_Talvez você esteja se perguntando porquê enviei outra carta se nem recebi a resposta da primeira. Até eu me pergunto isso._

_Acho que talvez seja a ansiedade da espera que me corrói por dentro. Já não consigo mais dormir e nem me concentrar direito. _

_Perdoe minha ousadia, mas pensei que talvez lendo as duas cartas juntas você compreenda melhor a minha situação e o meu anseio por sua resposta._

_Talvez você esteja pensando que tenha sido um atrevimento da minha parte contar o que sinto por você e que a única forma de me fazer voltar à sanidade seja me negar, na esperança que eu me refaça enquanto você estiver fora e que em sua chegada eu já tenha me esquecido completamente de você e tirado esta idéia maluca da cabeça._

_Eu suplico que não pense desta forma.Tenha piedade de mim. Por favor, imagine-se no meu lugar. Não dilacere ainda mais meu pobre coração apaixonado. Se eu receber uma resposta negativa sua, acho que me afundarei ainda mais nesta espera mortificante, juntando coragem para poder te falar pessoalmente._

_Eu sei que você é uma pessoa prática e pode estar pensando: E os outros ? O que pensarão ? Como viveremos assim ?_

_Como mencionei na primeira carta, é um mundo novo que se abre à minha frente e estou certo que posso enfrentar a qualquer um, com você ao meu lado. Sobre os nossos amigos, você sabe que aqui no Santuário não vivemos a mesma realidade vivida no mundo lá fora, o que nos torna mais plausível a aceitação de todos, mas acho que podemos esperar e ver o desenrolar da história, acompanhar a reação das pessoas e tomar as providências que forem necessárias._

_Não tenha receio do que sinto. Tudo o que te disse é para que compreenda melhor a pureza deste sentimento._

_Meu amigo, não me interprete mal. Por favor não queira punir a nossa amizade pelo conteúdo destas cartas. Seja compreensivo, eu suplico.Pensar que isso poderia me fazer perder você pra sempre, me destruiria a alma._

_Se te deixa mais tranqüilo, saiba que não te quero só para mim. Não vou te impedir de sair e se envolver com outras pessoas. Somos homens e sei das nossas necessidades biológicas. Não vou interferir na ordem natural das coisas e nem em qualquer relacionamento que você queira ter com qualquer pessoa._

_Eu o deixarei livre para que faça o que sempre fez, haja como sempre agiu e vá onde sempre foi. Não estou te oferecendo uma algema, pedindo cem por cento de você, estou apenas te pedindo um pouco, o que você quiser dar, mas que será suficiente para mim._

_Por favor responda logo._

_Seu Amigo,_

_Milo_

_PS: Enviarei a primeira carta novamente pelo serviço postal e enviarei esta segunda carta com um dia de diferença, para que você possa organizá-las cronologicamente"._

oOo

O francês se entristeceu com a carta do amigo. Milo estava se humilhando completamente, mendigando atenção do Aquariano, rastejando para conseguí-lo ao seu lado. Percebeu na carta do grego uma total resignação, aceitando qualquer migalha de sentimento que Kamus pudesse lhe oferecer.

Ficou evidente nesta época, o desespero do Escorpiniano.

- Me perdoe meu amigo, você deve ter sofrido muito.

O DJ era realmente bom. Mesclara uma seleção de músicas mais atuais com músicas das décadas anteriores

A pista de danças estava cheia e a cada instante novas pessoas entravam na danceteria. A balada estava pegando fogo.

O grego olhava para o novo amigo em silêncio, aceitando a carícia que o outro fazia em seu rosto. Estava muito carente naquela noite.

Milo e o francês foram interrompidos por uma briga que começou logo atrás deles. Um dos cinco musculosos, que antes dançavam juntos, estava brigando com o cara que passava a mão no travesti de top e mini-saia. Parecia que a confusão tinha começado porque a garota havia ido ao banheiro e o musculoso tinha passado a mão nela.

- Vem para cá. – o francês falou dando-lhe a mão e levando-o para uma das mesas, afastando-o da briga.

Sentaram-se um do lado do outro.

- Não seria melhor intervir ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou, referindo-se à briga.

- Não. Hoje brigam e amanhã já são amigos. Amanhã estarão todos aqui novamente para se divertir.

- Como você pode ter esta certeza ?

- Parce que (Porque) há um ano e meio venho aqui, ao menos duas vezes por semana e estes dois sempre estão aqui.

- É engraçado – o grego falou olhando em volta – parece uma sexta-feira, só que hoje ainda é segunda.

- Ora, Mon Ange... pardon, não vou mais te chamar assim.

- Chame, por favor – suplicou ao recém conhecido.

- Não fique machucando o seu coraçãozinho à toa. – falou passando a mão no peito do Escorpiniano, na região do coração.

- Eu preciso vencer esta barreira. Por favor, me chame assim.

- Ok, mon amour, você é quem sabe. De que estávamos falando ?

- Estava querendo saber como se explica este movimento todo em plena segunda-feira ?

- Ora, Mon Ange, aqui somos todos gays e não podemos nos mostrar lá fora, então criamos um mundo paralelo para nós. É aqui que conversamos, brincamos, namoramos e nos divertimos.

- Isso quer dizer que todo dia é assim ?

- Non, de segunda a quarta tem DJ, então lota mais. Nos outros dias o DJ faz baladas normais então só tem a seleção já pronta. No final de semana nem é tão cheio porque nestes dias as pessoas têm que colocar as máscaras para fingir que são o que non são.

- Não me parece muito bom viver assim.

- E non é. Pode ter certeza.

O francês ainda estava triste pela última carta lida. De repente ficou um tanto confuso. Quando tinha retornado da Sibéria, o grego sequer havia tocado no assunto das cartas.

"Por quê, Milo ?" pensou.

Meditou um pouco. Nada. Nenhuma palavra sobre isso havia sido, ao menos, insinuada.

O Aquariano não sabia o quê, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido durante sua ausência na Sibéria que impelira o grego a mudar a idéia de se declarar.

Kamus era uma pessoa determinada. Ainda não tinha estas respostas, mas iria conseguir.

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém algumas cenas de violência. Verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

No próximo capítulo, Milo discute com o novo amigo o tratamento dado aos homossexuais. Kamus termina de ser as cartas lacradas e se culpa, mais uma vez, pela dor do Escorpiniano.

Agradecimentos da autora: Para Anjo Setsuna (que ficou triste com o fim da fase Lembrança e está com uma fic muito bonitinha e engraçada sobre os bichinhos de pelúcia dos douradinhos); Pipe (que comentou da baixaria na casa do Dido e foi uma SUPER amigona dando algumas dicas e toques muito preciosos); Belier ; Ia Chan (que comentou ter gostado do Milo descobrir sobre Afrodite e MM); Lady Cygnus (que se revoltou contra os que têm preconceito contra homossexuais – aliás, apoiada); Senhorita Mizuki (que se assustou quando encontrou uma outra fic (a minha) com a música Still Loving You do Scorpions alguns dias depois de publicar a dela – foi uma coincidência muito engraçada)

Contatos: via review neste site ou no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com


	12. Cartas Cap II A outra carta lacrada

Recordações

Nota da autora: Tanto neste quanto no capítulo anterior, há algumas passagens de violência contra os homossexuais. Não se trata de violência gratuita, trata-se de um alerta para repensarmos a forma como os mesmos são tratados pela sociedade preconceituosa.

Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo II – A outra carta lacrada

No capítulo anterior, Kamus achou a caixa de recordações do amigo e começou a ler as cartas lacradas endereçadas a si e descobriu que o grego gostava dele desde a adolescência. Milo ficou triste ao se lembrar do Aquariano e Ian, o francês que o Escorpiniano conheceu na danceteria, contou o motivo de estar na Grécia. Kamus tentava entender porquê o amigo não havia mencionado o conteúdo das cartas em seu retorno.

... Meditou um pouco. Nada. Nenhuma palavra sobre isso havia sido, ao menos, insinuada.

O Aquariano não sabia o quê, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido durante sua ausência na Sibéria que impelira o grego a mudar a idéia de se declarar.

Kamus era uma pessoa determinada. Ainda não tinha estas respostas, mas iria conseguir.

-oOo-

Capítulo II – A outra carta lacrada

Na danceteria, Milo e o francês ainda conversam, quando foram interrompidos por uma garota.

- Oi, Ian.

- Thaise ! Você está linda, meu amor. – levantou-se e deu dois beijos no rosto de uma ruivinha simpática.

A garota não era tão bonita de corpo, mas o rosto parecia o de uma boneca. A roupa que vestia também ajudava no conjunto.

- Oi. – cumprimentou o grego de longe.

- Oi.

- Você viu a Louise por aí ? Ela falou que vinha direto do trabalho e que era para eu encontrar com ela aqui dentro, mas eu ainda não a vi e nem consegui falar no celular dela.

- Non, ainda não vi, mas se eu encontrar com ela digo que você a está procurando.

- Ok.– A garota beijou-o novamente e foi embora.

Depois que a garota saiu, Ian continuou a falar.

- O lado bom de ser viado é poder fingir que somos o que queremos ser. É como se brincássemos de atores o tempo todos e vivêssemos constantemente fora da realidade, sonhando um mundo ideal.

- Fingir não me parece tão bom assim. – comentou o grego.

- E o que podemos fazer vivendo aqui, Mon Ange ? – o outro retrucou com sotaque acentuado.

- Não entendi. Aqui na Grécia as pessoas não aceitam os viados numa boa ?

- Parece que você non é viado há muito tempo, não é ?

O Escorpiniano permaneceu calado. O outro continuou

- Dois amigos meus já foram espancados por caça-bichas. Até hoje, na Grécia, o governo non reconhece a união de gays, mesmo para casos de herança. E quanto aos direitos ? Não temos nenhum. Somos a..., como vocês dizem ? A escória da sociedade. (1) (2)

- Mas na Grécia antiga não era assim que acontecia. Era permitido ser homossexual. (3)

- Já ouvi esta história, mas soube que apenas era permitido em certas circunstâncias, e somente sendo ativo. Não se aceitava que um homem quisesse tomar o lugar de uma mulher. A passividade era imperdoável e essa pessoa era banida da sociedade. (3)

- Mas isso era antigamente – justificou Milo.

- Em que mundo você vive, Mon Ange ? Hoje em dia, não somente aqui na Grécia, mas em vários outros lugares, qualquer um que dê o rabo é escória. (2)

- As coisas não são bem assim como você está falando. – o grego replicou.

- Non ? As pessoas sabem de você e do seu amigo ?

- Claro que não. – respondeu prontamente.

- E por que vocês não contam ?

O Escorpiniano ficou com as palavras presas na garganta, sem conseguir responder.

- Tudo bem, Mon Ange, vou mudar a pergunta. Você conhece algum gay declarado, alguém que as pessoas realmente sabem que ele ou ela é viado ?

O Escorpiniano lembrou-se de Afrodite.

- Conheço. – falou com cautela.

- E como as pessoas o tratam ? – perguntou desafiador.

O Pisciano sofria muito. Ian tinha razão, as pessoas NÃO aceitavam os gays. Uma tristeza profunda se abateu sobre Milo.

- Ele sofre muito. – disse com pesar.

- Mon Ange, ser gay non é fácil – falou colocando sua mão sobre a mão do moreno – por isso a gente vem aqui, em um lugar como esse, para esquecer o que passamos porta afora.

- Me desculpe, Ian – falou retirando a mão de baixo da mão do outro – mas me parece mais que vocês vêm aqui para FINGIR que são felizes. – disse discordando desta atitude.

- Oui, Mon Ange. Você está certo. Muitos vêm para cá pela dor, procurando pessoas que os compreendam para esquecer o que passaram no mundo que chamamos de realidade. Veja a Thaise, por exemplo, conheceu um cara e ficou grávida. Obrigaram a menina a se casar. Ela gostava do cara, mas ele só estava a fim de curtir. Um dia chegou bêbado em casa, bateu nela e a violentou. Ela non emitiu um som, para não acordar a filha de quatro anos, que dormia no quarto ao lado. Depois disso nunca mais fizeram sexo, mas infelizmente ela engravidou de um petit garçon (menino). Eles se separaram. Quando o menino tinha dois anos começou a perguntar do pai e ela achou melhor voltar por causa das crianças. Depois de seis meses, não agüentou mais. Fez uma mala para os filhos e os deixou na casa da mãe. Fez uma mala para si e foi morar com uma mulher que tinha conhecido, a Louise. Já tem quatro anos que as duas dividem a cama.

O grego estava chocado com a revelação. Olhou a menina ao longe, junto da outra garota que já tinha chegado. Pareciam tão felizes.

- Aquela loira ali, de mãos dadas com a morena gordinha, é a Grace. O pai morreu quando tinha onze anos. A mãe se casou novamente para dar um pai para a garota, mas o padrasto se interessou por ela e se aproveitou da menina durante quase um mês. A pobrezinha estava morrendo de medo e de vergonha, mas contou para a mãe. O padrasto convenceu a mãe da garota que a menina o havia seduzido. Seduzido ? Ela era apenas uma enfant (criança) ! Mesmo assim, a mãe a colocou para fora de casa por ter transado com o marido. Hoje ela mora com uma mulher que conheceu.

Milo observou a loira ao longe. Era uma mulher muito bonita e não aparentava esconder tanto sofrimento.

- O Muiss, o outro barman, - o francês continuou - sempre gostou de homem, mas os pais não aceitavam e o obrigaram a se casar com uma moça. Um dia o filho se machucou na escola e a mulher saiu do trabalho para buscar a criança. Quando chegou em casa mais cedo, encontrou o marido com um outro homem na cama. Colocou-o para fora e fez com que o garoto o odiasse. Hoje ele tem treze anos, mas desde aquela época não olha na cara do pai. Eles eram super amigos e o Muiss sente muita falta do menino, mas o que dá para fazer, se o destino o obrigou a uma situação destas ?

O grego não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Parecia que estava vendo um filme de terror e não que estava em uma danceteria.

- Veja o Rômulo e o Remo. Os dois gêmeos eram pobres a mãe os abandonou na estação de ônibus. Umas prostitutas viram que os garotos estavam dormindo há dias na rua e tomaram conta deles. Eles acabaram virando michês. Trabalham para o Myers, aqui na região.

Milo continuava estarrecido.

- É mon ami, não é fácil ser bicha. Além da história de cada um, ainda temos que suportar o preconceito das pessoas e continuarmos calados, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Ninguém se importa com a sua dor. Se você é gay, tem mais é que sofrer para se purificar dos pecados.

O Escorpiniano estava com o semblante completamente abatido.

- Ai, ai, pardon, falei demais. Mas diga Mon Ange, há quanto tempo você é viado ? Qual é a sua história ?

Ficou um tempo calado pensando no que podia falar. Não dava para revelar que era um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Bem, gosto da mesma pessoa desde a adolescência. Há pouco mais de cinco meses me declarei e tivemos nossa primeira vez, mas agora Ele não quer mais.

- Depois de você gostar dele tanto tempo, ele simplesmente te deixou ?

- Ele não sabia que eu gostava Dele tanto tempo. Ele acha que eu me interesso por Ele há pouco mais de um ano.

- E por quê ele te deixou ?

- Eu falei para Ele que o amava. Ele conversou comigo depois e disse que para mim poderia até ser outra coisa, mas para Ele era apenas... – Milo sentiu a garganta apertando antes de completar - ...sexo.

- E quando foi isso ?

- Hoje. – falou com a voz sumida.

O Escorpiniano não conseguiu segurar mais. Uma lágrima correu por sua face e em seguida vieram outras. Estava destruído emocionalmente. Colocou a mão no rosto. Era uma vergonha chorar na frente dos outros, mas não estava conseguindo se controlar.

Sentiu-se ser abraçado.

- Oh, criança, não fica assim. – Ian falou com forte sotaque, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e o aconchegava em seu peito.

O grego estava tão carente que abraçou o desconhecido, buscando algum conforto. Repensou seu plano de vingança e começou a achar que não valia a pena. Se Kamus não se interessava mais por ele, talvez até brigasse pela inconseqüência do amigo em transar com um desconhecido, mas por que teria ciúme de alguém que não o interessava mais ?

Sentiu-se um nada, um verme, um zero à esquerda.

Não tinha mais o que fazer. Nada mais tinha importância. Era melhor aceitar a dura realidade. Tinha acabado. E para sempre.

O francês tentou afastar os pensamentos que lhe povoavam a mente. Pensar que seu lindo Escorpiãozinho pudesse estar nos braços de outro, corroia-o de dor e de ciúmes. Nunca fora uma pessoa ciumenta, mas o grego tinha realmente virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo, fazendo com que sentimentos nunca manifestados, viessem à tona. Milo sabia o quanto Kamus odiava vê-lo cheio de atenção para outro homem. Às vezes, parecia que fazia isso de propósito, só para aborrecê-lo.

O grego já era mais expansivo e tinha ciúmes do Aquariano até com mulheres, mas disfarçava porque não podiam revelar que estavam juntos. Kamus sabia que o grego se mordia por dentro e às vezes até ficava sem falar com o francês por causa disso.

O guardião do décimo primeiro templo sorriu com a infantilidade do outro e depois riu pensando na sua própria.

Voltou a ficar sério quando outros pensamentos vieram à sua mente. Ficou refletindo alguns instantes. Ainda tinha algumas dúvidas a esclarecer.

Seus olhos se desviaram novamente para a caixa. Pegou a próxima carta entre as mãos. Era uma outra carta que enviara aos amigos.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A segunda carta oficial

"_Sibéria, xx de Fevereiro de xxxx_

_Amigos,_

_Saibam que a minha estadia aqui está sendo uma excelente oportunidade de crescimento e estou amadurecendo bastante ao enfrentar as dificuldades que estão surgindo._

_Infelizmente não foi possível receber as cartas que me enviaram, mas a partir do início do mês de Maio, estarei sob minha própria supervisão._

_Tenho maturidade suficiente para saber as minhas obrigações, por isso lerei as cartas aos poucos. _

_Peço que reenviem as cartas na segunda quinzena de Maio e que tenham um pouco de paciência para a resposta._

_Gostaria de parabenizar todos os aniversariantes, em especial Aioria e Milo. Continuem firmes._

_Ainda não sei a minha data de retorno, mas creio que devo voltar bem antes de dois anos, então estarei presente ao menos para o próximo aniversário do Escorpiniano._

_Kamus"_

-oOo-

Era verdade. Kamus tinha realmente se desenvolvido muito lá.

Tinha recebido uma oportunidade única de melhorar como cavaleiro e não podia desperdiçá-la nem decepcionar os que acreditavam nele.

Nesta época, o Aquariano estava tão preocupado em ter um bom rendimento no treinamento que nem estava preocupado com o contato com o mundo externo. Todos os dias tinham muitas coisas para fazer e as horas passavam muito depressa.

Com toda esta agitação, não sobrava muito tempo para pensar nos amigos. A solidão era sua companheira e conselheira. Usava todo o tempo livre para aprimorar suas técnicas e conhecimentos.

Enquanto estava lá, passara por uma provação muito difícil, envolvendo um subordinado seu e enviara uma carta ao Mestre. Em resposta, o mesmo tinha avisado para que o francês não comentasse nada a respeito com os cavaleiros em suas cartas, para não desestimular os amigos.

Pela carta do Mestre, Kamus teve uma certeza: estava completamente só.

E foi com a sua determinação, que conseguiu superar os problemas e aprender com os erros. Venceu as dificuldades que se apresentaram e obedecendo às ordens do Mestre, demonstrou que era digno de confiança.

Estava utilizando muito bem o autocontrole, mas a solidão ainda o afetava. Tinha ficado muito triste quando soube que as cartas haviam sido devolvidas. Não havia restado nenhuma. Diferente das cartas que Kamus enviava ao Santuário, que eram públicas, as cartas que recebia eram particulares, mas nem o nome da pessoa que escreveu disseram. Apenas informaram que as cartas foram devolvidas tal qual como chegaram.

Lacradas vieram e lacradas retornaram.

Sabia que estava sob regras e devia obedecer. Este era o único consolo que tinha.

Tornou a pensar no amigo. Como o Escorpiniano tinha conseguido resistir tanto durante sua ausência ? Mesmo depois de tantos anos, o grego continuava a alimentar o sentimento por ele, sem esmorecer. Era admirável.

Kamus voltou à realidade e olhou no relógio. Milo estava demorando. No dia seguinte o Escorpiniano tinha que trabalhar, então não podia chegar tão tarde assim.

O Aquariano se abaixou e pegou a próxima carta lacrada. Estava endereçada a si e também tinha um carimbo de DEVOLVIDO. Rasgou o envelope, como fez com as duas cartas anteriores, mas diferente das demais, não havia nenhum outro envelope dentro. Era somente a carta e um bilhetinho do Mestre dos Desejos. Começou a ler.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A terceira carta lacrada

"_Santuário, xx de Maio de xxxx_

_Kamus,_

_Meu coração já despedaçado se partiu quando chegaram, intocadas, as duas primeiras cartas que te enviei. O que me animou um pouco mais foi a sua carta, dando-me esperanças de que a partir deste mês você passe a responder._

_Acabei emagrecendo um pouco e tomei uma boa bronca da Ilana. Nem perdi tanto peso assim, mas você sabe como ela é mãezona. Ela pediu para mandar um beijo para você._

_Durante o tempo em que você não respondeu, escrevi outras várias cartas além das duas primeiras, que voltaram, mas rasguei todas antes de enviar._

_Por isso, me perdoe se não chegou a você os desejos de um feliz aniversário, mas estes votos estavam em uma das cartas que rasguei Tenho certeza que você vai compreender._

_Não precisa ficar preocupado com a minha saúde. Já estou treinando todos os dias com o Aldebaran e estou conseguindo recuperando o meu peso. Agora também já estou dormindo melhor e as olheiras estão desaparecendo._

_O Aioria tem se mostrado muito amigo e me chama para sair sempre que pode. Fazemos muitas coisas juntos. Uma pena você não estar aqui para aproveitar com a gente._

_Esses dias fomos andar de kart. Foi uma galera e o Afrodite acabou ganhando a corrida. O Deba quase não coube no carrinho e teve que guiar sem capacete, pois não tinha nenhum que coubesse nele.Foi muito engraçado.O Aioria até sentou no chão para rir._

_Há três semanas saí com o Deba e tomamos um porre que se você estivesse aqui, nem acreditaria. A minha sorte é que ele também encheu a lata, porque até hoje eu não sei se falei alguma besteira que não podia falar. _

_Aliás, nem sei como o Mestre não ficou sabendo deste porre depois de tanto barulho. Imagine o que teria acontecido se ele soubesse que nós bebemos... E o que fizemos, então ? Ficamos cantando um tempão bem embaixo da janela de Áries. Ainda bem que não tem nenhum cavaleiro lá ou com certeza teríamos recebido algum golpe mortal por fazer tanta algazarra._

_Aqui estamos todos bem. Temos utilizado nossos poderes de vez em quando com um ou outro inimigo que tem aparecido, mas estamos dando conta do recado._

_Obrigado por me desejar feliz aniversário. O Aioria fez uma festinha surpresa e apesar deu não estar com muita vontade de comemorar, foi até legal. Ganhei a jaqueta de couro que eu tanto queria._

_Fico feliz em saber que você está aproveitando seu tempo por aí e que está se desenvolvendo. Uma pena as suas cartas serem tão curtas._

_Eu pedi para o servo que toma conta do quadro de avisos e ele me deu as cartas que você mandou. Espero que você não ache ruim, mas se preferir posso te devolver quando você chegar._

_Talvez se você estivesse aqui, tudo teria sido diferente. Talvez eu não teria ficado com tantas olheiras, nem perdido os dez quilos que perdi..."_

-oOo-

Kamus parou de ler. Tinha os olhos marejados.

- Dez quilos. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Mon Ange, quanto sofrimento você suportou por minha causa.

Pegou novamente a carta e continuou a ler.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A terceira carta lacrada (continuação)

_Talvez se você estivesse aqui, tudo teria sido diferente. Talvez eu não teria ficado com tantas olheiras, nem perdido os dez quilos que perdi._

_Agora, até acho que a dor já me calejou por dentro, pois não sinto mais o coração apertar a todo instante, somente algumas vezes durante o dia._

_Quando a dor é muito forte, eu releio as suas cartas e toco a sua letra para confortar meu coração._

_Meu amigo, como eu gostaria de receber a sua resposta em breve. Às vezes até sonho acordado com este momento ou, melhor ainda, com o momento do seu retorno._

_Fiquei muito contente pela felicitação especial que você deu para mim e mais feliz ainda em saber que você estará aqui no meu aniversário. Será o meu pedido. Como Mestre dos Desejos, quero que você esteja aqui. Inclusive envio o bilhetinho do pedido junto da carta, para que você se lembre e cumpra. Se a sua oferta for mais interessante, podemos negociar, mas desde que envolva a sua presença._

_Como fiz da última vez, envio a primeira carta em um dia, a segunda no outro e esta no terceiro dia, pois sei que você é muito organizado e vai querer ler cada uma em ordem cronológica._

_Fico esperando ansiosamente a sua resposta e a sua chegada._

_Sinceramente,_

_Milo"_

-oOo-

A cada carta que lia, Kamus se sentia pior. Nunca achou que o grego fosse assim no seu interior. Sempre via o outro sorrindo, simpático, feliz. Jamais teria imaginado que o amigo passasse por todas estas coisas calado.

Apesar de se entristecer com o que estava lendo, a cada carta o francês admirava cada vez mais o outro. Sua fortaleza interior era impressionante, passando por tudo aquilo e conseguir se manter impassível, continuando a tratar os outros bem, sempre de bom humor, apesar da destruição que se alastrava em seu interior.

O Aquariano refletiu. Como Mestre do gelo e da água tinha que controlar os seus sentimentos, demonstrando apenas o que podia ser demonstrado em público. Sempre achou que Milo era irresponsável e falava as coisas sem pensar. Estava enganado. O outro tinha um autocontrole muito superior ao seu.

O francês achava que se fosse Ele quem tivesse passado por aquilo, não teria estrutura emocional para tentar conquistar o amigo mais uma vez, depois da ressurreição, como o Escorpiniano teve, com tanta paciência e resignação.

Não. Ele próprio com certeza teria sucumbido à dor e se isolado dos outros. Teria desistido e se fechado em sua concha. Tornaria-se ainda mais frio e amargo. Transformaria seu coração em uma pedra de gelo, dando ainda mais razão para o chamarem de homem de gelo.

Kamus admirou o amigo. Milo era um vencedor.

O francês ainda acariciava os cabelos do grego. Milo estava deitado no seu colo. Já estava bem mais controlado. Levantou-se do colo do outro, olhando para o novo amigo.

- Vá ao banheiro lavar o rosto, Mon Ange. Eu te espero aqui.

O Escorpiniano se levantou.

- Mon Ange ? - o outro ainda o chamou.

Milo virou-se para ver o que o outro queria.

- Se você decidir ir embora, eu vou entender. Foi um plaisir (prazer) te conhecer.

- Eu volto. Tudo já acabou mesmo. Não tenho mais o que fazer. – falou tristemente.

Ian levantou-se e se aproximou do grego.

- Então lave seu rostinho e volte aqui para conversar comigo. – falou dando um beijo de leve no rosto do novo amigo.

Milo sorriu. Se o SEU francês o quisesse, como esse, todos os seus problemas estariam resolvidos.

O grego foi até o banheiro e entrou. Levou um susto. Só tinha meninas lá dentro. Pediu desculpas e ia sair quando uma garota lhe impediu a passagem.

- Pode ficar. Os banheiros são unissex.

O Escorpiniano olhou a menina de cima a baixo. Era um travesti muito bonito.

O grego virou-se, foi em direção à pia e lavou o rosto. Parou em frente ao mictório e desabotoou a calça. Quando abriu o zíper, percebeu um silêncio constrangedor no lugar. Virou um pouco o rosto e viu que algumas das meninas olhavam para ele, mais propriamente para a região onde estava a sua mão. Subiu o zíper e entrou em um dos banheiros, sem olhar pra nenhuma delas.

Mesmo depois que saiu, seu rosto ainda queimava de vergonha.

Voltou à pia. Algumas meninas ainda olhavam, mas não havia mais silêncio.

Ficou um pouco incomodado por estar no mesmo banheiro que várias mulheres, pois além de não estar acostumado com isso, elas não paravam de falar, se maquiar e secar o grego.

Milo saiu do banheiro e olhou discretamente para a plaquinha para saber se era unissex mesmo. Na entrada tinha o símbolo de um homem e de uma mulher. Ficou satisfeito e voltou para onde o francês estava.

O amigo não estava mais no lugar que tinha deixado. O Escorpiniano ficou um tempo parado, esperando. Deu uma última olhada em volta e depois achou melhor ir embora. Perder dois franceses no dia era ruim para qualquer um.

Virou-se e deu de cara com um dos gêmeos.

- Olá.

- O que você quer ?

- Oh ! Você fala !

- E bato também. – respondeu estreitando os olhos.

- Calma gatinho. No stress. Não estou a fim de arrumar confusão.

- O que você quer ? – perguntou desafiador.

- Nada de mais, só ficar olhando para você.

- Não está escrito na minha testa EM EXPOSIÇÃO. – falou irritado.

- Nossa ! Que gato arisco. - falou uma voz por trás.

Milo virou o rosto para olhar. Era o outro gêmeo. Suspirou.

- Vocês não têm o que fazer, não ?

- Claro que temos. – o primeiro gêmeo falou – temos que ficar atrás de garotos bonitos, assim como você.

- Se não querer arrumar confusão, então fiquem longe. – disse em tom ameaçador.

- Ok. - falou o gêmeo andando à sua volta e parando nas suas costas. – Eu proponho uma trégua. – falou ao seu ouvido. – Vou trazer uma coisinha para a gente se divertir. – falou e saiu.

O outro gêmeo que continuava olhando para Milo, olhou por seu ombro e ficou agitado.

- Quando ele voltar, eu volto também. Tchau Amore. – mandou-lhe um beijo e saiu.

O Escorpiniano virou-se para ver do que fugia. Ian vinha com duas taças.

- Você gosta de lambrusco, Mon Ange ?

A pergunta o remeteu ao dia em que ele e Kamus passaram a primeira noite juntos. O brinde havia sido regado a lambrusco. Ficou um pouco triste com a lembrança, de saber que isso não se repetiria mais, mas se recompôs antes que tivesse que lavar o rosto novamente.

- Gosto. – respondeu ainda abatido.

- Então vamos brindar, Mon Ange.

- A quê ? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- A uma nova vida que você vai ter a partir de hoje ! Salut (Saúde) – falou o francês animadamente.

- Salut. – Milo respondeu levantando a taça, sem muita convicção.

Enquanto tomava o líquido borbulhante, o Escorpiniano varreu o lugar com os olhos e viu um dos gêmeos conversando com uma moça muito bonita. Instantes depois a menina estava na sua frente.

- IAN !

- Kelly !

O francês e a garota se cumprimentaram.

- Olá. - a menina falou sedutoramente olhando o grego de cima a baixo – Eu sou a Kelly, e você ?

- Pode me chamar de Ange. – falou olhando de rabo de olho para o amigo francês.

- Ange ? Que nome bonito. Então Ange, você gosta de dançar ?

- Muito.

- Que tal irmos os três para a pista ? – o travesti falou puxando-os pela mão e levando-os para o outro lado da pista.

A música alta e a bebida na cabeça deixaram o grego mais relaxado e ele começou a dançar com os outros dois. Ao longe os dois gêmeos não tiravam o olho do Escorpiniano.

Rômulo abraçou Remo por trás, e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Estou louco para fazer sanduíche hoje. – disse sensualmente em seu ouvido, ainda olhando para o grego.

O irmão olhou para o outro e lhe deu um selinho.

- Eu também.

Kamus já estava decidido e sabia muito bem o que queria. Admitiria que era mentira o que tinha falado. Não era apenas sexo. Era medo.

- Como fui tolo.

Refletiu um pouco e depois olhou para o lado. Abaixou-se novamente e pegou a próxima carta da caixa. Era outra carta enviada por ele mesmo. Iniciou a leitura.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A terceira carta oficial

"_Sibéria, xx de Setembro de xxxx_

_Amigos,_

_Fique sabendo que recebi algumas cartas de vocês, mas achei que não agiria corretamente se as lesse já que sob supervisão isso não me era permitido isso._

_Por este motivo pedi para que devolvessem todas._

_Surgiu uma nova oportunidade de um treino em uma área mais remota. Parto amanhã pela manhã e só retorno daqui a três meses._

_O Mestre pediu que eu ficasse disponível para o retorno a partir de Janeiro, então o meu retorno agora está condicionado à solicitação dele._

_Neste período aproveitarei para me desenvolver bastante e corresponder à oportunidade de crescimento que me foi oferecida._

_Parabéns Aioria pelo aniversário. Parabéns também Shaka, já que é aniversariante do mês._

_Kamus"._

-oOo-

O francês terminou de ler a carta enviada e levantou. Foi até a janela e a abriu. Ficou algum tempo olhando para as estrelas. A noite estava maravilhosa. A lua cheia banhava o Santuário com sua luz pálida.

Pensou no que tinha acabado de ler. Ele PRÓPRIO mandara devolver TODAS as cartas, INCLUSIVE as de Milo. Nem tinha se dado o trabalho de saber quem escrevera, pediu simplesmente para devolverem.

Algo lhe dizia que a resposta do porquê do grego não tocar no assunto da paixão que sentia encontraria na próxima leitura. Voltou a olhar para as estrelas. O Aquariano estava ganhando tempo e coragem. Estava com medo de ler a próxima carta.

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo, os dois gêmeos colocam em ação o plano para ganharem o Escorpiniano. Kamus lê as cartas sem lacre e depois de uma revelação em uma delas, toma uma decisão definitiva.

BIBLIOGRAFIA

As doze faces do preconceito – Jaime Pinsky – Editora Contexto

O amor entre iguais – Humberto Rodrigues – Editora Mythos

De Safo a Sade momentos na história da sexualidade – Jan Baemmer – Editora Papirus

WEBGRAFIA (Mais informações sobre o assunto)

http:www.sexodrogas.psc.br/texto2.htm

http: fazer o capítulo tão pesado, mas quando decidi escrever Recordações, pensei em fazer uma fic com alguma utilidade social, mostrando o preconceito com que os homossexuais são tratados. Infelizmente algumas das histórias relatadas neste capítulo aconteceram de verdade. Uma delas, inclusive, com duas pessoas muito próximas minha. Fico muito triste com a discriminação contra os homossexuais e gostaria de poder dividir com vocês a indignação que eu sinto. Desculpem se ofendi alguém com a violência relatada. Não era esta a intenção.

Tem a Webgrafia referente ao assunto dos livros, mas é um pouco difícil de publicar no então vou tentar colocar nas características do autor. Se preferirem, podem mandar e-mail que eu repasso os sites.

Nota da autora – agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer todas as meninas que escreveram.

Anjo Setsuna - que ficou triste com a segunda carta do Milucho. Por favor, não me pendure no relógio ! Prometo que vou tentar (será que consigo ?) ser mais boazinha com os meninos. A Anjinho ainda se solidarizou e informou que também é contra o preconceito contra os homossexuais.

Pipe - obrigada por estar me acompanhando e ajudando. Se me permite dizer, estou com um sentimento de pupila para Mestra com você. Obrigada de montão.

Ilia-chan  - que depois de tanto tempo voltou a escrever para dizer que está curiosa porque o Mi não falou nada para o Kâ quando ele voltou da Sibéria. Continue escrevendo Ilia, eu já estava com saudades.

Nica-Bel – que está gostando da fic e contou uma historinha muito bonitinha sobre os dois meninos a atrapalharem enquanto escrevia no PC. Se ela publicar a review, todos vão conhecer também. Estou esperando :)

Bjinhos a todos e até o próximo capítulo. Podem escrever para comentar, sugerir, reclamar ou criticar.

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem me contatar via e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	13. Cartas Cap III As cartas abertas

Recordações

Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo III – As cartas abertas

No capítulo anterior, Milo chorou ao achar que o amigo não se interessava mais por ele e Ian o consolou. Kamus leu a última carta lacrada ficou com receio de ler a próxima carta por ter devolvido todas as cartas anteriores do Escorpiniano, enquanto estava na Sibéria.

...pensou no que tinha acabado de ler. Ele PRÓPRIO mandara devolver TODAS as cartas, INCLUSIVE as de Milo. Nem tinha se dado o trabalho de saber quem escrevera, pediu simplesmente para devolverem.

Algo lhe dizia que a resposta do porquê do grego não tocar no assunto da paixão que sentia encontraria na próxima leitura. Voltou a olhar para as estrelas. O Aquariano estava ganhando tempo e coragem. Estava com medo de ler a próxima carta.

oOo-

Capítulo III – As cartas abertas

Kamus ainda estava temeroso.

Agora estava explicado tanto carimbo de DEVOLVIDO nas cartas anteriores. Como as cartas não eram abertas, Milo apenas acrescentava um envelope a mais a cada devolução.

O francês pegou a próxima carta vagarosamente. O destinatário não era mais o Aquariano. A carta era destinada ao grego e estava aberta. Olhou bem a letra do envelope. Parecia a letra do... virou o envelope para ver o remetente. Estava certo.

Apesar do remetente assinar como "um amigo", era inegável. A letra era do próprio Escorpiniano.

"Mas por que ele enviaria uma carta a si mesmo ? Será que estava ficando doido ?" pensou.

Colocou a carta novamente na caixa, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e violou a correspondência do amigo.

Kamus foi logo para o final da carta, certificar-se quem assinava. Estava assinado como "Milo". O francês ainda se perguntava por quê o amigo escreveria para si próprio.

Voltou para o início da carta e iniciou a leitura. O que leu, o chocou.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A primeira carta aberta

"_Santuário, xx de Setembro de xxxx_

_Milo,_

_Estou te escrevendo porque tenho acompanhado a sua trajetória em busca daquilo que você nunca vai ter._

_É claro que eu estou falando do amor do Aquariano._

_Pare de rastejar como um verme atrás dele. Você não percebe que ele está pouco se lixando para o que você está sentindo ? Ele devolveu TODAS as suas cartas e nem o trabalho de abrir, teve._

_Além disso, ele SEQUER mencionou a promessa de estar presente no seu aniversário na última carta que enviou. É isso que você chama de consideração ?_

_Chega de ficar implorando uma resposta que você sabe que nunca vai vir.Chega de ser submisso e ficar mendigando atenção. _

_E não adianta mais mandar cartas e nem mentir dizendo "aqui no Santuário temos uma realidade diferente do resto do mundo e é mais fácil nos aceitarem". Francamente, Milo, você acha que o Kamus é TÃO imbecil a ponto de não se lembrar de como os outros tratam o viadinho do Afrodite ? Não seja estúpido._

_Então pare de agir que nem uma garotinha e ficar chorando pelos cantos. Não era você que dizia que era forte e que não chorava ? Que patético !_

_Acorda ! A verdade é uma só: seu amiguinho não te quer. _

_Você não lembra o que ele falava do relacionamento de dois homens ? "Esse tipo de relacionamento está fadado ao fracasso. Não vale a pena".(1)_

_Tanta angústia, dor e sofrimento para quê ? Para ser enxotado como um cachorro ? Desprezado como um traste ? Ignorado como um verme ?_

_Mas se o que você quer é fazer papel de imbecil, escreva para ele, implore uma resposta, rasteje no chão, suplique para que ele se lembre de você. Quem sabe ele não manda outra carta dando parabéns ao Shaka e ao Aioria, e nem se recorde que prometeu estar aqui no seu aniversário._

_E não me diga que você realmente achou que ele se preocuparia com os seus sentimentos ou que algum dia ele sentiria algo por você. Achou ?_

_Francamente, assim você me decepciona, Milo._

_Chega de sofrer. Jogue esta sua paixão no lixo. Isso não passa de um "sentimento barato", como seu querido "amiguinho" costuma dizer._

_E não foi você quem disse que o considerava seu melhor amigo ? _

_Acho que ele não te considera tanto assim senão, jamais esqueceria do "melhor amigo"._

_Bom, talvez seja outra coisa, talvez ninguém tenha se lembrado de ensinar para o Kamus o significado da palavra amigo... Vai saber... _

_Ele vai chegar depois de janeiro, se você preferir, espera ele voltar e se declare para ver o que acontece. Oh, que lindo ! Que romântico !_

_Vou te dizer o que vai acontecer. Você vai conseguir acabar com esta amizade e com o pouco de consideração que o Kamus tem por você. Bem, como a consideração e a amizade são tão pequenas, talvez você não tenha NADA a perder mesmo._

_Faça, se quer continuar com o papel de idiota._

_Não era você que tinha um sonho de infância de ser um cavaleiro memorável ? Como você quer ser lembrado no Santuário ? Como a bicha mais submissa ou como o imbecil mais suplicante ?_

_Acorda grego. Ele NUNCA vai sentir NADA por você._

_E você sabe por que, Milo ? Porque o Kamus não tem coração. Ele tem uma pedra de gelo no lugar. _

_Ele é muito frígido para sentir QUALQUER coisa por alguém e muito egoísta para se preocupar com o que sentem por ele. A única preocupação que ele tem é se tornar o melhor cavaleiro do Santuário. E o resto ? Incluindo você, é completamente desprezível._

_Pense a respeito._

_Seu verdadeiro amigo,_

_Milo"_

-oOo-

O francês tentou ficar impassível à leitura, mas não conseguiu. Seu coração estava apertado e sentia um nó na garganta. Estava muito magoado.

Era assim que o amigo o via, como uma pessoa vazia, egoísta e incapacitada para amar e ser amado.

O mestre da água e do gelo tinha sofrido muito na Sibéria, mas foi obrigado a passar por seu sofrimento calado. Não tinha autorização do Mestre para dividir as suas dores com ninguém. Às vezes chorava escondido durante o banho, sentindo-se abandonado e desprezado. Percebeu, dolorosamente, que a única forma de passar vivo por tudo aquilo, seria desenvolver um autocontrole sobre-humano e fingir que tudo estava bem. E foi o que fez quando chegaram as cartas. Os deuses sabiam o quanto ele ansiava por um contato com os amigos por tudo o que tinha sofrido, mas achou que poderia ser um teste do Mestre. Sob suas ordens não podia ler as cartas e agora, que estava sem a supervisão dele, não podia sucumbir. Era melhor sofrer de saudades que perder a confiança do Mestre.

O francês deixou a carta de lado e colocou a mão no rosto. Estava profundamente abalado com o que o amigo achava dele.

Depois de algum tempo, se levantou e respirou profundamente.

- Calma Kamus. Ele não pensa isso de você. Ele te ama. Ele só escreveu isso porque estava magoado.

O Aquariano sacudiu tristemente a cabeça em negativa. Não. Se Milo escreveu e mandou para si mesmo aquela carta, era porque o francês tinha sido realmente desprezível aos olhos do amigo tão querido.

- Kamus. – disse novamente para si mesmo tentando resgatar o seu autocontrole – veja a carta. Está manchada. Ele chorou enquanto relia.

A carta realmente tinha algumas manchas, o que demonstrava que o grego tinha chorado sobre ela, mas o que o francês tinha lido, não ia se apagar do papel.

Apesar da carta já estar mole, o que aparentava que o Escorpiniano torturara a si próprio várias vezes, se alimentando daquela leitura venenosa, a devastação a que aquela carta se propunha tinha sido completa. Não só conseguira convencer o grego a reprimir o seu sentimento, como tinha arrasado o Aquariano.

Era este o motivo do amigo não ter falado nada na sua volta. O amor que antes sentia tinha se transformado em ódio.

Kamus sentiu seu coração apertar tanto que achou que fosse parar. Estava se sentindo pior do que se estivesse no inferno. Achou que nem o pior dos inimigos seria capaz de uma destruição tão grande.

Dobrou novamente a carta e colocou-a novamente no envelope. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Estava com uma aparência péssima.

Voltou a respirar profundamente e depois suspirou. Foi novamente até a janela e ficou olhando para as estrelas. Precisava de forças para ler as duas cartas que faltavam.

Refletiu um pouco. Não tinha palavras para dizer o quanto aquela leitura tinha afetado seu interior. Um sentimento destrutivo se apossou do Aquariano. Em um momento de recaída, encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão. Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou.

Não dava para voltar no tempo. O estrago já tinha sido feito. A carta tinha conseguido envenenar o coração dos dois. Um com ódio, outro com mágoa.

A música embalava os passos do grego, que se soltava junto dos dois novos amigos. A pista já estava bem cheia. Remo, um dos gêmeos estava de papo com um belo rapaz.

- Você entendeu direitinho, Marcus ?

- Claro Remo. Não ser preocupe, essa fica por aquele dia lá no galpão.

- Fechado. – disse o gêmeo.

Remo procurou o irmão com os olhos. Encontrando-o, fez um sinal sutil para o irmão.

Rômulo ao longe fez um sinal para a garota que dançava com Milo e o francês.

A menina viu o sinal e aproximou-se do ouvido do francês para falar, pois a música era muito alta para se ouvirem. Ian concordou com a cabeça e depois chegou ao ouvido do Escorpiniano, para falar também.

- A Kelly pediu para eu pegar uma água para ela. Você quer alguma coisa ?

- NÃO. – gritou o grego para o outro ouvir.

O francês saiu e se perdeu na multidão. Milo e a garota continuaram dançando. Pouco tempo depois os gêmeos chegaram perto do grego.

- OI GATO. TENHO UMA COISINHA PARA VOCÊ. – um deles gritou para que o grego o ouvisse.

- O QUE ? – perguntou sem muito interesse.

O gêmeo colocou a mão no bolso da calça, retirou um papel e desdobrou. Tinha três pílulas coloridas dentro. O outro gêmeo chegou com dois copos com água.

- E AÍ ? QUEM VAI PRIMEIRO ? – perguntou.

Milo ficou mudo, apenas olhando para os gêmeos.

- O QUE FOI, GATINHO ? ESTÁ COM MEDO ? – perguntou o primeiro gêmeo

- NÃO SEJA IDIOTA REMO. ESTÁ NA CARA DELE. ELE NUNCA USOU.

- VOCÊ NUNCA USOU ? – o primeiro gêmeo perguntou.

O Escorpiniano movimentou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente, em negativa, confirmando que nunca tinha experimentado drogas.

- NÃO PRECISA SE PREOCUPAR, EU JÁ USEI E NÃO PEGA NADA. – a menina explicou.

- ESTÁ COM MEDO ? – Remo perguntou – EU TOMO PRIMEIRO.

Pegou uma das pílulas, colocou na boca e depois tomou a bebida por cima. Abriu a boca para mostrar que tinha engolido. Rômulo e a menina vibraram.

- TOMA. – o gêmeo ofereceu a Milo.

- OBRIGADO. EU NÃO QUERO.

- ESTÁ COM MEDO ? NÃO TEM CORAGEM SUFICIENTE, NÃO ? – desafiou Remo.

- EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO QUERO.

- OLHA SÓ ! O GATINHO É MEDROSO. ACHA QUE VAI MORRER SE TOMAR. – disse tirando sarro - ISSO NÃO MATA NÃO, GATO. A KELLY TOMA DE VEZ EM QUANDO E ESTÁ AÍ VIVINHA. – falou apontando com a cabeça para garota - AGORA SE VOCÊ É COVARDE E NÃO É HOMEM PARA AGÜENTAR O TRANCO...

- DEIXA ELE, REMO. ELE NÃO TEM CORAGEM NÃO. É CAPAZ DE TOMAR E VOMITAR DE FRESCURA. NÃO É MACHO O SUFICIENTE PARA AGÜENTAR A ONDA DE UM BARATINHO PEQUENININHO.

- QUER QUE EU DIVIDA NO MEIO ? – Remo perguntou.

Rômulo e Kelly começaram a rir com a pergunta.

- AH! JÁ SEI! VAI ESPERAR O VIADINHO DO IAN CHEGAR PARA PERGUNTAR AO PAPAI SE PODE TOMAR. – Remo completou, o que fez com os outros dois rissem mais ainda.

- É BOM IR ATÉ O BANHEIRO E VER SE VOCÊ NÃO BORROU A FRALDA COM MEDINHO. – Rômulo apontou para o banheiro e os dois gêmeos ficaram rindo.

A garota tirou uma das pílulas da mão do gêmeo e entregou a Milo.

- Pode tomar, não faz mal não. – falou bem perto do ouvido do grego, para ele ouvir.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu estou aqui, o Ian também. Não vai te acontecer nada de mal. É só para experimentar. Se você nunca usou, nem vai te dar nada.

O Escorpiniano aceitou o comprimido da mão do travesti. Era um cavaleiro de ouro e já havia passado por várias batalhas, não seria isso que iria matá-lo, depois, o gêmeo tomou um deles na sua frente e parecia normal, não devia ser tão forte assim. Colocou-o na boca. Rômulo entregou-lhe a bebida. Bebeu meio copo. Era vodka. A bebida desceu queimando sua garganta.

Milo ficou um tempo parado esperando alguma reação. Não sentiu nada. Olhou para os outros três.

- ABRE A BOCA. – um dos gêmeos pediu.

O grego abriu. Estava vazia. Os outros três vibraram.

A menina pegou seu rosto e o virou para si. Passou a mão pelo corpo do grego e começou a dançar sensualmente com ele, com o rosto quase colado no seu, olhando profundamente nos seus olhos. Milo sorriu para o travesti, que sorriu de volta.

Os dois gêmeos olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Viraram e foram embora.

- Você não deixou o comprimido cair, não é ? – perguntou Rômulo.

- Claro que não. – Remo mostrou o comprimido ainda na mão, preso entre os últimos dois dedos.

- Achei que ele ia ver que você não tinha colocado na boca.

- Eu sou um expert. – Remo comentou sorrindo e depois se aproximou do irmão.

Segurou o rosto do outro gêmeo e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Você não está com vontade de fazer sanduíche ? – perguntou soltando-o.

- Estou.

- Vou providenciar para você. – Remo falou acariciando o rosto do outro.

O irmão sorriu em resposta.

- Quer que eu tente falar para o Marcus levar o Ian logo para um motel ? – Rômulo perguntou logo em seguida.

- Não. Eles ainda estão se beijando. Deixa o francês aproveitar. O Marcus sabe o que faz. – respondeu o outro gêmeo, voltando a observar maliciosamente o Escorpiniano.

Kamus ainda estava chocado pela última carta que lera, mas já estava melhor. Tinha se levantado, lavado novamente o rosto e em seguida ido até a cozinha beber um pouco de água. Ficara muito abalado ao tomar conhecimento do seu conteúdo.

Voltou para o quarto e pegou a próxima carta. Tinha a data apenas escrita por fora, à mão. Não estava lacrada, mas também era endereçada ao Aquariano.

O francês se sentou para ler.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A carta inacabada

"_Kamus,_

_A amargura que sinto agora é tão grande que se a morte viesse e me fizesse em pedaços, a dor ainda seria menor._

_Perdão. Perdão meu amigo, pelo mal que te causei._

_Eu prometi nunca mais te escrever, mas depois do que aconteceu, minha promessa não tinha mais razão de existir. _

_Eu sei que não vou conseguir colocar esta carta nas suas mãos, mas acho que escrevo mais para desabafar, tudo o que estou escrevendo é o que gostaria de estar te falando._

_Me perdoe. Me perdoe por ter sido tão fraco._

_Se fosse feita a justiça, eu seria queimado vivo por minha ingenuidade como cavaleiro. Não cumpri o meu trabalho e falhei em minha missão._

_Quando aquele garoto loiro entrou em meu templo, carregando um outro garoto nos braços, eu o menosprezei. Ele era muito determinado e me disse muita coisa sobre acreditar em um sonho e lutar por ele, mas eu apenas ri._

_Só agora vejo o quanto fui cego._

_Depois de concentrar meu cosmo e pedir a sua aprovação, lutei duramente com ele e o derrubei, mas uma parte de mim se penalizou e eu simplesmente não consegui matá-lo._

_Como eu podia destruir um cavaleiro do gelo, que aprendeu as suas técnicas, sentindo o que ainda sinto por você ? Eu não estaria destruindo também uma parte sua ?_

_Mas apesar dele parecer frágil, ele se mostrou forte e se levantou. Inexplicavelmente lutou comigo e me venceu. Saiu lentamente do meu templo, foi à sua procura e depois de algum tempo, eu senti._

_Meu amigo, como eu gostaria de ter evitado o que aconteceu. Se eu soubesse que aquelas palavras, durante a batalha com o seu pupilo, seriam as últimas que eu trocaria com você..._

_Uma dor profunda apertou meu coração quando o seu cosmo deixou o Santuário. Era impossível de acreditar. Meu corpo se entregou à dor e eu caí de joelhos e chorei. _

_Eu não entendo porquê você fez isso. Eu sei que a maior alegria de um Mestre é o dia em que é superado pelo pupilo, mas por quê você se deixou morrer ? Foi para se separar de mim ? Não bastou o meu martírio enquanto você esteve fora na Sibéria ? Todo o meu sofrimento não foi suficiente ?_

_Eu não sei quanto tempo depois, eu senti o cosmo Dela na minha casa. Eu não podia deixar que Ela visse as minhas lágrimas e não me achasse digno como cavaleiro, então sequei o rosto. _

_Ela chegou perto de mim e eu me ajoelhei em sinal de respeito, então Ela tocou meu ombro e levantei meu olhar. Ela me disse que a partir daquele dia, eu lutaria apenas pela justiça e depois, me pediu para acompanhá-la._

_E foi aquela criança, Kamus, aquela garota de cabelos longos e cosmo suave que me deu o pior castigo de todos: te ver sem vida._

_Eu sabia que não ia resistir ao choro, então fiquei pouco tempo com você. A pedido Dela peguei seu pupilo no colo e subi, mas ao olhar aquele garoto em meus braços, um único sentimento tomou conta de mim: vingança. Em minhas mãos estava o seu assassino, o assassino do meu amor. _

_Fiquei louco de ódio e nem sei como a razão me fez voltar à realidade e ver que era exatamente o contrário. Era o seu pupilo quem era levado pelas mãos assassinas. Foram estas mesmas mãos que te escrevem, que selaram a sua sepultura. Foi a minha fraqueza como cavaleiro fez com que ele passasse por mim e o vencesse. Exatamente como você queria._

_Por que eu fiz isso ? Por que não fui forte o bastante ?_

_Tudo estava perdido. Eu nunca teria mais a possibilidade de te tocar e jamais sentiria o toque de suas mãos. Eu não seria mais observado por seus belos olhos azuis, nem ouviria mais a sua voz. Não levaria mais suas broncas, nem te tiraria mais do sério com as minhas brincadeiras. Os lábios que eu tanto quis beijar, jamais se moveriam novamente._

_Percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer o que eu sentia. Percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer o quanto te amo. Percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer nada..."_

-oOo-

Kamus parou de ler. Algumas manchas no papel demonstravam que Milo chorava enquanto escrevia.

O francês reclinou a cabeça para trás e pensou no pupilo.

Tinha se esforçado muito para derrotar Hyoga, mas ele demonstrara que era realmente bom.

Hoje tinha maturidade suficiente para analisar friamente e saber que perdera a batalha porque a determinação do russo era maior. Kamus tinha um pupilo para testar. Hyoga tinha uma deusa para defender.

O Aquariano sentiu-se desprezível. O pupilo tinha uma causa muito mais nobre para correr atrás dos seus objetivos, o francês tinha apenas vaidade. Queria apenas saber se os seus ensinamentos tinham sido difundidos e assimilados. Kamus era uma vergonha como mestre e como cavaleiro. Colocara o amigo em risco ao lutar com o outro, por mero capricho.

Mais uma vez, a vaidade do Aquariano tinha sido a causadora de sofrimentos.

Se o grego tivesse morrido, Kamus nem saberia o que fazer. Os deuses foram justos em enviá-lo ao inferno. O francês jamais se perdoaria se o Escorpiniano tivesse ido em seu lugar.

Respirou profundamente e ficou alguns momentos pensando, depois, continuou a leitura.

Ian e Marcus, o garoto que antes conversara com Remo, esfregavam-se no corredor. Estavam se beijando há um bom tempo. O rapaz abraçava o francês e passava a mão por suas costas e por sua pernas, sugando seus lábios com vontade. Ian correspondia em igual intensidade.

Dois travestis passaram por onde os dois estavam e conversavam entre si.

- Menina, estou louca de sede.

- Vou pegar uma água que estou morrendo de sede também.

A menção da palavra "água" fez o francês despertar.

- Ai ! Esqueci da água da Kelly ! Fica aqui que eu já volto. – falou para o garoto.

Foi rapidamente em direção ao bar e pediu uma água. Ficou procurando Kelly e o novo amigo com o olhar.

– Sua água, Ian.

Ian pegou a água e andou rapidamente em direção à pista, continuando a procurá-los com o olhar. O primeiro que viu foi o novo amigo. Um dos gêmeos estava atrás dele, passando a mão em seu corpo, enquanto o outro gêmeo à sua frente segurava seu rosto suavemente e tentava beijá-lo, o amigo estava um pouco diferente. Ria junto com os gêmeos e se desviava do beijo.

O gêmeo que estava à sua frente enfiou suas pernas no meio das pernas do moreno. Colou seu corpo no corpo do outro e segurou-lhe o rosto com mais força. O gêmeo de trás o ajudava a segurá-lo. O primeiro irmão aproximou-se da boca do novato e o beijou, enquanto o outro irmão passeava a mão pelo corpo do grego.

O francês estreitou o olhar e ficou furioso. Começou a andar mais rápido na direção deles.

Na oitava casa, Kamus reiniciava a leitura da carta.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A carta inacabada (continuação)

_...percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer o que eu sentia. Percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer o quanto te amo. Percebi que nunca mais poderia te dizer nada._

_Sabe, hoje passei a tarde na sua casa. Fiquei sentado, encostado em uma pilastra, te vendo no esquife em que te colocaram. _

_Alguns servos me disseram que você vai ficar no seu templo até que tenha um outro cavaleiro substituto para a casa de Aquário. Para eles você pode até ser substituível, mas para mim, nunca._

_Engraçado. Eu pensei que as minhas lágrimas já tinham secado, mas todo dia em que vou te visitar, elas ainda teimam em cair._

_Antes de ontem eu tentei desenhar seu rosto nas estrelas, mas não consegui. Chorei muito porque você disse que tínhamos que conseguir desenhar para valer a pena, mas depois eu vi que estava sendo infantil. Eu não preciso te desenhar nas estrelas. Você vale a pena. Eu te levo no meu coração e é assim que eu quero me lembrar de você e não como está no seu templo agora, congelado e sem vida._

_Às vezes eu acordo no meio da noite e parece que posso ouvir a sua voz. Você se lembra que sempre que eu fazia alguma coisa que você não gostava, você brigava comigo ? Eu respondia que já estava cheio das suas lições de moral e das suas broncas. Agora, você não faz idéia o quanto sinto falta disso._

_Gostaria que você pudesse estar aqui, nem que fosse um único dia, nem que fosse só para me dar uma bronca..._

-oOo-

Kamus parou novamente a leitura. Percebeu todo o sentimento que o amigo estava colocando naquele papel e ficou triste por saber que o grego havia sofrido tanto. Passou a mão nos olhos úmidos, para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A carta inacabada (continuação)

_...gostaria que você pudesse estar aqui, nem que fosse um único dia, nem que fosse só para me dar uma bronca._

_Me parte o coração, se é que ainda tenho um, te ver dentro daquele caixão. _

_Juro que tentei me restabelecer da sua perda, mas foi impossível.E é por isso que estou deixando tudo pronto para a minha partida. _

_Pouco me importa se é proibido ou não. Para mim a vida perdeu o sentido no dia em que você morreu, então não fará a menor diferença._

_Eu ainda me lembro da resposta que o Mestre Shion me deu quando eu era bem criança e perguntei porquê um cavaleiro não podia se suicidar. Ele respondeu que se isso acontecesse, a nossa alma não ficaria vagando pelo mundo dos mortos, mas seria destruída definitivamente._

_Um outro dia eu estava conversando com a Ilana e ela me falou que na religião dela, quando uma pessoa se mata a alma não é destruída, apenas vai para o inferno. _

_Sempre falaram que quando um cavaleiro morre a alma passa primeiro pelo inferno, então, se ela estiver certa e a alma não for destruída definitivamente, eu ainda tenho uma chance de te encontrar._

_Eu já deixei tudo planejado. Meus últimos minutos de vida serão naquele monte em que o pessoal costuma pular de asa delta. Além de ser um lugar alto, tem várias pedras pontiagudas lá em baixo e o mar é bem violento. É realmente um lugar perfeito._

_Por favor entenda que eu PRECISO morrer e não me recrimine. Eu não quero mais a vida e não vou lutar por ela. _

_Eu acabei de me lembrar o que me disse quando passou pela minha casa, em direção à casa de Libra para esperar o seu pupilo ? Você disse que ele precisava te mostrar que era bom, porque existiam vários cavaleiros, mas só os mais dignos mereciam estar vivos._

_Acho que é isso. Não me sinto mais digno. _

_Mas não me sinto traindo o Santuário. Acho até que nem serei uma perda tão grande._

_Parto apenas com a intenção de te encontrar. Quero apenas chegar até você. Só peço que não me rejeite nem me despreze. Eu não ia suportar esta dor. Tenha piedade de mim._

_Acabou de pousar um passarinho na minha janela. Ele cantou um pouquinho e foi embora. Me fez lembrar do dia em que você queria que eu tocasse uma música na guitarra, mas como eu falei que não conhecia, você ficou assobiando ela todinha para mim. Era mentira. Eu conhecia a música, mas fazia tão pouco tempo que você tinha voltado da Sibéria que a única coisa que eu queria era você perto o maior tempo possível, mesmo com a minha consciência me falando o tempo todo para te esquecer._

_Eu tentei Kamus, tentei mesmo. Acho que até te odiei, mas isso só serviu para o amor vir com mais força depois._

_Por favor não me peça controle nas próximas palavras, elas serão as últimas e as lágrimas já não me deixam prosseguir com coerência._

_Eu não estou pedindo muito. Quero apenas te ver novamente. Se eu precisar entregar a minha alma para fazer isso, eu entrego. Eu só queria poder te olhar uma última vez e ver um último sorriso seu. Se isso acontecesse, minha alma poderia ser dilacerada, que ainda assim, eu ficaria feliz. _

_A única coisa que não dá para suportar é a dor de todos os dias acordar e saber que você está morto, que não foi apenas um sonho ruim. _

_Se não nos encontrarmos mais amigo, saiba que te amei. Amei com um sentimento verdadeiro, que vou levar para sempre em meu peito, ainda que esteja encerrado em um caixão, tal como você está agora._

_Desculpe pelas lágrimas que mancham esta carta, mas não tenho mais estrutura emocional para "_

-oOo-

Assim terminava a carta. Duas lágrimas correram pela face branca do Aquariano. Kamus se levantou e andou pelo quarto até a janela.

Seu Anjo, seu lindo Anjo sofreu uma dor incalculável. Desejando ardentemente o beijo da morte. Nada mais era importante para o Escorpiniano.

O grego realmente o amava e em uma última tentativa, contrariando sua própria essência e tudo o que acreditava, chamou a morte para se deitar em seu leito. Queria tirar a própria vida, na esperança de poder encontrá-lo uma última vez.

Kamus sentiu um calafrio. Um sentimento lhe atravessou a alma como se fosse uma espada afiada.

"Não" pensou "Ele não tentaria". Ficou um tempo sorrindo e balançando a cabeça em negativa. Parou. Se o grego tentasse, sua alma seria destruída.

- Não seja idiota Kamus, o Milo jamais faria uma coisa dessas. – disse para si mesmo e depois gelou.

Como não ? O grego tinha escrito na carta. Provavelmente já tinha tentado uma vez. Por algum motivo não tinha dado certo, mas o francês não sabia porquê. Ainda havia uma última carta. Poderia lê-la, mas o medo tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Se perdesse tempo lendo, poderia ser tarde demais.

Voou até o telefone e ligou para o amigo. Um telefone tocou. O Aquariano seguiu o som e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo. O celular estava tocando lá dentro. Milo não tinha levado o aparelho.

Kamus saiu correndo da oitava casa em direção ao estacionamento. Entrou no carro e dirigiu velozmente. Alcançou a avenida e depois de algum tempo, pegou a estrada. Continuou dirigindo até que chegou em uma bifurcação. Tomou rapidamente a pista da direita. Sabia que ela acabava exatamente na pequena estrada que subia o monte. Era o mesmo caminho que os praticantes de asa delta tomavam.

Muito tempo já tinha se passado. Kamus acelerou o carro. Era melhor correr.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ? – o francês falou furioso, jogando a água no chão e arrancando o gêmeo do beijo.

- Calma, IAN.

- CALMA, O CXXXXXX ! – gritou e puxou o amigo das mãos do outro gêmeo. – Vem Mon Ange.

Pegou o moreno pela mão e o levou pela multidão, para fora da pista. O grego estava meio mole. O francês parou e segurou o outro pelos ombros.

- Ian, não fica bravo. Eu só beijei o Shaka para fazer ciúmes para o Kamus. Eu combinei com ele, foi só para fazer ciúmes. – falou com a voz lenta.

O francês o sacudiu. Ele estava com um olhar diferente, parecia que estava bêbado.

"Será que foi o lambrusco ?" pensou.

Kelly apareceu ofegante atrás do outro.

- Ele está bem ? – perguntou-lhe

Milo respirava descompassadamente e apresentava um olhar perdido.

- Você está bem ? – Ian perguntou-lhe

O novato olhou-o estranhamente. Depois de algum tempo deu um passo em sua direção. Estava completamente ofegante. Abraçou-o um pouco de longe e deitou a cabeça no ombro do francês, com o rosto para o outro lado.

- Mon Ange, você está bem ?

- Estou – falou se aproximando e abraçando-o mais - Eu adoro quando você me chama assim, Kâ.

O moreno gemeu um pouco e Ian se afastou.

- O que foi ?

- Esse barulho e esta luz estão me incomodando. – O Escorpiniano falou colocando a mão no rosto para cobrir a luminosidade.

Ian levou-o para uma das pilastras e o encostou nela. Kelly os seguia.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem ? – a garota perguntou.

- SUA VADIA PEITUDA ! – o francês berrou jogando o travesti contra a pilastra e segurando-o pelos ombros. – ME FALA O QUE ACONTECEU ! – gritou se aproximando bem do rosto do seu rosto - E é bom ser a VERDADE, ou eu arranco seu silicone COM AS MÃOS. – falou raivosamente, apertando o braço do outro.

A menina começou a chorar.

- PARA DE CHORAR E FALA, SUA VACA. – gritou com a garota, sacudindo-a.

- Ele tomou um comprimido... foi só isso. Um dos gêmeos pediu para eu chamar vocês para dançar... porque ele ia oferecer uma balinha pro seu novo amigo... só que ele nunca usou... deve ter ficado mal... é só isso que eu sei... me solta por favor... você está me machucando... – disse entre lágrimas.

- SUA PXXX DESQUALIFICADA ! ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO ! – gritou para o travesti.

A garota chorou mais ainda. Ian voltou a sacudi-la e depois se aproximou bem do rosto dela.

- Tomara que o seu peito seque e caia ! Traveco ridículo. – praguejou soltando a menina.

Ian pegou o braço do novo amigo e passou por seu ombro, ajudando-o a andar. Os dois se dirigiam à saída.

O francês pagou as comandas e saiu com o grego. Chamou um táxi e entraram.

- Vou te levar para a minha casa.

- Tá bom, Kâ. – falou se aconchegando no peito do outro.

Depois de algum tempo chegaram em um prédio mal conservado. O francês pagou o táxi e tirou o moreno de dentro dele.

Abriu a porta do prédio e entrou. Começaram a subir.

- Para onde você está me levando ?

- Para a minha casa.

Pararam em frente a uma casa. Milo olhou para o número.

- Onze ? – o grego perguntou duvidoso.

- É.

- Aqui é a décima primeira casa ?

- Se prefere desta forma, oui, é sim.

Entraram. Ian acendeu a luz e Milo automaticamente se virou para o outro lado.

- Pardon, esqueci que incomodava. Venha – falou puxando o grego para o quarto – é melhor você se deitar um pouco.

Entrou no quarto e deixou o outro na porta. Voltou e acendeu a luz da sala. Pegou o outro na porta e entrou com ele, deixando a porta um pouquinho aberta para entrar uma pequena claridade.

Sentou o Escorpiniano na cama e tirou seus sapatos. Milo ainda estava ofegante.

- Calma Mon Ange. Assim que você acordar vai se sentir melhor.

- Mon Ange ? – perguntou puxando o francês para cima do seu corpo.

- O que você está fazendo ?

- Me chama de Mon Ange.

- Pourquoi (por que) você quer que eu te chame de Mon Ange ?

Mesmo à meia luz, Ian percebeu que o outro sorria. O Escorpiniano puxou o rosto do francês e o beijou longamente.

- Nós estamos na décima primeira casa ? – perguntou.

- Oui, Mon Ange, estamos. – o francês respondeu.

Milo puxou novamente o outro para mais junto de si, tirou-lhe a camisa e depois o beijou.

Ian parou de beijar a boca do moreno e tirou-lhe a camiseta. Em seguida tirou sua própria calça. A cueca que o francês vestia não escondia a sua excitação e seu membro já despontava fora dela. Em seguida desabotoou a calça do novo amigo e começou tirá-la. O moreno também estava excitado. Colocou a mão na cueca do outro e tirou, depois tirou a própria cueca.

O grego se arrumou na cama e puxou o outro para cima de si. Se aproximou do ouvido do francês e fez uma confissão.

- Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim, Kamus.

O francês ficou um tempo parado, digerindo o que o outro lhe disse, depois foi puxado para um outro beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos se beijando, o belo jovem simplesmente parou de beijar o francês.

- Mon Ange ? – perguntou assim que o outro parou de corresponder aos beijos.

O outro não respondeu. Chamou-o mais três vezes. Nenhuma resposta

Levantou-se acendeu a luz. O amigo tinha apagado. Abaixou-se sobre o seu rosto para saber se estava respirando. Estava.

Chamou-o novamente, mas ele não respondeu. Tinha apagado completamente.

O francês olhou novamente para o belo garoto que estava deitado em sua cama.

- Mon Ange ? - chamou para ter certeza que não estava ouvindo.

O francês colocou a mão no próprio sexo. Seu membro doía de excitação.

Ian subiu na cama e puxou o moreno um pouco para o lado.

- Não se preocupe Mon Ange.

O francês se abaixou, aproximou-se da boca do outro e o beijou.

- Vou cuidar de você direitinho. - disse deslizando a mão pelo corpo bronzeado do grego.

No próximo capítulo, Kamus sai à procura do grego. O francês vai até a casa de Afrodite pedir ajuda e acaba fazendo uma descoberta. Kamus lê a última carta do grego e compreende várias coisas. Milo acorda e se culpa por ter passado a noite com Ian.

(1) Frases ditas por Kamus ao ser questionado por Shura o que achava de um relacionamento entre dois homens na fase Fotos - Capítulo I – Os amigos (fic Recordações)

Nota da autora - agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que escreveram.

Ana (Nica-Bel) – Que me mandou outra historinha com o Mi e o Kâ. Divertidíssima ! (Vou ler sua fic esta semana sem falta !)

Pipe – Que se solidarizou com os homossexuais, vítimas de preconceitos variados. (realmente não é fácil)

Anjo Setsuna – Que também fez coro contra os preconceituosos e estava ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo (aqui está. Espero que tenha gostado)

Ilia-Chan – Que pediu para os meninos sofrerem menos e terem um pouquinho de felicidade. (desculpe Ilia, como disse, estou na minha fase MUITO má)

Ia Chan – Que está curiosa para saber sobre o relacionamento entre Milo e o Aioria (vocês vão descobrir no próximo capítulo o que aconteceu entre os dois)

Dricka – Também implorou para os meninos pararem de sofrer (como eu disse para a Ilia, estou na minha fase MUITO má e quase passando para EXTREMAMENTE má, mas logo eu volto só a ser má)

Fernando – Que ficou todo cheio porque eu contei de onde surgiu meu nick. (É claro que escolhi este nick por sua causa, Belo. Satisfeito com a declaração ?)

Bjinhos a todos e até o próximo capítulo. Podem escrever para comentar, sugerir, reclamar, criticar ou contar historinhas dos douradinhos Mi e Kâ. Eu me divirto muito.

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem me contatar via e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	14. Cartas Cap IV A ultima carta

Recordações

Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo IV – A última carta

No capítulo anterior Kamus violou a correspondência do grego, lendo uma carta endereçada ao amigo e ficou muito magoado ao descobrir o que o Escorpiniano já havia pensado dele. Em outra carta lê que o amigo pensara em se suicidar e decide sair à sua procura antes que seja tarde. Milo acaba experimentando drogas e sucumbe ao ataque dos gêmeos, acabando a noite na cama do novo amigo francês.

... Ian subiu na cama e puxou o moreno um pouco para o lado.

- Não se preocupe Mon Ange.

O francês se abaixou, aproximou-se da boca do outro e o beijou.

- Vou cuidar de você direitinho. - disse deslizando a mão pelo corpo bronzeado do grego.

Capítulo IV – A última carta

Kamus chegou até o alto do monte, parou o carro, desceu correndo e foi até a beirada.

Não havia nenhum barulho além das batidas que o mar violento dava nas pedras. Não tinha ninguém ali em cima.

O Aquariano voltou no carro e pegou uma lanterna. Procurou em volta e no mato, qualquer sinal de uma moto shadow negra, mas não encontrou.

O guardião da décima primeira casa sentou-se aliviado no capô do carro. Milo estava vivo.

O francês não sabia onde o outro estava, mas ia descobrir. Voltando para o carro e guiou até a região dos barzinhos.

O Aquariano passou por vários bares e estacionamentos, procurando o grego ou sua moto.

Ao final de quase duas horas, não tinha encontrado nada. Não havia sinal do amigo. Era como se tivesse evaporado.

Tinha ido a todos os bares que já tinham freqüentado e nem uma pista que o levasse ao Escorpiniano.

Kamus repassou mentalmente todos os lugares onde procurara o grego. Realmente tinha ido a todos.

De repente, sua mente deu um estalo. Milo tinha comentado uma vez de um bar que havia freqüentado com o Pisciano e até brincou com o francês dizendo que se um dia quisesse se esconder do amigo, iria para lá, pois com certeza o Aquariano detestaria ir até este local.

Ele não sabia onde era o bar, mas precisava descobrir.

Ligou para a casa de Afrodite, mas só dava sinal de ocupado. Passou por mais alguns bares que nunca tinha ido. Tentou novamente. Ocupado de novo. Mais dois bares. Nova tentativa.

- Cxxxxxx ! O que este viado tanto faz no telefone ?

Milo valia a viagem, Kamus deu a volta no carro e dirigiu-se para o Santuário, mais especificamente, para a décima segunda casa.

O Aquariano entrou impetuosamente na casa de Afrodite e o chamou. Não teve nenhuma resposta. Foi até seu quarto e acendeu a luz. Vazio. Foi até a sala e viu o motivo do sueco não atender. O telefone estava fora do gancho.

- Mxxxx ! – reclamou colocando o telefone no gancho.

Foi até o salão das pilastras. Silêncio.

O francês concentrou um pouco o cosmo. Afrodite estava em casa.

Kamus seguiu seu cosmo até a saída do templo. Sentia-o no jardim, mas não o via pela escuridão. Acendeu a luz pálida do ambiente que dava para a saída do templo. A luminosidade não era suficiente. Havia alguns interruptores na parede, o francês não sabia qual era o do jardim, por isso passou a mão acendendo todos.

Afrodite deu um gritinho de susto com a claridade. O que Kamus viu o deixou mudo.

Tinha um banco no meio do jardim, onde já tinha visto o Pisciano sentado algumas vezes. O sueco estava completamente nu e atrás dele, penetrando-o, estava um outro cavaleiro, o cavaleiro da casa de Câncer.

Kamus estava em estado de choque. Permaneceu boquiaberto e não conseguia parar de olhar. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não saiu som nenhum da sua boca.

Afrodite se abaixou, forçando o outro a seguí-lo e quando se levantou tinha uma peça de roupa na frente do corpo.

- APAGA ESSA LUZ, KAMUS !

O francês apagou imediatamente. Se Afrodite tivesse pedido para enfiar uma faca no coração, Kamus certamente teria obedecido pelo tanto que seus pensamentos ficaram desordenados com aquela visão.

Os dois se aproximaram do Aquariano, que deu passagem ainda de boca aberta.

- Você tinha razão Amore. O aracnídeo não contou mesmo. Pela cara do Geladinho parece que ele soube agora.

- Vocês estão... você e o Afrodite...

- Estamos Kamus. Estamos juntos assim como você e o Milo.

O Aquariano deixou o corpo cair na parede.

- Como é que você sabe ? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Desde o dia em que você deixou o seu namorado ficar andando por aí pelado. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ? – perguntou irritado e mudando de assunto.

- Eu só vim... falar com o Afrodite.

- Então fala e cai fora. Estamos ocupados.

O Canceriano era realmente muito educado.

- Eu preciso saber onde é o bar que você e o Milo foram... – disse se virando para o Pisciano.

- Por quê ? - Máscara da morte questionou, já de cueca.

- Porque... eu... nós terminamos e preciso encontrá-lo.

- VOCÊ TERMINOU COM ELE ? – Afrodite perguntou agressivo.

- TERMINEI, mas me arrependi. Preciso encontrá-lo, por favor. – pediu suplicante.

- Não sei Kamus, talvez ele queira ficar sozinho.

- Você não entende ? – perguntou pegando o sueco pelos braços e implorando por ajuda – Eu menti para ele. Falei que não tinha nenhum sentimento envolvido e que era APENAS SEXO e ele acreditou. Eu preciso encontrá-lo. Tenho que falar com ele hoje, por favor.

O Aquariano odiava ter que implorar por alguma coisa. Era muito orgulhoso para isso. Odiava mais ainda ter que implorar para o Pisciano, mas Milo valia qualquer sacrifício.

- Fale com ele amanhã, deixa o garoto curtir uma fossa hoje. – sugeriu Máscara da Morte.

- Eu tenho que falar HOJE, o mais rápido possível. – afirmou irritado.

- Do que você está com tanto medo, Kamus ? – o Canceriano perguntou.

- Medo ?

- É. Parece até que você está achando que o grego tá fxxxxxx com alguém em algum motel.

Kamus ficou paralisado com a declaração.

- Desculpe o Máscara, Kamus, ele odeia ser interrompido.

O italiano apenas deu os ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

- Qual o problema se você não achar ele hoje ? Fale com o menino amanhã.

- Tem que ser HOJE.

- Por quê ? – perguntou o sueco.

- Eu... Se ele não voltar...

- Ele vai voltar. – Afrodite falou com segurança.

- Como você sabe ? – o francês perguntou desconfiado.

- Ele me prometeu. - o Pisciano fazendo uma referência à conversa que teve com o grego, só que Kamus desconhecia esta conversa e ficou aborrecido.

O Aquariano não sabia porquê o amigo tinha se comprometido com Afrodite. Só não surrava aquele viado idiota porque Máscara da Morte estava junto e teria que lutar contra ele também e não tinha tempo.

Seu coração se encheu de ódio e ciúme. Se pudesse, estrangulava o Pisciano ali mesmo. Lembrou-se que em um certo dia de tempestade, o grego dormira na casa do sueco e ficou mais irritado ainda.

- Onde fica a pxxxx do bar ?

- Calma. Tem três. Vou anotar para você.

O sueco escreveu em um papel e entregou a Kamus.

- Obrigado. – falou entre os dentes e virou-se para sair.

- Ei Kamus, - o Canceriano o chamou antes que saísse – vê se segura a onda do seu namoradinho para ele não ficar vindo tanto assim na casa do meu amor. – falou puxando o Pisciano para junto de si – Eu sou muito ciumento.

Afrodite riu do comentário.

Kamus olhou para os dois e mostrou o dedo. Saiu muito aborrecido.

O francês estava tão irritado que se desse um soco em algum templo era capaz de destruí-lo em um só golpe. Cerrou os punhos tentando se controlar.

- Quando eu te achar, você vai me explicar d-i-r-e-i-t-i-n-h-o PORQUÊ aquela bicha tem TANTA certeza que você vai voltar, Escorpião.

Um dos bares ficava do outro lado da cidade. Entrou no carro e partiu com velocidade.

Kamus procurou pelos dois bares que Afrodite escreveu. O outro ele já tinha ido antes de ir até o templo de Peixes. Milo também não estava lá.

"Será que..." afastou o pensamento da cabeça. Não queria nem imaginar que seu lindo Escorpiãozinho pudesse estar em um motel, nos braços de outro.

- Mon Ange, cadê você ?

Dirigindo de volta para o Santuário, Kamus teve um estalo. Quase deu um cavalo de pau com o carro.

Deu a volta e retornou ao monte onde pulavam de asa delta. Não queria perder o grego naquele lugar.

Estacionou o carro e desceu correndo. O lugar estava tal como estava antes, sem ninguém.

Kamus respirou profundamente e entrou novamente no carro. Voltou a dirigir para o Santuário.

As esperanças recomeçaram a voltar. Já era bem tarde e no outro dia o Escorpiniano tinha que trabalhar era possível que já tivesse voltado.

O francês estava com muita pressa. Não tinha tempo de manobrar até o estacionamento dos cavaleiros. Achou um espaço entre o muro e o ônibus que trazia os servos que não dormiam no Santuário e deixou o carro lá.

O Aquariano entrou correndo no oitavo templo. Já tinha concentrado o cosmo e percebido que o outro não estava no Santuário, mas queria ver com os próprios olhos.

Foi direto para o quarto. De fato, o amigo ainda não estava em casa.

Sentiu-se derrotado. Sentou novamente na poltrona e ficou pensando.

Lembrou-se da última carta.

"Talvez tenha alguma pista" pensou.

Pegou-a. Dentro tinha uma foto do francês, sorrindo. Tinha ficado muito bem na foto. Lembrou-se do dia em que Milo tinha tirado. O Escorpiniano, Kamus e os outros cavaleiros de ouro tinham ido para um acampamento, meses depois que o francês voltara da Sibéria e ficaram um dia inteiro lá. Tinham contado histórias, jogado vôlei, feito piquenique, brincaram até de mocinho e bandido, usando os seus poderes. Tinha sido um dia muito legal. Provavelmente Milo estava na fase de amor-e-ódio com o Aquariano, mas se estava, o francês nem desconfiou.

Pegou novamente a carta e começou a ler.

-oOo-

Recordações – Cartas: A última carta

"_Kamus,_

_Não sei que tipo de influência você teve nos últimos acontecimentos e se for assim, não sei se te agradeço ou te odeio. _

_Perdão. Odiar não. Eu jamais conseguiria te odiar de verdade. _

_Talvez você venha a me odiar pelo que vou contar agora, mas peço que veja com olhos piedosos, pois na maioria dos momentos, eu estava fora de mim._

_No dia seguinte que escrevi a última carta, eu deixei tudo pronto para a minha partida.Dei uma geral no meu templo e desci as escadarias pela última vez._

_Como eu era o último cavaleiro, nem precisei subir para me despedir de ninguém._

_Só não fui até a sua casa, porque não tive coragem de olhá-lo uma última vez naquele caixão. Não era esta lembrança que eu queria levar do mundo dos vivos._

_Passei pela casa do Aioria. Eu não ia contar a ele, ia apenas dar uma desculpa qualquer para vê-lo, mas ele não estava em casa. _

_Passei na casa do Shaka e conversamos algumas banalidades. Ele me perguntou porque eu estava com o cosmo tão carregado. Esse loiro é fxxx, mesmo de olhos fechados, ele enxerga tudo. Eu menti falando que estava preocupado com um possível ataque de inimigos. Ele entendeu. Ou fingiu que entendeu._

_Eu passei pelas outras casas e fui direto ao templo de Touro._

_Aldebaran. Deste eu ia sentir falta. O cara é demais. Pena que não tivemos tanto tempo para melhorar a nossa amizade._

_Assim que me viu, o Deba me deu um abraço daqueles que você conhece. Pensei até em pedir para ele me abraçar mais umas cinco vezes, tenho certeza que eu morreria, mas isso seria muita sacanagem com ele._

_Ele combinou de sair comigo no sábado. Eu não podia recusar para não levantar suspeitas. Esperava que ele me perdoasse depois._

_Me despedi dele e fui até a casa do Mu. O Aioria estava lá. Nos falamos um pouco e eu disse que precisava ir, pois tinha umas coisas para fazer. Acho que este foi o meu erro._

_Eu disse "Adeus" e você sabe que o Aioria também é grego. Ele soube interpretar bem o sentido da palavra que eu falei._

_Fui até a garagem e peguei a moto vermelha. Ela estava um pouco detonada porque eu tinha batido recentemente. Ela ainda andava, mas fazia uma barulheira..._

_Eu peguei a estradinha que leva até lugar onde o pessoal pula de asa delta. Eu realmente tinha planejado tudo, porque fui até lá no período da tarde, quando eles evitam o vôo. Era um dia ideal, pois ventava bastante de todos os lados, mais um motivo para o lugar estar vazio._

_Eu estacionei a moto e me aproximei da beirada. O mar estava bem violento aquele dia. Olhei para as pedras pontiagudas lá em baixo e senti um frio na barriga, mas eu não podia recuar._

_Eu estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que não percebi que uma outra moto tinha parado._

_Pensei nos vários momentos que passamos juntos e isso me deu coragem para prosseguir._

_Mal dei um passo para frente e senti uma mão segurar o meu braço. Era o Aioria._

_Eu pedi para ele me soltar, mas ele não me obedeceu. Pelo contrário, me puxou da borda e me jogou no chão. Me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo. Eu falei que não devia explicações a ele e nós brigamos e rolamos pelo chão. _

_Só não usei meus poderes, pois eu não estava a fim de começar uma batalha de tantos dias. Eu não tinha este tempo todo._

_Ele conseguiu me prender embaixo do corpo dele e disse no meu ouvido que não importava o que eu estivesse sentindo, mas que eu era importante. Falou que talvez eu não fosse importante para mim, mas era importante para ele e não ia deixar me deixar fazer nenhuma bobagem._

_Eu chorei. Chorei muito com o que ele falou. Nos abraçamos no chão e fiquei chorando enquanto ele me consolava._

_Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não podia contar a verdade. Disse apenas que me sentia inútil e desprezível. Falei ainda que eu me sentia culpado por sua morte e queria ter ido em seu lugar._

_Ele tentou me convencer que com a chegada de Atena no Santuário tudo ia ser diferente, mas eu não queria escutar. _

_Eu argumentei que tínhamos perdido cinco cavaleiros na última batalha e que todo mundo estava indiferente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_Ele me abraçou mais forte e falou no meu ouvido que também sentia a sua falta, Kamye._

_Eu não pude segurar as lágrimas, elas vinham sem nenhum esforço. Meu corpo se sacudia com os soluços. Eu olhei para o Aioria, entre lágrimas, e disse que não suportava mais a sua falta._

_Ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas e disse que você tinha morrido porque tinha escolhido morrer e qualquer coisa que eu fizesse não ia mudar isso._

_Eu parei de chorar, mas fiquei como um zumbi. Eu não queria ouvir que você tinha ido porque queria. Eu sabia que era verdade, mas não queria ouvir._

_Deitei no colo do Aioria e fiquei quieto, com as lágrimas caindo. Ele ficou passando a mão no meu rosto e nos meus cabelos e depois de um tempo me levantou. _

_Disse para eu esquecer aquela bobagem toda e continuar a vida._

_Aí eu me dei conta que ele sabia que eu tinha tentado me matar e que isso era o pior dos erros de um cavaleiro.Era uma traição à deusa, pois quem se mata, deserta.Eu seria um traidor, um desertor._

_Acho que o Aioria adivinhou o que se estava passando na minha mente. Ele me abraçou forte e me disse que não ia me deixar passar o que o irmão passou. _

_Fizemos um pacto de nunca contar a ninguém o que tinha acontecido._

_Você sabe as implicações que uma revelação destas teria. Eu seria condenado à morte e apesar de ser o que eu queria, o Aioria me convenceu a não contar, dizendo que se eu fosse condenado como o irmão dele, eu teria para sempre o estigma do cavaleiro traidor._

_Era um peso grande demais para carregar e eu sucumbi._

_O Aioria deve ter percebido que me entreguei à tristeza e me abraçou novamente._

_Segurou o meu rosto, para que eu olhasse para ele e disse que sabia de alguém que podia me ajudar a tirar os pensamentos tolos da cabeça._

_Ele insistiu para que eu subisse na garupa da moto dele e voltamos para o Santuário. Ele me levou direto no templo de Virgem._

_Chamou o Shaka e disse que eu estava muito abatido porque achava que você tinha morrido por minha causa. _

_Em nenhum momento o Aioria comentou que eu tentei me matar._

_O Shaka me entregou uma toalha, me levou até o banheiro e começou a encher a banheira para mim. Pediu para eu tomar um bom banho que ele ia me esperar no quarto das almofadas._

_Quando eu saí, ele ainda estava conversando com o Aioria. Estavam rindo._

_O Shaka veio e me pegou pela mão. Disse para o Leonino que ia demorar, mas você sabe como o Aioria é teimoso, ele disse que esperava._

_Então o Shaka me levou para o quarto das almofadas e me fez deitar. Apagou as luzes e deixou apenas uma luz roxa, bem fraca,acesa._

_Ele me explicou que ia fazer uma massagem indicada pelo Kama Sutra para liberar as tensões._

_Eu perguntei porquê tinha que ser do Kama Sutra e ele falou que era uma massagem completa porque pegava a totalidade, não só a carne, mas a mente também. _

_Eu só aceitei fazer porque o Aioria tinha me levado lá e achei que também seria sacanagem com o Shaka, já que ele tinha se disponibilizado a ajudar._

_Ele pediu para eu ficar de costas e tirou a minha toalha. Ficava falando enquanto passava a mão pelo meu corpo. Quando ele passou para a parte da frente, depois que eu virei, eu levantei e falei que não queria mais. Falei que aquilo não era massagem, era putaria. _

_Ele chegou a tocar o meu sexo !_

_O Shaka se ofendeu, mas eu ainda mostrei o dedo para ele e o mandei para o inferno. Eu não podia admitir que ele me tocasse daquela forma. Ele podia ser meu amigo, mas não era você._

_Coloquei a toalha de novo e com todo este bate boca, o Aioria entrou no quarto._

_Ele pediu desculpas para o Shaka e disse que depois vinha falar com ele._

_Virou para mim e falou que tinha tomado a linha de pensamento errada, mas que ia consertar. _

_Ele me levou para a casa de Escorpião só de toalha. Entramos no meu quarto e ele abriu o meu guarda-roupa e me ajudou a escolher uma roupa. Eu me troquei e passamos em Leão. Ele tomou banho, se trocou e fez algumas ligações. Fomos até o estacionamento._

_Ele entrou a chave da moto para um servo e pediu para buscar a outra moto lá no monte._

_Entramos no carro e ele dirigiu até a praia. Ficamos esperando uns dez minutos e apareceram três garotas muito bonitas. Ele pediu para eu passar para o banco de trás e sentei com uma menina de cada lado. _

_Reconheci as duas, uma era a Camila, uma amiga do Aioria, acho que você vai lembrar, uma morena de cintura fina e bunda grande e a outra era a Karen, uma loirinha que o Shura vivia dando em cima. Elas não paravam de se esfregar em mim._

_O Aioria dirigiu até um lugar que eu não conhecia.Era um motel novo com o nome de Sete Pecados e a gente podia escolher o quarto pelo computador. Era engraçado porque cada quarto tinha o nome de um dos sete pecados capitais._

_Ele sugeriu o quarto Inveja Era um quarto muito grande e bonito. _

_Mal entramos e as meninas já tiraram a roupa As três ficaram se beijando e passando a mão uma na outra, me deixando bem excitado._

_Transamos a noite toda. Eu confesso que olhei algumas vezes para o corpo perfeito do Aioria e te imaginei._

_Tudo bem que não dá para comparar, até porque você é muito branquinho, mas eu admito que me deu vontade. Acho que se o Aioria quisesse, eu teria cedido. Nem tocamos neste assunto. Transamos apenas com as meninas._

_Por duas vezes ele ficou perto de mim, com o corpo ao meu alcance, mas não tive coragem de tocá-lo. Não seria correto e não era ele que eu queria._

_Tinha três camas no quarto e duas eram praticamente coladas, só que uma mais alta que a outra. Foi aí que dormimos._

_Eu dormi na cama de cima com duas meninas e o Aioria na de baixo. Quando acordei, olhei para o Leonino, ressonando, de costas para mim, com o braço sobre o corpo da garota. _

_O Aioria é muito bonito, mas acho que o negócio dele é mesmo mulher. Alguns dias depois, ele me disse que só tinha aceitado ficar com outro homem no mesmo quarto porque era eu e ele sabia que eu estava precisando disso, senão, nunca teria feito._

_Acho que isso acabou de vez com as minhas esperanças, se é que elas existiram._

_Creio que o que eu senti pelo Aioria foi um misto de atração com carência pela sua ausência, mas foi só naquele dia no motel. Agora já não sinto mais nada por ele, a não ser uma consideração muito grande por sua amizade._

_Hoje eu já estou mais controlado, graças à teimosia do Leonino em me seguir naquele dia._

_Te peço perdão por ter te traído no motel com ele. Te juro que não encostei nele um dedo sequer, mas os pensamentos que tive me denunciam. Enquanto eu transava com uma garota, eu desejei ardentemente que ele me tomasse._

_Espero que compreenda que hoje tenho a certeza que tudo não passou de uma mera atração passageira e o único que eu gostaria que me tocasse, era você._

_Como eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui._

_Peço que me perdoe, mas não vou mais te escrever porque isso me faz mal._

_O Aioria veio outro dia aqui em casa e me falou que você ficaria muito triste se soubesse que eu estou sofrendo assim._

_Acho que foi a gota que faltava. Caí em mim e vi que não adiantava me martirizar tanto. Você está morto, mas tenho os bons momentos para me lembrar de você._

_Eu deixei a foto que mais gosto aqui dentro da carta. Você lembra deste dia ?_

_Você, o Aioria e o Deba se sentaram juntos para conversar. Você estava tão lindo, deitado no chão, apoiando a cabeça com o braço e brincando com um matinho na outra mão. _

_Quando eu te chamei, apontando a câmera, você olhou para mim, sorriu e eu apertei o botão da máquina._

_Eu adoro esta foto. É exatamente assim que te levo na minha lembrança._

_Saiba que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda te amo. Aliás, nada vai mudar. Vou te amar o resto da minha vida. Espero que quando eu morrer, lutando bravamente, eu ainda possa te encontrar e quem sabe possamos começar o que eu nunca tive de você enquanto estivemos vivos._

_Desculpe, tenho que parar. As lágrimas já estão tentando descer._

_Aconteça o que acontecer saiba uma coisa, Kamus,_

_Eu te amo._

_Milo"_

Assim que terminou a leitura, Kamus abraçou a carta. As lágrimas rolavam suavemente por seu rosto.

Agora conseguia compreender. Algumas coisas estranhas que Milo tinha falado, agora estavam claras.

O Escorpiniano tinha medo que o francês soubesse que tinha tentado se matar e o achasse um derrotado. Talvez por isso nunca tenha mencionado este acontecimento. O Aquariano não se importou com isso. Jamais acharia o grego um fracassado.

Foi novamente para a última folha da carta e leu. "Eu te amo". Tudo o que Milo tinha suportado era por amor.

Kamus ficou mais tranqüilo. Se o amigo o amava, não ia fazer nenhuma grande besteira, pelo menos era o que o Aquariano esperava.

Afrodite tinha afirmado que o grego voltaria. Tinha percebido no refeitório que tinham combinado de conversar. Talvez Milo tivesse dito alguma coisa a ele que o francês não soubesse.

Era melhor esperar.

Depois de algum tempo ficou com sono. Encostou a cabeça na poltrona e adormeceu, ainda abraçado com a carta.

Milo estava sonhando que Kamus tinha sido chamado para ser o novo Mestre do Santuário e agora que ficava em outro templo, não podiam mais se ver. O grego tinha invadido o templo onde ele ficava e tinha fugido com ele de moto. Era uma moto bem velha e barulhenta, o barulho era tão grande que não conseguia mais guiar...

Despertou ainda sonolento. Tinha uma moto bem embaixo da janela. Milo virou um pouco o corpo e tentou dormir. No outro dia tinha que trabalhar.

A moto continuava a fazer barulho.

"Mas que droga !" pensou "Por que o Kamus deixa estas motos subirem até aqui ?"

No mesmo instante ficou paralisado. O corpo gelou completamente. As motos não subiam as escadas no Santuário ! Mas o Escorpiniano lembrava-se de estar na décima primeira casa. O que estava acontecendo ?

Colocou a mão de lado e tocou em um corpo quente.

- Kâ ? Acho que tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo. – falou para o outro.

Ian esticou o braço e alcançou a luz do abajur.

A claridade revelou que o Escorpiniano estava em outra cama. Sentiu como se um raio o tivesse atravessado. Com o susto afastou-se um pouco do francês e o lençol o descobriu. Milo estava nu. Puxou o lençol de volta, cobrindo a sua nudez.

Como um flash, as lembranças da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça. O grego colocou a mão no rosto em desespero.

- ESSA NÃO ! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ ?

-oOo- Fim da fase Cartas -oOo-

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo o Escorpiniano vai à procura do Aquariano e não o encontra. Com o coração em pedaços, toma uma decisão desesperada.

Nota da autora – Agradecimentos.

Agradeço a todos que têm acompanhado a fic e em particular:

Cardosinha – Que pediu urgência na publicação dos próximos capítulos antes que sofra um ataque de ansiedade. (Só para esclarecer, tem só mais dois, além deste último das cartas. E se prepare (e me ajude com reviews !), semana que vem sai o meu primeiro capítulo de Hyoga & Shun. Por favor quem gosta dos dois fofinhos, acompanhe para me ajudar nos reviews também)

Anjo Setsuna – Que elogiou o Ian (Eu também imaginei o novo amigo do Milucho bem gatinho .) e espera por atualizações rapidamente (Bem, finalmente saiu a verdade sobre Aioria e Milo saiu. E o porquê da massagem do Kama Sutra também. Ufa !).

Ia-Chan – Que foi muito má achando que o Kamye merecia sofrer pelo que fez com o Milucho (Tadinho do Kâ. Bem, explicando a história do beijo do Shaka, não pense mal do Escorpiãozinho, ele estava sob efeito de drogas e acabou confundindo o gêmeo, que também era loiro, como o Shaka. Espero ter limpado a barra do grego agora (rsrsrs))

Ilia-Chan – Que está esperando por minha fase EXTREMAMENTE má (estas meninas estão muito malvadas com o Kamye) e riu bastante com a atitude de 'bicha-louca-desvairada' do Ian, quando teve um piti por causa do Milo (Pode apostar que me diverti muito escrevendo também. Quanto à fase extremamente má. Aviso a todos que no próximo capítulo eu estarei IMPOSSÍVEL !. E neste capítulo ainda teve o Dido !)

Fallen Angel – Que me manda uns e-mails muito legais com histórias curtinhas do casalzinho mais fofo do Santuário (desculpem as amantes de Dido & MM e Shaka & Mu e que vai me deixar pobre mandando a conta dos lencinhos de papel para a minha casa. Ela também é mais uma adepta do sofrimento do francês. Será que não tem ninguém para defender o pobrezinho ? Agora, se vcs quiserem descontrair e rir um pouco, acessem o site Casa dos Fics e vejam a fic Uma Peça no Santuário e mandem reviews para ela continuar com a fic logo)

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem me contatar via e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	15. O Desfecho

RecordaçõesRecordações - O Desfecho

No capítulo anterior Kamus descobriu que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam juntos. Depois de não encontrar o grego nos lugares sugeridos pelo Pisciano, voltou para a oitava casa e leu a última carta do amigo, compreendendo várias coisas. Milo acordou e descobriu que tinha passado a noite com o novo amigo que conhecera na danceteria.

...a claridade revelou que o Escorpiniano estava em outra cama. Sentiu como se um raio o tivesse atravessado. Com o susto afastou-se um pouco do francês e o lençol o descobriu. Milo estava nu. Puxou o lençol de volta, cobrindo a sua nudez.

Como um flash, as lembranças da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça. O grego colocou a mão no rosto em desespero.

- ESSA NÃO ! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ ?

-oOo-

Recordações - O Desfecho

O francês levantou-se. Também estava nu. Olhou para o novo amigo. Milo estava com cara de quem ia se jogar pela janela.

Ian deu a volta na cama. O Escorpiniano se afastou da beirada da cama e se enrolou no lençol. Estava sem coragem de olhar nos olhos do outro.

Já tinha desistido do plano maluco de fazer ciúme no Aquariano. Não queria mais transar com outra pessoa. Na verdade estava pensando em ir até a casa de Kamus e pedir para voltar. Ia oferecer um relacionamento como o francês quisesse, mesmo que isso significasse se encontrarem apenas para sexo. O grego já tinha pensado a respeito. Não se importaria em se sujeitar a isso. Já tinha se humilhado muito no período em que o amigo estava na Sibéria, através das cartas. Tudo bem que o francês não tinha conhecimento delas, mas se já havia feito isso uma vez, sem ter o Aquariano em seus braços, porque não o faria agora que passavam até noites juntos ? O que sentia por Kamus valia o esforço. Ainda que o amigo dissesse que se encontrariam apenas uma vez por mês, apenas para transar. Era melhor tê-lo pouco, que não tê-lo mais.

Mas um pensamento deixava o grego desesperado. Tinha traído o amigo.

Tinha traído Kamus na primeira separação que tiveram. Como faria para encarar o Aquariano agora ? Será que teria coragem de mentir e esconder tudo o que tinha acontecido ou falaria a verdade ? Será que Kamus ia acreditar na história absurda que o Escorpiniano tinha se deixado levar por estar sob o efeito de drogas ? Apesar de ser a verdade, não deixava de ser absurda.

Milo sabia que francês morria de ciúmes de outros homens. Como será que se comportaria ao saber que tinha sido chifrado ? Obviamente não aceitaria voltar.

A mente to grego estava a mil. Seus pensamentos corriam na velocidade da luz.

Ian, já vestido, ofereceu-lhe de volta sua roupa. Milo levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos do francês. Baixou o olhar novamente.

- Você parece triste.

- Eu... nós... - suspirou - Desculpe Ian, não é por você, mas nada disso deveria ter acontecido. - explicou olhando para o francês.

- O quê ?

- Essa noite. - replicou - Não deveríamos ter transado. Eu estava fora de mim e não consegui me controlar.

Ian deu uma risada de leve.

- Mon Ange, non aconteceu nada.

- Como assim, não aconteceu nada ? - perguntou sem compreender.

- Nós não transamos.

- Mas eu estou pelado e você também. Dormimos na mesma cama e...

- E qual o problème (problema) ?

- É... - Milo não sabia o que dizer.

- Ouça, petit - disse sentando-se na cama e pegando o rosto do grego entre as mãos - acho você muito bonito e atraente. Vi que você queria, mas non dá para transar com alguém que me chama de Kâ ou de Kamus o tempo inteiro. - falou com sotaque acentuado.

E essa agora ! Tinha falado o nome do outro ! Isso poderia se espalhar e seria um desastre.

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam agitados, mas logo caiu em si. Viu que também não tinha sido justo com o novo amigo, fazendo-o acreditar que o desejava. Ian era muito simpático e atraente, mas era outro francês que o Escorpiniano queria.

Suspirou e baixou o olhar. Estava com um semblante abatido. Ian aproximou-se e o abraçou. Depois de um tempo o soltou.

- Mon Ange - disse levantando o rosto do outro - Você ama este Kamus, então lute por ele. Prove que non é apenas sexo. Mostre a ele que você á uma pessoa magnifique (maravilhosa), o que é mesmo, - falou passando a mão no rosto do grego - que você só tem a acrescentar estando do lado dele.

- Mas e se ele não me quiser mais ?

- Você já tentou ?

- Não.

- Então não se entregue Mon Ange, vá a luta. - disse com um sorriso encantador.

Milo olhou para o francês. O belo sorriso do outro o incentivou.

- Vou a luta. - disse decidido. - E vou mostrar que ele está perdendo muito não estando comigo.

- Isso mesmo, mon petit.

- Vou mostrar que ele se enganou quando disse que era apenas sexo e que eu tenho muito mais para oferecer que "apenas sexo". Vou mostrar que ele precisa de mim e que será muito feliz ao meu lado. - disse sorrindo.

- Isso, Mon Ange - falou e se abraçaram.

. . .

O grego já estava na porta. Precisava pegar um táxi e buscar a moto no estacionamento.

- Obrigado Ian. Você foi um grande amigo hoje. - falou abraçando carinhosamente o outro.

- Ora, você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar. – colocou a mão nos cabelos do grego e fez um carinho - Pena que você já tem outra pessoa – falou com sinceridade - mas espero que você seja muito feliz. Você merece.

Milo sorriu. Aproximou-se do amigo e beijou o francês na testa.

- Obrigado. Espero que você não se esqueça de mim.

- Eu jamais poderia esquecer, Mon Ange. Agora vá. Vá atrás do seu pássaro azul da felicidade.

O Escorpiniano deu um sorriso encantador e virou-se, descendo os degraus com rapidez.

Ian fechou a porta. Tinha perdido o sono completamente.

A presença do novo amigo proporcionou-lhe uma certa nostalgia. Foi até a sala e olhou no relógio. Eram duas e quarenta. Na França eram quatro e quarenta. Seu pai acordava às sete.

Faltava pouco mais de duas horas.

Assim como o grego, Ian também se decepcionara com a sua família, mas o outro tinha lhe dado a coragem necessária para tentar novamente. O francês colocou o relógio para despertar dez para as cinco. Não queria perder o horário caso cochilasse. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e ligou a tv. Ficou com o telefone no colo. Ia esperar.

. . .

Milo chegou no estacionamento e pegou a sua Gata. Partiu velozmente em direção à outra décima primeira casa. No caminho pensava em todas as coisas que ia dizer ao outro. Teria que abrir o jogo e falar toda a verdade. Que gostava dele desde a adolescência. Que não tinha falado "Eu te amo" por falar. Que foram anos gostando do francês.

Contaria a Kamus tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência e todos os eventos envolvidos.

Só não mostraria as cartas. Não tinha coragem. Achava melhor rasgá-las quando chegasse em casa. Pensou em como se humilhara nelas. Isso o fez apenas ratificar o que já planejara. Desejava o Aquariano de todo o coração e se isso significasse um período de adaptação, com um relacionamento nos moldes que o amigo quisesse, não se importava. Já tinha sofrido muito quando o outro estava longe na Sibéria. Pelo menos se sofresse agora, teria o Aquariano junto de si. Não poderia suportar perder o francês assim.

Faria o que pudesse para que Kamus perdoasse suas mentiras. Somente escondera tudo o que acontecera por medo de perdê-lo ou por medo do outro achá-lo um derrotado.

- Ele vai entender. - falou esperançoso.

Deixou a moto no estacionamento e pegou o caminho secreto que saia entre a casa de Aquário e a de Peixes.

Entrou violentamente no templo, chamando pelo amigo. Invadiu o quarto e sentiu um cheiro forte de perfume. Foi até o banheiro. O espelho estava destruído.

Milo saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto de hóspedes. Tinha um leve cheiro do seu perfume preferido. Viu sobre a pia o frasco de perfume que o Aquariano usava apenas quando ia sair para algum lugar interessante ou quando ia transar com o grego.

A decepção se abateu sobre o Escorpiniano.

Começou a imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

Kamus teria chegado em casa e jogado o vidro de perfume no espelho com ódio do grego. Como Milo podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de dizer que o amava, depois de tudo que fizera para mostrar ao Escorpiniano que não deveriam se envolver e nem demonstrar nada aos outros ? Será que o grego era burro ?

Depois Kamus teria se trocado e colocado seu melhor perfume. Tinha que sair e se "desinfectar" da presença do outro. O Aquariano não suportava mais o relacionamento com Milo ou será que o Escorpiniano também era surdo e não tinha ouvido que era "apenas sexo" ? O francês certamente tinha ficado feliz em se livrar do grego. Agora poderia viver a vida livremente.

No mesmo instante os pensamentos que povoavam sua mente durante a morte do amigo voltaram a atormentá-lo.

A dor desta suposição foi tão grande que colocou a mão na cabeça em desespero e caiu de joelhos, angustiado.

Tudo tinha sido em vão. Kamus jamais o amaria.

Era muito sofrimento para suportar. Estava perdendo quem mais amava em sua vida, para sempre. Entregaria a alma se soubesse que isso o traria seu francês sardentinho de volta, mas sabia que era inútil. Eram apenas devaneios.

Não suportaria passar por tudo novamente. Não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Acamou-se um pouco e refletiu melhor. E se procurasse o francês e contasse tudo a ele, será que ele não entenderia ? Era isso que precisava fazer, procurá-lo.

Pegou novamente o caminho secreto, foi até o estacionamento e subiu na moto.  
"NÃO" gritou sua mente. "Ele já saiu para fugir da sua presença e você ainda vai perseguí-lo ? Quer o quê ? Ser desprezado em público ?"

O desespero novamente tomou conta dos seus pensamentos. Não. Não dava mais para suportar. A dor em seu peito era tão forte que lhe impedia a respiração.

Fechou os olhos e pensou em Kamus, mais especificamente na briga que tiveram no dia anterior, pela manhã. O francês não tinha se importado nem um pouco com ele, ficando de costas para recolher os pedaços da mesa que ele mesmo tinha quebrado quando o Aquariano o socou, jogando-o contra a parede. O que realmente importava para o francês era não ser chamado de homossexual e não o que o Escorpiniano sentia.

Sua mente o envenenava a cada segundo quase levando-o à loucura.

"Será que o Kamye me detesta tanto assim ?" perguntou a si mesmo buscando uma resposta negativa.

De repente, teve um lampejo. E se o Aquariano estive em sua casa, esperando ? Um sorriso se formou em sua face. Ia começar a concentrar o cosmo, quando olhou para a vaga onde Kamus costumava colocar o carro. Estava vazia.

Sua razão o abandonou e, desesperado, começou a procurar pelo carro do amigo no estacionamento, mas não o encontrou. O carro do francês não estava lá. Kamus tinha saído.

Sua suposição estava correta. O Aquariano queria a liberdade e não o grego. Tinha sido ódio que movera o francês a destruir o espelho.

- Ódio de mim. - falou tristemente.

Milo se sentiu péssimo. Toda a sua esperança tinha sido depositada em um encontro que não aconteceu. Não adiantava. Não importava o que fizesse. A verdade era uma só: o Aquariano não o queria. Era apenas sexo. A realidade podia ser dura, mas "apenas sexo" era possível encontrar em qualquer esquina, então para quê o francês se arriscaria a ser descoberto com um outro cavaleiro e ser punido duramente se era "apenas sexo" ?

Não. Apenas sexo não valia tanto assim.

Sua angústia era tão grande, que seu coração, completamente despedaçado, foi de encontro à essência do símbolo que protegia: um escorpião. Milo se sentia tal qual um escorpião acuado.

Estava desnorteado e para a sua mente em desespero, só havia uma coisa a fazer: buscar o mesmo antídoto que desejara tempos atrás; realizar a mesma ação que um escorpião acuado realizaria.

Ligou a moto e foi para a estrada.

Milo repassou mentalmente metade de sua vida. Desde o momento em que sentira algo estranho pelo amigo, passando pelo dia em que finalmente entendeu que estava apaixonado, as brigas, os Mestres dos Desejos, as brincadeiras, os sorrisos, as broncas, a saudade, as cartas, sua batalha interior com um sentimento de amor e ódio pelo Aquariano, a tristeza da perda na batalha das Doze Casas, a alegria do seu retorno à vida, os jogos e seduções, as conquistas, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez, a primeira entrega do francês, o carinho, o primeiro eu te amo dito ao amigo, a última conversa que tiveram...

Não perdera apenas metade de sua vida, perdera-a por completo. E não era por gostar de alguém que não o queria, mas perdera-a por si próprio. Quando finalmente tinha a felicidade em suas mãos, relaxara e a deixara escapar. Ainda não era hora de deixar de fingir. Tinha conseguido fingir durante cinco meses que não amava o amigo, que era tudo baseado em desejo carnal... Por que fizera a burrada de dizer ao Aquariano que o amava ? Não podia ter esperado mais um pouco até que o francês se envolvesse emocionalmente e se desejasse terminar teria que repensar o que também estava sentindo ?

"Fui um estúpido. Você nunca disse que estava apaixonado por mim ou que me amava. A primeira vez que você se entregou para mim foi tão bom que quase achei que você diria que estava gostando de mim de um jeito especial" pensou com tristeza "DROGA ! Fui uma verdadeira BESTA !" se recriminou "Eu tive TUDO nas mãos, só faltou paciência. Era só esperar mais alguns meses, talvez semanas e..."

Teve que encostar a moto. Os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas atrapalhavam a direção.

Tirou o capacete, secou o rosto e respirou fundo. Algumas lágrimas inda insistiam em cair.

Olhou para frente. Estava próximo à bifurcação.

- Que droga, Milo ! Pára de chorar que nem uma menininha e tome uma atitude de homem de verdade. - recriminou-se novamente.

Virou o rosto para a direita e viu o monte ao longe.

- Ou será que nem para isso você serve ? - falou baixinho para si mesmo, sentindo o peito apertar.

Secou os olhos com força e recolocou o capacete. Chegando à bifurcação, virou à direita.

Agora tudo estava perdido. O francês sabia que havia sentimento envolvido e queria acabar com tudo antes que fosse tarde.

- Infelizmente, Kamye, para mim já é tarde - murmurou com tristeza.

Finalmente chegou à pequena estrada que levava ao monte em que pulavam de asa delta. Acelerou.

Chegou ao lugar e parou a moto. Desligou a Gata, tirou o capacete e desceu. Devido ao horário, o local estava vazio.

Uma leve brisa noturna balançava seus belos cachos azulados.

Milo aproximou-se do precipício lentamente e olhou para baixo. O mar estava bem violento naquela noite. A lua jogava sua luz suave sobre o lugar e apesar da escuridão, era possível distinguir as rochas pontiagudas lá embaixo.

Olhou em volta com tristeza. Na última vez em que estivera ali, uma mão o tinha impedido puxando-o para trás. Nesta noite, Aioria não estava lá.

O Escorpiniano puxou o ar. Sentia o peito apertar tanto que doía até respirar. Fechou os olhos com força para evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem. Já estava cansado de tanta choradeira. Tinha visto que isso não levava a nada.

Tentou se acalmar um pouco e novamente encheu os pulmões.

Suas mãos tremiam. Parecia que lhe apertavam a garganta pela força que fazia para não se derramar em tristeza.

Olhou para as estrelas e refletiu. Pensou nas coisas que tinha a ganhar jogando-se nos braços da morte: acabaria com todo o seu sofrimento e ainda deixaria o Aquariano livre para viver.

Baixou o olhar e ficou algum tempo olhando para o chão. Olhou novamente para cima. A lua gorda parecia sorrir para ele, mas o grego não estava em condições de retribuir a amabilidade.

Refletiu com tristeza o que perderia: destruiria sua alma, deixaria de dar aulas para as suas crianças e não conseguiria cumprir a promessa que tinha feito a Afrodite, de interceder por ele.

O grego aproximou-se um pouco mais da beirada e olhou novamente para baixo. Com seu peso, um pedaço de rocha se desprendeu e rolou para a escuridão.

Milo já estava decidido.

- Dido, me perdoe por ser tão fraco. - disse enquanto dava o passo decisivo.

As ondas violentas batiam nas pedras com estrondo. Apesar da escuridão, quem olhasse ao longe poderia perceber uma sombra caindo precipício abaixo. Enquanto ele caia, Milo ainda refletia sobre o que prometera ao Pisciano. A queda apenas terminou quando houve o choque contra as rochas pontiagudas lá embaixo, destruindo-o por completo.

O mar furioso bateu por entre as pedras, lavando qualquer vestígio. Em segundos, o cenário já era o anterior.

A suave brisa noturna ainda passeava pela região.

Próximo Capítulo - Como o próximo capítulo será o último, não haverá resumo.

_Nota da autora - Comentários iniciais._

Por favor, me escrevam, me critiquem, briguem comigo, me xinguem, mas não me matem (pelo menos não impiedosamente) por este capítulo e nem por não ter resumo para o próximo. Agora é sério ! Escrevam sim. : )

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos e abraços a todos que escreveram e a todos que acompanham a fic também. Gostaria de agradecer especialmente aos que escreveram:

Bruxinha Fay (Teffy-chan) – Que elogiou a fic e colocou avisou que a fic está em SEU PRÓPRIO BLOG, entre as TOP 10 !

(Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Teffy-chan por esta iniciativa e a todos os que votaram para que a fic Recordações aparecesse entre as 10 +. Muito MUITO obrigada e bjos mil ! Para os curiosos, basta entrar no perfil da Teffy que tem o link. Vejam mesmo, pois o blog dela está lindo, cheio dos cavaleiros mais fofos do mundo.)

Pipe – Que vai sentir saudade do Ian, mas que ADOROU mesmo os pitis do Máscara e sugeriu que o Kamus levasse uma bifa antes do happy end.

(Já estou pensando em mais participações do MM e do Dido na próxima fic. Sobre a bifa no Kamye... estou pensando no caso. Sobre o happy end... bem...)

Cardosinha – Que está em estado de levitação por saber que ainda esta semana sai a minha primeira fic Hyoga & Shun. Voltando para a fic Recordações, ela também aprovou o Ian.

(Se eu só conseguir publicar no domingo vc me perdoa ? Aliás, se vcs gostam dos dois fofinhos, agradeçam à ela., foi ela quem jogou a idéia. Sobre o Ian, o francês agradece)

Ia-Chan - Que não se agüentava mais de curiosidade em saber se o Milo traiu ou não o Kamye. E finalmente matou a curiosidade sobre o Mi e o Gatinho. Ela ainda ficou passada pelo Milucho não deixar o Shaka (aquele loiro maravilhoso !) fazer a "massagem" nele.

(Bem, taí, a verdade sobre a traição do Milo ! Desculpe, mas eu adoro uma pitadinha de suspense (acho que já deu para perceber, não é ?) Sobre o Shaka, acho que o Kamus é amor e amor, não se discute, né ? Mas que o Shaka é muito fofo, isso é. Que diga o Mu.)

Ilia-chan – Que também estava HIPER curiosa sobre a traição do Milucho. E também gostou muito da cena entre o MM e o Kamye. (realmente o Kamye mereceu a falta de educação)

(Agora a curiosidade está morta. Bem, como eu prometi, este capítulo foi o âmago da minha fase EXTREMAMENTE MÁ e se vc for me matar, por favor, não seja EXTREMAMENTE MÁ. rsrsrsrs)

Fernando – Que ficou contente pelo Aioria ser homem e achou o máximo a reação do MM quando o Kamus foi lá.

(Ok, Fê. Como foi em vc que eu baseei o Aioria, eu não ia fazer isso com você, afinal, não sou tão má assim (será ?) Sobre o Kamye, ele realmente mereceu a falta de educação do MM, mas até vc pedir que o MM "quebrasse a cara dele" não seria um pouco exagerado ?)

Volpi – Que elogiou a fic e achou que ela cresceu bastante. E que também se envolveu com a história e com os personagens, temendo por eles.

(Volpi, muito obrigada por escrever. É realmente MUITO importante saber o ponto de vista de quem lê. Obrigada também a Belier (bjinhos) que te convenceu a mandar sua opinião)

_Nota da autora – contato._

Gentem, por favor escrevam. Como eu disse à Volpi, é muito importante saber a opinião de vcs. Isso ajuda a melhor a fic e dá ânimo também.

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou por review neste site.

Bjinhos e até o último capítulo.

Bela Patty ;)


	16. Epílogo

Recordações

Nota da autora: Este capítulo foi modificado para atender às determinações do site Fanfiction Net, já que não é mais permitido exibir letras de música nas fics. Caso desejem receber a versão na íntegra, por favor, entrem em contato. Obrigada.

Recordações - Epílogo

Capítulo Anterior - No capítulo anterior Milo descobre que não traiu o Aquariano e Ian o anima a ir atrás de seus sonhos. O grego vai até a décima primeira casa, mas não encontra o amigo. Achando que Kamus o odiava, toma uma medida desesperada.

...o grego aproximou-se um pouco mais da beirada e olhou novamente para baixo. Com seu peso, um pedaço de rocha se desprendeu e rolou para a escuridão.

Milo já estava decidido.

- Dido, me perdoe por ser tão fraco. - disse enquanto dava o passo decisivo.

As ondas violentas batiam nas pedras com estrondo. Apesar da escuridão, quem olhasse ao longe poderia perceber uma sombra caindo precipício abaixo. Enquanto ele caia, Milo ainda refletia sobre o que prometera ao Pisciano. A queda apenas terminou quando houve o choque contra as rochas pontiagudas lá embaixo, destruindo-o por completo.

O mar furioso bateu por entre as pedras, lavando qualquer vestígio. Em segundos, o cenário já era o anterior.

A suave brisa noturna ainda passeava pela região.

-oOo-

Epílogo

Enquanto refletia o que prometera ao Pisciano, Milo ouviu um grande barulho. Ficou em dúvida quanto ao estrondo, mas não estava com curiosidade suficiente para se aproximar da beirada. O barulho que ouvira, podia ser simplesmente o pedaço de pedra, que se desprendera com seu peso, chocando-se com as rochas pontiagudas lá embaixo ou tão somente a fúria das águas violentas. (1)

Certamente suas preocupações no momento eram mais furiosas que as ondas raivosas ou que qualquer choque entre pedras, mas o que importava ? Quem tinha interesse por isso ? A única pessoa que o grego gostaria que se importasse, provavelmente estava comemorando o fim de um relacionamento que "não valia a pena".

Suspirou profundamente, com a dor ainda dilacerando seu interior. Estava muito abatido.

Tornou a olhar para a lua e pensar em Afrodite. Podia até desejar o beijo da morte, mas não antes de cumprir a promessa que fizera ao amigo.

Sentia-se completamente desprezado, mas não podia deixar de honrar a sua palavra ao sueco.

Foi por causa do Pisciano que o grego tinha conseguido uma das maiores realizações da sua vida. Se não fosse a insistência de Afrodite junto a Shura no dia em que Milo queria dividir o vocal, o Escorpiniano não teria ganhado uma nova profissão e nem teria toda a importância que tinha hoje no Santuário, onde todos passaram a respeitá-lo também como professor de música. Além disso, a alegria que sentia ao ver o sorriso dos pequeninos durante as suas aulas, era impagável.

Tinha dado um passo para trás. Devia isso ao amigo.

Milo subiu na moto e dirigiu de volta. Já era muito tarde quando parou a Gata Selvagem no estacionamento. O carro de Kamus ainda não estava lá.

"A diversão deve estar sendo boa". pensou com tristeza.

Subiu até a oitava casa com o semblante carregado. Entrou em seu templo ainda sentindo o peso da dor.

Ao se aproximar do quarto, sentiu um choque tão grande, que caiu sobre a parede. Seu coração estava em um ritmo frenético.

Lembrou-se na hora das palavras de Ian, "Vá atrás seu do pássaro azul da felicidade". O grego conhecia a história. Duas crianças buscavam a felicidade acima de tudo e ficaram sabendo que para alcançá-la tinham que procurar um pássaro azul conhecido como o pássaro da felicidade. As crianças foram em vários lugares, passado, presente, futuro, mas nunca conseguiam encontrar o pássaro. Ao retornarem para casa, desoladas, descobriram o que pássaro azul estava ali mesmo, em sua própria casa !

O Escorpiniano sentiu o cosmo. Estava bem fraco, mas era inconfundível. Kamus estava lá, em seu quarto ! De alguma forma inexplicável seu carro não estava na garagem, mas Kamus estava lá. Estava na casa do grego, esperando-o.

Se não tivesse interesse por Milo, o que estaria fazendo lá uma hora dessas ?

Entrou com cuidado no quarto. Era verdade. O Aquariano estava sentando na poltrona, abraçado a um papel. Estava dormindo. O Escorpiniano não cabia em si de felicidade.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sem fazer barulho. Viu sua caixa de recordações destampada ao lado do amigo. Aproximou-se mais. O papel que Kamus abraçava era a última carta que o Escorpiniano tinha escrito para ele.

Gelou. O Aquariano devia ter lido TODAS as cartas.

Ficou um pouco nervoso. Não tinha tido coragem para contar ao amigo toda a verdade e agora, o francês sabia de tudo. Todas as emoções, todas as angústias, todas as mentiras.

E agora que Kamus sabia REALMENTE de tudo, será que o perdoaria ? Se estava abraçado à carta era provável que sim, mas isso não dispensava um bom pedido de desculpas.

De fato, tinha que se desculpar com o amigo de alguma forma. Tinha mentido e omitido muitas coisas.

Milo lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com o amigo, certa vez.

-oOo-

Kamus tinha falado que o grego fazia várias bobagens e depois só ficava pedindo desculpas. Disse que "desculpa" era a palavra preferida do Escorpiniano.

Na verdade o que o Aquariano queria dizer era que o grego fazia bobagens o tempo todo.

Mas uma vez, o francês tinha realmente tirado o amigo do sério, quando disse que se essa palavra fosse extinta do dicionário, Milo passaria a maior parte do tempo MUDO.

-oOo-

Não dava para simplesmente acordá-lo e pedir desculpas. Não. Precisava de algo de maior impacto.

Sorriu. Tinha pensado em um jeito bem original de se desculpar com o amigo.

Foi até o segundo quarto de hóspedes, que fizera uma modificação para usar como estúdio e pegou a guitarra. Voltou para o quarto e se sentou na cama de frente para o francês.

Começou a tocar e Kamus acordou.

-oOo-

www kboing com br

Música: O Que Eu Também Não Entendo - Jota Quest (2)

-oOo-

Parou de cantar e tocar. Deixou a guitarra de lado e ficou olhando para o francês. Kamus estava com cara de sono, mas sorria.

- Bonjour, belo adormecido. - Milo falou sorrindo para o amigo.

Kamus espreguiçou e olhou no relógio.

Seu Escorpiãozinho estava de volta. O Aquariano estava com medo de perguntar ao outro onde esteve. Chegou a pensar que o tinha perdido para sempre, mas tinha que admitir que Afrodite estava certo. Seu Anjo tinha retornado. Apesar de ainda sentir o coração pesado com a carta que o magoara tanto, com a carta em que Milo desistira da vida e além de estar com o ciúme aflorado por não saber o que o grego tinha feito, não queria ser agressivo. O amigo tinha se arrumado e colocado uma roupa nova para sair e talvez não se interessasse mais por ele. Isso apertava mais ainda o coração de Kamus. Achou melhor ter cuidado ao falar. Estava temeroso que Milo dissesse que ele tinha sido apenas uma distração passageira.

- Você demorou. - falou sorrindo.

- Estava fazendo algumas coisas para ter motivo para vir te pedir desculpas. - o grego comentou sorrindo.

- E vai pedir quando ? – perguntou em tom suave.

- Já pedi. Essa música era um pedido de desculpas.

- Que pena, eu gostei tanto. Pensei que era uma declaração de amor. - disse fingindo estar magoado por não ser uma declaração de amor.

- Tá achando que eu fico me declarando para qualquer um ? - perguntou brincando com o francês.

Kamus achou graça.

- Bem, você se declarou muito para um tal de... - pegou as cartas na caixa e ficou olhando, como se procurasse alguma coisa - ...Kamus. Achei que de repente eu tivesse alguma chance também. - falou exibindo um belo sorriso.

- Sinto muito, - falou seriamente, olhando nos olhos do amigo - eu sou fiel.

Milo ainda queria completar "eu sou fiel com quem amo", mas teve receio de se confessar seu amor novamente. Ainda precisava ter mais certeza.

Ficaram algum tempo de olhando.

O Aquariano sorriu. "Eu sou fiel" repetiu mentalmente o que o grego tinha falado. Era o SEU Anjo que estava de volta, o SEU Escorpiãozinho, o SEU Milo. E ele ainda gostava do francês. O coração de Kamus agora doía mais do que antes, pelas batidas agitadas. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Depois, lembrou-se do erro que cometeu e ficou sério.

- Acho que eu estou precisando me desculpar com você. - Kamus começou.

- Por quê ?

- Eu menti para você. Não era só sexo. - disse sem coragem de olhar para o outro, baixando a cabeça.

Milo sorriu, percebeu que o Aquariano tinha ficado feliz quando falou que era fiel. Agora entendia o porquê do francês estar em sua casa. Era medo. Medo de perdê-lo. O Escorpiniano estava radiante, mas ainda precisava ter mais certeza antes de demonstrar tanta paixão.

- Engraçado, eu não ouvi as palavras "me desculpe". Acho que estou com problema de audição, será que você pode repetir ? - disse se aproximando o ouvido do outro.

O Aquariano sorriu.

- Me desculpa, Mon Ange - disse olhando nos belos olhos azuis do Escorpiniano - não era apenas sexo. - falou arrependido - Eu tive medo de descobrirem e sermos condenados por isso... - parou de falar e baixou a cabeça -... tive tanto medo de você não voltar para mim, de ter arrumado uma outra pessoa e de não me amar mais e de... - ficou mudo.

Milo se levantou da cama e se abaixou ao lado do francês, beijou-lhe a testa e levantou seu rosto. Kamus estava com um semblante muito triste e não conseguia olhar nos olhos do Escorpiniano. O grego se aproximou dos seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo suave.

- Eu já sei porque você estava com medo. - disse levantando-se e chamando a atenção do Aquariano - Com uma camiseta bonita como essa você ficou com medo que eu arrumasse um montão de pretendentes, não foi ? - perguntou sorrindo encantadoramente.

Kamus sorriu. O grego conseguia tirar sarro até de uma coisa séria. O francês tentou entrar no jogo do amigo, mas seu coração estava tão carregado, que apesar de estar sorrindo levemente, o tom acabou sendo melancólico.

- Realmente quem te deu esta camiseta tinha muito bom gosto.

- É. - Milo falou olhando para a roupa - foi um dos pretendentes que me deu. - sorriu e olhou para o amigo. - Você acha que eu devo ficar com ele ?

O Aquariano ainda estava muito fragilizado. Não conseguiu responder. Passou do sorriso à tristeza em questão de instantes e baixou novamente a cabeça. Milo levantou seu rosto. Uma lágrima rolava pela face alva do francês.

- Ei... - o Escorpiniano puxou o amigo da poltrona e o abraçou.

O Aquariano abraçou o grego com força, como se deixando de ter contato com ele fosse perdê-lo para sempre. Milo ouvia a respiração entrecortada do francês. O amigo estava chorando.

O Escorpiniano se soltou um pouco, levantou o rosto de Kamus e secou sua face. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do francês e o abraçou novamente. Agora o grego sabia que o outro REALMENTE gostava dele. Suspirou. Se tivesse aceitado o beijo da morte, teria destruído sua vida e a de Kamus. Teria sido um grande erro. Afagou os cabelos macios do Aquariano e abraçou-o mais forte. Ouviu novamente o amigo forçar a respiração e sentiu uns leves solavancos. O francês chorava baixinho.

- Não fique assim, Kâ. - falou ternamente - Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu já te disse isso e você já leu nas minhas cartas. Eu te perdôo por você ter mentido para mim. - falou ainda fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do amigo. - Mas isso não vai mais acontecer de novo, não é ? Você não vai mais mentir para mim, não é ? - perguntou.

- Não. - o Aquariano falou ainda em tom choroso enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa.

Milo ainda ficou abraçado ao francês e acariciando-o por algum tempo. Depois o soltou suavemente e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu estava com saudades de você, meu francês sardentinho.

Kamus sorriu.

- AHÁ ! - o Escorpiniano gritou entusiasmado dando um pequeno susto no outro. - Pensei que eu não ia ver este mais ver este sorriso hoje.

O francês sorriu novamente enquanto secava as lágrimas que restavam.

- Não dá para ficar sério com você por perto. - explicou.

- Você está me chamando de palhaço ? - perguntou fingindo indignação.

- E você não é ? - perguntou sorrindo e desafiando o grego.

- Ah! Entendo. - falou fingindo estar chateado - É, é assim mesmo. Vem aqui, lê minhas cartas, senta na minha poltrona, me faz cantar para você, me chama de palhaço e ainda fica esnobando. Tudo bem.

- Esnobando ? - Kamus perguntou rindo da cena.

- Claro. Só porque eu falei na última vez que nos encontramos que para te desculpar você teria que vir até a minha casa e como você fez isso, agora eu sou OBRIGADO a aceitar suas desculpas, não é ? Fazer o quê. - deu os ombros e ficou com um ar zombeteiro.

- Quer parar de ser metido, ô grego ? - disse baixando a bola do outro - Você falou que queria que eu viesse até aqui pedir desculpas para você continuar indo NA MINHA CASA. Isso significa que se eu NÃO pedir desculpas por ESTE motivo, você NÃO pode mais ir até o templo de Aquário. - completou sorrindo e com ar de superioridade.

- Pôxa, Kâ, você faria isso comigo ? - perguntou com cara de coitadinho.

- Humm... me deixa pensar.

- Por favor Kamye ! - Milo pediu se ajoelhando.

Kamus riu da graça do amigo.

- Ok. Pode ir até o templo de Aquário. - disse passando carinhosamente a mão nos cabelos do amigo.

- Oba ! - disse se levantando alegremente.

- Nada de "oba". Você ainda merece castigo. - falou autoritário, mas em tom de brincadeira.

Kamus foi até o banheiro. Voltou, pegou a guitarra e levou-a para o quarto de hóspedes. Retornou e colocou a carta dentro da caixa. Fechou-a e colocou sobre o móvel. Pegou o grego pela mão e sentou-o na poltrona.

- Você machucou a mão ? - o Escorpiniano perguntou segurando delicadamente a mão do amigo ao ver um curativo na mão direita do Aquariano.

- Foi um acidente com o espelho, mas NÃO fuja do assunto. - disse imperativamente.

- Ok. Eu não falei nada. - disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Calado. - falou sem conseguir segurar o sorriso.

Pegou o edredom, retirou da cama e colocou sobre a outra poltrona.

- Pronto. - disse e olhou para o grego - Vamos lá. Subindo na cama e ficando de quatro. AGORA ! - ordenou.

- Ai não ! Por favor ! Não faça isso ! Eu prometo ser um bom menino ! - suplicou sorrindo e se levantando da poltrona.

- Pedido indeferido. E essa vez é só para pagar os toques que você deixou o Shaka te dar, ainda faltam os seus desejos pelo Aioria no motel e o que você AINDA VAI me contar de bobagens que você fez durante a noite. Ou você acha que é só aparecer, cantar para mim e fica tudo bem ?

- Nossaaaaa ! Como ele está MAAAU ! - falou rindo e puxando o outro para junto do seu corpo.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente.

- Hummm... Esse gostinho de pasta de dente é só para tentar me ganhar ? - o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Não preciso ganhar o que já tenho. - falou e começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, arrancando algumas risadas.

Kamus parou e ficou olhando nos olhos do grego.

- Eu já tenho, não ? - perguntou suplicante.

- Tem. - Milo respondeu sorrindo.

Se beijaram novamente.

Depois do beijo, o Aquariano parecia preocupado.

- E agora ? O que vamos fazer ? - Kamus perguntou seriamente, se referindo ao relacionamento dos dois.

- O que vamos fazer ? - Milo perguntou tocando de leve o nariz de Kamus, fazendo-o rir - Eu não sei te dizer. – continuou a falar, passando a mão no rosto do amigo – Mas se isso não é amor... - parou de falar e olhou nos olhos do Aquariano, continuou falando baixinho - ...o que mais pode ser ?

- Eu não sei. Também estou aprendendo. - o francês completou, antes de puxar o outro para um novo beijo.

Ficaram se beijando durante algum tempo. Depois ficaram apenas abraçados.

Milo bocejou.

- Será que dá para a gente conversar mais amanhã ? Estou morrendo de soninho.

Kamus sorriu e começou a tirar a camiseta do amigo. Depois pegou-o pela mão e sentou-o na cama. Em seguida tirou os sapatos e a calça do grego. Milo se deitou. O Aquariano tirou a própria roupa, ficando também só de cueca. Deitou-se ao lado do Escorpiniano. Ainda dava tempo de dormir um pouquinho antes de dar a hora do grego levantar para trabalhar.

O Aquariano apagou a luz e abraçou seu Escorpiãozinho com carinho. Estava muito feliz.

- Kamye ?

- Hum ?

- Onde está o seu carro ?

- Acho que deixei fora do estacionamento, do lado do ônibus dos servos, por quê ?

Milo gelou. Um pequeno mal entendido poderia ter acabado com tudo.

Não queria contar agora para o francês que tinha pensado em se matar. Queria apenas aproveitar o abraço gostoso do Aquariano. Conversariam no dia seguinte.

- Nada. Só curiosidade. – o grego falou se aconchegando mais junto do outro.

- Mon Ange, aproveitando, posso te perguntar uma coisa que fiquei intrigado ? - disse passando suavemente a mão pelo braço do outro.

- Manda a bomba.

Kamus riu.

- Eu vi uma foto sua com duas garrafas de tequila na mão. O que era aquilo ? - perguntou curioso.

- Hãm... – começou sem conseguir articular uma resposta decente - foi uma aposta.

- Uma aposta ? E o que você apostou ?

Lá fora, uma leve brisa ainda soprava, aguardando o despertar da manhã. Não se ouvia um único barulho por todo o Santuário... até que o silêncio foi quebrado.

- VOCÊ APOSTOU O QUÊ ?

- Fala baixo Kâ - falou tampando a boca de um Aquariano raivoso - alguém pode ouvir.

Kamus começou a sussurrar.

- Vão ouvir os SEUS gritos, seu miserável. Tá pensando que o MEU pupilo é o quê ?

O silencio voltou a reinar.

Quando estava quase na hora, Ian desligou o relógio antes de tocar.

Na França eram quase dez para as sete. O francês não agüentava mais de ansiedade. Resolveu ligar imediatamente.

O telefone tocou três vezes.

- Bonjour. - uma voz masculina atendeu do outro lado.

- Papa ? (Papai) - disse entre lágrimas.

- Ian ? Mon petit ? (Meu querido) - perguntou uma voz igualmente emocionada do outro lado.

No dia seguinte o Escorpiniano estava moído de sono. Ainda teve que acordar mais cedo para ouvir as músicas que Hyoga tinha pedido. Logo depois das aulas da manhã, foi até o servo responsável pela agenda da deusa e pediu uma audiência no final do dia. Voltou para casa e passou o almoço todo dormindo.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Saori.

- Boa tarde, Milo. Aconteceu alguma coisa ? - perguntou preocupada.

O grego podia não ter poder na Fundação, mas sabia como influenciar uma pessoa, o que era muito mais perigoso.

- Bom Senhorita, você tinha pedido para ficar de olhos nos garotos e informar qualquer problema que acontecesse. Acho que temos um problema.

- O que é ? - a menina perguntou ansiosa.

- Acho que tanto os aprendizes quanto as crianças da fundação estão se sentindo um pouco acuados em demonstrarem seus sentimentos.

- Nossa, Milo, acuados ? - falou chocada.

- Talvez seja uma palavra muito forte, mas eu quero dizer que eles poderiam render mais se pudessem expressar mais os seus sentimentos. Acho que até ajudaria na parte psicológica.

- Você acha que a psicóloga não é uma boa profissional ? - questionou ainda preocupada.

- Não, não é isso. Acho apenas que poderíamos ter uma ajuda extra para os aprendizes e as crianças se soltarem mais, fazer com que confiem mais nas pessoas que se preocupam com elas.

- Mas como você acha que isso poderia ser feito ?

- Bom, exercitando o lado emotivo e criativo deles, revelando as capacidades interiores de cada um.

- E você acha que isso adiantaria ? - perguntou sem entender ao certo o que o cavaleiro de Escorpião estava lhe falando.

- Bem Senhorita, acho que se deixarmos eles se expressarem, é mais fácil conseguir a confiança deles. Até porque confiança é uma coisa que se conquista.

- Desculpe Milo, estou concordando com tudo que você está falando, mas não estou entendendo como isso funcionaria. O que você tem em mente ?

- Bom, eu pensei em aulas de arte.

- Arte ?

- É. Teatro, dança, estas coisas.

- E onde eu ia arrumar um professor de arte ou de teatro e dança ?

- Nem precisa procurar. O Afrodite poderia ajudar nisso.

- Afrodite ! Como assim ?

- Ora, o Afrodite tem muita bagagem. Ele teve que aprender TODAS as técnicas necessárias para conhecer o inimigo em questão de instantes e utilizar todo este conhecimento contra o outro, confundindo-o. É justamente por isso que ele tem a capacidade de analisar rapidamente o que se passa no íntimo das crianças, além de ter a criatividade para confundir e enganar, ou neste caso, para atuar e levar os pequenos a viverem uma realidade paralela no mundo das artes.

- Bem... e você acha que assim ele estaria capacitado para se relacionar com as crianças e com os aprendizes ?

- Com certeza. Acho que ele é uma pessoa extremamente capacitada para isso. Ele tem muita sensibilidade. Além disso, demonstrando na brincadeira, os sentimentos para o Afrodite, as crianças se sentiriam à vontade para contar para ele alguma coisa que talvez não se sintam tão à vontade assim para comentar com a psicóloga. Como persuasão também foi matéria de seu aprendizado como cavaleiro, seria muito fácil para ele, com muito tato, convencer a própria criança ou aprendiz, a procurar ajuda psicológica. Sem contar que eles se sentiriam mais seguros por serem eles próprios a demonstrarem tal iniciativa em buscar apoio psicológico. O que é fundamental para um desenvolvimento saudável e maduro dos pequenos. Estou certo que a população aprovaria essa nossa preocupação de total bem estar dos menores.

Saori ficou um tempo pensando, tentando absorver o que o guardião do templo de Escorpião estava falando.

Milo tinha planejado bem as palavras que ia usar. Não podia simplesmente chegar para a menina e dizer "Saori, o Afrodite é o cara !". Sabia que teria que utilizar um pouco de eloqüência para convencer a menina. Era assim que Kamus conseguia as coisas que queria da Fundação: utilizando bem as palavras. O grego apenas decidiu seguir os passos do amante.

- Mas Milo, você sabe que ele... bem, ele é... ele é um pouco diferente dos outros e talvez isso seja uma barreira.

O Escorpiniano também estava preparado para enfrentar o preconceito contra o sueco.

- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas acho totalmente o contrário. Justamente por ser diferente é que acho que será mais fácil. As crianças e os aprendizes vão ver que as pessoas diferentes também têm capacidade de evoluir. E se ele que é diferente, consegue, elas também se sentirão motivadas a conseguir, ainda mais se elas se sentirem diferentes em alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei Milo, as coisas não são tão simples assim.

- Faça um teste. - pediu - Avalie-o por dois meses. Prazo de experiência. Se não der certo, já valeu a tentativa, se der certo, ganhamos um ponto com a sociedade. Sinceramente, pelo que conheço dele, você não vai se arrepender, mas só vai saber se der uma chance a ele.

A menina ficou muda. O grego ainda tinha uma última carta na manga.

- Desculpe Atena, mas quando o Aioros te colocou no colo do Senhor Kido, ele te deu uma chance. Passou a cuidar da Senhorita, tratando-a como sua própria neta. Mais tarde a Senhorita provou para todo mundo que a chance que ele te deu tinha valido a pena. - O Escorpiniano percebeu que a menina ficou tocada - Dê uma chance para o Afrodite provar que também é bom. Vontade ele tem, só precisa que acreditem nele.

A menina baixou o rosto e secou os olhos. Levantou o rosto e encarou o grego. Milo sabia que tinha conseguido.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Você me convenceu. - falou.

Saori chamou um servo e pediu que avisassem Afrodite que ela precisava vê-lo imediatamente.

- Obrigada pela preocupação com as nossas crianças Milo.

- Não há de quê. Eu sempre prezo pelo bem estar delas. Tenho certeza que vai dar certo. - falou piscando para a garota.

- Eu também. - a menina falou sorrindo.

Antes de sair, virou-se para dar uma última palavra à deusa.

- A propósito Saori, eu estava pensando em marcar aquele Lual do Terror para o final de semana, o que você acha ?

- Pode contar com a minha presença. - respondeu sorrindo para o grego.

Kamus e Milo tinham combinado de ir à noite em um motel. Queriam conversar com privacidade e aproveitar um pouquinho também.

O Escorpiniano estava em sua cama, sozinho, dormindo. Precisava se recuperar para agüentar uma noite com o francês.

Foi acordado por Afrodite, que tinha se jogado na cama, em cima do amigo.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado - falava enquanto beijava o rosto do outro.

- Espera um pouco, quer me matar, é ? - Milo falou afastando um pouco o Pisciano.

- Mi, muito obrigado ! Estou TÃO feliz ! Eu não sabia que era uma surpresa TÃO boa que você estava preparando para mim !

- Era a minha armadura que estava em jogo. - respondeu rindo.

- Professor de artes ! - falou com voz sonhadora e descendo da cama - E agora gostaríamos de entregar o grande prêmio da noite. Liz, por favor, o envelope. - falou com voz grave - Sim, claro - falou com voz feminina - E o Oscar vai para... Afrodite !

O Pisciano começou a mandar beijos para todos os lados, enquanto desfilava no quarto do amigo. Milo estava deitado de bruços, com a mão no queixo, rindo da cena.

O sueco parou ao lado de um móvel e pegou uma escultura que ficava sobre ele.

- Muito obrigado. Eu gostaria de dedicar este prêmio a todos os que colaboraram com este momento. Principalmente ao meu amigo Milo. BEIJO NA BOCA MI ! - gritou como se olhasse para uma platéia imaginária.

O Escorpiniano não se agüentava de rir. Afrodite colocou a escultura no lugar e sentou-se na cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo.

- Obrigado. Não sei nem como te agradecer.

- Já agradeceu. Se você não tivesse peitado o Shura naquele dia da divisão do vocal, eu não teria o que eu tenho hoje.

- Artes ! - falou suspirando e com ar sonhador - É a minha cara, não é ?

- Foi justamente o que pensei. Sabia que você ia gostar.

O Pisciano se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa do grego.

- E como está o coração ? - perguntou ao Escorpiniano.

- Maravilhoso. Vamos a um motel hoje. Acho que vai rolar até um brinde especial.

- Ai, que inveja. - o Pisciano falou.

Logo em seguida, Afrodite ficou pensativo.

- Mi, como é que você conseguiu convencê-la a me dar o cargo ? - perguntou curioso.

- Segredo. Não fico entregando minhas armas assim.

Afrodite sorriu, depois se levantou.

- Vou deixar você dormir. Hoje, a noite promete.

O Pisciano deu dois passos para trás e mandou um beijo para o amigo. Virou-se e andou pelo quarto. Apagou a luz e fechou a porta.

Milo voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos. No dia seguinte era quarta e o grego não trabalhava pela manha. Às quartas Kamus costumava trabalhar em casa, então podiam se atrasar um pouquinho.

- É. Essa noite promete.

O Aquariano saiu de carro e Milo com a moto. Deixaram a Gata Selvagem em um estacionamento e foram para um motel mais afastado. Queriam privacidade total.

Ainda estavam vestidos. Kamus foi até o frigobar e abriu um vinho branco.

- Que tal um brinde ? – sugeriu.

- Vamos brindar a quê ? – perguntou o grego.

- Que tal à Curiosidade ? – falou Kamus.

- Curiosidade ?

- Claro. Se não fosse a minha curiosidade em ler suas cartas, eu não teria ficado na sua casa te esperando.

- Perfeito. – disse com um sorriso.

Milo queria propor um brinde ao Pisciano, que evitava uma separação eterna, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Primeiro porque não tinham conversado e o francês ainda não sabia disso, depois, agora que tinha Kamus ao seu lado, era melhor não provocá-lo. O Escorpiniano sabia que o ciúme que o outro sentia pelo sueco era quase mortal.

Tomaram o vinho se olhando nos olhos e sorrindo.

O Aquariano pegou a taça dos dois e colocou de lado. Aproximou-se do grego.

- Sabe do que eu estou com uma curiosidade ENORME ?- sussurrou no ouvido do outro fazendo cócegas com o sopro das palavras.

- Do quê ? – o outro perguntou rindo.

- De saber como você é depois de uma boa briga. – falou fazendo cócegas no outro.

- Essa briga não teve NADA de boa. – o Escorpiniano disse seriamente, fechando a cara.

- Desculpa, não queria te ofender. Foi só brincadeira. Escorpiãozinho enfezado. – brincou com o outro.

- Você ainda quer saber ? – o grego perguntou com ar superior.

- Saber o quê ? – perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo, comendo-o com os olhos.

- Como eu sou depois de uma boa briga ? – questionou ainda com ar superior.

- Quero. – falou se aproximando sedutoramente do amigo.

Milo se desviou do outro, correu pelo quarto e se jogou na cama. Virou-se para fitar o outro que sorria com suas molecagens.

- Então vem descobrir. – falou chamando o francês com a mão.

Estavam abraçados debaixo do lençol. Já tinham conversado sobre o que cada um tinha passado na noite anterior e sobre a certeza do Pisciano de que Milo voltaria.

Kamus acabou entendendo tudo, ainda mais porque se não fosse a promessa para Afrodite, talvez o grego não estivesse mais lá. Não que isso acabasse com a bronca que o Aquariano tinha pelo sueco, mas abrandava bastante.

- Mon Ange, você me perdoa por ter feito você sofrer tanto ? – o francês perguntou.

- Depende.

- Depende de quê ? – questionou beijando o queixo do grego.

- Depende de você perdoar todas as bobagens que eu fiz.

- TODAS ? Nossa Milo ! Eu te conheço desde pequeno, então se eu for perdoar todas as... AI. – gritou depois que o Escorpiniano tinha virado para o outro lado e dado uma cotovelada no francês.

O grego estava de costas e emburrado. Kamus começou a beijar a nuca e o ombro do outro. O Escorpiniano virou com um sorriso enorme e puxou o amigo para um beijo apaixonado.

- Você me perdoa ? – o Aquariano insistiu.

- Claro que eu te perdôo, Kâ.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. – Kamus falou passando a mão nos cachos do amigo.

- Tudo o que você quiser.

- Nunca mais você vai tentar se matar. Promete ?

- Prometo. – Milo falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do amigo.

- Eu não posso te perder, Mon Ange. – falou abraçando-o.

Se soltaram e ficaram se olhando.

- Eu te amo. – o Escorpiniano declarou ao outro.

Kamus aproximou-se suavemente do amigo e o beijou demoradamente. Depois ficou olhando para o grego tentando começar uma frase.

- Mon Ange, me desculpe... – finalmente falou.

Milo colocou o mão em sua boca.

- Eu te conheço Kamye e também sou paciente. – explicou sorrindo - Eu espero. E vou adorar o dia em que ouvir da sua boquinha que você também me ama.

O francês sorriu. Gostava muito do Escorpiniano, mas ainda não estava preparado para dizer as palavras. Milo realmente o conhecia bem.

O Aquariano puxou novamente o amigo para um abraçou apertado. Soltaram-se e ficaram apenas se olhando.

- Mon Ange, o que vamos fazer agora ? – falou passando a mão pelos cachos do outro.

- Agora vamos curtir a vida. – disse com entusiasmo.

- E se descobrirem ?

- Uma coisa de cada vez. – Milo respondeu fazendo uma pose séria.

Os dois ficaram rindo. Kamus sempre falava isso para o grego quando o amigo ficava preocupado com alguma coisa e o enchia de perguntas.

- É sério Kâ. – o Escorpiniano comentou – Vamos CURTIR A VIDA ADOIDADO – falou já pensando no que fariam - Para o final de semana estou pensando em chamar a galera para outro Lual do Terror. Até falei com a deusa e ela já aceitou.

- Ah, não. Eu não vou ter que me vestir todo de preto novamente, não é ? – Kamus reclamou.

- Ué ! Se você usou até uma tanguinha fio dental com aviãozinho na frente, qual o problema ?

Riram bastante se lembrando deste dia. Depois começaram a comentar outros dias e várias situações engraçadas que passaram juntos. Ficaram até tarde, rindo muito até que se cansaram e adormeceram, um nos braços do outro.

A lua teimava em permanecer altiva enquanto as estrelas desapareciam com a chegada da aurora. Uma leve névoa ainda pairava sobre as flores naquela manhã de Junho. Seria um belo dia de sol.

-oOo- FIM da fic RECORDAÇÕES –oOo-

Próxima Fic: (Vocês não ficaram pensando que iam conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, não é ?) A próxima Fic será a série Curtindo a vida Adoidado. Estará dividida em meses, para facilitar a leitura e a adição de algum capítulo extra.

Curtindo a vida Adoidado – Junho – Primeiro Capítulo – Na penúltima semana do mês de Junho, na mesma semana em que terminou a fic Recordações, Milo chama os meninos de bronze, Saori, Marin, Kamus, Deba e Aioria para participarem do II Lual do Terror. A história do Leonino é surpreendente.

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

(1) Na verdade o que caia, enquanto o Milo pensava no Dido, era um pedaço de pedra. Tudo bem. Podem me matar. Fui má, uma verdadeira bruxa e exagerei no suspense. Em minha defesa, só tenho uma coisa para dizer: quando escrevo uma fic, para mim os personagens saem das páginas e ganham vida, como em um filme. Foi exatamente assim que imagine. Ok. Fui Hollywoodiana demais. Concordo. Mas se fosse um filme, mostrariam uma sombra caindo abismo abaixo e só depois de umas duas ondas, veríamos as pedras pontiagudas já vazias. Tudo bem. Podem me xingar e me odiar, mas façam uma ficwriter em estado de desgraça feliz e escrevam dizendo que ao menos UM DIA vocês vão me perdoar e voltar a ler minhas fics! Espero que vocês possam me perdoar logo...

(2) Eu coloquei uma música em português porque vou passar a considerar que as nossas músicas nacionais serão as músicas nacionais da Grécia, primeiro porque acho que tem várias músicas nacionais muito legais, segundo porque não conheço as músicas nacionais da Grécia e terceiro, porque infelizmente não há muitos grupos musicais gregos com reconhecimento internacional.

(3) Na música original, a frase é "Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens" (e não desenho em estrelas, como o grego cantou, se referindo à brincadeira de desenhar nas estrelas que ele e Kamus costumavam fazer)

(4) Na música original, a frase é "Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis" (e não minhas brincadeiras, como o Escorpiniano cantou, para rimar com o verso de cima)

Nota da autora – Dedicatória

Dedico esta fic a todos os fãs de yaoi e CDZ e a todos os homossexuais que já sofreram qualquer tipo de preconceito, pois vocês merecem todo o carinho e respeito. Especialmente minhas amigas Re e Do. A história da vida de vocês me motivou a escrever esta fic. Sobre o buquê que você pegou no meu casamento, Do, foi um presente de Deus, pois Ele nos ama a todos, não importa o que os outros digam. E espero que isso só venha a fortalecer ainda mais o amor entre vocês duas. Um beijão e NSEOQAV (Nunca Se Esqueçam O Quanto Amo Vocês)

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais – Troféu Influência de Ouro_

Dizem que na vida nada se cria, tudo se transforma. Outros ainda dizem que nada se cria, tudo se copia. De um jeito ou de outro, a presença forte de uma influência é fundamental para quem está montando uma fic.

Quero agradecer especialmente a quatro ficwriters que na minha opinião mudaram o mundo das fics CDZ. Colocarei as mesmas em ordem alfabética para não desmerecer a grandiosidade de nenhuma delas. Então este Troféu vai para as quatro Mestras.

Bélier – Mais que fantásticas as suas fics Milo & Kamus ! Eu amei de paixão a fic "Astro do Rock". Está entre as MELHORES fics que já li e ela teve GRANDE influência na composição da fic Recordações. Obrigada pelo apoio que você me deu, inclusive incentivando outras pessoas a deixarem reviews (a Volpi que o diga). Espero que você continue assim, cheia de idéias maravilhosas para novas fics. Beijão.

Pipe – O que dá para dizer da Grande Mestra ? Suas histórias do Dido e do MM me cativaram e motivaram imensamente. Até eu que não era fã do Dido, me rendi ao charme do Pisciano. O preconceito dos parentes (cunhada é parente ? rsrsrs) do MM me influenciaram muito também. A fic "O Desafio de Chronos" (é a fic do meu coração) foi fundamental para fazer um lado mais emotivo para o Milucho, além do gosto por crianças. Obrigada pelas dicas fantásticas, por me deixar chamar o Dido de Dido e por acompanhar a fic. E se você é odiada por muitos, tenha certeza que os que te acham espetacular, como eu, pesam bem mais na balança. Um grande beijo.

Senhorita Mizuki – Me faltam palavras para elogiar suas fics. Acho que copiei todas e já li e reli várias vezes. Não dá para escolher uma para dizer que me influenciou. TODAS me influenciaram. Sua forma organizada e emotiva de conduzir as fics é um show. Obrigada pela motivação que você me deu, respondendo aos e-mails tão rápido. Espero que a sua lista de fics continue a crescer cada vez mais e você possa terminar a fic "Tempestade" logo (rsrsrs - brincadeirinha). Um beijo enorme.

Somoyo – Você é completamente CULPADA por eu gostar tanto dos Douradinhos! Como eu ADORO Milo & Kamus eu só procurava fic dos dois. Eu copiei a primeira fic da série "Os Cavaleiros de Ouro em..." por engano, mas era tão envolvente que acabei consumindo todos os capítulos dia após dia e fiquei viciada. A influência da sua série será sentida até na minha próxima fic, que também será uma série, a Curtindo A Vida Adoidado. Obrigada por me deixar mais tranqüila sobre o fato da formação da banda Sétimo Poder da fic Recordações ser A MESMA que da série "Os Cavaleiros de Ouro em...". Também fiquei muito feliz em saber que a série vai continuar. Tomara que você continue com a mente sempre em ação. Beijão.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais – Troféu Dica de Ouro_

Tenho certeza que o Dido adoraria entregar este prêmio pessoalmente (rsrsrs). Para ser justa, o Troféu Dica de Ouro será dividido entre duas pessoas.

Apesar de ter recebido dicas de várias pessoas, o que não desmereço nenhuma, eu tenho que me curvar às dicas da Ilia-Chan e da Pipe. O rumo da fic chegou a ser alterado por causa das duas. Então se vcs gostaram da fic Recordações, elas também são culpadas.

Logo no primeiro capítulo a Ilia apenas comentou que o Milo estava muito "Milo". A princípio, a personalidade do grego na fic seria um pouco diferente, muito menos intensa, mas esta menina de ouro me deu a palavra mágica. Para vcs verem como uma review mesmo pequena pode transformar tudo.

Quanto à Pipe, não tenho nem palavras para agradecê-la. Eu sempre fui uma mega fã da moçoila e receber uma dica para tomar muito cuidado ao tratar o lado mais íntimo dos meninos, foi espetacular. Acho que além da fic crescer mais depois disso, eu amadureci um pouquinho como ficwriter também.

Muito obrigada e continuem observadoras. As ficwriters agradecem. Beijos mil.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais_

Quero agradecer a TODOS que acompanharam a fic Recordações e viveram os capítulos juntos com os meninos de ouro. Agradeço especialmente aos que escreveram. Segue um agradecimento especial aos que escreveram no penúltimo capítulo (em ordem alfabética):

Anjo Setsuna (minha fiel escudeira ! Sempre presente !) – Escreveu para me dizer que estou pendurada no relógio da fic "O pedido" (da própria Anjo), está cheio de pombos lá e só saio depois do último capítulo de Recordações.

(Socorro ! Eu não SUPORTO pombos ! Alguém me ajude ! Agora que a fic acabou, eu posso descer ? - Bela Patty suplica)

Dricka – Escreveu para chorar e ameaçar não ler mais minhas fics se o Milucho morresse.

(Drickinha, eu já estou perdoada ?)

Fernando – Que escreveu para dizer que o MM e o Dido "quebrarem a cara do Kamus era pouco depois do penúltimo cap"

(Fê, o Kamye está perdoado ? E eu ?)

Ilia-Chan – Que apesar de estar um pouco preparada e gostar de situações intensas, ficou um pouco chocada com o penúltimo capítulo e pediu que se fosse para o Milucho morrer, que o Kamye ficasse louco.

(Nossa ! Acho que não sou TÃO MÁ assim. Mas obrigada por acompanhar a fic tão de perto. Sobre sua influência na fic, acho que vc leu o Troféu Dica de Ouro, não é ? .)

Kitsune Youko – Que assim como o Fernando e queria que o Kamye apanhasse muito do Dido e do MM e não se conformou pela suposta morte do Milucho e se fosse assim, que o Kâ ficasse louco e sofresse muito. Ficou com peninha do Mi.

(Obrigada pelo e-mail. Fiquei MUITO feliz com ele. Escreva sempre que quiser. Bom, agora... o Kamye está perdoado ? E eu ? – Bela Patty suplica !)

Nica-Bel – Ela e o Kamye sentiram muito o penúltimo capítulo e fui ameaçada com um esquife de gelo sob medida. Também sugeriu mostrar um dia de trabalho do Milucho.

(Esse final está decente ? Já fui perdoada ou tenho que passar as medidas ? Agora que vc sabe que o Mi não morreu (me perdoe !), posso falar sobre a sugestão que vc deu. Eu já estava pensando nisso, mas não era de uma forma tão profunda como vc pensou. Bem, obrigada pela ajuda oferecida, eu topo o desafio e a ajuda. Acho que isso vai acontecer em Outubro (mês da série Curtindo a Vida...) a gente se fala. Bjos)

Pipe – Que já estava um pouco preparada para o penúltimo capítulo, mas não pode evitar me chamar de lesada pela intensidade. Ficou com peninha do Mi.

(Espero que vc ainda goste um pouquinho de mim depois deste último cap. Acho que vc ficou um pouco brava com o penúltimo cap mas agora... Ah ! Vc viu os agradecimentos especiais para vc ? Dois troféus ! Nada mau, hein ? – Bela Patty tentando ganhar a Pipe mudando de assunto)

Teffy – Escreveu para chorar e pedir logo o próximo cap. E também disse que gosta de suspense.

(Aqui está o último capítulo. Adorei o selinho do Milucho no seu blog, está lindíssimo. E que bom que você gosta suspense, pelo menos alguém não vai me odiar ! Vc não vai me odiar mesmo, não é ?)

Volpi – Escreveu se preocupando com minha integridade física depois do penúltimo cap. e não entendeu o benefício da morte do Mi, se é que ele tinha morrido. Também está curiosa para saber quem foi o PRIMEIRO do Milucho. E comentou que já estou ganhando o título de Suspenciomaníaca.

(Obrigada pela preocupação. Não queira me matar agora que vc sabe "quem" caiu. Como expliquei, o benefício era fazer algo meio Sheakespeare (desencontro Romeu e Julieta), meio Hollywood (a cena da queda). Sobre o PRIMEIRO do Mi... só revelarei um pouquinho mais para frente (rsrsrs) não podia faltar um pouco de suspense, não é ? .)

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Quando vocês me perdoarem ou para me ameaçar e jogar pedras, podem entrar em contato comigo pelo e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Estou com uma meta de responder em até 30 horas e estou quase chegando lá.

Como eu disse, façam uma ficwriter em estado de desgraça feliz e escrevam para dizer que vocês vão me perdoar um dia...

Bjinhos a todos e até a próxima fic.

Bela Patty

- Abril / 2005 –


End file.
